Les jeunes et les agités de Konoha
by drielack
Summary: Apres la grande guerre, Naruto est enfin devenu Hokage...mais est ce bien la felicité qu'il attendait... La morosité semble le guetter, un ninja du village l'a bien remarqué et ne veux pas le laisser ainsi. ATTENTION SPOIL SUR SCANTRAD
1. Chapitre 1 La solitude de l'Hokage

**Chapitre 1 La solitude de l'Hokage**

Déjà six mois que la grande guerre ninja s'est terminée par la victoire coûteuse de l'alliance shinobi. La paix règne de nouveau sur Konoha toujours en pleine reconstruction. Le village pleure ses morts, mais malgré la tristesse de la perte de nombreux proches, un immense élan de vie s'est emparé du village.

Naruto a été porté en triomphe comme le grand héros de ce titanesque affrontement, devenant par l'occasion le sixième hokage comme il se l'était toujours juré. Heureusement pour lui, les tâches administratives de cette fonction sont assurées par son adjoint. Shikamaru Nara seconde le jeune Uzumaki qui n'est pas vraiment un meneur pour ce qui est de la gestion de la reconstruction du village.

Malgré les premiers jours enthousiasmant pour Naruto dans cette fonction tant rêvée, il y a une ombre qui s'installe jour après jour un peu plus dans son cœur. Sa popularité n'a pas de limite, les gens le saluent, le respectent, les jeunes filles lui courent après telles des groupies. Et pourtant le soir, après les journées de labeur, Naruto se sent bien seul dans son modeste appartement, les membres de son ancienne équipe n'étant plus auprès de lui.

Sasuke, ayant combattu finalement contre Obito dès lors qu'il eu découvert que ce dernier était le responsable du destin funeste de ses parents et de son frère, n'a pas souhaité revenir au village. Sakura par amour pour ce dernier, l'a suivi comme elle avait voulu le faire lors de son départ des années auparavant. Maitre Kakashi s'est sacrifié pour emporter Obito avec lui dans l'oubli. Grâce au lien de sa pupille et de celle d'Obito, il se téléporta dans leur dimension en emportant Obito avec lui et une bombe biju pour disparaître tous les deux dans un maelström de chakra.

C'est le soir venu que Naruto ressent une solitude plus profonde que jamais. Les paroles d'Obito prenant tous leur sens : « ce qui t'attends c'est la solitude ». Étrangement, sa nouvelle popularité fait ressentir à Naruto la solitude de ces moments chez lui encore plus pesante. Le titre d'Hokage lui attire la sympathie et l'affection des gens, mais sa fonction semble l'empêcher de tisser des liens forts. Comme si les habitants voulaient maintenir une certaine distance avec lui comme par le passé à la différence qu'ils ne ressent pas du mépris, mais une sorte de respect envers lui qui les retient. Jour après jour, la morosité s'installe chez lui, elle n'est pas visible, sauf pour une personne qui l'a remarqué depuis un moment.

Bien décidé à ne pas laisser Naruto s'enfoncer jour après jour dans une lassitude qui ne lui convient pas, le jeune ninja décide de tout faire pour trouver la solution à ce changement chez son mentor et rival de toujours. Avec l'aide de ses deux compères, Konohamaru mène l'enquête discrètement chaque jour pour trouver ce qui perturbe Naruto.

Depuis quelques temps, lors de ses filatures, Konohamaru a l'impression de ne pas être le seul à observer l'Hokage. Un soir, suivant discrètement Naruto qui rentrait seul après un petit encas chez Ichiraku en compagnie de Iruka, Konohamaru remarqua une ombre furtive se glisser avec plus de talent que lui sur les toits du village. Intrigué, le jeune garçon suivit l'ombre du regard tout en restant au sol. Le doute n'était pas possible, l'ombre suivait bel et bien Naruto.

En s'approchant de la demeure de Naruto, il perdit la trace de la mystérieuse silhouette. Abandonnant l'idée de retrouver l'inconnu, Konohamaru se plaça sur le sommet d'un petit réservoir d'eau. L'emplacement était idéal pour observer la fenêtre de l'appartement de Naruto. Régulièrement il se postait là pour observer les faits et gestes de ce dernier le soir.

Comme souvent, il voyait Naruto tourner un peu dans l'appartement, parfois semblant parler tout seul. Konohamaru avait aussi noté qu'il regardait longuement la photo sur son chevet avec un air nostalgique. Puis comme lors d'un rituel, Naruto s'allongeait sur son lit et fixait souvent un instant sa main droite puis se touchait la joue droite, avant de s'effondrer et s'endormir. Pour le moment il n'arrivait pas à comprendre la signification de tout cela, mais en bon ninja, il en prenait notes.

Ce soir là, comme à son habitude il s'allongea et prit ses jumelles pour observer. Il fut surpris de voir que l'inconnu de tout à l'heure lui aussi semblait observer l'appartement de Naruto. Rapidement il jaugea la situation. Cet individu se tenait beaucoup plus près de l'appartement que lui. Mais il y avait des éléments qui perturbait le jeune Sarutobi. L'angle d'observation qu'avait pris cet individu ne permettait aucune visibilité sur l'appartement et pourtant vu sa posture, l'individu observait.

・ Qu'est-ce que tu fais...serais-tu un ennemi de notre village qui enquête ou pire sur Naruto ? se dit-il en cherchant un Kunaï dans son sac. Quoi qu'il en soit je vais pas te laisser faire ça bien gentiment.

Visant avec précision l'épaule de l'inconnu, Konohamaru lança son arme sans la moindre hésitation. Malheureusement pour lui, son adversaire esquiva au dernier moment l'arme de jet.

・ Mais comment a-t-il su...s'écria-t-il en se levant de sa position.

Il vit de suite l'autre se tourner dans sa direction, le fixer un instant puis filer en sautant de toit en toit.

・ Hey, reviens ! cria-t-il en se précipitant à sa poursuite.

Rien à faire pour lui, Konohamaru dû rapidement le reconnaître, son adversaire était meilleur que lui dans ses déplacements, plus rapide, plus vif et plus dextre, il prit rapidement de l'avance. Dans un cri de rage, il le vit disparaître dans les ruelles sombre du village.  
Le lendemain matin, retrouvant ses deux compères, il leur conta l'évènement.

・ Mais tu n'as pu récolter aucun indice sur ce mystérieux espion, Konohamaru, lui demanda Moegi.  
・ Non je viens de te le dire, la seule chose que je sais c'est qu'il est très doué. Qu'il a un remarquable sens de l'anticipation puisqu'il a esquivé mon kunai.  
・ C'est tout, ça fait pas grand chose...soupira Udon en reniflant doucement.  
・ Ah si...un truc aussi que j'ai pu voir en le poursuivant...Dans sa course, j'ai vu que ses cheveux s'étaient détachés de sa cagoule. Il a de longs cheveux noirs.


	2. Si j'existe, c'est d'être fan

Chapitre 2 : Si j'existe, c'est d'être fan

Quelques jours plus tard, nos jeunes détectives en herbe poursuivaient attentivement la surveillance du sixième Hokage. Leur tâche était facilité aujourd'hui, car Naruto et Shikamaru se déplaçaient en ville afin de contrôler l'avancée des travaux de reconstruction. Une partie du travail de l'Hokage que Naruto ne semblait pas spécialement apprécier, baillant régulièrement derrière Shikamaru qui prenait des notes, commentait les avancés des travaux avec les architectes.

・ Konohamaru, tu as vu...il a vraiment l'air de s'ennuyer.  
・ Moegi, je pense pas que le problème vient de là, Hokage est le rêve de Naruto...  
・ Attention ils viennent dans notre direction, s'affola Udon  
・ Cachons-nous vite...

Les trois ninjas se cachèrent rapidement derrière un tas de planches. Shikamaru et Naruto vinrent dans leur direction quand soudain une troupe d'une demi douzaine de jeunes adolescentes en liesse coururent à leur rencontre.

・ Kyaaaaaa Hokage Samaaaaaa...  
・ Naruto-Sama...  
・ Rokudaime...

Entourant rapidement les deux hommes, elles s'agglutinèrent prêt de Naruto, lui tendant des effets personnels pour avoir sa signature. Ce dernier s'amusa de la situation, se frottant l'arrière de la nuque en affichant un sourire radieux.

・ Doucement mesdemoiselles, je vais vous signer vos autographes.  
・ Naruto, s'il te plait on a pas le temps pour tout ça...s'agaça Shikamaru...  
・ Oh le rabat-joie, lui lança l'une des filles.  
・ Ouais laisse-le tranquille, toi. T'es même pas Hokage et puis t'es pas aussi mignon que Naruto-Sama.  
・ Ahhhh les femmes, soupira-t-il en se tenant le front. Quelle plaie...

Shikamaru attendit un moment les bras croisés que le bain de foule se termine. Mais cela trainait en longueur et il commença à rappeler Naruto à l'ordre, lui remémorant le programme de la journée. Moegi, qui observait avec ses deux amis la scène, murmura à l'oreille de Konohamaru :

・ Je crois savoir ce qui manque à Naruto.  
・ T'es sérieuse ? C'est quoi dis-moi ?  
・ Naruto, cette fois cela suffit nous devons aller vérifier l'installation des derniers sans logis. Mesdemoiselles, laissez-le...  
・ Shikamaru, je peux pas, ria Naruto en lui montrant qu'elles ne le lâchaient pas.  
・ Hokage Sama, racontez-nous votre bataille contre Pain...s'il-vous-plait.  
・ Oh ouiiii Hokage Sama...montrez-nous votre orbe, vous êtes si cool quand vous êtes en mode sage...  
・ Bon ça suffit, aux grands maux, les grands remèdes...s'exclama Shikamaru en activant sa manipulation de l'ombre. Allez les filles, on fait la grimace !

Obligeant les jeunes groupies à faire quelques grimaces bien moches devant Naruto, il réussit à les calmer rapidement. Naruto se retenait de pouffer de rire.

・ Shikamaru, c'est bon elles ont compris la leçon, dit-il la voix amusée...Les filles il faut vraiment me laisser maintenant.

Dégoutées et passablement humiliées, elles décampèrent dès que Shikamaru les relâcha, en le maudissant au passage. Les deux amis repartirent en passant devant la cachette des trois jeunes ninjas.

・ Naruto, tu dois être plus sérieux dans ton rôle.  
・ Écoute Shikamaru, Elles ne sont pas méchantes. Et puis j'aime bien faire plaisir aux gens quand ils viennent me voir.  
・ Certes, mais pense aussi que nous devons assurer l'avenir des familles et des enfants du village, c'est cela notre tâche. Même si le bonheur qu'on apporte en gérant correctement le village n'est pas toujours aussi démonstratif que celui-là, il en est tout aussi important.  
・ Ouais, Ouais...Tu dis ça parce que tu n'es pas cool et mignon comme moi et que tu n'as pas de filles aussi jolies qui te demandent ton autographe...  
・ Pfff, les femmes comme ça franchement quelle plaie...Ça m'agaçait déjà quand elles couraient après Sasuke...Mais là, c'est encore pire...Naruto trouve-toi une copine, cela nous fera des vacances !  
・ Je vais pas sortir avec une fille juste pour que tu arrêtes d'être jaloux de ma popularité, répondit Naruto d'un ton moqueur. Tiens d'ailleurs ça fait longtemps que Temari n'est pas venu en visite au village, vous êtes en froid ?  
・ Temari est occupé avec ses devoirs à Suna...Et puis, je ne sors pas avec elle !  
・ Oui, bien sûr, je disais ça comme ça...histoire de parler.

Un moment après leur passage, Moegi, Udon et Konohamaru s'éclipsèrent.

・ Alors Moegi dis-nous ta théorie.  
・ Konohamaru, c'est évident ce qui manque à Naruto, c'est une petite amie.  
・ Ah mais oui, tu as sûrement raison. Si je me souviens, il était amoureux de cette fille violente et plate...réfléchit Konohamaru à haute voix.  
・ Oui elle s'appelait Sakura Haruno et c'était la disciple du Godaime, précisa Udon en hochant de la tête.  
・ Oui mais elle est partie du village après la fin de la guerre. Donc on pourra rien faire pour l'aider à sortir avec elle.  
・ Moegi tu as raison, il faut trouver une autre solution...approuva Konohamaru les bras croisés dans une attitude de leader.

Ils se mirent à réfléchir un long moment en silence. Udon fut le premier à briser le silence.

・ On a qu'à lui trouver une fille qui lui plaise et leur organiser un rendez-vous.  
・ Ah ouai t'es malin toi et on fait comment pour trouver une fille qui plaise à Naruto ? vitupéra Konohamaru.  
・ C'est pas un problème, il est devenu très populaire et puis il suffit de trouver parmi ses fans, une fille qui ressemble un peu à Sakura.  
・ Ça pourrait marcher Konohamaru...acquiesça Moegi.  
・ Parfait ! Début de l'opération « Restaurer l'amour » ! hurla Konohamaru en se relevant, les poings serrés et le regard fièrement dirigé vers le ciel.


	3. The Bachelor

Chapitre 3 : The Bachelor

Les jours suivants, nos trois jeunes amis parcoururent séparément le village de Konoha, chacun un appareil de photo à la main pour prendre un maximum de jeunes filles en photo. Tel des ninjas récupérant des preuves dans le camp ennemi, ils photographiaient leurs victimes en toute discrétion. Réalisant pour chacune d'elles une petite fiche de données résumant la candidate au futur rendez-vous avec le jeune Hokage.

A la fin de la semaine, la veille d'un jour de repos bien mérité, ils se retrouvèrent tous les trois chez Konohamaru apportant chacun les fruits de leur semaine d'investigation. Ils commencèrent alors une séance de casting sévère pour les jeunes filles qui semblaient mériter le plus d'attention à leurs yeux.

-Tiens commençons par celle-là, dit Konohamaru en sortant une photo et la fiche de renseignement. Alors ses atouts pour Naruto Nii-chan : elle a un tempérament très proche de Sakura, d'ailleurs on m'a dit qu'elles étaient très amies. C'est la fille du fleuriste et d'après mon enquête elle aime les garçons populaires...Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?

-Je ne crois pas, il paraît qu'elle a toujours trouvé Naruto inintéressant et en plus il y a des bruits qui courent sur le fait qu'elle s'intéresse depuis la fin de la guerre à deux garçons tous les deux bruns, comme l'était Sasuke qui l'intéressait également. Naruto est blond ça n'ira pas, répliqua Moegi.

-Moi j'ai celle-là, dit Udon en montrant une nouvelle candidate. Brune, avec deux macarons, violente et agressive comme Sakura...qu'en pensez-vous ?

-Non, elle est depuis la fin de la guerre totalement déprimée, j'ai entendu dire qu'elle ne se remettait pas de la perte d'un de ses coéquipiers. Il faut quelqu'un d'heureux de vivre pour un garçon comme Naruto.

-Moegi tu es déprimante, tu dis non à toute celles que nous avons suivies...Je ne vois pas en quoi ce que tu dis serait pertinent.

-Parce que je suis une fille et que j'écoute les potins. Je m'intéresse pas qu'au jutsu. Je comprends aussi nettement mieux les filles que vous.

-Mouais, si tu veux...alors dans ce cas montre-nous ton choix...Mademoiselle je sais tout, soupira Konohamaru légèrement agacé.

-Voila, dit-elle en montrant une photo. Elle est à mon avis la mieux pour Naruto. Elle est douce, un peu timide mais je crois avoir entendu qu'elle tenait à lui. En plus elle fait parti d'une famille honorable du village. Moi je pense que c'est elle qu'il faut aller voir.

-N'importe quoi ! s'écrièrent en cœur Udon et Konohamaru.

-Pourquoi ?

-Attends regarde cette fille, si Sakura était le Yin alors elle c'est le Yang. Elle est brune, n'a pas de grand front mais une frange. En plus regarde-moi cette poitrine...sérieux Naruto aime les filles plates. En plus tu dis qu'elle est timide et douce, Naruto doit aimer les filles forte et dynamique. Aucune chance, on peut l'éliminer d'office.

-Mais Konohamaru, je t'assure que...

-Tsss t'y connais rien, ma pauvre. Moi je dis celle là ! Elle a un grand front pas beaucoup de poitrine et j'ai vu qu'elle était très colérique avec son frère. Elle a un an de moins que Naruto, elle s'appelle Kaori et c'est une des filles qui lui ont demandé un autographe l'autre jour. J'ai décidé que ce serait elle.

-Pffff...les garçons...Vous nous comprendrez jamais, vitupéra Moegi. Sinon c'est quoi ton plan Konohamaru ?

-Très simple, s'écria-t-il en levant le poing droit serré et fièrement brandi devant lui. Nous entamons la phase deux de « restaurer l'amour », début de l'opération « rendez-vous romantique ».

Quelques jours plus tard, les trois compères se lancèrent dans une vaste opération. Moegi avait pour ordre de donner une lettre à Naruto. Elle avait elle-même écrit le texte :

« Cher Naruto, je ne cesse de penser à toi. Tous les jours mon cœur pleure de ne pouvoir te dire ce que je ressens. Maintenant que la paix nous sourit, pourrais-tu m'accorder un peu de temps que je sache ce que tu éprouves. Retrouvons-nous demain soir près du grand cerisier...

Signée

Celle qui t'aime depuis toujours »

Konohamaru trouvait le texte trop familier et trop mièvre pour plaire à Naruto. Moegi lui avait répondu qu'il ne pouvait écrire une lettre avec une sensibilité féminine, en lui faisant remarqué que si Naruto sentait que s'était une fan de l'hokage il n'irait sûrement pas au rendez-vous.

Elle se rendit la veille directement chez lui pour lui donner l'enveloppe. Naruto lut la lettre avec surprise.

-Moegi, j'ai l'habitude de recevoir un grand nombre de ce genre de lettres depuis que je suis Hokage mais rarement chez moi et par une intermédiaire. Il relut une nouvelle fois la lettre, dis-moi qui te l'a donné...

-Oh j'ai juré de pas le dire, car elle ne veut pas que tu le saches avant demain. Elle a l'air un peu timide, tenta Moegi prise de cour.

-Ah, répondit Naruto le visage songeur mais souriant. Parfait, tu peux lui dire que je viendrai.

Konohamaru se métamorphosa en Shikamaru pour donner quant à lui une lettre à la fameuse Kaori qui fut prise de hurlements hystériques de joie en la lisant. Elle confirma à Konohamaru qu'elle irait sans aucune hésitation à ce rendez-vous romantique.

Le lendemain soir, la fine équipe était sur le pied de guerre, chacun équipé d'une oreillette comme lors d'une mission. Moegi devait suivre Naruto, Konohamaru la jeune Kaori et Udon coordonnait le déroulement des filatures sur un plan.

-Ici Moegi, Naruto vient de quitter son domicile, il est très souriant et ne porte pas son costume d'Hokage, mais sa tenue de maître crapaud. C'est bizarre il ne met pas souvent cette tenue...

-Quel idiot pourquoi il a pas mis sa tenue de Hokage, il aurait eu plus de prestance...La fille vient de sortir de chez elle et prend une ruelle...Elle s'est mise sur son trente et un. Je la prends en filature. Konohamaru terminé.

Il suivit discrètement cette jeune fille qui marchait guillerette en direction du grand cerisier. La nuit venait de tomber sur le village, une jolie lune commençait à s'élever au dessus de la falaise des Hokage. Un cadre idéal pour une romance, se dit Konohamaru en imaginant déjà la scène entre Naruto et la fille.

Il n'en aperçut pas la silhouette en tenue noire qui sauta devant la jeune fille. En l'espace d'une seconde, l'agresseur lança une fiole qui explosa sur la fille, la couvrant d'une espèce de gelée verdâtre et malodorante. Konoharmaru fut alerté par les cris de rage de Kaori qui hurlait qu'elle n'était plus présentable et qu'elle ne pourrait pas aller à son rendez-vous.

-Encore toi ! s'écria Konohamaru en voyant l'agresseur dont il reconnut rapidement la tenue et la silhouette. Combien de fois tu vas te mêler de mes affaires ? Je te laisserai pas filer comme la dernière fois. Multiclonage supra.

-Ici Udon, répond Konohamaru...

-Ici Moegi, Konohamaru-Chan qu'est ce qui t'arrive...

Devant le silence radio de leur ami, Udon et Moegi se rendirent rapidement à la dernière position connu de Konohamaru. Il était étendu sur le toit d'un immeuble, ronchonnant tout seul. Soulagés de le voir en parfaite santé, Moegi et Udon lui demandèrent ce qui s'était passé. Il leur raconta l'agression de la fille par l'inconnu.

-Voila, ensuite j'ai attaqué ce type. Je voulais pas qu'il s'enfuit comme la dernière fois. J'ai donc entouré l'individu avec un grand nombre de clones.

-Et alors, demandèrent-ils tous les deux captivés.

-Cela ne l'a pas effrayé, il a commencé à se défendre malgré le nombre. Je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal, sinon il serait au tapis ! C'est évident. Alors j'ai tenté de lui faire croire que j'allais le frapper avec une orbe tourbillonnante faite par deux clones pour le distraire et pendant le temps où il esquiva l'attaque, je l'ai saisi dans son dos.

-Et...

-Et bien...disons que c'est là que j'ai eu une sacré surprise, dit-il l'air un peu niais en agitant nerveusement les doigts de ses mains. C'est une fille...

-Comment le sais tu ? demandèrent-ils en cœur.

-Bein, en l'a saisissant par derrière, j'ai posé mes mains sur sa poitrine...et sous sa tunique de maille, elle a une jolie poitrine...héhé, dit-il en se frottant bêtement le crâne.

-D'accord mais pourquoi tu l'as pas arrêtée ?

-Ho, j'ai été déconcentré et elle en a profité pour me frapper...sinon elle n'aurait pas réussi évidement. Elle est devenue beaucoup plus violente dès cet instant. J'ai senti une décharge de chakra sortir de son dos et me faire lâcher prise...ensuite je me souviens d'avoir reçu un choc dans le torse alors qu'elle était loin de moi...après je me suis réveillé mais elle était partie.


	4. Erochûnin

Chapitre 4 : Erochûnin

Le groupe d'amis se retrouvait une fois de plus dans une impasse. Le plan avait échoué et le mystérieux inconnu avait fui. Assis autour d'une table, ils réfléchissaient en silence sur la prochaine étape de l'opération « restaurer l'amour ». Seul Konohamaru semblait ne plus partager la même optique et se focalisait sur le mystérieux ninja.

-Konohamaru, que voudrais-tu faire maintenant ? Organiser un nouveau rendez-vous romantique pour Naruto Niichan ? demanda Moegi.

-Non, c'est inutile. Je dois trouver qui est ce ninja et l'empêcher de nuire à notre prochain plan. L'opération ne peut pas se poursuivre sans cela.

-Tu dis ça mais moi je pense que tu veux savoir qui c'est parce qu'une fille t'a battu deux fois, répliqua Udon d'un ton un peu moqueur.

-Au lieu de te moquer, aide-moi plutôt à trouver qui cela peut être.

-Hmmm, soupira-t-il en se frottant le menton. Ce que tu as décris de tes deux affrontements me font penser déjà à un clan bien particulier du village.

-Ah bon, lequel ! s'exclama Konohamaru.

-Très simple, ton adversaire semble ne pas être surpris par des attaques dans le dos, il semble aussi surveiller Naruto sans regarder par la fenêtre, c'est typiquement la capacité d'un Byakugan. Et la décharge de chakra provenant du dos et le coup à distance recoupe parfaitement le Byakugan, ton adversaire est un ninja du clan Hyugaa.

-Un Hyugaa...ah, reprit Konohamaru visiblement un peu décontenancé. Pourquoi un Hyugaa nous empêcherait de trouver une copine pour Naruto...Ca ne tient pas.

-Si si, l'interrompit Moeg. Rappelez-vous celle dont je vous ai parlé...

Elle sortit une photo de Hinata et la posa devant elle. Les garçons se penchèrent sur la photo. Konohamaru regardant avec attention jaugeant avec ses mains la taille de la poitrine de la photo et celle de ces souvenirs.

-Oui peut-être que c'est elle...mais je ne pourrais être sûr... Il faisait noir et je ne l'ai touché qu'un instant, gloussa-t-il en rougissant. Il n'empêche que cela explique pas pourquoi elle fait ça.

-Sérieux les garçons vous êtes bouchés. Je vous dit que cette fille est amoureuse de Naruto, c'est un bruit qui court dans le village. Elle est sûrement jalouse des autres filles.

-Parfait dans ce cas, j'ai un plan. Je vais aller l'espionner et voir si elle peut plaire à Naruto.

-Comment tu vas faire Konohamaru ? Allez espionner les Hyugaa, c'est très risqué, ce sont des experts en détection.

-Udon, je suis Sarutobi Konohamaru, le petit fils du Sandaime et je serais le Shichidaime. Pour qui me prends-tu !

-Oui oui, d'accord mais en quoi espionner cette fille va te permettre de savoir si elle peut plaire à Naruto ? s'interrogea Moegi.  
-Ca c'est mon affaire, je vais agir seul cette fois, les amis.

Un peu déçus, les deux amis de Konohamaru n'insistèrent pas.

Le lendemain, dans la soirée, Konohamaru se faufila furtivement dans la demeure des Hyugaa. Cagoulé et habillé de noir, pour ne pas être reconnu, il grimpa le long du mur d'enceinte et s'introduit dans le petit jardin zen de la famille Hyugaa. Appliquant toutes les leçons de son maître Ebisu sur l'infiltration, il ne fut pas repérer et grimpa sur le toit de la grande demeure.

Rapidement il se dirigea vers l'endroit qu'il avait choisi pour son observation. S'agrippant avec son chakra à la gouttière du toit, il se maintenait tête à l'envers pour pouvoir voir à travers une petite vitre haut placé de la salle de bain.

-Et voilà se dit-il, d'ici j'ai un point de vue parfait pour mon plan.

Il passa discrètement sa main sur la vitre du soupirail pour enlever la buée. Il aperçut dans le bain une jeune fille qui devait avoir à peu près son âge. La fille se détendait dans l'eau fumante du bain ses cheveux relativement longs flottant sur l'eau. Il rougit un peu en voyant cette fille à qui il trouvait du charme. Il secoua sa tête pour se concentrer car ce n'était pas elle qu'il était venu voir. Sa patience ne fut pas de très longue durée. Rapidement la jeune femme qu'il était venue espionnée entra dans la salle de bain. Les cheveux noués en chignon une serviette autour du corps elle s'approcha de la baignoire.

-Hanabi, fais-moi une petite place, s'il te plait, dit-elle.

Elle entra dans la baignoire en ouvrant la serviette la laissant tomber à ses pieds. Konohamaru regarda le spectacle bouche bée. La vue de cette jeune femme ne le laissa pas insensible et sa concentration lui fit défaut, le chakra dans ses pieds ne fut plus assez bien malaxé et il chuta sur le sol dans un grand bruit.

-Mince je vais me faire repérer, dit-il en s'enfuyant le plus vite possible de la propriété.

Heureusement pour lui à part un cri « qui est là !?» venant de la salle de bain juste après sa chute, personne ne le suivit. Il retourna voir ses deux camarades pour leur témoigner que son infiltration avait parfaitement fonctionné.

-Ce soir, nous allons savoir si Naruto pourrait être attiré par cette fille dit- il tout fièrement le visage encore tout rouge à ses deux amis.

-Tu comptes faire quoi ?

-Je vais utiliser l'enseignement de Naruto Nichan contre lui ! Avec cette technique nous en aurons le cœur net. Il suffira de voir s'il réagit comme maitre Ebisu.

Perplexe Moegi et Udon haussèrent les épaules sans comprendre. Le soir même, Konohamaru attendait Naruto à la sortie de la bâtisse de l'Hokage. Dès que son mentor et rival sortit, il se précipita vers lui.

-Naruto Nichan !

-Tiens Bonjour Konohamaru ça fait un sacré moment qu'on s'est pas vu. Hé hé ! Pas trop jaloux qu'un simple genin comme moi soit devenu le nouvel Hokage ?

-Non mais je ne suis pas là pour ça ! Je veux te montrer ma nouvelle technique.

-Ah très bien tu as développé une nouvelle technique ! C'est intéressant, vas-y montre la moi, je suis curieux de voir tes progrès.

-Prépare-toi, tu ne vas pas t'en remettre. Sexy-no-Jutsu

Dans une explosion de fumée Konohamaru changea d'apparence.

-Hahaha, le sexy-no-jutsu c'est moi qui te l'ai enseigné...tu n'as pas fait de progrès ! ria Naruto.

La fumée se dissipa et Naruto aperçut Konohamaru métamorphosé en tenue d'eve mais avec l'apparence d'Hinata parfaitement reproduite. Le jeune Hokage écarquilla les yeux et les fronçant immédiatement en s'approchant d'un pas de son jeune rival.

-Alors Naruto Nichan qu'en penses-tu ?

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre, Naruto assena une violente gifle à Konohamaru dont la technique se dissipa instantanément.

-Konohamaru, tu me déçois...le sexy-no-jutsu ne doit pas prendre l'apparence d'une personne réelle ! De plus je te conseille de ne plus faire ça devant moi, surtout en prenant l'apparence d'Hinata. Montre-lui un peu plus de respect, bon sang ! Que cela ne se reproduise plus...

Sur ses paroles, Naruto continua son chemin en ignorant Konohamaru ne lui adressant même pas un regard. Surpris par la violente réaction de son aîné, le jeune Sarutobi retourna prestement voir ses amis.

-Bon c'est grillé pour cette fille, les amis...Naruto est resté impassible, il n'a pas saigné du nez comme maître Ebisu...Rien de rien, pire il m'a giflé et m'a menacé si je recommençais.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait exactement ?

-Moegi, je lui ai fait le sexy-no-jutsu en prenant l'apparence de cette Hinata...Et il n'a pas réagit comme un homme normal. C'est bien la preuve, non !

-Tu as encore utilisé cette technique de pervers...C'est pas vrai, s'énerva son amie...Et moi je pense au contraire que la réaction de Naruto est totalement l'inverse de ce que tu crois.

-Sérieux Moegi, tu es vraiment à côté de la plaque...c'était le test ultime ça ! Naruto est le disciple de maitre Jiraiya, il n'aurait jamais réagi ainsi si cette fille ne le laissait pas indifférent.


	5. Chapitre 5 : Medal of Honor

Chapitre 5 : Medal of Honor

Trois jours passèrent, Konohomaru et ses deux amis n'avaient plus d'idée ni de plan. En plus il y avait une échéance des plus sérieuses qui arrivait : le discours du nouvel Hokage en mémoire des morts de la grande guerre. Pensant tous les trois que Naruto serait trop occupé et un peu sombre dans un tel moment pour être réceptif à de nouvelle lettre d'amour, ils décidèrent d'une pause dans l'opération.

Le jour de la cérémonie arriva, et Shikamaru avait fait installer une grande estrade en dessous de la falaise des Kage, ainsi que suffisamment de chaises pour tous les habitants et les villageois. La veille, Naruto était resté enfermé seul dans son bureau toute l'après-midi. Les administratifs qui passaient devant sa porte commençaient à parler entre eux de l'attitude étrange de nouveau Kage, qui parlait dans son bureau en s'adressant à une personne invisible.

Il y avait foule, quasiment tout le village était présent ainsi que des représentants des autres villages cachés. Le petit groupe de Konohamaru s'installèrent à leurs places avec maitre Ebisu, quand un groupe important de personnes passa devant eux.

-Konohamaru, regarde, c'est la fille que tu as espionné l'autre jour...murmura Udon à l'oreille de son amie.

-Chut...oui je sais c'est cette Hinata Hyugaa...qu'est-ce qu'elle est...Konohamaru s'interrompit dans sa phrase quand il vit la fille du bain derrière Hinata le fixer d'un regard sombre malgré sa pupille d'un blanc nacrée.

Impressionné par ce regard agressif, il se tut et regarda dans le ciel l'air absent. Puis dès qu'elle fut passée, il se pencha pour la regarder de dos en détaillant son corps.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as Konohamaru-Chan, lui demanda Moegi.

-Qui c'est cette fille ? Tu as vu comment elle me regarde.

-Konohamaru, enfin, c'est Hanabi Hyugaa, la future héritière de la lignée principale du clan Hyugaa. C'est aussi la petite sœur de Hinata, celle que tu as espionné...Qu'est-ce que tu as pu lui faire pour qu'elle te regarde comme ça ?

-Hé bien, comment dire, dit-il en riant bêtement les yeux regardant vers le haut en se souvenant. Disons que je l'ai un peu vu avec sa sœur dans leur bain. A part ça je vois pas...

-Konohamaru-Chan tu es vraiment qu'un pervers ! s'écria-t-elle.

-Chut les enfant, c'est une cérémonie de mémoire, pas de chahut.

-Pardonnez-nous maitre ! dirent-ils en chœur avant de se taire.

Naruto monta sur l'estrade dans sa tenue d'Hokage et s'approcha de son pupitre. Et demanda à l'assistance de s'assoir.

-Hey Konohamaru, elle est comment cette Hanabi, demanda très doucement Udon.

-Elle est vachement mignonne, de longs cheveux noirs un peu plus court que sa sœur, une jolie poitrine pour son âge...Enfin plus jolie que celle de Moegi. J'ai pu voir que ça...elle était déjà dans le bain elle...

-Je t'ai entendu Konohamaru ! ronfla Moegi.

Puis ils finirent par ce taire quand Naruto commença son long discours.

-Mes amis, nous voilà réunis en ce jour pour célébrer tous les morts de cette dernière guerre que nous pleurons chaque jour...

Shikamaru qui était assis au premier rang aux côtés de Temari baillait largement l'air un peu désabusé. Son attitude lui valut un coup de coude dans les côtes de sa voisine.

-Tu sais donc pas te tenir !

-Hey j'ai pas fermé l'œil de la nuit pour régler tous les détails...Ca va, lâche moi un peu, si tu as eu une chambre d'hôtel correcte c'est pas grâce à la rigueur administrative de monsieur Naruto.

-J'aurais peut-être préféré autre chose...

-Pourquoi ? Tu voulais dormir dans la rue ? Le protocole, cela se respecte, répondit-il en finissant par un long bâillement.

-Je pensais que tu avais passé ta nuit à écrire le discours de Naruto...

-Ah non pour ça, j 'ai pas besoin, il est bien meilleur que moi pour parler aux gens. Moi je sais pas motiver, ou émouvoir les gens.

-Je te le fais pas dire, surtout quand il s'agit des femmes, tu préfères A-ban-donner...

-Ça va, la barbe tes sarcasmes, on en a déjà discuté ! Nos villages avant tout, on était d'accord.

Naruto continuait son discours avec lenteur et conviction.

-Je vous remercie tous pour les sacrifices que vous avez fait. Une de mes pensées allant tout particulièrement au clan Hyugaa. Sans le sacrifice de Neji, vous et moi ne serions pas là aujourd'hui. Mais aussi d'autres membres du clan qui m'ont au cours de leur vie sauvé ou encouragé, me montrant le bon chemin quand j'étais à un carrefour où le doute m'indiquait le mauvais chemin. Pour ces héros de l'ombre qui préfèrent la discrétion aux honneurs, un grand merci.

Le discours fini, Shikamaru rejoignit Naruto sur l'estrade et une rangée importante de ninjas fut alignée derrière eux. L'hokage et son assistant se mirent à décerner à chaque ninja présent une médaille honorifique. Chaque médaille accrochée sur la poitrine d'un ninja engendrait des tonnerres d'applaudissements. Konohamaru et Udon pendant ce temps, tentaient d'approcher de l'estrade pour voir un peu mieux, les gens s'étant lever pour s'approcher. Ils avaient perdu de vue Moegi.

Finalement ils trouvèrent une petite place leur permettant de voir la remise des médailles.

-Konohamaru, regarde Moegi est là-bas s'exclama Udon en montrant du doigt leur camarade en pleine conversation avec Hanabi.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait avec cette fille...s'inquiéta Konohamaru.

Naruto posa une médaille sur la poitrine de Tenten, suivie de Lee. Puis il passa à la personne suivante et s'arrêta net en apercevant Hinata. Il prit la médaille que lui tendait Shikamaru et s'approcha de la jeune fille qui souriait un peu crispée. Ses mains se mirent à trembler en approchant la médaille de la poitrine de Hinata, le geste hésitant, il semblait ne plus savoir quoi faire.

-Naruto-Kun, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda-t-elle très doucement.

-Rien, rien, répondit-il en secouant la tête de droite à gauche comme pour chasser quelques chose de son esprit. Maudit sois tu Konohamaru ! marmonna-t-il en détournant le regard d'Hinata.

-Naruto, dépêche-toi, il reste d'autres médaillés...lui rappela Shikamaru à l'oreille.

-Oui oui voilà. Il regarda de nouveau Hinata et son visage s'empourpra.

Les mains de plus en plus tremblantes, il ne pouvait la regarder en face ou imaginer l'idée de la toucher.

-Penser à autre chose, autre chose...un truc horrible vite...la nourriture de grand-mère crapaud...oui voilà. Ah non, ça marche pas ! Konohamaru je vais te tuer !...Shikamaru, vas-y je peux pas le faire, s'agaça-t-il en tendant la médaille au jeune Nara. Hinata excuse-moi, bafouilla-t-il en détournant le regard.

Hinata baissa la tête visiblement très déprimée par l'attitude de Naruto qui continua de donner des médailles aux autres sans le moindre problème. Lee qui était aux côtés d'Hinata voyant qu'une grosse larme coulait sur sa joue, lui murmura :

-Ne t'inquiète pas ce doit être le trac...


	6. Chapitre 6 : Paparazimaru

La cérémonie fini, plusieurs petits groupes se formèrent pour parler. Naruto fortement sollicité par des chefs de clan ou de jeunes fans, prenait le temps de répondre à tout le monde. Dès qu'il eut un moment de tranquillité, il s'approcha d'un petit groupe composé de ses anciens camarades de l'académie.

-Les amis, vous n'auriez pas vu Hinata par hasard ? Il faut absolument que je lui parle.

-Hinata, non elle n'est plus ici, elle est partie en larme à la fin de la cérémonie...lui expliqua Lee.

-Pas étonnant Naruto, tu t'es comporté comme un vrai minable ! lui lança Ino.

-Ino, un peu de respect pour l'Hokage, soupira Shikamaru en levant les yeux au ciel sans conviction.

-C'est rien, tu as raison Ino...répondit le blondinet en soufflant de dépit.

Pendant ce temps, Konohamaru et Udon rejoignit Moegi qui était toujours en conversation dans un coin avec Hanabi. Restant tous les deux un peu en retrait, il appela Moegi.

-Moegi tu peux venir, s'il te plait, dit il, évitant de regarder Hanabi.

Les deux jeunes filles rejoignirent les garçons. Udon essaya de sourire et de prendre une pose le mettant en valeur pour saluer Hanabi. Mais cette dernière n'avait pas la moindre attention pour lui, préférant maintenir un regard hautain et méprisant sur Konohamaru.

-Les garçons, je vous présente Hanabi Hyuuga. Je crois qu'elle pourrait nous aider.

-Écoute Moegi, on a pas besoin d'elle sérieux...

-Ah bon et pourquoi tu n'aurais pas besoin de mon aide, espèce de pervers ? lança-t-elle à Konohamaru.

-En quoi tu pourrais nous aider...franchement une fille de plus je vois pas l'intérêt.

-Konohamaru arrête, elle a l'air sympa, murmura timidement Udon.

-Je lui ai expliqué ce que nous essayons de faire...Elle est d'accord avec moi, au sujet de Naruto Nii-chan et de sa sœur Hinata.

-Moegi, je t'assure que tu fais fausse route, mon test de l'autre jour et ce qui vient de se passer prouve que j'ai raison. Naruto n'a aucun attrait pour cette fille...

-Je te prierais d'appeler ma sœur par son titre et son nom. C'est Hinata-Sama pour toi, c'est clair espèce de pervers ?

-Non mais tu te prends pour qui ! Tu sais pas qui je suis ! s'emporta Konohamaru.

-Si si je sais, tu n'es qu'un sale petit pervers qui vient espionner ma sœur dans son bain, lui répondit calmement Hanabi. Je suis sûre qu'un garçon comme toi ne rêve que te toucher les seins d'une fille et de les mater dans les bains...

-LA FERME, sale peste ! Je suis pas un pervers, je suis Konohamaru Sarutobi petit fils du sandaime. Je serai le futur Hokage après Naruto Niichan. J'ai pas de leçon à recevoir d'une gamine comme toi.

-Pardon, mais la gamine va te coller une trempe devant tous tes copains ! répliqua Hanabi avec froideur. Moegi vient de m'expliquer ce que tu as fais, l'autre jour...C'est ta faute si aujourd'hui ma sœur a été humilié par Naruto devant tout le monde. Tu n'es même pas assez intelligent pour le comprendre...

-Mais c'est du grand n'importe quoi ! Ta sœur ne représente rien pour Naruto...Si s'était le cas, il n'aurait pas hésité à lui mettre la médaille...Puisque toi et Moegi, tenez tant à essayer de faire sortir Naruto Nii-chan avec ta sœur...

-C'est Hinata-Sama pour toi ! rectifia une fois de plus Hanabi.

-Alors, ce sera les garçons contre les filles. Viens Udon...Laissons-les.

-Euh Konohamaru, je préfère rester avec elles...

-Sale traître, puisque c'est ainsi je vais prouver que cette Hinata...

-Sama ! ajouta Hanabi.

-N'est pas faite pour Naruto et je me laisserai pas battre par une gamine comme toi ! lança-t-il en pointant Hanabi du doigt.

Vexé, il partit à très vive allure chez lui où il récupéra du matériel pour espionner les agissements de cette Hinata. Rapidement prêt, il se jeta à corps perdu dans Konoha, interrogeant les gens pour tenter de retrouver la sœur de Hanabi.

-Ils vont voir si j'ai pas raison ! Je vais te lui rabattre son caquet à cette Hanabi moi, se disait-il en courant d'habitant en habitant pour trouver la trace de Hinata.

Il ne lui fallut pas trop de temps pour arriver à entendre assez de témoignages concordant pour trouver où se trouvait la jeune fille. Suivant ses enseignements de ninja, il s'approcha par les toits et le plus discrètement possible. Il se plaça en face de la position d'Hinata et l'observa avec des jumelles.

Elle était en larme aux côtés d'un garçon brun qui la tenait par l'épaule. Konohamaru observa la scène un moment, notant que le jeune homme semblait très proche d'elle, un gros chien blanc assis près d'Hinata frottait sa tête contre sa cuisse.

-Dommage que je n'entende pas ce qu'ils se disent...en tout cas je vais pas me gêner pour prendre une photo, c'est la preuve qu'il me manquait.

Récupérant dans son sac un appareil, il attendit le moment le plus adéquate pour faire une photo ne laissant aucune place au doute.

-Avec ça les filles n'auront plus qu'à se taire.

Voyant le garçon enlacé Hinata dans ses bras, Konohamaru n'eut pas une seconde d'hésitation et mitrailla la scène de plusieurs clichés. Heureux de lui, il repartit rapidement, et rejoignit Moegi et Udon dans leur petit quartier général. Quand il entra et vit Moegi et Udon en pleine conversation, il prit un air fier et arrogant.

-Alors bandes de traître, qui c'est qui avait raison ! s'exclama-t-il en lançant sur la table une des photos. LA preuve que cette fille n'est pas la copine idéale pour Naruto Niichan, elle est avec un autre garçon.

-Konohamaru, je ne pense pas que...

-Arrête un peu, je suis sûr de moi cette fois et il est temps que Naruto Nii-chan le soit aussi. Moegi, ni toi ni cette peste de Hyugaa me ferez changer d'avis.

-Konohamaru, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?  
-C'est simple, je vais aller de ce pas montrer les photos à Naruto !

Moegi eut beau essayer de le retenir, Konohamaru était déjà parti en direction de l'appartement du jeune Rokudaime. Mais lorsqu'il arriva sur place, il n'y avait pas de Naruto. Qu'importait à Konohamaru, il partit à sa recherche dans tout Konoha, bien décidé de damer le pion aux filles. Sans succès dans sa recherche, il décida de repartir vers l'appartement et d'attendre là-bas. S'installant à son point d'observation habituel, il attendit.

La nuit tomba sur le village et Naruto n'était toujours pas là. Baillant et soupirant d'ennui, Konohamaru s'allongea un instant sur le dos pour regarder les nuages passer devant la lune.

Un kunai vint se planter à quelques centimètres de son visage. Il se releva affolé en cherchant d'où provenait l'arme de jet. Il repéra rapidement une silhouette sombre se découpant devant la lumière de la lune sur un réservoir d'eau.

-Encore toi, mais qu'est-ce que tu me veux ! hurla-t-il en direction de ce mystérieux ninja.

-Je veux que tu laisses Naruto Uzumaki et Hinata Hyuuga tranquille, ne te mêle pas de leurs affaires ou je serai obligée d'employer la force.

-Cette fois je vais pas me laisser faire ! Tu vas voir de quoi je suis capable ! Voici un justu de mon grand-père le Sandaime, on va voir si tu es capable d'y résister. Shukiken Kage Bushin no justu ! Lançant un shuriken sur son adversaire ce dernier se multiplia en une multitude.

Apparemment le ninja mystérieux ne s'attendait pas à une telle attaque. Konohamaru était quasiment sûr de son coup. Son adversaire ne pouvait plus esquiver surpris par l'attaque, il allait prendre les shukiken de plein fouet.

C'est là qu'une chose à laquelle le jeune ninja ne s'attendait pas se produisit. Son adversaire émit du chakra autour de son corps et se mit à tournoyer sur lui- même en déviant tous les projectiles.

-Hakkesho Kaiten...


	7. l'affrontement

**Chapitre 7 : l'affrontement**

Konohamaru n'en croyait pas ses yeux...Tous ses shurikens de l'ombre venaient d'être déviés par le tourbillon de chakra de son adversaire. Le jutsu de son grand-père avait été totalement inefficace et ce malgré la surprise évidente qu'il avait provoqué chez ce mystérieux ninja.

-Tu n'es pas de taille n'insiste pas ! lança l'inconnu en se mettant en garde.

-C'est encore un peu tôt pour déclarer victoire ! Que veux-tu, pourquoi es-tu toujours dans mes pattes ?

-Parce que tu te mêles de choses qui te dépassent et que tes idioties risquent de rendre une personne que j'aime malheureuse.

-Laisse-moi tranquille ou je serai obligé de réellement te combattre. Tu n'as pas à te mêler de la vie de Naruto Niichan, alors va-t-en.

-Parce que toi, tu as le droit de le faire peut-être ? Et ce, même si tu es trop stupide pour comprendre que tu vas le rendre encore plus malheureux...

-Inutile de discuter plus longtemps avec toi...Kage bushin no jutsu.

Une multitude de clones apparurent autour de l'inconnu, de nombreux binômes se mirent à effectuer des Rasengan. Puis sans attendre plus longtemps, ils attaquèrent en groupe chargeant l'orbe bleutée en avant. Loin de paniqué, l'inconnu en esquiva un grand nombre et frappa les autres avec les paumes ouvertes, dissipant rapidement la plupart des clones de Konohamaru. Aucun d'eux n'arriva à le toucher, l'adversaire possédait une maitrise bien supérieure que lui en corps à corps. Plus le temps passait et plus les clones s'évaporaient sous les coups précis de l'inconnu.

Konohamaru qui regardait ses clones se faire rosser les uns après les autres décida d'utiliser une autre technique...

-Si tu dévies les projectiles et que tu es plus fort qu'une multitude de clones au corps à corps, alors voyons ce que tu peux faire contre une nuée...héhé. Katon nuée ardente !

Prenant son souffle, il lança l'épais nuage gris sur son adversaire et ses clones. L'inconnu surpris recula pour en sortir mais le jeune ninja ne lui laissa pas le temps de quitter la fumée.

-Brûle ! s'exclama-t-il en fermant les dents sur le jet de cendre et l'enflammant.

Son assaillant et ses clones furent pris dans l'embrasement de la nuée. Immédiatement toutes les répliques de Konohamaru partirent en fumée. Quant au mystérieux ninja, il poussa un cri aiguë et fut projeté en dehors des flammes. Rapidement remis de sa surprise, l'inconnu arracha sa veste et sa cagoule sombre qui brulaient rapidement.

-Espèce de malade...tu vas me le payer, cria l'inconnu.

-Toi !?

Surpris par la découverte du visage de son agresseur, Konohamaru resta figé. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que l'inconnu le charge au corps au corps et enchaîne des coups rapides avec la pointe de ses doigts.

-deux coups, quatre coups, huit coups...soixante quatre coups...  
L'enchainement terminé, Konohamaru fut projeté au sol, son adversaire lui sautant dessus pour l'immobiliser. Assise sur son bassin, une main plaquant sa gorge sur le sol et le menaçant de l'autre, la jeune fille révélait son visage dans la lumière de la lune.

-Toi, répéta Konohamaru le souffle court...

-Oui, moi ! Tu m'as obligée à employer les grand moyens, mais tu n'y es pas allé de main morte toi non plus...J'espère que cela te servira de leçon, je suis pas aussi gentille que ton amie Moegi.

-Ha...Na..Bi...Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ? J'arrive plus à malaxer mon chakra...sale peste !

Malgré sa posture désavantageuse, Konohamaru faisait encore preuve d'arrogance et de fierté, mais une gifle d'Hanabi le coupa rapidement dans son élan.

-Crétin, je viens de bloquer tes kentetsu, tu ne peux plus utiliser pendant un moment ton chakra...et dans ta position si j'étais toi, je ne jouerais pas au fanfaron. Avec tout ce que tu m'as fait, je suis déjà bien gentille de ne pas te cogner plus fort.

-Moi je t'ai rien fait. C'est toi qui est toujours sur mon chemin...marmonna-t-il, humilié.

-Ah oui, le premier soir que tu m'as vu tu m'as jeté un Kunai...sans mon Byakugan j'aurai été blessé...ensuite tu m'as tripoté les seins la deuxième fois...

-J'ai pas fait exprès, je savais même pas que tu étais une fille...

-Ah oui et quand tu es venu me mater dans ma salle de bain, sale petit pervers hein...

-Mais c'est ta sœur que j'étais venue voir...pas toi...sérieux lâche-moi.

-Que ce soit ma sœur ou moi c'est pareil. Tu vas nous laisser tranquilles et arrêter d'embêter Naruto-San et ma sœur, laisse-les...Ils sont suffisamment maladroits tous les deux, pas la peine de leur compliquer la tâche.

-Mais Naruto Niichan ne ressent rien pour ta sœur, aucune attirance...Et ta sœur est avec le type de la photo. Alors lâche-moi la grappe.

-Pffff...Moegi avait raison, tu n'es pas très malin...sourit Hanabi en lâchant un peu sa prise et redressant son buste pour dégager ses cheveux qui tombaient devant ses yeux.

Konohamaru put alors contempler la jeune fille et apercevoir la silhouette harmonieuse de la poitrine d'Hanabi moulée dans sa protection de maille. Cette vision, lui remémora celle du bain et il ne put empêcher son visage d'afficher un sourire niais. Le charme de son assaillante et la situation ne le laissèrent pas longtemps de marbre.

Elle remarqua rapidement son visage niais et la protubérance naissante sous elle. Sa réaction fut immédiate, elle sauta sur le côté.

-Tu n'es vraiment qu'un sale petit pervers...cria-t-elle en brandissant son poing pour le frapper.

-Arrête, excuse-moi j'ai pas fait exprès...gémit-il en se protégeant le visage.

Hanabi arrêta son geste et soupira.  
-Quel empoté, franchement...Alors tu vas laisser Naruto-San et ma sœur tranquille maintenant ?

-Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui me prouve que tu as raison ? Tu as vu la photo, ta sœur est dans les bras d'un autre garçon...Comment tu peux expliquer ça ?

-C'est Kiba Inuzuka, un de ses coéquipiers et ils ne sont pas ensemble. Il l'a réconforté parce que Naruto-San l'a blessée à la remise des médailles. Mais je t'assure que ma sœur est totalement et irrémédiablement amoureuse de Naruto-San.

-Bon d'accord, je veux bien accepter pour ta sœur. Mais pour Naruto Niichan, c'est moi qui le connait mieux. Et mon test a été concluant, il n'est pas attiré par ta sœur sinon mon sexy-no-jutsu l'aurait pas mis dans cet état...

-Tu comprends rien, c'est parce qu'il tient à ma sœur qu'il a réagi ainsi...Naruto n'a plus treize ans comme toi...Tu n'as fait que le mettre mal-à l'aise, je parie.

-Mouais je suis pas convaincu...Il me faudra autre chose que ça.

-Quel tête de mule...bon d'accord, si je te montre un petit truc qui te prouve que Naruto-San tient un peu à ma sœur, tu arrêteras ?

-D'accord si c'est le cas, je t'aiderais même, si tu veux...mais je ne suis pas inquiet, lança-t-il l'air bravache.

-Tu as tes jumelles ?

-Bien sûr...

-Parfait, regarde par la fenêtre de son appartement !

-Oui et après ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je vois, il vient de rentrer et mange tout seul, rien de surprenant.

-Regarde sur sa table de chevet...à côté de sa lampe...

-Bein quoi la photo de son ancienne équipe, je ne vois rien qu'y ait un lien avec ta sœur. Tu me fais perdre mon temps...

-Juste devant la photo, regarde, ce que tu vois c'est le seul présent que ma sœur lui a fait...il y a le symbole de notre clan...Franchement tu penses qu'il garderait ce cadeau sur son chevet alors que cela fait plus de quatre ans qu'elle lui a offert ça...

-Quoi ce petit truc...c'est n'importe quoi ça veut rien dire...

-Alors si tu penses que c'est un truc insignifiant, pourquoi d'après toi il le garde sur son chevet ? Un simple petit cadeau si vieux n'a pas de raison d'être devant cette photo si ce n'est pas pour une valeur sentimentale...

-Peut-être oui...maugréa-t-il.


	8. Gentil mais maladroit

Chapitre 8 : Gentil mais maladroit

Le lendemain, Konohamaru se rendit comme prévu à la demeure des Hyugaa. Hanabi lui avait sommé de venir la voir pour qu'ils mettent ensemble une stratégie en place. Ses sentiments balançaient entre la colère envers cette fille qui l'avait humilié lors de leur combat et une intuition qu'elle voyait plus juste que lui sur les sentiments de Naruto et de sa sœur. Même s'il refusait aussi de se l'avouer, le charme de cette jeune fille ne lui était pas totalement indifférent.

Il frappa à l'important portail en bois massif de la grande demeure. Il croisa les bras, trouvant qu'on le faisait attendre bien longtemps alors qu'elle lui avait donné un rendez-vous précis. Il se préparait à lui sortir une tirade bien acerbe pour lui montrer que lui, le descendant des Sarutobi, n'était pas un pantin qu'elle pouvait utiliser. Lorsque la porte commença à s'ouvrir, il s'apprêta à se plaindre mais s'arrêta net quant il aperçut le visage calme et mélancolique d'Hinata.

-Tu dois être Konohamaru-Kun, lui demanda-t-elle avec douceur.

-Euh...oui mademoiselle, dit-il totalement désappointé sentant sa colère tombée d'un coup.

-Entre, je t'en prie. Ma sœur m'a demandé de venir te chercher, elle est occupée avec notre père à son entrainement matinal. Elle devrait terminer sous peu, en attendant si tu veux bien me suivre.

-Oui, oui, bien sûr, répondit-il en se grattant bêtement la joue droite suivi d'un rire un peu gêné.

Hinata le regarda avec un sourire mutin et attendri. Puis le guida dans la grande demeure jusqu'à la chambre de sa sœur. Elle l'installa devant un grand panneau qu'elle coulissa pour ouvrir la chambre sur le jardin.

-Attend-la ici, il fait beau en ce début d'automne, il faut profiter du soleil. Je vais vous faire amener du thé et des biscuits.

-Merci Mademoiselle...

Hanabi fit coulisser le panneau d'entrée de sa chambre et vint s'assoir à côté de lui.

-Salut, lança-t-elle très directe. Merci de l'avoir accueilli grande sœur.

-Ça n'est rien Hanabi. Il a l'air d'être un gentil garçon, vous allez bien ensemble.

-Hé hé...s'exclama Konohamaru en souriant fièrement.

-Grande Sœur, va pas croire que ce...type et moi...N'importe quoi.

-Hey ta sœur est perspicace, répliqua-t-il l'air taquin.

-La ferme sale pervers, tu veux que j'explique ce que tu as fait la dernière fois que tu es venu chez nous à ma sœur !

La menace de Hanabi fit mouche et Konohamaru voyant l'air déterminé de la jeune fille se crispa et n'ajouta plus un mot.

-Hanabi soit un peu plus gentille avec ton ami, il n'a pas l'air méchant. Peut être un peu vantard et maladroit...mais je suis sûre qu'il a très bon cœur. Il me fait penser à quelqu'un...alors s'il te plait soit indulgente avec lui...  
Hanabi regarda sa sœur très surprise, alors que cette dernière regardait Konohamaru avec tendresse. Konohamaru fut lui aussi très surpris du regard d'Hinata et des paroles douces et gentilles qu'il venait d'entendre.

-Merci Hinata-San...dit-il

-Hinata-Sama...le reprit sèchement Hanabi.

-Oui pardon Hinata-Sama, mais votre sœur a raison, nous sommes juste des amis...rien de plus.

-D'accord, Konohamaru-Kun, je vous laisse et je demande qu'on vous apporte du thé et des biscuits.

Sur ces paroles Hinata se retira, les laissant. Hanabi se pencha pour bien vérifier qu'elle était loin d'eux avant de se retourner vers Konohamaru.

-Toi si tu laisses encore planer le doute sur nos relations, tu vas avoir de mes nouvelles, c'est clair !

-T'affole pas, moi non plus je veux pas que ce genre de rumeur circule...

-On aurait pas dit, soupira rageusement Hanabi.

-Bon alors tu m'as fait venir pour quoi ?

-Tu vas m'aider à faire en sorte que ma sœur cesse d'être triste et déprimée en m'aidant à la faire sortir avec Naruto-San.

-Sérieusement, je comprends pas pourquoi on a besoin de ça...si ta sœur est amoureuse de lui et qu'il a des sentiments pour elle, alors ce serait plus simple qu'elle aille directement le voir, non ?

-C'est plus compliqué que ça. Ma sœur est très timide et en plus elle a une raison pour ne pas aller vers Naruto-San, elle attend qu'il vienne vers elle. Je peux pas t'expliquer tu comprendrais même pas...

-C'est ça, traite-moi d'idiot tant que tu y es...Et alors qu'est-ce que l'on peut faire pour arranger ça ?

-Je sais pas encore. Si je t'ai fait venir, c'est parce que toi tu connais mieux Naruto-San que moi...Essaie de trouver une idée.

Konohamaru fronça les sourcils en croisant les bras, puis il se mit à réfléchir. Hanabi attendit longuement dans le silence de la demeure juste entrecoupé par le bruit d'un bambou tapant à intervalle régulier sur une pierre.

-J'ai peut-être une idée...dit-il. Bientôt ce sera l'anniversaire de Naruto-Niisan, ce serait sûrement une bonne occasion pour organiser un truc où ta sœur serait présente.

-Ah c'est pas bête ça...mais je ne sais pas comment on peut faire pour organiser tout ça.

-C'est bon laisse moi m'occuper de ça, tu seras pas déçue ! déclara vigoureusement Konohamaru en se levant. Tu vas voir je vais te surprendre.

-Je sais pas trop...tu m'as l'air plutôt maladroit comme l'a dit ma sœur !

-Tu verras, je sais qui je dois aller voir pour s'occuper de tout ça. Fais-moi confiance.

Quelques jours plus tard, Konohamaru demanda une entrevue avec Shikamaru. Il alla le voir dans son bureau.

-Konohamaru, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ? Tu as des problèmes ?

-Shikamaru-San, je viens vous voir a propos de Naruto-Niichan.

-A propos de Naruto ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Voila, je crois que Naruto-Niichan n'est pas au mieux de sa forme en ce moment. Il me semble qu'il déprime un peu même. Alors j'avais pensé que vous auriez pu organiser un repas de fête pour son anniversaire...avec tous ses anciens camarades.

-Déprimé tu dis ? C'est vrai qu'il est moins enjoué qu'avant, mais j'avais mis cela sur le compte de la guerre et des pertes...ainsi que des responsabilités qui pèsent sur lui maintenant.

-Je crois que c'est plus grave que ça et qu'il a besoin de sentir ses amis autour de lui...

-Bon d'accord Konohamaru, je vais organiser ça...un repas, je sais qui je vais aller voir pour s'occuper de ça.


	9. Chapitre 9 : Chapitre 9　: Happy Birthday

Chapitre 9 : Happy Birthday to you, mister Hokage

Hanabi courait dans les couloirs de la demeure ancestrale à la recherche de sa grande sœur. Elle la trouva dans le jardin Zen, en train d'exécuter une composition florale d'ikebana. Elle se précipita vers elle pour lui parler. Un peu essoufflée, elle resta un instant à retrouver son souffle, devant Hinata qui la regardait perplexe.

-Grande Sœur, j'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi.

-Hanabi calme-toi, tu es toute essoufflée.. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

-Grande Sœur, Konohamaru vient de me prévenir que Shikamaru Nara, l'assistant de Naruto-San, va organiser une fête d'anniversaire surprise pour l'Hokage. C'est super non ?

-Oui sûrement, peut-être...Mais pourquoi es-tu aussi contente de savoir que Naruto-Kun va fêter son anniversaire ?

-Moi je m'en fiche, mais tu es invitée à y participer...ainsi que tous les anciens genins de la promotion de Naruto-San...

-Je suis invitée...Ah je...Je ne pensais pas que je serais conviée après ce qui s'est passé lors de la remise des médailles...De toute façon à quoi bon y aller...murmura Hinata mélancoliquement.

-Grande sœur, arrête, c'est l'occasion rêvée pour lui dire ce que tu ressens pour lui...

-Hanabi, tu es gentille. Mais ne te mêle pas de cela, s'il-te-plait...Je ne vais pas aller dire à Naruto-kun ce que je ressens pour lui...

-Non, je m'en occuperai. Je ne veux plus te voir avec ton visage mélancolique. Franchement je ne comprendrai jamais pourquoi tu ne veux pas le lui dire...

-Hanabi, c'est un peu compliqué...je rêve d'être avec Naruto-kun...mais je ne vais pas lui dire mes sentiments, je l'ai déjà fait. Il n'a jamais répondu d'une quelconque façon à ma déclaration. En plus maintenant qu'il est Hokage, si je vais encore lui dire ce que je ressens, je passerai pour une de ces filles qui lui courent après parce qu'il est le chef du village...

-Tu m'énerves grande sœur, tu es si compliquée...comment veux-tu qu'il réponde à ta déclaration si tu ne le vois jamais. Va donc à cet anniversaire, et tu verras bien ce qui se passera.

-Tu as sans doute raison, j'irais mais je ne me fais plus d'illusion, soupira Hinata en ajoutant une fleur à son bouquet.

Durant les semaines précédant la fête d'anniversaire, Hanabi surveilla étroitement sa sœur. Elle fut rassurée quand elle s'aperçut que cette dernière préparait un cadeau pour Naruto. Hinata passait une grande partie de son temps libre à confectionner elle-même une écharpe blanche sur laquelle était brodée « Uzumaki Naruto, RokuDaime Hokage ». L'application avec laquelle Hinata travaillait l'écharpe rassurait Hanabi sur les motivations de sa grande sœur.

Le jour arriva et Shikamaru avec l'aide de Choji avait tout organisé pour surprendre Naruto. La soirée tombait sur le village, quand il frappa à la porte du bureau de Naruto.

-Naruto, tu es encore là ?

-Mais c'est pas possible, ils comprennent rien ces imbéciles...nous allons refaire les mêmes erreurs ! hurlait Naruto derrière la porte.

Surpris par le ton colérique de son ami, Shikamaru entra sans attendre dans le bureau. Il vit Naruto jeter un rouleau sur le côté de son rouleau et se frotter nerveusement ses mèches blondes, le visage sombre.

-Tu as un soucis, on dirait ?

-Oui, répondit-il sèchement, j'ai un très gros soucis.

-Laisse tomber pour ce soir, tu as l'air trop énervé pour réfléchir. Tu t'en occuperas à tête reposée plus tard. Si tu veux pour te changer les idées, je t'invite au Tori.

-C'est toi qui invite, répondit Naruto surpris.

-Ouaip, je t'invite...profites-en, c'est pas souvent, sourit Shikamaru voyant Naruto se détendre un peu.

En marchant en direction du restaurant de viande grillée, Shikamaru observait attentivement son ami afin de voir si ce dernier se doutait de quelque chose. Son esprit vif conclut rapidement que loin de prévoir la surprise qui l'attendait, Naruto avait apparemment des soucis bien plus importants en tête.

-Naruto, ça va aller. Je t'ai pas vu dans un tel état depuis la disparition de Jiraiya-Sama.

-C'est juste les autres Kages, ils me posent un problème...il faut que je t'en parle...

-Pas ce soir, répliqua Shikamaru en ouvrant la porte du restaurant déclenchant des cris de joie, des explosions de cotillons.

Naruto restait surpris devant les « joyeux anniversaire » qui fusaient et les serpentins et autres confettis qui lui tombaient sur le visage. Un instant perplexe, son expression maussade disparut pour laisser place rapidement à son grand sourire habituel.

Rapidement la soirée battit son plein et les jeunes gens s'amusèrent dans le restaurant réservé pour l'occasion. Hinata comme à son habitude n'osait pas trop s'approcher de Naruto, restant avec Tenten et Ino. Après deux bonnes heures à rire, boire et manger, le moment de la remise des cadeaux arrivaient. Les convives s'approchèrent de Naruto pour lui donner chacun à leur tour un présent.

-Tu as l'air songeur et nerveux, demanda Ino à Shikamaru. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? La soirée se passe pourtant bien.

-Oui je sais, c'est juste que ma surprise risque d'être ratée...ils sont en retard.

-Ta surprise, en retard, mais de quoi parles-tu ?

-Passe devant moi pour lui donner ton cadeau, cela me fera gagner du temps.

Les cadeaux étaient divers et variés, une tunique d'entrainement dédicacé par Maitre Gai de la part de Rock Lee, une estampe de Saï. Hinata se sentait nerveuse en attendant son tour, elle espérait que son cadeau ferait plaisir à Naruto et qu'il ne le trouverait pas trop insignifiant. Elle s'approcha lentement de lui pour lui remettre l'écharpe empaquetée. Il n'y avait plus qu'elle et Shikamaru qui n'avait pas donné leur présent.

C'est alors que la porte du restaurant coulissa et laissa apparaitre dans son embrasure, deux silhouettes. Les nouveaux arrivants entrèrent, engendrant un silence de stupéfaction.

-Naruto, voici mon cadeau, sourit Shikamaru.

Dans le hall du restaurant se tenait Sakura et Sasuke dans de grands imperméables ruisselant de gouttes d'eau. La surprise ne s'estompait pas plus que le silence.

-Quel accueil chaleureux...Ça fait plaisir de se sentir attendu comme ça ! lança Sasuke avec sarcasme en brisant le silence.

-Sasuke...Sakura-Chan...C'est un choc, bafouilla Naruto en s'avançant vers eux. Je pensais que vous ne vouliez plus revenir au village.

-Shikamaru, a réussi à nous faire parvenir une lettre pour nous expliquer. Nous n'allions pas rater une telle occasion. Bon anniversaire Naruto !

Naruto, les larmes montant dans ses yeux, prit ses deux amis dans ses bras.

-Merci à vous deux et merci à toi Shikamaru, c'est le plus beau cadeau que tu pouvais me faire, s'exclama-t-il.

Hinata sentit à ce moment un souffle glacial refroidir son enthousiasme à l'idée d'offrir son écharpe à Naruto. Elle se recula et s'assit à table dans son mutisme habituel.

La soirée reprit de plus belle, entre cadeaux, gâteau et boissons. Sakura vint parler avec ses amies, qui lui posèrent de nombreuses questions sur son périple avec Sasuke.

-Alors Sakura, ça y est vous êtes ensemble avec Sasuke ! se moqua un peu Ino.

-Oui et non, soupira un peu mélancoliquement Sakura. Ça n'est pas simple...

-Tu vas nous faire croire que tu voyages depuis des mois avec lui sans que rien ne se soit passé ? Je t'ai connue plus combative.

-Ino, je sais bien, mais Sasuke semble se contenir. Comme si ses sentiments étaient des dangers. J'ai l'impression qu'il veut toujours les contrôler.

-Ah ah, alors en fait y a rien entre vous, j'ai donc encore une chance, taquina Ino.

-Je n'ai pas dit cela...Certains soirs Sasuke se rapproche de moi et puis... le lendemain il se comporte comme si rien n'était arrivé. Je crois qu'il a peur de s'attacher. Mais ne te fait pas d'idées, tu n'as pas l'ombre d'une chance, surtout en restant au village...D'ailleurs tu n'as pas de petit-ami, on dirait...Une belle fille comme toi, j'imagine que c'est ton caractère de cochon qui les fait fuir.

-Détrompe-toi Sakura, intervint Tenten, Ino est courtisée par deux garçons ces temps-ci mais elle semble ne pas savoir lequel choisir.

-Deux garçons, voyez-vous ça...rit sans méchanceté Sakura. Qui sont ces deux prétendants, hein Ino ?

-C'est Saï et Kiba...murmura-t-elle.

-Wahou c'est un grand écart niveau personnalité. Je vois que la vie continue tranquillement à Konoha. Et dites-moi comment va le nouveau Kage ? Naruto doit être aux anges maintenant qu'il a réalisé son rêve.

Sakura regarda Tenten, Ino et Hinata et fut surprise par le silence gêné de ses amies.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi vous ne dites rien ?

-Sakura, Shikamaru nous a dit que ces derniers temps Naruto semblait plutôt déprimé et terne. Apparemment depuis la fin de la guerre et son accession au titre d'Hokage, Naruto n'a plus la même joie de vivre qu'avant. Et personne ne semble savoir pourquoi...répondit Ino en chuchotant.

-Ah bon, mais je ne comprends pas...il a réalisé son rêve. Et puis il doit être comme toi Ino, les filles doivent lui courir après...à moins que l'une d'entre elle ait enfin concrétisée...répondit Sakura en fixant Hinata.

Cette dernière ne répondit pas et baissa les yeux en serrant son paquet cadeau dans ses bras. La soirée se poursuivit tardivement dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Puis vint le moment où le restaurant se prépara à fermer ses portes, les convives s'apprêtèrent à partir. Les bonsoir et au-revoir s'éternisaient, Hinata s'approcha dans le dos de Naruto pour lui donner enfin son cadeau et lui dire au-revoir. Mais le jeune homme s'approcha de Sasuke et lui demanda de venir lui parler seul à seul à l'extérieur du restaurant.

Les deux garçons sortirent dans une ruelle avant les autres sans se faire remarquer. Hinata les suivit discrètement, restant dans l'ombre pour attendre une opportunité de donner son cadeau. Elle entendit des brides de conversation entre les deux.

-Sasuke je t'en conjure j'ai besoin de toi pour ce projet. C'est la seule solution que j'ai trouvé pour que la paix demeure...

-Désolé Naruto, je ne veux plus avoir ce genre de rôle...

-Mais toi et moi sommes les seuls à pouvoir le faire. Nagato n'avait pas tord dans sa vision...seule sa méthode était mauvaise. Mais je le vois bien, si je n'arrive pas à faire accepter mon idée dans les semaines à venir, nous nous acheminons de nouveau vers un cycle de combats.

-Je t'ai bien compris. Mais je ne serais plus l'arme d'un village ou d'un clan. Je veux vivre ma vie comme je l'entends. Mon choix est de parcourir le monde pour aider ceux qui en ont besoin sans être un soldat aux ordres de ceux qui souhaite me manipuler. Bon courage Naruto, tu es l'Hokage désormais, je connais ta volonté mon ami, tu trouveras une solution. Encore bon anniversaire...mais là, je dois y aller.

Sasuke s'éloigna de Naruto qui resta seul dans la petite ruelle. Les jeunes gens partirent assez bruyamment du restaurant. Hinata quant à elle grâce à ses pupilles, observait Naruto toujours immobile dans la ruelle. Après quelques minutes, le silence de la nuit retomba dans la rue. Elle n'osait aller voir Naruto, préférant rester adossée contre le mur du restaurant elle attendait qu'il sorte de la ruelle.

Le moment vint, Naruto sortit de la ruelle en passant juste à côté d'elle. Le visage sombre, les mains dans les poches et les épaules basses, il ne la remarqua pas.

-Naruto-Kun, l'interpella-t-elle dans une bouffée de courage.

-Hinata...que fais-tu encore ici !

-Je t'attendais, Naruto-Kun...

-Pourquoi m'attendais-tu ? lui demanda-t-il surpris.

-Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de te donner ton cadeau...Bon anniversaire Naruto-Kun.

Elle lui tendit le paquet en lui souriant timidement. Naruto l'ouvrit et contempla l'écharpe et sans attendre se l'entoura autour du cou.

-Merci Hinata...merci c'est un magnifique cadeau. Je ne sais pas comment te le dire...

-Me dire quoi Naruto-Kun, bafouilla-t-elle.

-Je me sens très gêné, je voulais m'excuser pour l'autre jour à la remise des médailles. Je me suis mal comporté avec toi. Vraiment je suis désolé. J'aurais du m'excuser plus tôt mais je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps à moi, tu sais.

-C'est pas grave, je comprends très bien. Je vais rentrer maintenant, il est tard et il commence à faire froid. Bonsoir Naruto-Kun.

-Euh Hinata...Je me demandais si je pouvais te raccompagner...

-Me raccompagner ?

-Oui je me sens un peu seul. Tout le monde est parti, mais toi tu es restée...tu es toujours là, lorsque j'ai des moments difficiles. Alors je voudrais savoir si je pouvais te raccompagner.

-Euh...je...oui, Naruto-Kun.

Ils partirent tous les deux côtes à côtes lentement en direction de la demeure familiale de la famille Hyugaa. Ils marchaient sans un mot, sans se regarder. Puis Naruto se souvint d'une chose et délicatement tendit la main pour prendre celle d'Hinata dans la sienne. Hinata se sentit comme lors de la bataille contre Juubi, calme et en sécurité en sentant la chaleur de la main de Naruto autour de la sienne. Ils finirent par arriver devant la grande porte de la maison d'Hinata.

-Merci de m'avoir raccompagner, Naruto-Kun, murmura-t-elle en se tournant face à lui.

-Mais de rien Hinata...sourit-il.

-Naruto-Kun, tu ne vas pas bien, lui dit-elle tendrement s'approchant de lui pour poser son autre main sur sa joue droite.

Naruto se trouva désarçonné par son geste, comme lors de la mort de Neji. Mais cette fois ce ne fut pas la surprise de la gifle, mais la douceur de la caresse qui le surprit et les mots d'Hinata.

-Pourquoi dis-tu ça, Hinata ? Je suis l'Hokage, je vais très bien.

-Non, ne me ment pas Naruto-Kun, je vois bien que tu n'es pas bien. Ton sourire, je le connais, mais ces derniers temps, il n'est pas le même...On dirait que tu te forces.

-Je...ne trouvant pas de mot pour répondre, il resta la muet et touché au plus profond de lui par la tendresse d'Hinata. Tu as un don pour me comprendre Hinata. Tu as raison, depuis que je suis Hokage je ne me suis jamais senti aussi perdu. Je n'ai plus de but, je me sens seul...les gens m'aiment mais il y a une distance entre eux et moi...et puis je crains ne pas être à la hauteur.

-Naruto-Kun, tu n'es pas seul. Tu as toujours des amis. Rappelle-toi ce que tu m'as dit ce jour là...que j'avais toujours été à tes côtés et je le serais toujours...

-Merci Hinata.

Naruto prit la main qu'Hinata laissait sur sa joue et la fixa dans les yeux. Tous les deux restèrent un instant sans un mot à se fixer, leur visage s'approchant lentement l'un de l'autre.

Non loin d'eux dans un arbre, des bruits étranges s'échappaient de son feuillage, tandis que leur visage n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

-Alors tu les vois ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ?

-Tais-toi, et arrête de me pousser, tu vas me faire tomber.

-Tu n'avais qu'à me laisser cette place, mes yeux sont plus performants que les tiens. Et enlève ta main de là, sale pervers.

-Arrête noooooon...

Dans un craquement de branches cassées, Konohamaru et Hanabi tombèrent de l'arbre à quelques mètres seulement du couple. Surpris, Hinata et Naruto éloignèrent promptement leur visage l'un de l'autre en se regardant émus et gênés. Puis ils se tournèrent tous les deux vers Hanabi et Konohamaru, affalés l'un sur l'autre après leur chute.

-Hanabi, qu'est-ce que tu fais dehors à cette heure...gronda gentiment Hinata avec une pointe de joie dans sa voix. Père va s'inquiéter, rentrons.

-Oui Grande-Sœur...répondit-elle en poussant sans délicatesse Konohamaru en lui lançant tout bas un « Crétin » bien sec.

-Crétine toi même ! répliqua le jeune ninja avant de recevoir une claque sans méchanceté derrière le crane.

-Soit poli avec les femmes Konohamaru...sourit Naruto qui s'était approché de son rival. Bonsoir Hinata...lança-t-il tendrement en prenant Konohamaru par l'arrière du col. Je vais ramener cet ostrogoth chez lui.

-Bonsoir Naruto-Kun, dit-elle avec douceur en aidant Hanabi à se relever.

L'un comme l'autre partirent de leur côté accompagné de leurs jeunes alter-ego.


	10. Status Quo

Chapitre 10 : Status Quo

Les journées d'automne passaient lentement dans le village caché de Konoha. Malgré un anniversaire surprise réussi et des retrouvailles avec ses anciens coéquipiers, Naruto ne semblait pas plus heureux qu'avant. Les soucis du nouveau leader de Konoha s'amoncelaient et prenaient une tournure peu réjouissante. Les fantômes du passé resurgissaient au fur et à mesure que la bataille finale contre Juubi s'estompait dans les esprits.

Debout devant la fenêtre de son bureau, Naruto observait les épais nuages de pluie de Novembre approcher du village. Les mains serrés dans son dos, il restait là, pensif, se remémorant sa conversation fugace avec Sasuke.

-Sasuke, si seulement tu avais accepté...mon voyage à Suna aurait été plus simple et les négociations auraient été rapidement conclues.

-Naruto, l'interpella Shikamaru en entrant dans le bureau. Temari est arrivée, tu es prêt pour ton départ ? Tu as bien pris tous mes pense-bêtes, tous les dossiers ?

-Oui je suis prêt...soupira-t-il harassé. Si seulement Sasuke avait été à mes côtés...

-Cesse de te tourmenter, tu sais bien que Suna est allié avec nous. En plus tu aura l'appui de Gaara, cela ne fait aucun doute. C'est presque une formalité. Ce n'est pas cette négociation qui m'inquiète...Ton idée pour la présence de Sasuke était bonne, mais tu sais comme moi que malgré son aide dans la bataille finale, sa réputation est loin de faire l'unanimité.

-Bien sûr que je le sais ! Justement cela faisait aussi parti de l'idée...Enfin, il préfère être libre, je ne peux pas lui en vouloir après avoir été autant manipulé. Bon allons-y...

Naruto se retourna et prit son écharpe pour l'entourer autour de son cou, puis il sortit emboitant le pas à Shikamaru. Tous les deux prirent le chemin vers les grandes portes du village.

-Oui je sais, je vais passer par chez elle...mais arrête me parler quand je suis dans la rue comme ça...

-Je te demande pardon ? s'étonna Shikamaru en entendant parler Naruto tout seul.

-Rien, je me parlais à moi-même...J'aimerais qu'on passe par la maison des Hyugaa avant de rejoindre Temari, ça ne pose pas de problème ?

-Aucun, tu es l'hHokage...cela à des avantages. Et puis tu connais Temari, si nous la faisons trop attendre, ce sera moi le responsable...C'est couru...maugréa Shikamaru les mains profondément enfoncés dans ses poches.

-Merci vieux ! Mais bon sang, tais-toi donc...rouspéta Naruto un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

-Naruto, crois-moi, il faut que tu arrêtes de parler tout seul comme ça, les gens vont te croire fou à force.

-Je parle pas tout seul, c'est Kurama qui n'arrête pas de me raconter des idioties. Et parfois je lui réponds à voix haute...ça m'échappe depuis que j'ai ouvert son sceau.

-Qui est Kurama ?

-Kurama...bein c'est Kyubi...et finalement depuis que la cohabitation se fait en bon terme...je commence à regretter son silence d'antan.

Ils finirent par arriver devant la demeure de Hinata. Naruto frappa à la grande porte et attendit.

-Alors ça y est ? Tu t'es décidé !

-Décider ? De quoi parles-tu Shikamaru ?

-Ahhh la barbe, tu comprends bien de quoi je parles non ? Toi et Hinata...

-Non, il n'y a rien entre Hinata et moi...répondit Naruto un peu gêné.

-Ah bon...alors pourquoi on est là...

-Mêle-toi de tes affaires, bon sang. Je ne te fais pas de remarque sur tes « je t'aime moi non plus » avec Temari.

-Pfff...

-Hokage-Sama ? les interrompit un membre du clan qui venait d'ouvrir la porte.

-Bonjour, je voulais voir Hinata...

-Oh je suis navré Hokage-Sama, mais Hinata-Sama est parti avec sa sœur et son père se recueillir sur la sépulture de Neji.

-Ah mince, bon sang ! Vous pourrez lui dire que je suis passé et que je pars pour une semaine à Suna.

Sur ces mots, Naruto et Shikamaru partirent rejoindre Temari qui les attendait à la sortie de la ville. Après un savon rapide passé à Shikamaru sur leur retard, Temari s'inquiéta de voir Naruto l'air sombre.

-Ça va Temari, il est juste un peu perturbé de ne pas avoir pu dire au revoir à sa petite amie.

-Ah bon ça y est tu as trouvé une fille...J'imagine que comme pour mon frère ton rôle d'Hokage te facilite la tâche.

-Non, arrêtez tous les deux, j'ai pas de copine, pas encore...cria Naruto en sautant sur une branche pour s'élancer dans une course dans les arbres.

-Et tu dis ça mais tu es tout rouge, le taquina Shikamaru.

-Taisez-vous ou je passe en mode Kyubi pour voyager, répondit Naruto visiblement agacé.

-Laisse-le un peu tranquille...Il est pas comme toi apparemment.

-Ça veut dire quoi cette remarque mesquine ! répliqua Shikamaru à Temari.

-Joues les idiots, ça te va bien tiens...Naruto contrairement à certain semble prêter de l'importance à la séparation...et à la distance...

-Pfff, quelle plaie...Peut-être que je suis pas comme lui, je ne suis pas aussi extraverti, voilà tout...

Le soir venu, à Konoha, la petite bande attendait autour d'une table chez Moegi. Un silence pesant planait au dessus de Konohamaru qui attendait les bras croisés en tapotant nerveusement du pied sur le sol.

-Désolée pour le retard, j'ai pas pu venir plus tôt, s'excusa Hanabi en entrant dans la pièce, essoufflée par une course sous la pluie.

-Hanabi tu es trempée, s'inquiéta Udon en se levant pour l'accueillir.  
-Ça va, elle va pas mourir pour si peu...Tu es en retard lâcha Konohamaru sèchement.

-Sympa l'accueil, ça fait plaisir...mais à quoi s'attendre d'un pervers idiot comme toi. Merci Udon, dit-elle au jeune adolescent qui lui apportait une chaise.

-Gna, gna, gna...Je suis pas un pervers...c'est pas moi qui mate Naruto a travers les murs avec mon Byakugan...

-Ah non effectivement, toi tu viens mater ma sœur dans son bain...

-Est-ce que vous pourriez vous arrêter un moment tous les deux, s'il vous plait ? C'est fatiguant à la fin, intervint Moegi. Hanabi, Konohamaru nous a dit que le soir de l'anniversaire de Naruto Niichan, ta sœur et lui avait failli s'embrasser...C'est un bon point, non ?

-Oui, « faillit ». Si un imbécile nous avait pas fait tombé...

-L'imbécile , tu l'a poussé...alors te plains pas.

-Je t'ai poussé parce que tu as posé ta main sur ma poitrine ! Pervers...

-J'ai pas fait exprès, on était trop serré et tu n'arrêtais pas de t'agiter. Et je me suis déjà excusé, alors ça va...cracha Konohamaru en faisant une mou dédaigneuse.

-Hanabi, s'il te plait...Est-ce que tu penses que ta sœur et Naruto Nii-chan pourraient sortir ensemble ?

-Moegi, j'en suis persuadée. En tout cas, je sais que ma sœur ne rêve que de ça, c'est le garçon de ses rêves. Mais elle est tellement timide que cela n'arrange rien.

-Oui mais si ils ont failli s'embrasser, il y a sûrement une chance d'y arriver. Konohamaru, toi qui connait le mieux Naruto Nii-chan, penses-tu que s'ils sortaient tous les deux, il se sentirait mieux ?

-Franchement, Naruto avait l'air apaisé en sa présence...et puis c'est une aussi jolie fille que sa sœur...bafouilla Konohamaru en tournant la tête dans le sens opposée à Hanabi qui écarquilla ses yeux de surprise. Et sûrement moins brutale aussi, finit-il par ajouter.

-Ah ah, je me disais aussi que tu devais être malade pour faire un compliment sans un sarcasme, rit Hanabi.

-Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant, Hanabi ? Konohamaru, est-ce que vous avez du nouveau, ce sont-ils revus depuis ce jour ? questionna Udon en jetant un regard sombre en direction de Konohamaru.

-Nooooon ! répondirent-ils en cœur d'un ton de dépit.

-Je sais que Naruto Nii-chan est parti pour Suna avec Shikamaru. Donc aucune chance pendant un moment qu'ils se voient. Je ne peux pas pas faire grand chose en attendant son retour...Il va falloir que Hanabi motive sa sœur.

-D'accord, je vais essayer de pousser ma sœur à surmonter un peu sa timidité. Je vais rentrer de suite pour parler avec elle.

-Tu veux que je te raccompagne ?demanda Udon en se levant.

-Ça va aller, elle n'a pas besoin de garde du corps...lança Konohamaru sans les regarder.

-Merci Udon, c'est gentil de ta part ! Mais ce n'est pas la peine, répondit-elle en fixant Konohamaru.

-Ah bon d'accord, soupira Udon en se rasseyant.

Arrivée chez elle, Hanabi se dirigea vers la chambre de sa sœur et entra après lui avoir demandé l'autorisation. Hinata apportait avec sérénités les dernières touches à sa composition d'Ikebana.

-Grande sœur, je me demandais si tu avais revu Naruto San depuis l'autre soir.

-Hein...s'écria Hinata en cassant maladroitement sous le coup de la surprise une petite branche de son bouquet. Non, je n'ai pas revu Naruto-kun. Pourquoi me poses-tu cette question ?

-Juste pour savoir, je me sens un peu responsable de ce qui s'est passé ou plutôt de ce qui ne s'est pas passé ce soir là...

-Mais il ne s'est rien passé...Naruto-Kun m'a juste gentiment raccompagné, voilà tout...

-D'accord grande sœur, je ne voulais pas te mettre mal-à-l'aise, mais tu es toute rouge...Je voulais juste te dire que Naruto-San est parti pour Suna pour un petit moment.

-Oui je suis au courant, dit-elle un peu morose, il est passé ici pour me voir, mais nous n'étions pas là...

-Tu sais tu devrais aller le voir quand il reviendra...Konohamaru pense que tu pourrais aider Naruto-San.

-Moi, aider Naruto-Kun, mais comment, il est l'hokage...que pourrais-je bien lui apporter comme aide ? Je ne suis pas aussi intelligente que Shikamaru, ni forte comme son ami Sasuke ou joyeuse comme Lee...

-Bouge-toi un peu grande sœur...je ne pense pas que Konohamaru soit très malin mais il connait bien Naruto-San. Ce qu'il dit doit être vrai, notre Hokage a besoin de toi.

-Tu as peut-être raison, je vais y penser...

Hinata laissa planer un long silence après ces derniers mots, laissant Hanabi quelque peu perplexe. Finalement devant le mutisme de son ainée, elle partit un peu frustrée. Hinata cherchait au plus profond de son imagination, une idée pour pouvoir se retrouver de nouveau avec Naruto. Mais sa timidité la forçait à trouver une solution qui ne révélerait pas son désir profond d'être seule avec lui.

Après un long moment de réflexion, elle se leva et se dirigea vers la pièce centrale où son père lisait un parchemin en buvant une tasse de thé. Elle entra avec délicatesse en coulissant le panneau d'entrée.

-Père, puis je m'entretenir avec vous d'un sujet qui me tiens à cœur ?

-Bien sûr ma fille, je t'écoute.

-Père, nous sommes bientôt le vingt-sept décembre...

-Je sais, mais je suis surpris, tu n'es pas du genre à demander un présent pour ton anniversaire.

-Père, je ne le ferais pas...Je voulais juste savoir si pour l'occasion, je pouvais exceptionnellement inviter un garçon étranger au clan pour la célébration de mon anniversaire.

-Comment ça étranger au clan...répéta Hiashi en fronçant les sourcils. Tu sais bien que les anniversaires des membres de la branche principale se font en comité réservé aux seuls membres du clan. Le seul cas d'exception toléré est...Oh serait-ce un prétendant, ma fille ?

-Pas vraiment, enfin je sais pas, répondit-elle en tapotant ses deux index l'un sur l'autre.

-Comment ça, tu ne sais pas...cesse donc d'être aussi hésitante Hinata ! Je ne te permettrait pas d'inviter un garçon étranger si ce n'est pas un prétendant...

-Mais père...

-Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne...Et puis d'abord qui est ce garçon que tu veux inviter à entrer dans une célébration coutumière de notre clan ?

-C'est Naruto-Kun...murmura-t-elle si bas que Hiashi n'entendit pas.

-Qui ? redemanda-t-il plus fermement. Cesse d'être aussi timorée, tu ne l'étais pas quand tu as redonné espoir à Rokudaime-sama sur le champs de bataille.

-Justement père, je voudrais que nous invitions Naruto-Kun à la célébration de mon anniversaire.

-Naruto Uzumaki, l'Hokage...tu veux que j'invite l'Hokage pour ton anniversaire sous mon toit ?

Hinata répondit d'un simple mouvement de la tête, entrainant un rire franc mais légèrement hautain de la part de Hiashi.

-Si c'est l'Hokage que tu veux inviter, il n'y a aucune raison que je refuse. C'est toujours un honneur que de recevoir le leader du village. Mais je crois que tu te fais des illusions ma pauvre fille...enfin je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, tu as mon accord.

-Merci père, dit-elle en s'inclinant respectueusement avant de prendre congé.


	11. C'est pas un cadeau

Chapitre 11 : c'est pas un cadeau !

Deux semaines plus tard, les gardes de la porte de Konoha virent au milieu d'une nuit venteuse les deux silhouettes de l'Hokage et son conseillé apparaître au détour du chemin qui menait au village. Ne s'attardant pas en confidence, les deux hommes passèrent devant les gardes en ne leur adressant qu'un simple bonsoir. Harassé, Naruto prit congé de son ami et se dirigea rapidement vers son petit appartement. Il entra et claqua la porte derrière lui avant de s'effondrer face contre son matelas.

-Ce voyage m'a épuisé...Nous avons au moins le soutien de Suna dans cette affaire...C'est quand même surprenant que Gaara ai été aussi long à convaincre, marmonna-t-il la bouche à moitié écrasée dans l'oreiller.

-Tu es encore surpris ? Tu devrais pourtant savoir que tout le monde ne partage pas ton idéal de paix...Naruto, gronda la voix de Kurama en lui. Le Kazekage n'est pas le seul à diriger son village, il y a d'autres personnes influentes avec qui il doit compter. Tu as déjà son soutien, ce n'est pas rien...

-Bien sûr, mais après une telle guerre, je pensais que les gens seraient plus réceptifs à l'idée d'une paix durable. Mais assez parlé pour ce soir, bon sang, que ces tractations me fatiguent et m'ennuient. J'aurais jamais pensé qu'être Hokage était aussi lassant...

Sur ces mots le jeune Hokage termina son dialogue avec Kurama et s'endormit sans attendre. Malgré la fatigue, Naruto rêva longuement du champs de bataille et des nombreux cadavres qui le jonchaient après la bataille contre le Juubi. Si bien qu'il se réveilla assez tôt le lendemain et sans la sensation d'être reposé. S'étirant en baillant, Naruto se leva avec difficulté, marchant dans le capharnaüm de son appartement en désordre. Prenant une bouteille de lait entamée dans son frigo et deux ou trois biscuits qui trainaient sur une étagère, il se mit à prendre son petit déjeuner dans un état second.

En grignotant son biscuit, Naruto remarqua une enveloppe qui avait du être glissée sous sa porte. Fourbu, il la récupéra et l'ouvrit sans trop y prêter attention et finit par écarquiller de grands yeux.

-La vache, Hinata m'invite dans son clan pour son anniversaire...Bon sang, c'est vraiment sérieux...

-Crétin...depuis le temps que je t'observe et que je te vois, j'arrive toujours pas à comprendre pourquoi tu es aussi aveugle...ricana Kurama dans la profondeur de l'âme de Naruto.

-Hey, m'insulte pas bon sang ! Et explique-toi un peu mieux. Naruto se concentra et ferma ses yeux apparaissant aux côtés de Kurama qui était allongé calmement sur la surface liquide de son ancienne cage désormais ouverte.

-La guerre, les épreuves, la perte de tes parents, amis et maitre t'ont fait murir Naruto mais tu n'en restes pas moins un gamin. Tu te demandes si c'est vraiment sérieux...Que te faut-il pour comprendre ?

-Je sais pas trop, j'ai toujours rêvé de Sakura-Chan et c'est vrai que je n'imaginais pas qu'une fille comme Hinata puisse s'intéresser à moi...J'ai toujours su au fond de moi que Sakura était inaccessible, je n'avais donc aucune crainte...mais là, je sais plus comment réagir. Si je me comporte bêtement comme avec Sakura...enfin bon sang, comment dire...c'est pas pareil...

-Cette fille t'a aidé moralement bien plus souvent que Sakura...Elle a même failli être à l'origine de ma libération...grogna Kurama en souriant vicieusement de ses grandes dents...Elle n'imagine sûrement pas autre chose qu'une relation sérieuse, c'est évident.

-Ahhhh mais je suis pas prêt, s'écria Naruto en se tirant les cheveux...En plus en ce moment avec toutes ces histoires entre les Kages, comment veux-tu que j'ai la tête à ça ? En plus, aller chez les Hyugaa...franchement je sais pas, un rigolo comme moi dans cette famille si sérieuse...

-Mais quel empoté...Tu es le Hokage, le grand héros de la dernière guerre, le seul qui ait réussi à maitriser mon pouvoir à un tel niveau et tu as peur d'une relation avec une fille d'un clan qui te doit le respect de part ton rang. Et arrête de te dire que ce n'est pas le moment, tes parents n'ont pas stoppé leur relation de couple pendant la troisième grande guerre ninja.

-Bon, bon, tu as sans doute raison, je ferais bien d'agir comme j'ai l'habitude sans trop me casser la tête...mais maintenant il faut que je trouve un cadeau pour Hinata, un présent correct...

-Si tu veux je peux t'aider, grogna Kurama.

-Ah oui ce serait cool, parce que moi je sèche sérieusement.

Finissant de déjeuner, Naruto partit déambuler dans les rues de Konoha, trainant dans les quartiers de boutiques. Passant de vitrine en vitrine sans la moindre inspiration, rien ne trouvait grâce aux yeux de Naruto. La voix de Kurama le sortit de sa torpeur.

-Naruuuto, si tu veux, je peux te donner des conseils...

-Ah oui pourquoi pas, de toute façon ce sera mieux que rien, parce que je n'ai vraiment pas la moindre idée.

Naruto décida de suivre les indications de Kurama, qui le guidait dans le méandre des boutiques. S'arrêtant enfin devant une boutique, Kurama lui dit qu'il était arrivé. Levant les yeux sur la vitrine, Naruto écarquilla les yeux et ouvrit grand la bouche.

-Non mais t'es vraiment un grand malade, s'écria-t-il. Je vais quand même pas lui offrir un truc pareil...

-Pourquoi c'est joli et au moins elle n'aura plus de doute sur tes intentions, rit le renard.

-Si tu veux que je la fasse fuir, c'est sûr. Bon sang, tu es encore plus pervers que Jiraya, répliqua Naruto en regardant dans la vitrine un ensemble de lingerie fine en dentelle noire.

-Quoi, répondit-il de sa grosse voix. Les femmes aiment sentir qu'on les désire et adore tout ce qui peut les rendre encore plus attrayantes pour leur partenaire. Parfum, vêtements, dessous, toutes ces parures n'ont qu'un seul but à mes yeux, rendre vos femelles plus attirantes à vos yeux...Alors pourquoi pas ce cadeau, je suis certain que cela lui irait bien.

-Euh...Naruto eut la vision d'Hinata dans cet ensemble et se sentit rougir. C'est pas son genre, elle n'est pas aussi superficiel que Ino...bon sang, si elle ouvrait un cadeau comme ça devant son père, il me tuerait, c'est sûr...je suis l'Hokage maintenant, je me dois de montrer l'exemple...

-Pfff, tu es l'Hokage tu peux surtout tout te permettre.

-J'ai eu tort de te demander ton avis, je ne te savais pas si pervers...

-Je ne suis pas pervers, mais je connais les réalités des relations entre les hommes et les femmes...Qu'est-ce que tu crois gamin, que ta mère à mis un sac à patate pour sa nuit de noce avec Minato ? Si tu savais ce qu'elle portait tu me traiterais sûrement pas de pervers...

-Tais toiiiii, je ne veux rien savoir de plus ! hurla Naruto au milieu de la rue en bouchant ses oreilles avec les mains.

Puis il s'éloigna rapidement de la boutique devant le regard de quelques jeunes femmes surprises et murmurant entre elles.

-Bon c'est pas tout ça, mais je me retrouve toujours sans la moindre idée. Qui pourrait bien m'aider ? Enfin, mieux que ce pervers de renard...

Naruto marcha un moment dans la rue en se frottant l'arrière du crâne. Puis il se retourna et cria.

-Konohamaru cesse de me suivre en te cachant, viens ici j'ai besoin de ton aide.

Le jeune ninja sortit effectivement d'un coin sombre en esquissant un sourire narquois.

-Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi Naruto Niichan, demanda-t-il en se frottant le dessous du nez le visage souriant.

-Dis-moi, qu'est-ce que tu offrirais comme cadeau à quelqu'un que tu apprécies beaucoup.

-Moi, ah je sais, viens suis moi Naruto Niichan, j'ai un truc incroyable à te montrer.

Surpris par l'enthousiasme de ce jeune ami, Naruto le suivit sans poser de question. Konohamaru l'emmena dans une boutique pleine de bande-dessinée, de carte à collectionner et autres produits vantant les exploits de grand ninja. A son entrée les quelques clients et le commerçant se turent surpris par la présence de l'Hokage dans la boutique. Après une rapide séance de signature de carte à collectionner à sa propre effigie, Naruto demanda à Konohamaru la raison de leur venue dans cette boutique.

-Viens voir, le patron m'a dit qu'il avait reçu la dernière reconstitution d'un de tes exploits. C'est un modèle collector, il n'y en a que quarante qui ont été faits, c'est le cadeau parfait...moi-même je rêve de l'avoir.

-Ah Konohamaru, l'un de mes meilleurs clients et accompagné du grand Naruto Uzumaki le seul et unique sixième Hokage pas comme ce pourri de Danzo...quel honneur pour ma modeste boutique...c'est un grand honneur pour moi de vous accueillir. En quoi puis je vous être utile ?

-Monsieur, j'aimerais que vous nous montriez les dernières figurines collector que vous avez reçu.

-Bien sûr mon petit monsieur, s'exclama le commerçant en sortant un objet précautionneusement sur son comptoir.

Une scène en résine peinte montrant dans un décor de rocher, un Pain hideux en train de succomber à Naruto sous sa forme de maitrise de kyubi.

-Voilà une reconstitution fidèle en édition collector de la grande victoire de notre héroïque hokage contre l'infâme Pain lors de la bataille de Konoha...C'est une pièce très recherchée.

-C'est une blague...marmonna Naruto en se retenant d'exploser de colère.

-Quoi, c'est le cadeau que j'aimerais que l'on me fasse, s'étonna Konohamaru.

-Non, mais c'est quoi cette scène, je n'ai jamais vaincu Pain comme ça...Et puis Nagato enfin Pain n'était pas aussi moche...Et je n'ai jamais été sous cette forme pour le vaincre, je ne maitrisais pas la puissance de Kurama à cette époque...C'est grotesque.

-Maitre Hokage, pardonnez-moi, mais cette reconstitution est la réplique fidèle de votre victoire...les témoignages sont formels et ont été récoltés avec parcimonie...

-Mais n'importe quoi, bon sang...d'abord, une seule personne encore vivante aujourd'hui était présente lors de ma transformation en kyubi ce jour...et vu son état à ce moment-là et sa discrétion, je ne pense pas que vous ayez eu son témoignage...D'ailleurs son absence sur la scène est une honte, si elle n'avait pas risqué sa vie ce jour-là, le village n'existerait sûrement plus.

-Excusez-moi mais de quoi parlez vous Hokage-Sama ? demanda le commerçant très gêné par la colère de Naruto.

-Je parle de Hinata Hyuga qui fut la seule à assister à la scène où je me suis transformé en kyubi et sûrement pas dans cette forme dorée. C'est du n'importe quoi...Konohamaru, tu penses que je pourrais offrir ça à Hinata...une scène en résine d'un affrontement où elle a failli mourir et où elle n'est même pas représentée. Finalement tu restes un gamin, soupira-t-il. J'aurais mieux fait de ne pas te demander. Entre toi et le pervers de tout à l'heure je suis bien avancé...

Sans attendre, il sortit de la boutique sans refermer la porte. Marchant dans les rues d'un pas décidé, il réfléchissait à haute voix. Il fit le tour de ses amis et les réponses étaient de pire en pire...Choji lui conseilla un repas gastronomique, Lee un ensemble de musculation, Sai une parure de calligraphie. Il évita d'aller voir les coéquipiers de Hinata. Il finit par aller frapper à la porte de l'appartement de Iruka.

Il attendit un moment sans que personne ne réponde, il insista en frappant un peu plus fort. La voix lointaine de Iruka répondit.

-Un instant j'arrive...

Puis la porte s'ouvrit sur un Iruka débraillé et le visage crispé et rouge.

-Naruto ? s'étonna-t-il. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Maitre Iruka, je peux vous demander un conseil...

-Quoi, là maintenant...c'est que...

-Oh je vous dérange ? Bon je reviendrai plus tard si vous voulez...ce n'est pas urgent.

-IRUKA ! Qui est le crétin qui vient nous déranger, hurla une voix féminine derrière la porte. J'espère que c'est important parce que sinon ça se passera mal.

-Cette voix...

-Quoi hurla-t-elle, qu'est-ce qu'elle a ma voix...Tu veux que je t'apprenne les manières...Tirant en arrière Iruka, Anko apparut devant un Naruto médusé de la voir en petite tenue. Oh...Naru...euh Maitre Hokage, s'exclama-t-elle avec stupeur...pardonnez-moi. Puis elle se recula de nouveau derrière la porte. Iruka occupe-toi de ça !

-Oui, oui Anko...je m'en occupe. Excuse-moi Naruto, c'est que...

-Pas de problème, sourit Naruto. Je repasserai un autre moment.

-IRUKA, dit à ton ami d'entrer je vais me changer, on ne refuse pas la visite de l'Hokage. Crétin !

-Oui ma sucrerie...bafouilla-t-il.

Naruto se retenait de rire de voir son professeur tout idiot devant les réclamations d'Anko. Iruka fit entrer Naruto et remit rapidement ses vêtements de façon plus présentable. Ils s'assirent tous les deux devant la table de la cuisine et n'osèrent trop se parler.

Ce fut Anko qui, revenant habillée comme à son habitude, brisa le silence gêné des deux hommes.

-Iruka, tu n'as rien proposé à l'Hokage...Tu me fais honte.

-Anko-San, calmez-vous, ça n'est rien et ne m'appelez pas « Hokage », ça me gêne.

-Bien Naruto...Tu veux un thé ? Je suis une spécialiste de la cérémonie du thé...

-Oui merci volontiers...alors tous les deux...enfin...vous êtes...

-On est ensemble depuis la fin de la guerre, répondit Iruka presque gêné de le dire devant son ancien élève.

-Quoi ça te gène qu'on sorte ensemble, dit sèchement Anko en posant violemment les tasses sur la table.

-Non, non, c'est juste que c'est Naruto...et que j'aurai dû lui en parler avant, c'est un peu gênant qu'il le découvre comme ça. Il est un peu comme un petit frère pour moi, tu comprends ma sucrerie.

-Anko-San, ne vous énervez pas, je trouve ça bien que vous soyez ensemble. Ca fait plaisir de voir que malgré les conflits, la vie continue. Comment êtes-vous tombés amoureux ?

-Lorsqu'on m'a retrouvée et ramenée au village, Iruka est venu me rendre visite plusieurs fois à l'hôpital du village...Tiens Naruto, voilà ton thé...

-Alors Naruto, tu voulais me demander un conseil. Qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien faire pour toi, maintenant que tu es si puissant et Hokage en plus ?

-Voilà, je cherche un cadeau pour une personne à qui j'aimerais montrer que je tiens beaucoup à elle. Et je ne sais vraiment pas quoi lui offrir. Tout ce que l'on m'a déjà conseillé ne me plait pas...alors je suis venu vous voir.

-C'est pour une fille, n'est-ce pas...le coupa Anko en lui versant son thé.

-Co...Comment avez-vous deviné Anko-San ?

-Intuition féminine évidement, rit Anko. Je parie même que la dite jeune fille est plutôt réservé et d'une famille noble du village...ponctuant sa phrase d'un clin d'œil en direction de Naruto qui en restait abasourdi. Pas besoin de me répondre, ton silence est éloquent. Si tu veux un conseil, ne demande pas à Iruka. Sorti des fleurs et des pâtisseries, il ne m'a encore rien offert d'original. Si tu veux, moi je peux te montrer ce qui pourrait lui plaire et lui faire comprendre que ce n'est pas à sens unique.

-Anko ma sucrerie, comment sais tu tout ça...

-Iruka, je suis une femme et je suis une amie de Kurenaï, c'est aussi simple que ça. Alors Naruto, tu me fais confiance ?

-Écoutez, j'ai l'impression que vous êtes déjà au courant de tout...ricana le jeune homme l'air gêné.

-Parfait suis moi, nous allons y aller.

Les jours passèrent rapidement et le vingt-sept décembre approchait. Naruto était de plus en plus nerveux à l'idée de cette visite chez les Hyugaa. Il avait fait parvenir une réponse positive par courrier. Au lendemain de noël, Naruto trouvait le temps long dans son bureau d'Hokage, imaginant toute sorte de scenario pour le lendemain. Soudain, Shikamaru entra sans frapper, le faisant sursauter.

-Shikamaru qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

-Naruto, il faut vite que l'on parte pour le Pays du fer...il s'y passe un événement très important.

-Quoi maintenant, mais je ne peux pas, j'ai un truc très important de prévu demain...tu te rends pas compte.

-Naruto, les kages ont organisé une rencontre secrète où ni toi, ni le kazekage êtes conviés. Cela veut dire qu'une alliance contre ton projet est en train de se mettre en place.

-Je comprends mais...

-Naruto, si nous ne faisons pas acte de présence, cela sera trop tard. Ils prendront cela comme un acte de faiblesse. Une alliance contre nous serait désastreuse en ce moment. Si tu veux que ton projet aboutisse, il faut que l'on y soit. Temari, Kankuro et Gaara sont parti de Suna il y a une heure et je leur ai promis que nous nous retrouverions là-bas. Imagine si nous les laissions seuls face aux autres kages, ce serait un signe de faiblesse dans notre alliance avec Suna.

-Bon, d'accord...prépare le départ j'arrive dans un instant.

Naruto resta seul assis à son bureau. Il ouvrit le tiroir de son bureau et prit le paquet cadeau qu'il avait préparé. Il se leva et posa son front contre la vitre derrière lui en regardant en direction de la demeure des Hyugaa.

-Pardonne-moi Hinata, je n'ai pas le choix...mon devoir et la paix doivent passer avant toi.


	12. Poli Tic

Chapitre 12 : Poli Tic

Marchant à vive allure aux côtés de Naruto, Shikamaru lui expliquait la situation et les implications de cet événement. Naruto écoutait un peu absent en maugréant de temps en temps qu'il ne comprenait pas tout. Pensant à la déception que Hinata ressentirait à ne pas le voir le lendemain, il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur les conflits politiques que Shikamaru tentait en vain de lui expliquer. Soudain Naruto eut un éclair qui passa dans son esprit, une idée qui s'imposa d'elle-même.

-Shikamaru, y a quelque chose qui me perturbe...

-Oui, c'est ce que je remarque depuis un moment ! Tu n'écoutes rien.

-Comment va-t-on justifier notre présence si nous n'avons pas été invités ? Les autres Kage risquent de mal le prendre, c'est la preuve qu'on les espionne et que la confiance de l'alliance n'est plus.

-Naruto, c'est évident que notre présence va leur déplaire. Mais tout ceci est politique. Si nous manœuvrons bien, ils ne pourront pas montrer leur mécontentement de façon ouverte.

-Comment ça ?

-C'est très simple, il te suffira de dire que tu as reçu l'invitation sans nommer l'expéditeur.

-Qu'est-ce que cela changera ?

-Chacun des trois Kage présents, pensera que c'est l'un des deux autres qui l'a fait. Ainsi aucun ne pourra accuser les autres d'être le traitre. De plus ils ne pourront pas avouer que nous n'étions pas conviés, car dans ce cas, ils reconnaitraient implicitement qu'ils ont délibérément organisé une réunion sans nous. Leur trahison à l'esprit de l'alliance serait alors montrée au grand jour et ça, ils ne peuvent pas se le permettre.

-C'est drôlement vicieux ton truc...tout le monde sait tout, mais personne ne peut dire que tous les autres mentent en fait...Je n'aime pas ça...

-Tu préfères un affrontement en règle ? Vu l'état des forces armées de chaque village ce serait un véritable massacre. Alors il va falloir la jouer à ma manière. C'est bien compris Naruto ? La force ou les bons sentiments seront de trop. Si les Kage sont prêts à se rencontrer en comité restreint, c'est que ton idée de réforme les dérange suffisamment pour s'allier contre nous. Ils vont donc chercher à augmenter leurs forces pour faire plier Konoha et Suna et se trouver en position de rejeter tes propositions.

Naruto ne pouvait que reconnaître la pertinence des propos de son conseillé. Ils continuèrent à vive allure sans parler d'avantage. Le lendemain en début d'après midi, ils retrouvèrent Gaara, Kankuro et Temari non loin d'un petit village frontalier du pays du fer. Quelques embrassades amicales et les quatre comparses se mirent en direction du lieu de rendez-vous.

-Naruto, Shikamaru, voilà, c'est dans cette auberge de source chaude, que la réunion informelle doit avoir lieu. Nos services de renseignement sont péremptoire là dessus.

-J'aurai jamais pensé à un endroit si humble, cela ne ressemble pas au Raikage, répondit Naruto à Gaara.

-L'endroit est simple pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Je te rappelle que cette réunion n'est en rien officielle. Ils pourraient prétexter un simple moment de détente.

Le petit groupe arriva juste devant l'entrée de l'auberge où un ninja de chaque village montaient la garde. La surprise fut la première expression à se lire sur leur visage, s'en suivirent des expressions de méfiance. Les trois hommes ne savaient vraisemblablement pas comment réagir devant une telle situation. Ce fut Gaara qui s'avança pour parler.

-Annoncez aux autres Kages, l'arrivée du Kazekage et de l'Hokage...

Devant l'immobilité des trois hommes, Naruto n'attendit pas et passa en premier pour ouvrir la porte. Une vielle dame s'approcha de lui, visiblement la tenancière au vue de ses vêtements.

-Excusez-moi madame, pouvez-vous nous menez jusqu'à la salle de réunion où se trouve les autres ?

Sans demander quoique ce soit, elle les mena à une salle d'où l'on entendait le Raikage vitupérant de sa grosse voix. Avant d'y arriver Shikamaru murmura à l'oreille de Naruto :

-Du tact et de la retenue, on est d'accord Naruto...

-Ouais, maugréa le jeune homme en ouvrant avec vigueur le panneau coulissant.

Devant eux, se trouvaient les trois autres Kages assis autour d'un thé servi sur une table basse en ébène nacré. L'intrusion de Naruto provoqua un silence immédiat. En toute décontraction Naruto s'avança et s'assit aux côtés du Mizukage, posant sa coiffe sur le sol avec un grand sourire il lança simplement.

-Ça fait plaisir de vous revoir, bon sang...Je peux avoir une tasse de thé moi aussi ?

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici, lança le Raikage le visage déformé par une colère contenue.

-Nous venons à la réunion, quoi de plus normal, répliqua lentement et calmement Gaara avant de s'installer près de Naruto.

Kankuro, Temari et Shikamaru s'assirent à leurs tours légèrement en retrait comme leurs homologues des autres villages. Un silence s'installa pendant un moment où les cinq leader s'épièrent en se jaugeant. Le Raikage semblait le plus tendu.

-Alors on va parler de quoi ? lança naïvement Naruto.

-C'est une plaisanterie, hurla le Raikage qui explosa de rage à la remarque désinvolte de Naruto.

-Je ne pense pas que Naruto plaisante, il serait bon de connaître les raisons de notre réunion...

-Notre réunion, continua de hurler le Raikage...On peut savoir depuis quand c'est votre réunion. Je n'ai pas souvenir de vous avoir conviés.

Shikamaru qui observait attentivement ne manqua pas d'intervenir à la remarque colérique du Raikage :

-Je ne sais que dire, mais j'ai reçu récemment une missive invitant le Hokage à cette réunion afin de discuter d'un sujet capital. C'est la raison de notre présence...n'était-ce pas votre décision Raikage, vous qui étiez le leader de l'alliance ninja ?

Devant la question de Shikamaru, le Raikage serra fortement ses poings et plissa ses paupières en fixant le jeune Nara.

-Moui, c'est votre retard qui m'a agacé...je me suis convaincu que vous ne viendriez pas, voilà tout...

-Alors c'est quoi le sujet du jour, sourit Naruto en mettant ses mains derrière sa nuque dans une pose décontractée.

-Le sujet toussa le Onoki, est votre idée jeune Hokage de faire disparaître les puissances militaires de nos villages. Nous sommes au courant de votre projet et nous ne partageons pas cette idée.

-J'ai pas une telle idée...répondit Naruto...je souhaite que les villages ninja qui ont composé l'alliance s'unissent pour fonder une force commune de maintient de la paix.

-Justement, c'est une idée absurde et inenvisageable, enchaina le Mizukage. Les daïmio ne seront jamais d'accord pour perdre leur puissance militaire respective. L'alliance était une chose inévitable pour sauver notre monde, mais elle n'a plus d'intérêt désormais.

-Bien sûr que si, s'emporta Naruto...La paix c'est une raison suffisante, si nous continuons à vivre comme par le passé, nous reproduirons les même erreurs encore une fois.

-Nos villages ont perdu beaucoup de leur puissance lors de la guerre, il nous faut pour notre survie la récupérer. Nos cultures sont si différentes et nos passés si chargés que nous ne pouvons imaginer une alliance durable avec les autres nations si aucun risque globale ne nous y force. Vous comprenez jeune Hokage.

-Tsuchigake, une alliance de maintien de la paix comme le propose le Hokage éviterait une course au réarmement entre les grandes nations après toutes ses pertes, déclara lentement Gaara. C'est la raison de mon choix d'accepter la proposition de Naruto Uzumaki.

-C'est une idée puérile...une force militaire commune... Et qui aurait le commandement d'une telle armée ? Sans parler des traitrises possibles avec ce genre d'organisation...pesta le Raikage.

-C'est stupide, si nous nous allions il n'y aura plus de guerre..répéta agacé Naruto.

-Gamin stupide ! hurla le Raikage en se levant d'un bond. Tu es incapable de répondre à cette simple question. Qui dirigera cette force ? A quoi servira-t-elle...si la paix est permanente, nos villages n'auront plus d'utilité et nous n'aurons plus aucun revenu...

-Non, c'est pas...tenta de répondre Naruto.

-Et si les villages ne pensent plus qu'à maintenir la paix, qu'en sera-t-il de ceux qui continueront à s'armer et qui finiront par trahir l'alliance en étant plus puissants ? Croyez-vous que je ne sais pas que le jeune Kazekage depuis la fin de la bataille contre Juubi a récupéré Itchibi en lui...Le village de Kiri tente de récupérer en ce moment même Sanbi et Rokubi. Alors que sont ces belles paroles devant les réalités de notre monde...Naruto Uzumaki, vous êtes un idéaliste, mais je vous l'avais déjà dit la première fois que je vous ai vu...seule la force permet de maintenir le respect, votre idée n'est qu'une marque de faiblesse et je n'y souscrirai jamais.

-Mais nous courons tout droit vers une nouvelle guerre si nous agissons comme ceci.

-Cela suffit pour ce soir ! Je suis fatigué de cette journée et de ces bêtises utopiques...je vais me coucher. Nous en reparlerons demain, lâcha sèchement le Raikage en sortant de la pièce.

Naruto se tira les cheveux de rage devant la situation qui le dépassait totalement. Il était persuadé que les autres chefs de village comprendraient sa vision de la paix.

Chacun des Kage se retira à son tour, laissant Naruto et Gaara sans le moindre mot de courtoisie. L'aubergiste trouva sans aucun mal deux chambres pour les deux groupes d'invités surprise. Naruto resta un moment en compagnie de Shikamaru dans leur chambre, ce dernier installait leurs affaires pour la nuit.

-T'en fais pas Naruto, nous allons y réfléchir cette nuit et demain, les esprits seront plus apaisés pour parlementer. Allons prendre un bain dans la source chaude, cela nous détendra.

L'esprit ailleurs, il n'entendait pas les paroles de son ami. Sombre, il repensait à certaines paroles de Pain et de Jiraya. Finalement il était bien loin de répondre à leurs attentes. Le désespoir commençait à le gagner, une pensée d'échec montait en lui.

-Je finis par décevoir tous ceux qui comptent sur moi...se dit-il. Je n'ai pas pu tenir ma promesse à Sakura de ramener Sasuke à l'époque. Je ne réussirai pas à réaliser les rêves de paix de maitre Jiraya...

-Allons Naruto...rien n'est perdu, ajouta Shikamaru en l'entendant marmonner.

-Je ne serais même pas à son anniversaire...continua-t-il dans sa barbe en tâtant un objet dans sa poche.

-Allez, viens te détendre dans la source !

-Euh oui, vas-y, je te rejoins dans un instant...

Shikamaru sortit de la pièce et prit la direction de la source. Il croisa Temari qui en revenait.

-Ça va ? lui demanda-t-elle. Comment Naruto réagit ?

-Boaf c'est pas la fête, il ne cesse de dire qu'il déçoit tout le monde...Il ressasse le passé, Sasuke, son maitre et il parle même d'un anniversaire qu'il aurait manqué.

-C'est vrai qu'aujourd'hui c'est l'anniversaire de Hinata Hyugaa. C'est bien d'elle que tu me disais qu'il y avait peut-être quelque chose entre eux.

-Comment connais-tu la date d'anniversaire de Hinata ?

-Je te rappelle que nous avons été longtemps des responsables des examens chunins, j'ai lu son dossier et j'ai une bonne mémoire...le vingt-sept décembre.

-Tu en es certaine, alors c'est ça la chose importante qu'il avait à faire...Oh non le crétin ! s'écria Shikamaru en courant en direction de leur chambre.

Au moment où il ouvrit la porte, Naruto était sur le rebord de la fenêtre, prêt à bondir en laissant un de ses clones assis sur le lit. il se retourna vers Shikamaru et n'eut pas le temps de réagir avant que son ombre et celle de son clone ne soient atteintes par celle de son ami.


	13. Devine qui viens diner ce soir!

Chapitre 13 : Devine qui viens dîner ce soir !

Les préparatifs battaient leur plein ce matin-là dans la grande demeure des Hyugaa. Les membres du clans couraient dans tous les sens pour arranger la maison au mieux. C'est que l'anniversaire de dame Hinata allait être aussi l'occasion d'accueillir le nouvel Hokage et grand héros de la guerre. Hanabi était prête et habillée depuis le matin car elle n'aimait pas vraiment perdre du temps à se pomponner : pas de fioriture dans ses vêtements ou sa coiffure. Si bien qu'elle regardait tout ce petit monde s'agiter avec une certaine malice, Konohamaru lui avait dit que Naruto était un type simple et qu'il n'avait pas trop d'attente sur le protocole.

Mais Hiashi ne vouait rien laisser au hasard, la réputation du clan se devait d'être à la hauteur de l'invité. Par contre Hanabi était inquiète pour sa sœur qui semblait être dans un état d'anxiété terrible. Chaque fois qu'elle allait l'observer discrètement, elle la voyait tourner nerveusement dans sa chambre, se recoiffer ou réajuster sa tenue.

Au milieu de l'après-midi tout était enfin prêt pour la venue de l'invité de marque, Hinata et son père attendaient assis dans la pièce principale l'annonce de l'arrivée de Naruto. Le temps passait lentement et le sixième Hokage n'arrivait toujours pas. Hanabi alla s'installer sur le muret d'enceinte près de la grande porte pour observer l'arrivée de Naruto, mais elle ne vit rien arriver de plus pour autant.

-Hinata, je t'avais dit que tu te faisais des illusions...Ce retard du Hokage en est la preuve, lança Hiashi à sa fille aînée.

-Mais père, Naruto a envoyé sa réponse positive il y a plusieurs jours. Ça n'est pas son genre de ne pas tenir ses promesses.

-Peut-être mais il n'est pas là...comprends une chose ma fille, les devoirs d'un Hokage sont bien plus importants que la romance que tu espères avec lui...

Les paroles de son père heurtaient durement Hinata, mais elle ne pouvait nier que les événements lui donnaient raison. Malgré une tristesse grandissante, Hinata se convainquait de sa venue. Elle le connaissait bien et il ne manquerait pas à sa parole. Une heure de plus passa et toujours pas de Naruto. Agacé par l'attente Hiashi se leva et appela un membre du clan.

-Où est passé Hanabi ? Avez-vous envoyé quelqu'un au bureau du Hokage pour savoir ce qui se passe ?

-Euh oui, Hiashi Sama...répondit l'homme visiblement très mal à l'aise. Hanabi-Sama est partie il y a de cela une heure...bredouilla-t-il.

-Ah bien, c'est encore mieux, ma fille quitte la demeure sans me prévenir. Mais dites-moi, avons nous une information sur la venue du Hokage ou pas... ?

-Hiashi-Sama, c'est justement votre fille qui est partie se renseigner au bureau du Hokage. Je ne peux pas vous en dire plus avant son retour.

-MAITRE HIASHI, hurla un domestique en arrivant en courant...Essoufflé, il eut du mal à dire la suite...Maitre Hiashi, le Hokage et Hanabi-Sama viennent d'arriver à l'instant.

-Naruto kun est là, explosa de joie Hinata en levant les yeux plein de soulagement.

-Hinata, tiens-toi mieux et ne me fais pas honte. Même si ce garçon est un camarade de l'Académie, je te demanderai de le nommer par son nom ou son titre sous notre toit. Respectons l'étiquette, ma fille.

-Oui père, répondit-elle en souriant.

Hiashi et sa fille se rendirent dans l'entrée de la maison pour accueillir le nouvel arrivant. Ils trouvèrent Naruto souriant en train d'enlever ses chaussures. Les voyant arrivés, il se crispa un peu et salua rapidement en inclinant son buste.

-Hyuga-Sama, Hinata-Sama...bafouilla-t-il avec respect.

-Hokage-Sama, c'est un véritable honneur que de vous accueillir sous mon toit, répondit Hiashi.

-Hokage-Sama, merci d'être venu, enchaîna Hinata.

-Hé hé, c'est bien normal, répondit Naruto en souriant.

Les convives passèrent rapidement dans la grande salle pour commencer le repas. L'ambiance était lourde et personne n'osait aborder de véritables sujets. Hiashi ne parlait pas et dégustait lentement et sereinement les plats que les domestiques apportaient, en observant attentivement sa fille aînée et Naruto. Ce dernier était terriblement nerveux dans ses gestes, des regards furtifs rapides autour de lui, les doigts tapotant sur la table. L'observant avec attention, Hinata n'affichait plus le sourire qu'elle avait eu en le voyant arrivé mais une expression entre inquiétude et étonnement. Au moment du dessert, Hiashi se racla la gorge et interpella Naruto.

-Hokage-Sama, puis-je vous demander la raison de votre venue chez nous pour l'anniversaire de Hinata ? Vous devez avoir conscience que ce n'est pas très coutumier.

-Bein, j'ai juste répondu à l'invitation de Hinata...c'est tout...

-C'est tout ? J'aimerais savoir pourquoi ma fille aînée à trouver bon de vous inviter, vous, pour son anniversaire...Pourriez-vous m'éclairer sur la nature de vos relations entre vous ?

-Mes relations avec Hinata, toussa Naruto qui manqua de s'étrangler en avalant un morceau de dessert. Et bien je...visiblement paniqué, Naruto jeta un coup d'œil sur Hinata qui le regardait le visage fermé.

-Père, puis-je aller faire un tour dans le jardin avec Naruto Kun ? coupa Hinata.

-Si tu veux ma fille et si Naruto-Sama est d'accord, je n'y vois aucune objection.

-Non aucun bien sûr, répondit Naruto après un rapide coup d'œil en direction de Hanabi.

Naruto se leva et sortit dans le jardin avec Hinata qui marchait devant lui. Ils s'approchèrent du bassin, sans qu'un seul mot ne vienne briser le petit bruit régulier d'une tige de bambou creuse tapant régulièrement sur un rocher à mesure qu'elle se remplissait d'eau.

-Naruto-Kun, je voulais te poser une question. Ce n'est pas facile à dire, mais j'aimerais vraiment avoir ta réponse aujourd'hui.

-Ah, si c'est au sujet du cadeau, je suis désolé, je suis arrivé tellement en retard que je l'ai oublié. Mais t'inquiète pas, je te le donnerai demain, c'est promis.

-Non ce n'est pas ça. Ta présence aujourd'hui, chez nous est déjà un magnifique cadeau pour moi, répondit-elle en le fixant avec intensité. Bafouillant légèrement et les joues rosies, Hinata reprit une profonde respiration avant de continuer. Naruto-Kun, je ne suis jamais venue t'en parler à cause des affrontements et des drames que nous avons traversés, sans parler de la présence de Sakura-San.,,

-Hinata, je sais pas si c'est le bon moment...tenta de l'interrompre Naruto visiblement très nerveux, cherchant quelque chose autour de lui.

-Ne me coupe pas, s'il te plait Naruto Kun. Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit lors de l'affrontement avec Pain. Depuis ce jour, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de t'en parler de nouveau et toi non plus tu n'es jamais venu aborder le sujet. Comme je te l'ai dit, avec l'enchaînement des événements, je me disais que c'était normal, mais maintenant...

-Euh l'affrontement avec Pain..reprit Naruto un peu perplexe alors que Hinata s'approchait un peu plus de lui.

-Oui, tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dis avant que tu ne te transformes. J'aimerais que tu me dises aujourd'hui ce que tu ressens à propos de ça. Qu'en penses-tu et pourquoi as-tu attendu si longtemps ?

-Et bien écoutes...Naruto se grattait la tête cherchant visiblement une réponse satisfaisante. C'est vrai tu as raison, j'ai vraiment été nul de ne pas être venu te remercier plus tôt d'avoir risquer ta vie pour moi.

-Je vois, dit-elle très douce et calme en tournant le dos à Naruto. Menteur...usurpateur...

-Pardon ? Qu'est-ce qui te prend Hinata ?

-Sale menteur ! hurla-t-elle en se retournant le byakugan activé et frappant d'un coup vive de la paume la poitrine de Naruto qui sous l'impact recula de quelques pas. Tu n'es pas Naruto-Kun, je m'en doutais depuis le début. Tu n'as pas ses yeux, ni son chakra si chaud.

-Hinata, calme-toi...paniqué Naruto reculait devant une Hinata au regard dur qui s'approchait.

-Qui es-tu ? répéta-t-elle alors qu'arrivait en courant Hanabi et Hiashi.

-Grande sœur, qu'est-ce qui se passe...

-Hinata, tu es devenue folle de frapper notre Hokage, hurla Hiashi.

-Non père, je ne suis pas folle, ce n'est pas Naruto-Kun. Maintenant j'en suis certaine.

-Tu divagues ma pauvre fille, qui oserait prendre l'apparence de notre Hokage pour pénétrer dans notre demeure familiale en pleine journée ?

-Arrêtez, Hiashi-San, Elle a raison, soupira lascivement Naruto avant qu'un nuage de fumée explose autour de lui et ne finisse par se dissiper laissant apparaître Konohamaru.

Les yeux de Hinata, en le voyant, se détendirent et les veines saillantes autour de ses pupilles s'effacèrent. A l'inverse le visage de Hiashi se contracta dans une expression de rage.

-Qui es-tu ? Comment as-tu osé entrer chez nous en te faisant passer pour Naruto-Sama.

-Attendez, calmez-vous...paniqua Konohamaru.

-Père laissez-le ! s'écria Hanabi en s'interposant entre son père et le jeune garçon.

-Hanabi, écarte-toi, je vais rosser ce petit impudent.

-Konohamaru, vas-t-en vite, lui ordonna Hanabi en écartant les bras pour bloquer le passage de son père.

Le jeune homme ne perdit pas de temps en s'enfuyant à toute allure et en sautant par dessus le muret d'enceinte du jardin.

-Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ? murmura Hinata en finissant par un début de sanglot.

-C'est ma faute grande sœur...

-Comment ça, Hanabi ?s'étonna Hiashi. Explique-toi, comment cela pourrait être ta faute ?

-Quand je suis allée au bureau du Hokage, on m'a informée qu'il était parti du village hier avec son conseiller sans raison apparente. Je ne voulais pas que Hinata soit triste, alors je suis allée voir Konohamaru pour lui demander de prendre l'apparence de Naruto-San. Il est assez doué pour les métamorphoses et comme il connaît assez bien Naruto, j'ai pensé qu'il pourrait se faire passer pour lui.

-Voila, je le savais bien que tu ne pouvais prétendre à un homme comme lui Hinata, je te l'avais dit...soupira Hiashi en croisant les bras.

-Je vous déteste tous, éclata en sanglot Hinata en s'enfuyant vers sa chambre.

-Voila père ! Voila pourquoi j'ai entre autre demandé à Konohamaru de faire croire que Naruto-San serait là ce soir.

-Qu'est-ce que tu dis Hanabi ? Cela n'a pas de sens ma fille.

-Si ! Vous êtes toujours à rabaisser Hinata, elle en souffre. Vous ne vous rendez pas compte que même si elle est moins douée que moi pour le combat, elle possède d'autres qualités. Ce soir, elle rêvait de voir le garçon qu'elle aime pour une fois à ses cotés en votre présence.

-Puéril de sa part de penser qu'un homme comme le fils du quatrième et lui-même sixième Hokage pourrait s'intéresser à une fille aussi médiocre que Hinata. Preuve en est, il n'est pas venu ce soir ! Et je te prierai de me parler sur un autre ton Hanabi.

-Non, je ne suis pas Hinata. Je ne vais pas me taire moi. Qu'importe si Naruto-San est un Hokage aujourd'hui. Hinata l'aime depuis des années, même à l'époque où tout le village le prenait pour un paria et un raté...

-Hanabi, elle s'est entiché de lui car il était comme elle. Qui se ressemblent s'assemblent...Mais aujourd'hui, il est le meilleur d'entre nous et elle est très loin de le valoir. Voila pourquoi il ne s'intéressera pas à elle. Hanabi je suis peut-être rude mais c'est pour lui éviter des désillusions.

-Laissez-la donc vivre simplement.

-Il n'en est pas question. Hinata est ma fille comme toi et je ne veux pas la perdre juste à cause d'un rêve futile d'amourette.

-Père, vous n'avez pas toujours eu peur de la perdre ou de lui faire vivre des désillusions. Serait-ce la perte de Neji qui vous a fait prendre conscience de l'importance de Hinata pour vous...

Hanabi eut à peine fini sa phrase qu'elle reçu une violente gifle de son père.

-Hanabi, je t'interdis de me parler sur ce ton ! File immédiatement dans ta chambre, hurla-t-il en contenant visiblement sa colère.

-Je vous déteste, cria Hanabi en laissant quelques larmes coulées de ses yeux. Ce n'est pas parce que ma sœur n'est pas le fils talentueux que vous rêviez d'avoir qu'il faut la traiter ainsi.

-Silence ! Respecte la mémoire de Neji et file dans ta chambre, répéta-t-il en serrant les poings de rage.

-Neji est mort, il est mort, père ! Pour sauver Naruto, pour sauver Hinata ! Comprenez son geste et respectez-le...

Sur cette dernière tirade, Hanabi s'enfuit à son tour en sautant par dessus le muret. Hiashi, surpris par la réaction violente de sa benjamine, resta seul au milieu du jardin. Il sentit soudain le poids des ans pesé sur ses épaules comme jamais. Une profonde vacuité s'installa au fond de lui, comme si on venait de lui ôter toute force.

Konohamaru restait immobile sur un toit du village, totalement écœuré d'avoir échoué. Du haut de ce toit et dans la nuit d'hiver naissante, il lançait des cailloux dans la rivière en contre bas. Il entendit des bruits de pas derrière lui. Se retournant, il aperçut Hanabi s'approcher.

-Ça va, laisse-moi. J'ai déjà assez honte d'avoir tout fait foiré, pas la peine de venir m'insulter ou m'humilier un peu plus. Je suis désolé mais ta sœur est très perspicace et en plus je ne savais pas de quoi elle me parlait. Désolé voilà !

-Non, c'est pas ta faute, murmura-t-elle d'une petite voix en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

-Hein ! Konohamaru n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, ni sarcasme, ni remontrance de Hanabi. Il la regarda et vit la rougeur aux coins de ses grandes pupilles nacrées.

-C'est moi qui m'excuse, je n'aurai jamais dû te demander un truc pareil. J'ai vraiment été idiote. Maintenant ma sœur est encore plus triste, elle pleure dans sa chambre et ne veut voir personne...Et je me suis fâchée avec mon père.

-Ah mince, j'aurai du mieux assuré.

-Non, tu as été formidable au contraire. C'est juste moi qui t'en ai demandé trop. C'est à moi de m'excuser de t'avoir demander un truc pareil.

-Wahou, tu dois vraiment être mal pour t'excuser et me complimenter, répliqua-t-il un peu narquois.

-T'es vraiment qu'un idiot lui, lança-t-elle en contenant un sanglot dans un reniflement discret.

-Ah, je préfère cette Hanabi là. Il comprit qu'elle n'était vraiment pas bien et ne mit pas de ton sarcastique dans sa voix. Si tu veux parler, je t'écoute.

-Non, j'ai pas envi de parler. Je veux juste ne pas être seule. Elle laissa son buste s'incliner sur le côté posant sa tête sur l'épaule de Konohamaru qui resta figé par la surprise.

Il vit qu'elle retenait ses larmes de son mieux, mais laissait transparaître quelques petits sanglots. Il ne savait ni quoi dire ni quoi faire, il resta donc sans bouger ainsi en écoutant cette fille si forte sangloter, la tête sur son épaule.

A des kilomètres de là, Naruto fixait Shikamaru qui le retenait lui et son clone dans la chambre de l'auberge.

-Shikamaru...je t'ordonne de me lâcher.

-Il n'en est pas question Naruto. Demain nous allons devoir défendre ton idée de la paix, ta vision du monde des ninja avec les autres Kage. Tu dois être présent.

-Tu comptes m'empêcher par la force...Tu sais que si j'utilise le chakra de Kurama, tu ne tiendras pas longtemps.

-Je compte bien te raisonner avant et dans le cas contraire, j'utiliserai un moyen plus radicale. Je ne plaisante pas Naruto.

-Sais-tu au moins où je vais et pourquoi, bon sang, c'est pas pour m'amuser.

-Tu veux rejoindre Hinata, car tu veux aller à son anniversaire.

-Toujours aussi malin. Puisque tu le sais, laisse-moi y aller. Je dois la voir.

-Naruto, reprend-toi, on parle de la paix dans le monde et toi tu n'penses qu'à ta petite amie.

-Elle n'est pas ma petite amie...C'est plus que ça, je vais la décevoir alors qu'elle a toujours été à mes côtés dans les moments difficiles. Elle m'a remonté le moral quand je doutais de moi lors du tournoi des chunins, elle m'a sauvé quand Pain m'avait vaincu physiquement et moralement et pour finir m'a remis dans le droit chemin à la mort de Neji. Quel genre d'ami et de Hokage serais-je en la laissant seule alors que je lui ai promis d'être là.

-Naruto reviens à toi. Hinata sera là à ton retour à Konoha. Les kage, eux, ne t'attendront pas. Il y a des priorités dans la vie.

-Shikamaru j'ai pris ma décision, n'essaie pas de m'en empêcher. Tu pourras parler à ma place aux Kage.

-Naruto, non c'est ton projet, c'est toi le Hokage. C'est à toi de le défendre, je ne suis qu'un conseiller, je ne peux en être l'avatar.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites les garçons ? Questionna Temari en entrant dans la chambre. Shikamaru, pourquoi fais-tu une manipulation des ombres sur Naruto ?

-Temari, ce crétin veut quitter la réunion pour aller voir sa douce.

-Naruto, c'est vrai ?

-Non je veux juste aller voir Hinata. Shikamaru ne comprend pas mes raisons.

-Si, je comprends que tu fais passer ton désir personnel avant l'intérêt du village et du monde. Temari, aide-moi à le raisonner.

-Temari, essai de comprendre. Je dois aller la voir, je lui ai promis. Je serais de retour demain matin, je vous le jure. Bon sang, soyez sympa.

-Naruto, j'ai qu'une question. Est-ce que tu penses que l'avenir de ton village est plus important que celui du lien que tu as avec Hinata.

-Temari...Je sais pas trop comment te répondre... Disons que je n'imagine pas l'avenir du village sans celui de Hinata. C'est pas clair, je sais.

-Si c'est très clair, sourit-elle.

Elle prit dans son dos son éventail et d'un léger mouvement propulsa un souffle d'air suffisant pour faire tomber Shikamaru à la renverse. Naruto s'entoura du chakra doré de Kurama et sauta par la fenêtre en criant :

-Merci Temari, je te le revaudrai !


	14. Ca te barbera!

Chapitre 14 : Ça te barbera !

En se relevant, Shikamaru regarda Temari, furieux et désorienté. Un simple coup d'œil par la fenêtre lui fit comprendre que le minuscule point brillant s'éloignant dans la nuit , n'était autre que Naruto déjà loin. Un sourire aux lèvres, Temari replaça son éventail.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? Tu es devenue folle. A cause de toi, Naruto ne sera pas présent demain pour parlementer avec les autres.

-Ce que je fais est parfaitement censé et toi qui est si brillant, tu devrais le comprendre. Malheureusement tu n'es doué qu'avec la logique et non avec l'analyse des émotions.

-Ah mais quelle barbe ! Ça n'a pas de sens, les kages sont tous des chefs de villages expérimentés, l'émotivité n'est pas à prendre en considération pour ce genre de négociation. Je viens de perdre le symbole de l'espoir d'une paix durable. Celui qui est le seul à pouvoir incarner ce projet et toi tu me parles d'émotions. Je ne comprendrai jamais la logique des femmes.

-Crétin ! Cesse de parler des femmes comme si nous étions différentes de vous. Ce n'est pas toi, qui me disait il y a peu que ton défunt maître t'avait confié la protection de son roi, qui n'était autre que son enfant ?

-Mais quel rapport avec Naruto et son projet ?

-Calme-toi, tu perds toutes tes capacités d'analyse. Sans parler que ta logique occulte ton manque d'empathie sentimentale. Si toi tu as un roi à protéger, tu devrais comprendre alors la plupart des actions d'une femme. Nous avons toutes en nous, le désir de protéger nos rois.

-Bien sûr que je le comprend alors explique-moi ton geste...Tu viens de permettre à l'emblème de la paix pour tous vos rois de fuir son destin sur un coup de tête, s'écria Shikamaru en pointant la fenêtre.

-N'as-tu pas entendu ma question et la réponse de Naruto ? Mon frère et lui sont des hôtes, ils ont été faits armes et rejetés pour ce qu'ils étaient. Aujourd'hui ils ne pensent qu'à la paix et la défense de ceux qui les rejetaient. Ne crois pas que ce sentiment sera éternel chez eux, ce sont des êtres humains faillibles. Malgré toute l'envie de Naruto ou mon frère de protéger les villageois, ils n'en restent pas moins des individus anonymes.

-Qu'est-ce que tu insinues, que Naruto ne protégera pas toujours les villageois car ils ne sont pas proches de lui ? Naruto plus que quiconque comprend le devoir qu'il a de veiller sur les habitants de son village.

-Évidement ! s'exclama Temari en levant les yeux au ciel. Finalement ton intelligence n'a pas émoussé ta naïveté, il te manque encore un peu de maturité. Quelque soit le sens du devoir d'un Kage, il sera toujours plus fort s'il est lui aussi concerné. Votre quatrième s'est sacrifié pour son village, mais aussi parce qu'il y avait un fils, votre troisième y avait sa famille. Gaara protège Suna, mais aussi Kankuro et moi qui sommes sa famille. Naruto, lui, que protège-t-il ?

-Ses amis ! Nous sommes sa famille.

-Pfff que tu es idéaliste finalement sous tes airs de garçon blasé. Que lui restera-t-il quand ses amis s'éloigneront de lui ?

-Les villageois...répondit Shikamaru commençant à voir où Temari voulait en venir. Tu penses qu'il pourrait perdre sa motivation envers eux, si ce n'est que par sentiment de devoir qu'il doit les protéger.

-Ça y est tu commences à comprendre. Crois-tu que Gaara n'a pas conscience que les villageois qui le rejetaient il y a peu, l'adulent aujourd'hui simplement par intérêt ? Mon frère a bien perçu que l'âme humaine est une girouette qui change au gré du vent de la destinée. On haïssait Gaara par peur, on l'adule non par affection, mais parce qu'il protège. Cela peut te paraître sûrement aigri, mais le sentiment d'affection des villageois envers mon frère n'est rien de plus que de l'égoïsme. Ils aiment plus le titre et la fonction que la personne. Si Gaara a perçu cela, il en sera un jour de même pour Naruto.

-Je ne pense pas, Naruto aime son village et ses habitants. Il est prêt à se sacrifier pour eux et sans contrepartie...je pense.

-Possible aujourd'hui, mais avec le temps, sera-t-il toujours aussi prompt à ce don de soi sans contrepartie ? C'est un homme ni plus, ni moins et un jour la lassitude de la solitude lui pèsera.

-Bon, Naruto n'est pas un saint. C'est très clair, mais quel rapport avec son départ ?

-Le rapport c'est toi qui me l'a fait comprendre. Plusieurs fois tu m'as dit que Naruto semblait las et terne, ces derniers temps. Ton ami souffre de solitude, il n'a personne dans sa vie. Les devoirs de Kage et son projet de paix le dévorent. Pour un garçon de son âge si désinvolte, ce type de changement brutal de vie n'est pas sans conséquence. Pas de famille, plus de maître, son ami et motivation principale est certes revenu dans le droit chemin mais a quitté le village une nouvelle fois, accompagné par Sakura. Naruto n'a pas d'avenir devant lui si ce n'est le terne devoir d'un Hokage.

-Et tu penses que ?

-Naruto a besoin d'un espoir, il a besoin d'un rayon de lumière dans sa vie. Sa réponse était clair, il n'envisage pas l'avenir de son village sans cette fille. Si Naruto a l'espoir d'avoir un jour son roi à protéger, ses enfants et sa famille, alors ses motivations pour son projet de paix en seront transcendées. Ce n'est d'ailleurs pas valable que pour Naruto, il n'est pas le seul à manquer de motivation parfois !

-La barbe, on parle pas de moi en ce moment. Ton analyse semble juste, mais il n'empêche que je devais préparer Naruto pour demain matin. Même s'il revient, les autres Kages vont aisément le manipuler.

-Hmmm hmmm, je suis là moi.

Temari et Shikamaru se tournèrent vers le clone qui venait de se racler la gorge. Arborant un grand sourire, il les regardait à tour de rôle. Fronçant un sourcil, Shikamaru agita la tête par dépit.

-Et alors, qu'est-ce que je peux faire d'un clone ? Moi, c'est du vrai Naruto que j'ai besoin, pas d'une copie.

-Pfff, je n'suis peut-être qu'une copie, mais je n'suis pas inutile. Le Clone vexé croisa les bras en levant la tête vers le haut, dans une moue de dédain.

-Il est encore plus susceptible que l'original. Me voilà, bien, un clone arrogant, une femme sentencieuse et un Kage fugueur...Quelle barbe, pfff... Bon vas-y, explique-nous comment tu peux nous être utile. Les yeux levés vers le ciel, Shikamaru jouait la comédie pour satisfaire l'ego de l'ombre de Naruto, mais intérieurement il pensait « vas-y cause toujours ».

-Tout ce que j'apprendrai cette nuit, l'original l'assimilera dès que je serai dissipé. C'est l'une des caractéristiques des clones d'ombre. Alors ça te la coupe, hein l'intello ?

Temari cacha sa bouche avec sa main pour étouffer un rire. Shikamaru, l'entendant, tourna la tête pour lui jeter un regard noir. Il finit par sourire en relâchant ses épaules.

-Finalement, tout n'est pas perdu. Je n'ai plus qu'à te préparer le clone et espérer le retour de l'original pour demain. Accroche-toi, je vais pas te ménager.

-Yosh ! s'écria le clone en remontant ses manches.

Pendant ce temps, Naruto filait à très vive allure en utilisant le chakra de Kurama pour augmenter au maximum sa vitesse de déplacement. Il fallait faire vite pour pouvoir parcourir la distance aller et retour en une nuit. Tout en se déplaçant, Naruto pensait à ce qu'il venait de faire, des conséquences de sa décision et ses projets pour réussir la paix tant espérée par Jiraya et Nagato. L'idée de tenir sa promesse envers Hinata semblait clarifier ces idées. Une impression de légèreté dans l'âme qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis ses années d'étude aux côtés de Kakashi, Sakura et Sasuke l'envahissait de nouveau. En trois heures il arriva à boucler la distance.

Sans attendre, il passa les portes de Konoha et courut en direction de la demeure de Hinata. S'attendant à trouver les portes fermées, il s'arrêta net face à Hiashi qui se tenait immobile devant l'entrée. Les deux hommes se regardèrent un instant, semblant se jauger comme lors de ce petit temps d'observation entre deux combattants avant l'affrontement. Naruto ne comprenait pas ce que faisait le père de Hinata et leader de ce clan dehors à une heure si tardive et les pupilles activées. De son côté Hiashi plissa les paupières, le visage suspicieux.

-Je te préviens, espèce de garnement, que si tu reviens te moquer encore de ma fille, cela ne se finira pas aussi bien que tout à l'heure.

-Hiashi-San, je vous demande pardon ?

-Konohamara...ou maru je sais plus comment Hanabi t'appelait. J'ai été clément tout à l'heure suite à la demande de ma fille, mais là tu tentes un peu trop le diable.

-Eh, calmez-vous, bon sang. Je ne suis pas Konohamaru, je suis Naruto Uzumaki. Je suis le Hokage.

-Qu'est-ce qui me le prouve ? Tout à l'heure aussi tu t'es fait passer pour Naruto avec la même rengaine.

-Bon sang, qu'est-ce que Konohamaru a encore fait comme bêtise ! Voilà Hiashi-San qui devrait vous prouver ma bonne foi. Naruto s'enveloppa rapidement du chakra or de Kyubi. Voilà, je suis le seul au monde à posséder ce chakra, bon sang.

-Oh. Pardonnez-ma méprise Hokage-Sama. C'est que plus tôt dans la soirée, un jeune homme s'est fait passer pour vous.

Hiashi s'inclina respectueusement en s'excusant mainte fois, expliquant les événements dont Konohamaru s'était rendu coupable. Naruto tenta de minimiser les actions de son jeune rival, expliquant à Hiashi qu'il s'agissait avant tout d'un acte de jeune garçon voulant sûrement bien faire.

-Mais je manque à tous mes devoirs Hokage-Sama, entrez je vous prie, ne restons pas dehors. Prendrez-vous un thé ?

-C'est que je suis relativement pressé Hiashi-San, je dois retourner très vite au pays du fer. J'ai une réunion importante avec les Kages des autres nations demain matin.

-Vous voulez dire que vous venez du pays du fer ?

-Oui je suis parti à la tombée de la nuit.

-Vous avez fait tout ce chemin pour...

-Pour venir à l'anniversaire de Hinata, je lui ai promis, bafouilla Naruto un peu gêné.

-Je vois, marmonna Hiashi le visage songeur.

-Et vous Hiashi-San que faisiez-vous dehors à cette heure ? On aurait dit que vous attendiez quelqu'un.

-Je scrutais le retour de ma fille cadette. Elle est partie très en colère de la maison tout à l'heure, cela ne lui ressemble pas. Je suis assez inquiet.

-J'en suis désolé. Pourrais-je voir rapidement Hinata ? J'ai un cadeau pour elle. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne serai pas long.

-Suivez-moi, dit Hiashi en le guidant vers la chambre de sa fille. Néanmoins je vous préviens, Hinata s'est enfermée dans sa chambre et refuse de voir quiconque. Elle a pleuré une grande partie de la soirée, je ne sais pas si elle voudra vous voir.

-Merde, bon sang. C'est ma faute, j'aurai dû la prévenir. Quel idiot, je pensais pouvoir arriver à temps. Je suis vraiment trop bête.

-Voilà c'est sa chambre, dit Hiashi en restant sur le côté de la cloison. Hinata, le Hokage est là, il est venu pour te voir. Les paroles de Hiashi restèrent sans réponse. Hinata, écoute je sais que tu ne veux voir personne, mais c'est le Hokage tout de même, montre-lui le respect qui lui est dû.

-Ça va, elle a le droit d'être déçue par mon attitude. Hinata, c'est moi Naruto, je peux te parler un moment, je sais que j'ai pas honoré ma promesse. Mais laisse-moi t'expliquer s'il te plaît.

Sans réponse, Hiashi ouvrit la cloison prêt à sermonner sa fille. Il n'en fit rien en la voyant effondrée face sur son lit. S'approchant d'elle à pas de loup, il vit qu'elle s'était endormie sûrement épuisée par les larmes.

-Ne la réveiller pas, murmura Naruto.

-Mais vous...enfin un si long voyage et sans pouvoir lui parler. Qu'est-ce qui vous prend, cela n'a pas de sens Hokage-Sama. Il est du devoir d'une kunoichi de respecter son kage.

-Naruuutoooo, fait taire ce type, ou je m'en charge, gronda Kurama.

-Kurama, qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

-Naruto, tu es le Hokage fait un peu valoir ton autorité. Cesse donc te de faire marcher sur les pieds.

-NON ! lança fermement Naruto à l'intention de Hiashi.

-Je vous demande pardon ?

-J'ai dit, laissez-la se reposer. Je suis responsable de sa tristesse et de sa fatigue et j'ai décidé de la laisser se reposer.

-Écoutez je suis son père et je...

-Et moi je suis votre Kage, Hiashi-San. Laissez Hinata se reposer.

Hiashi se retourna et sortit de la chambre. Il se tourna et fixa durement Naruto. Ce dernier ne détourna pas le regard et croisa les bras dans une attitude légèrement hautaine.

-Si vous n'étiez pas le Kage...

-Il se trouve que je le suis !

Hiashi laissa un sourire étrange passer sur son visage. Puis invita Naruto à le suivre dans la salle principale.

-Naruto-San, ce soir je viens de comprendre que la nouvelle génération prend la relève. Hanabi m'a tenu tête, vous-même venez de faire valoir votre position de Kage. Je me sens soudainement vieux.

-Hiashi-San, ce n'était pas mon intention.

-Pas d'excuse, je ne dis pas cela par dépit. C'est un constat, c'est la roue de la vie qui tourne. A ce propos, votre venue a encore un peu plus ébranlé mes convictions.

-Ah bon ?

-J'ai besoin à ce sujet de savoir, pourquoi le chef de notre village a fait un si long chemin pour simplement voir ma fille aînée.

-Et bien c'est que...bon sang ! Naruto se frottait les cheveux, visiblement très mal à l'aise.

-Je vois ! soupira Hiashi. Décidément la soirée ne m'aura pas ménagé en surprise. Je comprends ce que Hanabi a voulu dire à propos du sacrifice de Neji. Si je peux vous aider d'une quelconque façon Hokage-Sama ?

-Oui, s'il-vous-plaît. Remettez à Hinata ce cadeau de ma part, en lui expliquant que je suis désolé de n'avoir pas pu le lui donner en personne. Naruto tendit un petit paquet à Hiashi.

-Ce sera fait. Mais qu'est-ce donc ?

-Oh juste un petit bijoux. C'est un collier et un pendentif en forme de soleil, c'est par rapport à la signification de son prénom. J'ai eu du mal à trouver quelque chose, bon sang, mais j'espère que ça lui plaira.

-C'est parfait, je pense.

-Hiashi-San, si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient, il me faut repartir le plus vite possible.

Au petit jour, Shikamaru, les yeux cernés et s'étirant devant le clone de Naruto, regardait un peu nerveux par la fenêtre.

-Voilà, il n'y a plus qu'à attendre son retour maintenant.

Au même moment, Naruto apparut dans son chakra doré au milieu de la chambre. Il regarda Shikamaru qui s'étirait assis sur le sol devant le clone qui baillait. Il aperçut Temari dormant sur ce qui aurait dû être son lit.

-Hey vous avez passé la nuit dans la même chambre, ria-t-il en dissipant son aura.

-Fait le malin ! C'est pas moi qui ait failli tout plaqué pour ma petite amie. Alors, tu as pu faire ce que tu voulais ? Tu te sens d'attaque pour les pour-parlés ?

-Je suis prêt ! Allons-y, je vais leur montrer ma détermination ! Hiashi-San a raison, place aux jeunes.

Une heure plus tard, les cinq Kages étaient de nouveau ensemble dans une pièce réservée de l'auberge. Ce fut le vieux Tsuchikage qui se mit à parler contrairement à la veille. Il parlait sans agressivité ou nervosité.

-Hokage, nous avons parlé pendant la nuit. Et nous sommes d'accord sur le fait de vous avoir traité avec trop peu de respect hier. Aujourd'hui que les tensions sont retombées, nous aimerions parler de votre idée pour une paix durable. Vous savez les gens de notre génération ne sont pas forcement très prompt aux idées révolutionnaire, alors prenez le temps de nous expliquer.

-Shikamaru, tu as vu comme il est calme. Rien à voir avec le Raikage, qui ne dit plus un mot. Qu'en penses-tu, murmura Naruto à l'oreille de son ami.

-Méfie-toi, c'est une manœuvre pour nous endormir et nous détournez de leur véritable ambition. Ne te laisse pas berner par son faux calme. Reste ferme mais courtois.

-Bien, alors voici mon projet pour maintenir notre monde en paix...


	15. Paix aux hommes de bonne volonté

Chapitre 15 : Paix aux hommes de bonne volonté

Naruto se sentait en confiance, même face aux trois Kages qui le fixaient attendant l'explication sur son projet de paix pour tous. Il se redressa, prêt à parler, et au moment de se lancer, il sentit comme une présence près de lui. Il lui semblait que Jiraya se trouvait à ses cotés entre lui et Shikamaru.

-Alors jeune Hokage, nous attendons , soupira le Tsuchikage.

-Excuse- moi, je pensais à quelqu'un. Je sais que je suis moins intelligent que la plupart d'entre vous. Mais plusieurs hommes que j'ai côtoyés ou affrontés m'ont laissé une tâche à accomplir. Ils m'ont confié la tâche de trouver une solution pour briser le cercle infernal de la haine. Au cours de mes affrontements, je n'ai pas trouvé de solution idéale.

-Dans ce cas, à quoi rime cette alliance avec Suna, intervint le Raikage.

-J'ai proposé une solution que la dernière guerre m'a inspiré à Gaara. Il partage mon idée, notre alliance est simplement la conséquence de cette idée. L'un de mes adversaires en est venu à créer l'Akatsuki car son petit village souffrait constamment des conflits entre les grandes nations. Pendant que les puissantes nations s'affrontent pour du pouvoir, les faibles eux subissent la mort et la détresse. Nous sommes les grandes nations ninjas, il est de notre devoir d'assurer la paix pour les petites nations. Nous en avons le pouvoir, nos forces militaires sont les seules qui peuvent maintenir une paix durable.

-Nos forces militaires respectives ne sont là que pour défendre nos pays, pas ceux des autres. Votre vision est faussée jeune Hokage. Chaque armée que nous cinq dirigeons a pour but d'assoir la force de nos pays respectifs, ce sont à la fois des forces offensives mais aussi et surtout des forces de dissuasion pour ceux qui voudraient s'en prendre à nos nations respectives. Nos forces sont aussi des outils de paix pour leur nation.

-Je sais...c'est la raison pour laquelle des hôtes existent, je suis bien placé pour le savoir, tout comme Gaara. Mais il vient toujours un moment où ces forces de dissuasions sont utilisés pour accroitre le pouvoir d'une des nations. C'est alors un nouveau cycle de guerre qui engendre la haine pour des générations qui voudront ensuite se venger encore et encore. Cela n'a pas de fin. Je propose donc la création d'une force commune aux cinq nations, une armée dont le seul but serait de prévenir tous risque de conflit.

-Une armée est un outil qu'il soit de paix ou de conflit. Si une telle force venait à être créée qui la dirigerait ? Je m'interroge jeune Hokage. Une telle puissance pourrait menacer chacune de nos nations.

-Mais non, puisque cette armée serait composée de membres des cinq nations. Aucune de nos nations ne pourraient la retourner contre l'une d'elle.

-Foutaise, s'écria le Raikage. Dans le cas d'un conflit comme le dernier, une telle alliance a pu voir le jour car nous avions un ennemi commun. Mais dans le cas d'un conflit entre deux des cinq nations, une telle armée serait rapidement soit sujette à l'anarchie interne, soit le jouet d'un des belligérants...C'est grotesque.

-Hokage, intervint le Mizukage, votre idée est utopique, car qui aurait la légitimité de commander une telle armée ?

-Les amis ! Le conseil des cinq Kages serait évidement le leader de ce groupe. La majorité déciderait des interventions ou non de ce groupe de paix. Simple non ? Il suffira que chaque nation fournissent des ninjas pour cette force de paix et le tour sera joué.

-Hmmm. Le Tsuchikage se frottait le menton en écoutant.

-C'est hors de question que les forces de mon village soient amoindries pour créer une puissance militaire qui pourrait se retourner contre moi, juste par jeu d'alliance politique, ronfla le Raikage.

-Hokage, ce que vient de dire le Raikage est très juste. Chaque ninja fourni à cette organisation sera une perte pour sa nation au dépend d'une force politiquement manipulable par simplement trois cinquième des autres nations.

Naruto fixa le Mizukage avec un air d'incompréhension. Shikamaru se mordit la lèvre, comprenant que Naruto commençait à être dépassé par ses adversaires.

-Et bien, dans ce cas, laissez le libre choix a vos ninjas de choisir de venir librement dans cette armée. S'ils souhaitent continuer de ne défendre que leur nation, alors libre à eux. Mais dans le cas où ils préfèreraient voir plus grand et utiliser leur ninjutsu pour la défense de la paix entre les nations alors laissez-leur le choix.

-Et si nous refusons ? gronda le Raikage.

-Si vous refusez...Naruto le fixa. Si vous refusez, sa voix changea d'intonation et ses pupilles se fendirent verticalement. SI VOUS REFUSEZ JE VOUS ANEANTIRAI. La voix de Kurama surprit tout le monde.

-Voilà, vos belles paroles ne finissent qu'en menace. Vous voulez la paix mais l'imposer sous votre puissance militaire. Hors de question d'accepter pareil chantage ! répliqua le Raikage, en frappant son unique poing sur la table. Si vous pensez que ma nation va se plier aux menaces d'un gamin comme vous...

-Le gamin, il a avec lui la puissance de Kyubi ! Et si je devais utiliser la force pour vous faire accepter de créer une force de paix, je ne le ferais certes pas avec plaisir. Mais après tout, n'est-ce pas vous qui m'avez dit qu'un shinobi ne respectait que la force et qu'il ne faisait pas de compromis ? Voyez comme j'apprends vite. Le regard sombre et dur, Naruto fixait son homologue. Imaginez que je déchaine contre votre village tous mes ninjas investis du chakra de Kyubi comme lors de la bataille contre Juubi. Alors respecteriez-vous cette force ? N'est-ce pas votre façon de voir les choses ?

-J'ai moi aussi un atout, j'ai Bee avec moi.

-Bee est un ami mais s'il le fallait j'utiliserai alors l'un de mes amis. Imaginez la puissance du dernier détenteur d'un mangekyo sharingan renforcé par le chakra de Kyubi.

Le Raikage serrait son poing et son visage tremblait de rage. Intérieurement, il savait qu'après les pertes de la guerre, Naruto possédait effectivement une puissance militaire bien supérieure à la sienne. Il craignait aussi de se retrouver isolé. Suna et Konoha contre Sumo, l'affrontement serait inégal. Son intuition lui disait que Kiri et Iwa resteraient sûrement neutre laissant les trois nations se déchirer. Il se calma et se tut.

-Jeune Hokage, vous êtes un redoutable politique sous vos airs de garnement fougueux, rit le Tsuchikage. J'accepte votre idée mais à deux conditions.

-Ah ! répondit surpris Naruto de la facilité avec laquelle Ônoki semblait accepter sa proposition.

-Votre idée d'armée me convient. Mais pour éviter qu'elle ne devienne une force contrôlée par des jeux d'alliance politique et ainsi permettre de renforcer un groupe de nation au détriment d'une autre, je souhaite que chacun des Kage qui formera le conseil exécutif de cette force ait un droit de véto.

-Un quoi ?

-Naruto, le Tsuchikage parle d'un droit de blocage. Il suffirait qu'un seul des Kages s'opposent à une action de la force de paix pour qu'elle ne puisse être réalisée, lui murmura Shikamaru à l'oreille.

-Ma seconde condition est que cette force ne puisse intervenir dans les problèmes internes de chaque nation. Sinon il y aurait un risque d'ingérence dans nos affaires nationales. Vous me comprenez jeune hokage. Alors êtes-vous d'accord ?

-Et bien. Naruto regarda un instant Gaara qui lui fit un signe d'approbation de la tête. Il se tourna vers Shikamaru, mais ne le vit qu'en position de concentration intellectuelle. Totalement absorbé dans ses réflexions, ce dernier ne vit pas que Naruto le fixait pour avoir son opinion. Sans attendre l'avis de Shikamaru, il se leva. Parfait je suis d'accord. Donc nous créerons une force militaire composée de ninjas volontaires de tous les villages. Cette force sera dirigée par le conseil des cinq Kages. Le kazekage et moi avons trouvé une idée de site entre Suna et Konoha pour établir les structures pour cette armée, ainsi qu'un nom. Nous avons pensé l'appeler la Société des Ninjas.

Après une rapide discussion de quelques modalités et les usages protocolaires, deux groupes partirent de l'auberge, celui formé par Gaara et Naruto et l'autre pas les trois autres Kages.

Gaara et Naruto marchaient en tête en parlant d'un ton plein d'espoir, suivis de Kankuro et Temari. Cette dernière ne cessait de se tourner pour voir Shikamaru qui trainait derrière l'air absent. Elle s'approcha de lui et vint marcher à sa hauteur.

-Alors on se sent fatigué par une simple nuit blanche ?

-Non, pas du tout. Je suis simplement songeur.

-Qu'est-ce qui te tourmente ? Le projet est adopté, les nations vont avoir enfin un frein à leur folie guerrière. Les petits villages pourront compter sur une force de défense. C'était bien votre idée, n'est-ce pas ?

-Évidement, mais je sens qu'il y a quelque chose de pas net. La facilité avec laquelle le vieux Tsuchikage a accepté et les deux autres qui ne se sont pas opposés, je crains que mon expérience limité en politique ne m'ait pas permis de voir les failles de notre proposition.

-Hey Shikamaru, ne t'en fait pas trop. On a réussi c'est tout ce qui compte, nous allons pouvoir maintenant commencer sa création. Finalement j'ai trouvé un début de réponse à la solution de Nagato, une armée de dissuasion mais basé sur la négociation et non la terreur. N'en parlons plus. Naruto regarda Temari et Shikamaru marchant côte à côte. Shikamaru j'ai une mission à te donner.

-Hein, là maintenant ? On vient juste de finir une négociation. Encore une mission, la barbe tu crois pas que tu m'a assez fatigué la nuit dernière ?

-Allez fais pas le difficile. Je te demande juste de suivre Gaara à Suna. Je te donne deux semaines pour mettre au point à Suna, tous les accords pour la mise en plan de tout ça.

-QUOI, non mais ça va pas, dans trois jours c'est le nouvel an. Je vais pas quitter Konoha. En plus ce sera la fête à Suna, j'aurai du mal à trouver une chambre de libre.

-Boah je suis sûr que tu trouveras hébergement dans la famille du Kazekage. N'est-ce pas Gaara, sourit Naruto en lançant un clin d'œil à Temari.

Non loin d'eux, l'autre groupe s'en allait dans une direction différente. Le Raikage vitupérait contre Ônoki.

-Vous nous aviez promis un arrangement qui nous favoriserait. J'ai accepté et je me suis finalement rangé à votre décision. Mais vous n'avez fait qu'accepter la solution utopique de ce fou de Naruto.

-Hin, hin, hin. Vous n'êtes pas plus perspicace que ce jeune idéaliste. Si vous réfléchissiez aussi vite que vous vous battez, je serais intellectuellement dépassé mais vous en êtes loin encore. Tsunade s'est sacrifié pour nous permettre de vivre et finalement c'est un bon choix car elle était moins manipulable que ces jeunes.

-Expliquez-vous au lieu de me manquez de respect vieil homme.

-Raikage, les conditions que je viens de faire ajouter vont rendre cette force totalement inutile en tout cas sans conséquence pour nos grandes nations. Le droit de véto nous permettra de conserver cette force loin de nos intérêts. En plus Konoha et Suna vont s'épuiser à maintenir cette force active, alors que nos nations n'auront aucune obligation à s'en occuper. Je viens de museler le méchant renard et il n'y a vu que du feu. Contrairement à vous qui avez failli réveiller la bête.

Les jours passèrent et la veille du nouvel an arriva à Konoha. Comme chaque année, la fête s'installa dans les rues du village, plein de petits stands de jeux, vente de nourriture, de masques, arbres pour attacher des papiers de vœux. Ce soir là, Naruto sortit de son bureau plus tôt que prévu et rentra chez lui. Il n'avait pas envi d'aller se promener dans la fête. Il y avait un manque. Habituellement il y allait avec des amis, ou l'un de ses maitres. En sortant de la battisse centrale, il s'étira, enroula son écharpe autour du cou en ressentant le froid de la nuit tombante. Mis ses mains dans les poches et s'apprêta à partir quand une petite voix l'interpella.

-Bonsoir, Naruto-Kun.

-Bonsoir Hinata ! sourit-il en se tournant vers Hinata qui l'attendait visiblement. Elle était vêtu d'un yukata aux couleurs de son clan.

-Naruto-Kun, je voulais te voir pour te remercier.

-Me remercier de quoi ? Tu devrais plutôt m'en vouloir de ne pas être venu comme je te l'avais promis. Un sourire crispé aux lèvres, il se tenait devant elle en se frottant l'arrière de la tête de sa main droite.

-Non, tu n'as pas à le faire Naruto-Kun. Mon père m'a donné ton cadeau le lendemain matin et m'a tout expliqué. Je suis vraiment très touchée par ce que tu as fait et par ton pendentif.

Ils restèrent tous les deux silencieux face à face un moment à se regarder dans les yeux.

-Hinata, ca te dirait de te promener avec moi à la fête ?

-Quoi, tous les deux...

-Oui, j'aimerais bien.

-Volontiers, Naruto-Kun.

Ils partirent tous les deux dans les rues du village. Passant d'une boutique à l'autre, ils participèrent à de nombreux jeux. Hinata insista pour tenter d'attraper des poissons avec une petite lentille de papier. Debout derrière elle, Naruto la regardait accroupie au dessus du bassin à tenter d'attraper les poissons, il la voyait pour la première fois riante et joyeuse.

-Hinata, il y a quelque chose que je n'ai pas fait et que j'aurai du faire depuis bien longtemps, dit-il d'un ton grave.

-Oui Naruto-Kun, lui répondit-elle en se concentrant sur les poissons.

-Je n'ai pas eu le temps de venir t'en parler. Il y a eu tant de choses qui m'ont empêché : l'entrainement avec Bee san, la guerre, les tâches de Hokage...Enfin maintenant il n'y a plus de problème pour t'en parler. Le jour où tu es venue affronter Pain...

-Oui, répondit-elle la voix un peu nouée en s'arrêtant de chasser le poisson un instant.

-Ce que tu m'as déclaré ce jour-là. J'aurai du venir t'en parler. Mais finalement, je pense que j'ai bien fait d'attendre, maintenant je sais quoi te répondre.

-Ah...tremblota Hinata.

-Hokage-Sama, vous voulez jouer ? s'écria le commerçant. C'est la maison qui vous offre la partie à vous et à votre jolie amie. L'homme tendait à Naruto une lentille de papier et un bol pour récupérer le poisson.

-Merci, c'est très gentil.

Il s'accroupit à son tour à côté de Hinata pour tenter sa chance. Il tourna son visage vers elle qui en fit de même. Il voulait continuer de lui parler et enfin donner sa réponse, mais les mots ne venaient pas. Un désir profond le saisissait, il voulait être plus proche d'elle encore plus proche. La voir ne lui suffisait plus tout à coup, il rêvait de l'entendre, sentir sa chaleur.

-Naruto, murmura-t-elle sans ajouté le kun cette fois.

-Hinata

Il approcha son visage d'elle lentement. Bien que tremblante, elle ne se recula pas.

-HOOOOOOKAGGGEEEE SAMMMAAAAAAAA !

Un concert de hurlements raisonna derrière eux. Surpris, ils reculèrent tous les deux leur visage et se retournèrent. Une troupe de quatre jeunes filles se dandinait devant eux.

-Hokage-Sama, vous êtes venu à la fête. On peut jouer avec vous ?

-Oui, Naruto-Sama, on peut avoir votre autographe ?

-Naruto-Sama, vous êtes trop beau dans votre tenue de Hokage. On peut faire une photo avec vous ?

-C'est qui cette fille, Hokage-Sama ?

Hinata se sentit tout à coup bien mal à l'aise devant ces filles qui s'empressèrent de se coller contre Naruto. Ce dernier saisit la main de Hinata pour ne pas la perdre dans la foule autour d'eux.

-Cette fille, c'est Hinata Hyuga, une amie, répondit-il.

-Mais c'est pas votre petite amie, hein Naruto sama, hein, elle est pas assez bien pour vous, cria l'une d'elles à la limite de l'hystérie.

Une petite explosion de fumée fit reculer le groupe de filles, laissant apparaître Konohamaru.

-Place vilaines, laissez Naruto-Niichan tranquille et contemplez Konohamaru Sarutobi le futur Hokage.

-La ferme morveux. C'est nous que tu traites de vilaine ! Tu vas voir ce que tu va prendre.

Les filles s'approchèrent de lui avec des visages plus effrayants que celui de Sakura lors de ses colères.

-Naruto-Niichan, Hinata-Chan...Filez je les retiens.

-Merci Konohamaru-Kun, tu me sauves la vie. Naruto lui sourit dans la pose de l'homme cool de maitre Gai.

-Merci Konohamaru-Kun, ajouta Hinata.

-Pas de souci, je fais pas ça que pour vous, rit-il. Bon allez-y. Médames préparez-vous à subir mon plus terrible jutsu. Multiclonage ! Un clone de konohamaru apparut à côté de lui.

Les filles se reculèrent un peu surprises et méfiantes envers le garçon. Naruto tira Hinata par la main pour s'enfuir en courant parmi la foule.

-Prêtes ?! cria Konohamaru. L'ultime technique perverse anti-groupie ! Ero-technique ébat masculins !

Dans un nuage de fumée, Konohamaru et son clone se transformèrent en Naruto et Sasuke nus et enlacés, se caressant lascivement.

-Kyaaaaaa, hurlèrent les filles en se pâmant d'émotion.

De leur côté Hinata et Naruto s'échappèrent dans des rues sans attractions, afin d'être plus au calme. Après une petite crise de fou rire ensemble, les deux jeunes décidèrent d'aller trouver à manger. Passant devant la boutique de Ichiraku, ils choisirent la solution d'acheter des nouilles et d'aller les manger dans un lieu tranquille, sans risque de tomber sur un groupe de folles furieuses.

-Naruto-Kun, où peut-on aller pour être tranquille ? Tu es le Hokage, tout le monde te connait et c'est la fête ce soir, il y aura du monde de partout. On peut aller chez moi si tu veux.

-Ah, non je préfère pas...soupira Naruto en pensant à la présence de Hiashi.

-Et chez toi Naruto-Kun ?

-Chez moooouuuaa ? s'écria Naruto. C'est que... Naruto sentait une sueur froide s'écouler de sa tempe à sa joue. Mais voyant le visage de Hinata avec son doux sourire, il toussota. Je te demande un instant, Hinata. Créant trois clones d'ombre, il se mit à leur parler à voix basse un peu à l'écart de la jeune fille qui regardait la scène sans comprendre.

-Bon les gars, vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire. Je vais essayer de prendre un chemin plus long et de marcher lentement. Mais rendez l'appartement un minimum présentable avant notre arrivée, je veux une table propre, un lit fait, pas de linge sale qui traine ! Allez, grouillez-vous bon sang. Sur ce, les clones filèrent à grande vitesse.

-Voila Hinata, on peut aller manger ces nouilles chez moi, maintenant.

-Allons-y Naruto-Kun...Pourquoi as-tu fait ces clones ? Il y a un problème ?

-Ah ah, non pas du tout. Tu t'inquiètes pour rien. J'ai juste envoyé mes clones pour être sûr que le chemin serait sans risque de rencontrer quelqu'un.

Naruto fit quelque détour, et marcha assez lentement espérant ainsi laisser du temps pour que ses clones rangent un minimum son appartement. Hinata se sentait sur un petit nuage. Partager un moment d'une telle simplicité avec Naruto était pour elle l'accomplissement de son rêve. Sa timidité commençait à s'estomper au fur et à mesure qu'elle prenait conscience de la réalité de l'instant. Elle s'approcha de Naruto et saisit son bras avec le sien en se collant contre lui.

-Hé Hinata...tu me gènes un peu, bafouilla le Hokage en rougissant, surpris de l'initiative de la jeune fille.

-Excuse-moi Naruto_Kun, mais je suis tellement bien à tes côtés. Si ça te dérange, j'arrête.

-Non, non, c'est juste que j'ai pas l'habitude. Tu m'as plutôt habitué à tomber dans les pommes quand je suis près de toi.

-Oui, je sais mais je crois que cette période est finie.

-Bon voilà on est arrivé. Mon appartement est au dernier étage, je te préviens que c'est pas aussi grand et beau que chez toi.

Ils montèrent tous les deux jusqu'à la porte puis entrèrent. De l'autre côté de la rue sur le toit d'un immeuble voisin, Konohamaru fixait discrètement la fenêtre avec une paire de jumelles.

-Zut, je ne les vois pas. Ils sont dans un angle mort. Hanabi qu'est-ce qu'ils font ?

-Attends, j'active mon byakugan. Ils ne font rien, ils mangent leur bol de nouilles rien de plus.

-Tu crois que c'est bon signe ?

-Je penses...Hinata en tête à tête avec un garçon chez lui c'est déjà un grand pas pour elle.

-Hé hé, parce que toi cela t'es déjà arrivé ? plaisanta Konohamaru.

-J'ai jamais dit ça ! On parle de ma sœur pas de moi, petit pervers.

-Je suis pas pervers !

-Ah, pourtant la technique de tout à l'heure...

-C'est une technique efficace, c'est tout. Les perverses ce sont celles qui y succombent, mais peut-être que toi aussi tu serais victime de mon ultime technique.

-N'importe quoi, c'est pas ce genre de chose qui m'attire. Je suis pas aussi superficielle, je suis une Hyuga.

-Ah et qu'est-ce qui attire les filles Hyuga ? demanda-t-il narquois.

-Tu n'as qu'à le découvrir par toi-même.

Dans l'appartement, Naruto et Hinata finissaient leurs nouilles. Hinata leva rapidement la table et posa les bols vides dans le petit évier. Naruto la regarda faire, puis se leva et vint derrière elle. Il enroula ses bras autour de ses épaules. Surprise elle lâcha l'un des bols qui se brisa dans l'évier.

-Na...Ru...To... kun, murmura-t-elle en posant ses mains sur ses bras se laissant entrainée contre lui dans cette douve étreinte.

-Hinata, j'ai besoin de toi. Je me sens si bien quand tu es à mes côtés.

La jeune fille ressentit au fond d'elle un soulagement incroyable. Sa timidité s'évanouit à l'écoute des paroles de Naruto. Elle tourna son visage et plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes. Naruto écarquilla les yeux surpris puis les ferma lentement en partageant ce moment de douceur avec Hinata.

Hanabi sauta de joie en criant « yatta ». Konohamaru la regarda perplexe. Elle lui sauta au cou en hurlant

-Ça y est on a réussi ! On l'a fait Konohamaru.

-Hé oui hé hé hé, bafouilla-t-il dans un sourire niais en sentant la poitrine de Hanabi s'écraser contre son torse.

-N'en profite pas pour avoir tes idées perverses ! s'écria Hanabi en le repoussant en arrière.

-Non mais t'es folle. Tu te jettes dans mes bras et après tu me repousses.

Pendant ce temps dans l'appartement, Hinata et Naruto partageait toujours leur étreinte amoureuse. Rouge d'émotion Hinata se recula un instant pour retrouver ses esprits devant un Naruto tout penaud.

-Naruto. Je crois qu'il faut que je rentre. Mon père va se faire du soucis, je lui avais dit que je sortais juste un moment.

-Ah...je comprends. Le visage baissé et triste, Naruto ressentit férocement de nouveau le sentiment de vacuité de ces dernières semaines.

Hinata un peu tremblante s'approcha de la porte. Mais la main de Naruto vint bloquer la sienne sur la poignée.

-Hinata. S'il te plait, reste !

-Quoi rester ? Mais Naruto...

-Je t'en prie, ne me laisse pas seul.

-Mais...tu te rends compte de ce que tu me demandes. Je ne peux pas.

-Hinata, je n'ai jamais été aussi sérieux de toute ma vie. Cherchant rapidement les mots à dire, Naruto s'aperçut que des larmes coulaient doucement des yeux de Hinata. Hey ne pleure pas, je préfère quand tu souris.

-Ce sont des larmes de joies et d'émotion, dit-elle en lâchant la poignée. Elle plaqua son visage contre le torse de Naruto en l'enlaçant. Je vis un rêve Naruto...

-Hinata, Bee San m'a dit une fois qu'il voyait briller en moi deux soleils, l'amour de mes parents. Hinata veux-tu être un nouveau soleil pour moi.

La nuit du nouvel an fut trés animé dans le village et le feu d'artifice particulièrement intense et brillant cette année là. Le froid mordant de l'hiver n'entama pas la chaleur des cœurs de tous les habitants qui fêtaient leur première année d'une longue période de paix et de félicité à venir.

A l'écart de ce tumulte, deux jeunes cœurs meurtris par les blessures d'une enfance tourmentée se joignirent dans la chaleur et l'amour d'une destinée enfin commune.

FIN DE LA PREMIERE PARTIE.


	16. Part II: Scene de menage

Chapitre 16 : Scène de ménage.

Seule dans sa chambre la jeune femme se regardait dans le miroir. De face, de profil et de dos, alternant les poses, elle se questionnait devant son reflet tout en soulevant sa poitrine avec ses mains afin de bien juger de sa taille. Elle finit par relever ses cheveux essayant de voir si une natte lui irait mieux.

-Mais c'est pas croyable, comment ça se fait que les garçons ne s'intéressent pas à moi, bon sang. Je suis quand même jolie et plutôt bien foutue. Regarde-toi ma belle, cette chevelure longue et lisse à la couleur si pure, cadeau de ta grand-mère, les yeux magnifiques et la belle poitrine de ta mère...Sérieux, avec l'héritage des femmes qui ont séduit deux Hokage, comment fais-tu pour être sans petit copain à ton âge...Les mecs de ce village sont-ils tous aveugles ?Bon sang ça me rend folle.

A son insu deux jeunes garçons mataient son petit jeu en regardant par l'entrebâillement de la paroi coulissante de sa chambre.

-Alors Akira, tu crois que cela pourra te servir pour la suite de ton manga ? Tu me fais risquer gros.

-Sérieux, ta sœur elle est trop canon. Wahou quelle bombe.

-Chut parle moins fort, si elle t'entend on est mort. T'imagine même pas comment elle est quand elle se fout en rogne. C'est pire que Kyuubi.

L'un des garçons dessinait rapidement des croquis sur un carnet de notes, créant avec talent et rapidité un personnage féminin en se fiant aux courbes de la jeune fille. Son camarade contemplait son œuvre avec admiration.

-Tu peux ouvrir un peu plus que je vois mieux, sinon je pourrais pas finir mon croquis.

-D'accord, mais s'il-te-plait tais toi, lui répondit-il en glissant très lentement un peu plus le panneau afin de dévoiler à son ami dessinateur la silhouette entière de la jeune fille en dessous.

Cette dernière aperçut, en regardant le miroir, le visage des deux garçons qui entrebâillaient la porte de sa chambre. Elle saisit une brosse à cheveux juste à côté d'elle sur son chevet.

-JIIIII...RAAAAA...YAAAAA ! hurla-t-elle en projetant frénétiquement la brosse vers les deux voyeurs.

-Merde, elle nous a vus...viens Akira, fuyons !

Les deux garçons se mirent à courir dans les couloirs de la grande demeure. Derrière eux la jeune fille, en culotte et soutien-gorge comme unique vêtement, les poursuivait, le visage déformé par la colère.

-JIRAYA, AKIRA, je vais vous massacrer bande de sales petits pervers !

-Vite, suis-moi. Le seule endroit sûr, c'est le dôjô...dépêche Akira !

Filant le plus vite possible dans le grand dôjô familiale en bois, les deux garçons ouvrirent la porte et se jetèrent dedans en refermant rapidement derrière eux. La dite porte ne fit pas long feu, éclatant en morceaux sous un violent coup de pied.

-Je vous tiens sales morveux ! Venez prendre votre dérouillée ! Bon sang, hurla la jeune fille telle une furie. Ses cheveux rouges dansant sous l'effet de la colère tels les queues de Kyubi, elle fit craquer ses jointures en les cherchant dans le dojo. Vous n'avez plus que sept secondes à vivre, c'est moi qui vous le dit.

-Je peux savoir à quoi cela rime, Kushina ?demanda une voix ferme et stricte.

-Hein...la jeune fille se calma soudainement devant le visage pâle de Hanabi.

-« Hein » n'est pas une réponse. Puis-je savoir pourquoi tu harcèles ton frère et qu'elle est la raison d'une irruption d'une telle indécence dans le dojo familiale ? Entre ta tenue et la porte que tu viens de faire voler, j'exige une réponse sur le champs, jeune fille.

-Ma tante, je poursuis Jiraya pour lui apprendre à ne pas m'espionner quand je suis dans ma chambre. Ce sale petit pervers et son copain m'ont reluquée alors que je me changeais.

-Je ne te crois pas, Jiraya est un garçon sérieux, ce n'est pas un cancre existentialiste comme toi. Maintenant je te demande de quitter le dojo, ce n'est pas parce que tu ne viens jamais t'entraîner que tu dois l'empêcher de s'entraîner aux arts familiaux.

-Pfff n'importe quoi. Je m'en fous, moi, de vos traditions. Bon sang.

-Kushina, ta mère entendra parler de tout ça.

-Ça aussi je m'en moque, elle me comprend bien mieux que vous ne pourrez jamais le faire.

La jeune fille quitta le dôjô en ronchonnant des paroles inaudibles. Elle retourna dans sa chambre et mit ses vêtements. Elle regarda un instant une photo sur sa table de chevet, montrant sa mère tenant un bébé à la maternité, son père et elle à ses côtés, puis soupira et partit rejoindre la salle principale. Troisième arrivée, elle s'installa en ne disant qu'un simple bonjour aux deux personnes déjà en train de prendre leur petit déjeuner.

-Kushina, quand tu es comme ça, c'est que tu t'es disputée avec ton frère ou ta tante. Je me trompe ?

-Non maman, je me suis même disputée avec les deux.

-Pourquoi tu cries toujours sur tata Hanabi, grande sœur, demanda une fillette d'à peine cinq ans. Moi, tu me cries jamais dessus.

-Mais toi tu es un ange tite sœur, répondit-elle en lui caressant ses nattes blondes.

Hanabi et l'un des jeunes garçons firent leur entrée à ce moment là. Ils s'installèrent à table sous le regard colérique de Kushina.

-Grande sœur Hinata, je te demanderais de sermonner ta fille ainée, puisqu'elle ne m'écoute pas visiblement.

-Hnnn, soupira Hinata. Qu'a-t-elle encore fait, Hanabi ?

-Elle a démolit la porte du dojo et a poursuivi Jiraya alors qu'il venait s'entrainer.

-Mais c'est n'importe quoi. Je le poursuivais parce que lui et son copain Akira m'avaient espionnée dans ma chambre.

-Et alors, cela ne justifiait pas la dégradation du dôjô et ton entrée dans cette tenue. Si tu venais t'entrainer de temps en temps avec moi, tu connaitrais les usages.

-Je me fiches de la pratique du Juken. Je suis nulle, pas la peine de me forcer, je n'y arriverai jamais. En plus je vois pas à quoi cela pourrait me servir.

-Kushina...parle autrement à ta tante, s'il-te-plait.

-Mais maman, elle veut toujours me forcer à m'entraîner depuis mes onze ans. Moi je m'en fiche.

-Kushina, tu es l'ainée de la famille principale. Tu te dois en tant que Hyuga de pratiquer le Juken. Au lieu de ça tu passes tes journées à paresser ou disparaître on ne sait où.

-Et alors, quel intérêt de travailler ? La famille est riche et noble. J'ai pas à m'en faire pour mon avenir. Bon sang, ma tante. Et ça ne change rien à ce qu'à fait mon frère. C'est un sale petit pervers, il a pas hérité le meilleur de son homonyme. Il aurait pu hérité de la sagesse de Maitre Jiraya au lieu de ses penchants pervers...

-Kushina, cesse de t'en prendre à ton frère. Il est plus doué et plus sérieux que tu ne l'as jamais été. Il sera sûrement plus digne d'être l'héritier de la famille que toi.

-Ah oui il est doué lui...il s'entraîne avec toi, ma tante...Il n'empêche qu'il n'en est pas moins un sale petit pervers. Tu le protège parce qu'il te rappel ton ex...aussi pervers l'un que l'autre.

-Kushina...s'écria affolée Hinata mais il était trop tard. Hanabi folle de rage venait de jeter un verre d'eau sur le visage de la jeune fille.

-Jeune fille, je t'interdis de parler de mon ex. Ton frère mérite le nom de Hyuga, lui...

-Ça tombe bien ! s'écria Kushina en se levant les larmes aux yeux. Parce que moi, ma tante, mon nom c'est U-ZU-MA-KI. Je serai jamais une Hyuga et j'en suis fière. Puisque c'est ainsi, je n'irai pas à la remise de diplôme de Jiraya. Elle partit en trombe de la salle.

Un lourd silence que seule les sanglots de la petite fille s'abattit sur la tablée. Jiraya mangeait son riz en jetant des coups d'œil furtif à sa mère qui se tenait la tête entre ses mains.

-Grande sœur Hinata, tu dois te montrer plus ferme avec elle. Ses comportements sont de plus en plus inacceptables.

-Hanabi, tu devrais la laisser un peu. Ne te comporte pas comme notre père envers moi avec elle, c'est tout ce que je te demande. Ne la rabaisse pas sur son manque de talent. Quant à toi Jiraya, dis- moi si ce dont t'accuse ta sœur est vrai.

-Euh oui maman, mais c'était juste pour que Akira puisse dessiner...

-Je ne veux pas le savoir. Si j'entends encore ta sœur se plaindre que tu l'espionne dans sa chambre, je te punirai de sortie.

-Mais maman...

-Il y a pas de « mais maman » qui tienne. Tout à l'heure nous allons aller à ta remise de diplôme de l'académie, j'espère que tu te tiendras tranquille.

-Il sera parfait. Mon neveu est le digne successeur de son grand-père et de son oncle. Il fera un genin de talent. Pas comme ta fille ainée qui a refusé d'aller à l'académie ninja de notre village.

-Hanabi, s'il-te-plait. Laisse Kushina un peu tranquille, ce n'est pas sa faute si elle a le même tempérament que son père. Allons dépêchons-nous, la cérémonie commence dans dix minutes.

Le repas terminé, Hinata ajusta les vêtements de Jiraya et tenta de le peigner.

-Mon chéri, tu as les cheveux de ton père...impossible de te peigner.

-Oui maman, tu me le dis tout le temps, mais au moins ils ont ta couleur, répliqua-t-il fièrement.

Hinata, Jiraya et la petite fille partirent ensemble en direction de l'académie ninja. Il y avait foule à l'entrée. Un attroupement de parents et d'enfants d'une dizaine d'années attendaient devant la porte d'entrée.

-Hinata...par ici, s'écria Sakura en la voyant arriver.

-Sakura, Lee san, comment allez-vous ? répondit Hinata en les saluant respectueusement.

Lee et Sakura se tenaient côte à côte en souriant, entre eux se tenait une jeune fille aux magnifiques yeux verts et à la longue chevelure noire.

-Hinata, tu n'es pas venue avec Kushina ? l'interrogea Sakura.

-Non, elle s'est fâchée avec sa tante et a refusé de venir voir la remise de diplôme de son frère.

-Ahah...C'est tout le portrait de son père, s'esclaffa Lee.

-Leeeee...tu vas te taire ! Tu vois pas que cela met Hinata mal à l'aise ?

-Excuse-moi ma petite fleur...bafouilla Lee devant les sourcils froncés de Sakura.

-Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça en public.

-S'il-vous-plait, un peu de silence. Les enfants à droite dans la cour et les parents sur la gauche, hurla Iruka pour se faire entendre, nous allons commencer.

Les enfants quittèrent leurs parents pour aller s'aligner comme l'avait demander leur enseignant. Parmi eux, Jiraya s'installa entre la jeune fille aux yeux verts et son ami Akira un garçon aux cheveux et visage très pâles. A ses côtés une jeune fille un peu rondelette à lunettes et cheveux rouges cherchait quelqu'un du regard.

-Excusez mon retard...un jeune garçon au visage longiforme et fin entra dans la cour avec prestance. Ses longs cheveux blonds en queue de cheval tombaient jusqu'à la moitié de son dos, il fixa les rangs avec ses yeux bleues profonds en souriant fièrement. Une attitude qui entraîna quelques soupires chez les jeunes filles.

-Katsuya...ce n'est pas parce que tu es le fils du Hokage que tu peux te permettre d'arriver en retard.

-Pardonnez-moi, Iruka sensei, mais je viens juste de revenir avec ma mère d'une visite chez mon oncle, le Kazekage...Nous sommes rentrés tard dans la nuit.

-Oui ça va, rentre dans les rangs et épargne-nous les détails, que l'on puisse commencer la remise des diplômes.


	17. Amour, Gloire et beauté

Chapitre 17 : Amour, Gloire et Beauté

Sous les yeux de leurs parents, chaque élève de l'académie recevait un par un son diplôme de Genin des mains d'Iruka. Bien en rang, ils en sortaient un par un pour récupérer le précieux bandeau. Iruka, suivant l'ordre des élèves, arriva à hauteur de la jeune fille à côté de Jiraya.

-Haruno Kaori, c'est avec un grand plaisir que je te remets ton diplôme de genin. Nous espérons que tu deviendras encore plus douée que ta mère pour la pratique de la médecine.

-Merci Iruka-Sensei, dit-elle avec un large sourire sous les cris de joie de Lee dans le public.

Iruka attendit qu'elle rentre dans le rang et s'approcha de Jiraya. Il le fixa un petit moment avec un sourire tendre.

-Uzumaki Jiraya...lança-t-il des tremolos dans la voix. Jiraya s'avança alors que des murmures parcoururent l'assistance. Jeune homme, c'est avec beaucoup d'émotion que je te donne ce bandeau. Il y a un peu plus de vingt ans, je donnais le même à ton père dans d'autres circonstances. Je n'aurai jamais pensé que ce jour là, le destin aurait pris une telle tournure et que je donnerais aujourd'hui un nouveau diplôme à un Uzumaki.

-Merci Iruka-Sensei, mais je suis un Hyugaa, déclara sèchement Jiraya en prenant le bandeau.

-Oui bien sûr... mélancolique, Iruka ne releva pas plus en passant au suivant. Yamanaka Akira, voici ton diplôme. Essaie d'être plus attentif en tant que genin et passe un peu moins de temps à dessiner qu'a t'entraîner. Akimichi Momo, appela-t-il devant la jeune fille rondelette à lunettes, voici ton diplôme, essaie à l'avenir d'être un peu moins timide.

Puis Iruka termina rapidement la remise des bandeaux et finit en arrivant près du garçon blond retardataire. Ce dernier le fixait d'un air hautain en balayant une mèche blonde de devant son front. Légèrement agacé par son attitude Iruka fit une petite grimace en l'appelant.

-Katsuya Nara, voici ton diplôme de genin. Nous sommes tous fiers de remettre ce bandeau au fils de notre Hokage et neveu du Kazekage. Espérerons que tu seras aussi talentueux et SAGE que les membres de ta famille.

-Merci Iruka-Sensei...Vous faites vraiment du bon travail.

-Trop gentil de ta part Katsuya-KUN ! répliqua Iruka en lui tournant le dos. Maintenant nous allons entendre un discours du septième Hokage sur le rôle du genin.

L'assistance se tourna vers une petite estrade sur laquelle venait de monter Shikamaru dans la tenue officielle des Kages.

-Bonjour à tous. Je serai bref. Jeunes genins, vous venez de réussir votre diplôme, mais contrairement à vos prédécesseurs, vous n'aurez pas les mêmes fonctions. Dans le passé, la fonction de ninja de Konoha était de remplir des missions pour le village. Suite à la volonté de mon prédécesseur et malgré ce que beaucoup pense de lui, je poursuis son idéal de paix. Les ninjas de Konoha n'ont plus qu'une seule mission : protéger le village et le pays du feu. Vous avez choisi cette voie, donc vous serez les garants de notre sécurité. Merci pour nous et encore félicitation à vous mes enfants.

Sans attendre la fin des applaudissements, Shikamaru descendit de l'estrade et se retira. Les enfants nouvellement diplômés coururent vers leurs parents. Les embrassades et cries de joies fusèrent dans l'assistance. Un petit buffet fut servi pour que tout le monde puisse profiter de rafraîchissements et d'une collation.

-Alors Hinata, fière de ton petit gars ?

-Oui Sakura, je suis très fière de lui. Même si ce qu'il a répondu à son professeur m'a un peu attristé.

-Allez Hinata, ça lui passera avec l'âge. En grandissant il trouvera la maturité nécessaire pour comprendre, enchaina Lee. Sakura, si tu veux retourner à l'hôpital, je m'occupe de Kaori.

-Oui attends, voilà Karin et Ino. Nous irons ensemble au travail.

-Sakura, Hinata, Lee alors ça nous rajeunit pas tout ça. Ino s'avança. Hinata, Akira m'a dit que ce matin il avait été discourtois avec ta fille ainée, rien de grave j'espère.

-Oh non, mais en ce moment Kushina n'est pas au mieux. Elle traverse une mauvaise passe et ses relations avec Hanabi sont plus tendues que jamais.

-Toujours à cause de son père...murmura Sakura.

-Oui, c'est un sujet de dispute entre elles. Je me fais du soucis pour Kushina, je la trouve instable en ce moment. Elle s'absente si souvent, cela m'inquiète.

-Ta fille a peut-être un petit ami ? J'ai entendu dire qu'elle trainait souvent en ville avec Azuki, la fille d'Anko et Iruka.

-Je ne savais pas, Karin. Tu es sûre qu'elle aurait un petit ami, parce qu'elle m'a rien dit à ce sujet.

-Possible, le beau Hanzo est en permission à Konoha depuis un mois. Et toutes les filles en sont folles.

-Ah Karin...toujours à regarder les beaux garçons mais tu es plus toute jeune ma pauvre.

-Je te demande pardon Sakura ? C'est pas parce que tu es la directrice de l'hôpital qu'il faut te croire tout permis...Je n'ai pas de leçon à recevoir d'une femme qui se contente de Lee après avoir rompu avec...

-DE QUOI...parce que toi et Choji...C'est quoi ? Continue comme ça et je te fous des gardes supplémentaires à faire.

-Allons les filles, ce n'est pas parce que vous avez toutes les deux eut des déboires avec Sasuke qu'il faut dénigrer vos hommes. Il fallait faire comme moi et regarder ailleurs, vous auriez trouvé un homme aussi beau que mon Saï. Au lieu de vous focaliser sur ce misanthrope d'Uchiha.

-Ino, garde tes conseils pour tes patients en psychiatrie, s'il-te-plait. Karin et moi savons parfaitement quelle est la valeur d'un homme stable. Toi, tu ne nous comprendras jamais.

-Exactement Ino, je t'interdis de vouloir faire croire que mon Choji est moins bien que ton Saï. Il est peut-être moins beau, mais c'est un garçon adorable et attentionné avec ses enfants. Ce n'est pas un fainéant comme ton mari.

-Saï n'est pas fainéant ! C'est un artiste...il lui faut du temps pour son art, voilà tout.

Le ton commençait à monter entre ces trois là. Hinata tenta de calmer le jeu mais rien n'y fit. Les trois femmes appelèrent rapidement leurs enfants et partirent sans se regarder.

De l'autre côté du village, à la terrasse d'un glacier, Kushina agitait nonchalamment les glaçons de son thé avec une baguette. Elle fixait songeuse la falaise de Konoha, sous les yeux un peu ennuyée d'une de ses amies.

-Kushina, ça n'a vraiment pas l'air d'aller. Tu regardes la falaise depuis dix minutes sans un mot.

-Azuki, ma tante me gonfle. J'ai vraiment envi de me barrer de la maison. Elle me prend pour une ratée, elle ne pense qu'à m'entraîner pour faire de moi une héritière de mon clan.

-Tu veux partir de chez toi...Sérieux t'es malade ? Tu vis dans une des plus belles demeures de la ville. Et tu voudrais faire quoi ?

-Oh j'ai toujours l'ancien appartement de mon père...Maman a les clefs, on pourrait habiter ensemble ce serait sympa, non ?

-Chut, regarde derrière toi...C'est lui.

-Qui ça ? Kushina se retourna et vit un jeune homme dans un bel uniforme blanc. Bein quoi c'est un officier de la Force d'intervention de la Société des Ninjas.

-Non mais t'es aveugle, c'est Hanzo...

-Hanzo ? Hanzo Sarutobi ?

-Oui évidement. Arrête, le regarde pas, il vient vers nous.

Le jeune homme s'approcha de leur table et se gratta discrètement la gorge en arrivant vers elle, l'uniforme blanc parfaitement repassé, les cheveux noirs, le visage viril se terminant par un petit bouc au menton. Il les fixa tour à tour avec ses yeux d'un rouge intense.

-Bonjour Kushina, ça fait longtemps. Tu me reconnais ?

-Hmm, je sais pas...Je me souviens pas, nargua la jeune fille sous le regard jaloux de son amie.

-Sarutobi Hanzo...le fils de Kurenaï, je m'entraînais avec ton père il y a des années.

-Ah oui...le petit Hanzo qui venait s'entraîner au Fûton avec mon père...Alors toujours aussi maladroit ?

-Kushina, t'es folle...Hanzo est l'un de nos représentants les plus doués de sa génération dans les rangs de la force de paix. Il a été promu commandant de section à seize ans.

-Merci Azuki...mais je suis colonel aujourd'hui, sourit-il à la jeune fille qui rougit en bafouillant. Et toi Kushina toujours aussi taquine ?

-Comme tu vois...Alors qu'est-ce que tu me veux...tu me fais de l'ombre. Aie...s'écria-t-elle en recevant un coup de pied d'Azuki sous la table.

-Directe, sans manière...le charme simple de son père, rit-il.

-Tu te moques de mon père ! cria-t-elle en se levant.

-Calme-toi Kushina, je ne me moquerai jamais de Naruto-Senseï. Tu sais que j'ai un profond respect pour lui. Il m'a enseigné la maîtrise du Fûton à la place de mon père. Si je me suis engagé dans la Force de paix c'est par respect pour sa vision de la paix.

-Oui, excuse-moi. Elle se rassit le visage morose. Alors tu voulais quoi...je n'ai pas trop envi de parler de mon père.

-Ah excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas... Je vous ai entendu tout à l'heure. Si tu veux partir de chez toi, pourquoi ne pas t'engager dans la Force de paix ? Tu poursuivrai ainsi le rêve de ton père et en même temps tu ferai quelque chose d'utile de ta vie.

-La Force de paix...Tu sais bien que je n'ai jamais été à l'académie. Je ne suis même pas genin. Que pourrais-je faire dans la force de paix ?

-Si c'est cela qui t'inquiète, sache que nous recevons des volontaires de tous niveaux, de tous les coins du monde. Des ninjas, de simple villageois, des vagabonds et même des criminels qui veulent être oubliés. Nous prenons toutes les âmes de bonnes volontés et nous les formons à toute forme de combat sans discrimination.

-Je sais pas, je vais y réfléchir. Tu repars quand ?

-Ma permission se termine ce soir,je dois être à la garnison demain matin. Ça m'a fait plaisir de te revoir Kushina.

-Ouais c'était sympa.

-Kushina, t'es folle. Tu as vu comment tu te comportes envers lui. Il est trop beau, je vais être jalouse. En plus vous vous connaissez, je le savais pas.

-Quand il avait six ans, mon père a voulu lui enseigner la pratique du Fûton. Il venait régulièrement s'entraîner chez nous. C'est un copain d'enfance, un grand frère en sorte, sûrement pas un petit ami potentiel.

-Tu me laisserai tenter ma chance ? Tu m'en voudras pas ?

-Quoi, il t'intéresse ? Alors vas-y sans problème. De toute façon, il n'est jamais venu me voir pendant les six dernières années, alors franchement je vois pas en quoi il pourrait s'intéresser à moi.

-Tu veux dire qu'il n'est plus venu après les événements d'il y a six ans ?

-Exactement...Apparemment il n'y avait que l'enseignement de mon père qui l'attirait chez nous. Je n'aurai aucune rancœur si tu sors avec lui.

Plus tard, les deux copines se quittèrent. Kushina songeuse resta un moment, adossée devant la porte d'entrée de sa maison à fixer la face non sculptée du sixième visage sur la falaise. Puis elle rentra pour rejoindre sa famille pour le repas.

-Jiraya, alors maintenant tu as du connaître le nom de tes coéquipiers et du Jounin qui sera ton maître.

-Oui bien sûr, tante Hanabi, répondit le jeune garçon avec le grand sourire de son père. Je serais avec Katsuya Nara et Kaori Haruno et mon maître sera...

-Teuh, teuh...toussa Hinata en faisant un petit signe de négation de la main.

-Grand Soeur, tu as attrapé froid, s'inquiéta Hanabi. En tout cas, cela va faire une équipe très performante, un ninja de combat à distance, une kunoichi déjà grandement versée dans les jutsu médicaux et toi un shinobi sensoriel et expert en corps à corps. Mais qui sera ton maitre ?

-C'est que maman m'a dit...

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ? Pourquoi ne me réponds-tu pas ? Hanabi regarda Hinata qui restait muette le visage crispé. Elle se tourna ensuite en direction de Kushina qui commençait à pouffer de rire. Kushina, je peux savoir ce qui te fais rire comme ça. Toi aussi tu sais qui sera le Jounin de Jiraya ?

-Non, je ne suis pas allée à la remise des diplômes, mais franchement vu le visage de maman et la gène de mon frère, faut pas être très maligne pour comprendre. AHAHAHAH, c'est trop drôle...

-KUSHINA, arrête de te moquer de moi. Et dites-moi qui c'est.

-Hanabi son maitre c'est...commença timidement Hinata.

-C'EST TON EX MOUHAHAHAHAHA...j'y crois pas, Jiraya va être entraîné par Konohamaru...Kushina éclata de rire en tapant sa main sur la table.

-Hinata...dis-moi que c'est pas vrai.

-Hanabi, Kushina a vu juste.

-C'est pas possible...hurla Hanabi en brisant le verre qu'elle tenait dans ses mains. Son visage déformé par la colère, elle ne put supporter les rires sarcastiques de Kushina. KUSHINA TAIS-TOI.

-Ah non ma tante. C'est trop drôle. Toi qui ne jure que par les règles du clan, qui veut m'imposer l'étude du Juken. Ton précieux neveu si doué pour les arts du clan, va être l'élève de l'amour que tu as perdu à cause du clan justement. Quelle ironie n'est-ce pas, ma tante ?

-TAIS-TOI ! hurla Hanabi en se jetant sur Kushina le byakugan activé.

-HANABI ! Hinata activa elle aussi sa pupille et bloqua le bras de sa sœur à quelques centimètres de la potrine de Kushina.

Elle ne put cependant pas stopper le second bras qui porta une attaque paume ouverte au visage de la jeune fille. La petite fille se mit à pleurer et Jiraya se jeta pour bloquer sa tante au niveau de la taille.

-Kushina...ça va ?demanda affolée Hinata qui maintenait le bras de sa sœur.

-Oui Maman, répondit-elle d'une voix glaciale. Ma tante ne m'a pas touchée. Je m'en vais dans ma chambre. Désolée ma tante, j'ai été un peu cruelle je l'admet. La jeune fille se retira de table sous les yeux de sa famille et les larmes de sa petite sœur.

Un instant de flottement s'écoula dans la grande salle.

-Hanabi, tu es folle. Je comprends ta colère mais de là à vouloir frapper ma fille.

-Pardonne-moi Grande sœur, j'aurai du me contrôler. Jiraya, excuse-moi de t'avoir montré ce piètre exemple de contrôle de soi.

Le repas se poursuivit dans le calme. Hanabi resta figé à sa place attendant qu'un domestique lui serve un thé. Hinata perturbée par l'événement n'osa pas aller voir sa fille ainée après avoir coucher ses deux plus jeunes enfants. Elle décida de retourner voir sa sœur.

-Grande sœur, si tu es venue pour me sermonner ce n'est pas la peine, j'ai suffisamment honte comme ça.

-Non Hanabi, je comprends ta douleur, les paroles de Kushina étaient rudes. Je sais ce que cela représente pour toi. J'ai toujours trouvé que tu devenais l'esclave du lègue de père.

-A chacun son destin. Tu as pu avoir l'amour de Naruto à défaut de celui de notre père. Moi j'ai choisi l'inverse. Laquelle de nous à tord ou raison, je ne pourrais le dire. Vu ce qui nous est arrivé à toutes les deux.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, que je ne te revois plus lever la main sur Kushina, sinon je quitterai la maison avec les enfants, Jiraya inclus. C'est une chance que tu aies raté ton coup.

-Je n'ai pas raté mon coup...Ta fille a esquivé.

-Tu dois te tromper, à cette distance et cette vitesse. Tu as du être déviée quand je t'ai saisi le bras.

-Si tu le dis...Au fait Grande sœur, Kushina était-elle maquillée aujourd'hui ?

-Co...mment ça. A ma connaissance Kushina ne se maquille pas. Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ?

-Pour rien. Peux-tu me laisser seule maintenant ?


	18. Pas de clochettes!

Chapitre 18 : Pas de clochettes !

Le lendemain matin, Jiraya se rendit comme prévu au terrain d'entraînement de Konoha. Il marchait dans la brume matinale qui entourait le village caché de la feuille, baillant un peu. Les événements de la veille occupaient largement son esprit. Il avait bien évité de croiser sa tante le matin sous les conseils de sa mère. Il arriva sur le lieu de rendez-vous, il était pour l'instant seul. Quelques minutes d'attente et Kaori Haruno le rejoingnit, suivie de peu par Katsuya Nara. Ils se saluèrent rapidement et attendirent leur nouveau maître.

Ce dernier arriva rapidement, la démarche nonchalante et les mains dans les poches, une grande écharpe blanche autour du cou. Il regarda les trois enfants, puis se tourna un instant vers la falaise en souriant.

-Tu vois grand-père, la volonté du feu perdure. Bien les enfants, je me présente, je m'appelle Konohamaru Sarutobi, j'ai trente ans. C'est moi qui vais vous enseigner l'art du travail en équipe et des missions de protection du pays du feu qui nous sont attribués. J'aimerais que nous commencions par des présentations rapides. Qui vous êtes, ce que vous aimez ou n'aimez pas et votre but dans la vie. Qui veux commencer ?

-Moi Senseï, déclara Katsuya de façon théâtral en remettant une mèche de cheveux en ordre d'un mouvement de la main. Je m'appelle Katsuya Nara, je suis le fils de Shikamaru Nara, notre Hokage. Ce que j'aime dans la vie c'est jouer au shogi avec mon père,mais je n'aime pas m'entraîner avec ma mère. Dans la vie je veux devenir quelqu'un d'aussi important que mon père ou mon oncle et me marier avec une jolie fille, finit-il par lancer en faisant un clin d'œil en direction de Kaori.

-Bien, bien...à toi jeune fille.

-Sensei, je m'appelle Kaori Haruno. J'aime m'entraîner avec l'ami de ma mère, Lee san et étudier avec ma mère les jutsus médicaux. Mon but dans ma vie, je ne sais pas encore vraiment à part aider les gens dans le besoin.

-Parfait, à toi Jiraya.

-Je suis Jiraya Hyuga !

-Je te demande pardon, toussa Konohamaru

-Uzumaki...Je suis Jiraya Uzumaki...Senseï, renifla le jeune garçon. J'aime m'entraîner avec ma tante. Je n'aime pas les gens qui me parlent de mon père. Mon but dans la vie, devenir aussi fort que ma tante et mon grand-père pour être l'héritier de la famille principale de mon clan.

-Je vois, soupira Konohamaru en fronçant les sourcils. Pour ce premier jour, nous allons faire un petit test sur vos capacités. Je connais la plupart de vos parents et je me doute que vos capacités n'ont rien à voir avec celles de genins normaux. Il me faut donc juger de leurs niveaux. Pour cela je vais vous demander de m'affronter en duel chacun à votre tour. J'ai tiré au sort l'ordre d'affrontement , chaque duel s'arrêtera si vous arrivez à porter un coup que je jugerai correct ou si vous abandonnez. Le sort en a voulut ainsi, ce sera toi qui débutera Kaori.

La jeune fille se mit en face de son nouveau senseï et prit une garde de combat. Konohamaru reconnut immédiatement le style de Lee et en conclut qu'elle devait sûrement exceller en taïjutsu.

-Vas-y Kaori. Montre-lui ce que tu sais faire, cria Katsuya.

-Merci et toi Jiraya tu m'encourages pas ? demanda la jeune fille en fixant son camarade.

-Euh oui, vas-y, répondit-il sans conviction fixant Konohamaru, le byakugan déjà activé.

-Hé hé, tu es bien le disciple de ta tante, tu ne perds pas de temps pour m'observer. J'imagine qu'elle a dû te parler de moi, pensa Konohamaru. Prête Kaori ? Alors vas-y, montre-moi ce que tu sais faire.

La jeune fille ne se fit pas prier et commença son assaut par une série d'attaques de taijutsu. Précises et lourdes, ses frappes n'avaient pas la puissance d'une genin de douze ans. Konohamaru, même s'il le soupçonnait, restait surpris de ses assauts. Elle enchaînait parfaitement coups de poing et coups de pied, mais n'arrivait toujours pas à trouver la faille dans la défense du jounin. Après un long échange de coups, elle décida de prendre le risque et lança une attaque que Konohamaru connaissait bien pour son efficacité.

Kaori effectua la tornade de Konoha que Lee lui avait enseigné, tentant de balayer les jambes d'appui de son adversaire. Malheureusement, ce dernier fit une pirouette en arrière pour esquiver le balayage. Il atterrit en prenant une pose étrange.

-Kaori tu as un talent indéniable pour le taijutsu et je vois que tu sais augmenter la puissance de tes coups au moment de leur impact grâce au contrôle de ton chakra. Mais est-ce que Lee-San, t'a appris le style que je pratique ? J'en serais surpris...

-Non Senseï quelle est donc cette garde ? Elle ressemble un peu à celle du style de l'homme saoul mais ça n'est pas cela, répondit-elle.

-En effet, c'est un style de combat peu connu mais très efficace directement lié à mon clan.

Konohamaru se mit à sautiller par petit bond en balançant les mains de haut en bas.

-Pfff regarde moi ce style, on dirait une pitrerie de singe, railla Katsuya.

-C'est exactement ça...ajouta Jiraya en le fixant. C'est le style du singe, ma tante m'en a parlé. Un taïjutsu que maîtrisent quelques membres du clan Sarutobi, il est enseigné par Enma à ceux qu'il juge digne de l'apprendre.

-Enma ? Tu parles de cette invocation que le troisième utilisait ? Tu sembles en savoir des choses dis-donc sur notre Senseï.

-J'en sais pas mal, oui . S'il utilise ce style c'est qu'il a reçu l'enseignement de Enma.

-Une invocation qui enseigne un art de combat à son invocateur, c'est amusant comme idée, mais farfelu. Une invocation n'est qu'un outil pour le shinobi, sûrement pas un ami ou un maître.

-Crétin ! Tu as beau être le fils du Hokage, t'y connais rien. Je porte les deux noms de personnes qui maîtrisaient le kata des crapauds.

-Tu me traites pas de crétin. Je suis pas le fils d'un minable comme ton père.

-Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ! hurla Jiraya.

Pendant ce temps, Konohamaru chargea Kaori portant des attaques du style du singe. La jeune fille n'arrivait pas à prédire ses mouvements, elle ne pouvait pas bloquer ses coups fluides et voltigeants. Malgré tous les entraînements avec Lee, sa maîtrise du taïjutsu n'y faisait rien. Rapidement sonnée par les coups, elle tomba par terre alors que Konohamaru d'un bond lui sauta dessus, lui stoppant un rasengan à quelques centimètres du visage.

-Tu abandonnes ? Questionna-t-il avec un sourire amusé.

La jeune fille voyant le chakra bleuté de la sphère tournoyer à quelques centimètres de son front abdiqua dans un oui timide.

-Je viens de dire que j'ai pas d'insultes à recevoir du fils d'un type comme ton père.

-Tu la fermes, salopard !

Le coup de Jiraya paume ouverte partit rapidement en direction de Katsuya. Cependant il ne put le toucher, s'arrêtant à quelques centimètres de son torse. Le bras tremblant, Jiraya ne pouvait plus faire un geste.

-Tu vois, tu es pas de mon niveau. Tu ne connais pas la manipulation des ombres, on dirait. Tu ne peux plus bouger...Alors maintenant tu vas gentiment me regarder battre ce prétentieux de professeur et admettre que le fils d'un type comme ton père ne peut pas rivaliser avec un génie comme moi.

-C'est moi qui le battrai, je te ferai ravaler tes insultes.

-Oui, oui, on verra.

-Ça suffit les garçons...Katsuya c'est ton tour.

Le jeune Nara relâcha son étreinte d'ombre et s'avança devant Konohamaru en prenant dans son dos un large éventail fermé.

-Celui-là va pas être simple à affronter, il semble qu'il maîtrise le Futon de sa mère et les techniques d'ombre du clan de son père. Une redoutable combinaison qui va m'obliger à l'affronter avec parcimonie. Katsuya souriait à Konohamaru en restant immobile face à lui, très sûr de lui.

-Voyons voir comment il se débrouille, se dit Konohamaru en exécutant un Rasengan dans le sol pour provoquer un nuage de poussière.

Le nuage retombé, Konohamaru chargea sur le jeune garçon, un rasengan dans la main droite.

-Je ne suis pas un ninja que l'on peut approcher si facilement, se vanta Katsuya en faisant un signe et activant la manipulation des ombres.

Konohamaru fut immédiatement bloqué par l'ombre étiré de Katsuya. Ce dernier saisit et ouvrit son éventail dans son dos tout en maintenant son emprise.

-Jiraya tu as vu...il est drôlement fort il va battre le professeur si rapidement.

-J'en doute, ce type pèche par son arrogance. Je pense qu'il va plutôt se faire rapidement battre, répondit Jiraya à la jeune fille qui s'était assise juste à côté de lui.

-Alors Senseï, ça fait quoi de se battre contre le fils et neveu de deux Kages ? Voici le premier niveau de l'art de l'ombre du vent...Katsuya projeta d'un mouvement d'éventail une bourrasque de vent que Konohamaru, bloqué par les ombres, ne put esquiver. Et voilà...Game Over.

-Tu as vu Jiraya, il a réussi.

-Non. Ce n'est pas le professeur, c'est un clone.

En effet au moment où Jiraya répondit à Kaori, le Konohamaru pris dans la bourrasque explosa en un petit nuage de fumée.

-Comment le savais-tu Jiraya ?

-Facile Kaori. Je suis peut-être pas le fils et neveu de deux Kages, ni aussi beau garçon que Katsuya, mais j'ai mes byakugans et un nuage de poussière ne m'empêche pas de voir ce qui se passe dedans, ni ce qui se passe derrière nous.

-Comment ça derrière nous ?

-Oui je peux voir sur un champs de trois cent soixante degrés. Et le professeur est juste derrière nous, il se prépare à attaquer Katsuya.

Se retournant, Kaori vit alors Konohamaru invoquant deux clones. Elle remarqua aussi que son professeur tenait dans sa main droite un grand bâton noir qu'il n'avait pas avant le combat. Puis les deux clones se lancèrent à l'assaut de Katsuya. Ce dernier qui venait de les repérés se préparait à la contre-attaque.

Le premier clone lança le jutsu des shuriken de l'ombre en lançant une multitude de projectiles, mais Katsuya les balaya d'une bourrasque qui fit simultanément disparaître le clone. Le clone suivant avait sauté dans les airs et lança sans attendre la technique de la nuée ardente. Le nuage de cendre n'eut pas le temps d'atteindre sa cible et de s'enflammer, Katsuya une nouvelle fois le balaya d'un coup d'éventail.

-Senseï c'est inutile, vous voyez bien que vous ne pouvez ni m'attaquer à distance, ni au corps à corps. Je suis bien le plus fort de nous deux et du groupe.

-Tu te vantes trop ! répliqua Konohmaru son bâton à la main.

D'un geste rapide il fit un mouvement pour frapper Katsuya qui se mit à rire vu la distance. Malheureusement pour le jeune élève, le bâton se mit à s'agrandir instantanément et lui faucha les jambes. Surpris, il garda tout de même son sang froid et se releva d'un saut rapide et arma son éventail prêt à projeter une bourrasque de vent sur son maître. Ce dernier ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir son geste. Projetant son bâton qui avait repris une taille normale, il réussit à désarmer Katsuya de son éventail. Les rames furent projeter loin derrière lui.

-Te voilà désarmé jeune homme, que vas-tu faire maintenant ? Je vais te faire abandonner comme ton amie. Konohamaru invoqua une orbe dans sa main et s'approcha lentement en souriant.

-Senseï, vous êtes stupide. Je vais vous capturer sans le moindre problème avec mon ombre. Préparez-vous...Kage...

Katsuya ne put terminer de faire son jutsu, il fut saisi par quelqu'un dans son dos. Immobilisé par des bras d'une force terrible, il ne pouvait plus bouger. Konohamaru lui présenta son orbe à quelques centimètres de son abdomen.

-Echec et mat, comme on dit, jeune prétentieux.

-Comment avez-vous fait ? Vous n'aviez pas de clone derrière moi.

-Exact, mais ce n'est pas un clone qui t'immobilise, c'est mon ami Enma.

-Konohamaru, essaie de m'invoquer pour autre chose qu'un entraînement la prochaine fois, soupira le grand singe qui bloquait Katsuya.

-Non j'avais pensé à tout. Vous ne pouviez pas l'avoir invoquer dans mon dos. Vous étiez face à moi et j'avais éliminé tous vos clones.

-Très juste mais une chose t'a échappé. Enma était mon bâton, il a donc repris sa forme initiale. Alors, tu abandonnes ?

-Oui j'abandonne, cracha Katsuya humilié.

Enma le relâcha et le laissa aller s'assoir à côté de ses deux camarades. Le regard bas, Katsuya n'avait jamais vécu une pareille humiliation devant des enfants de son âge. Jiraya se leva et le croisa.

-Quelle victoire, je suis impressionné, le nargua Jiraya en passant.

-Konohamaru, tu n'as plus besoin de moi pour ton dernier élève ?

-Non Enma, tu peux repartir. Celui-là, je connais le moyen de le battre sans toi. J'ai l'habitude des techniques de son clan. Alors Jiraya, tu dois bien savoir que ton juken n'a pas de secret pour moi.

-C'est pas parce que vous êtes l'ancien petit-ami de ma tante que vous pourrez contrer les arcanes de notre clan.

-Nous allons voir ça. Multi Clonage Supra.

Une bonne centaine de clones apparurent autour du fils de Hinata, qui se mit en garde Juken. Quelques clones attaquèrent Jiraya qui réussit avec des enchaînements de Taijutsu à les dissiper.

-Tu as un bon niveau, ta tante t'a bien formé. Maintenant voyons voir ce que tu sais faire contre les armes de jet.

Les clones jetèrent plusieurs shurikens sur Jiraya. Loin de paniqué, ce dernier exécuta un Kaiten et dévia les armes autour de lui.

-Vraiment bien formé, tu maîtrise le Kaiten si jeune. Mais malgré cela tu ne peux rivaliser contre autant de clones, tu en es bien conscient. Alors jeune Jiraya que vas tu faire maintenant ?

-Je...n'aime pas le faire. Mais je vais utiliser cette technique. Multi clonage !

-Oh...tu maîtrises donc quelques techniques de ton père.

-Oui maître, c'est la seule technique de lui que je connaisse.

-Je vois et que comptes-tu faire avec six clones contre tous les miens ? La donne reste la même.

-Sauf que...

Les clones de Jiraya se lancèrent au milieu de ceux de Konohamaru et se mirent dans la garde du Hakke. Sans attendre chacun d'eux exécuta les soixante quatre poings du Hakke sur les clones de Konohamaru. Rapidement un grand nombre de clones disparurent sous les attaques combinées de Jiraya.

-Tu es impressionnant Jiraya, tu arrives à faire exécuter à chacun de tes clones une telle technique. Malheureusement je crois que tu ne connais pas la faille du multi clonage. Regarde, tes clones se dissipent, tu es en train de gâcher ton chakra.

-Comment ça, je gâche mon chakra ! Il m'a fallu que six clones pour venir à bout des vôtres.

-Exact, mais pour faire des clones de l'ombre tu dois répartir une quantité de chakra dans chacun d'eux. La durée de vie de ces clones dépend de la quantité de chakra que tu leur fournis. Pour leur permettre à chacun d'eux d'utiliser une technique de Juken telle que les soixante-quatre poings du hakke, tu as dû leur donner une grande partie de ton chakra. Maintenant, de mon côté, j'ai nettement plus de Chakra, donc...

Konohamaru effectua de nouveau un Multi Clonage Supra, entourant le jeune Jiraya de nombreux adversaires.

-Alors, que vas-tu faire maintenant ? Si tu fais encore un clonage, tu vas épuiser d'avantage tes réserves de chakra. Tu n'en n'auras jamais assez pour me vaincre. Il me suffit d'attaquer ton vrai corps et le combat sera terminé.

-Pas question ! hurla Jiraya en fixant férocement Katsuya. Je vais gagner.

Sans attendre, le jeune garçon effectua de nouveau un multiclonage ne faisant apparaître que quatre clones cette fois.

-Tu vois, le nombre de tes clone diminue. Si je les touche cette fois, ils se dissiperont et tu perdras encore. Je ne suis pas assez bête pour refaire la même erreur, mes clones attaqueront à distance cette fois.

Les clones de Konohamaru se reculèrent rapidement et lancèrent sans attendre des shuriken en direction de Jiraya.

-Inutile, les armes de jet ne sont pas de taille face au Kaiten. KAITEN !

Les quatre clones et Jiraya activèrent ensemble le kaiten et dévièrent tous les traits qui fondaient sur eux.

-Alors vous voyez maître, s'exclama-t-il tout fier.

-Oui je vois que tes clones viennent de disparaître en utilisant tout leur chakra pour le tourbillon divin...et maintenant. Les miens sont toujours là et tu n'as sans doute plus assez de chakra pour en faire à nouveau. Tu agis sans réfléchir. Que vas-tu faire si chacun de mes clones t'attaquent avec un rasengan...

-Rien, parce que c'est moi qui attaquerai en premier.

Jiraya totalement essoufflé activa son hakke et partit à l'assaut en utilisant sa technique des poings du hakke, se déchaînant sur la multitude de clones. Konohamaru le regardait faire avec une certaine admiration. Mais il avait vu juste, le garçon s'épuisa et marqua un temps d'arrêt dans sa technique. Essoufflé, le buste penché en avant, les mains sur ses genoux, il respirait difficilement.

-Tu vois, tu es à bout. Abandonne Jiraya.

-Abandonnez l'idée de me faire abandonner ! Je n'abandonne jamais, c'est mon nindo, cria le jeune garçon en fonçant sur le vrai Konohamaru.

Le jounin sourit entendant les paroles de son jeune élève. Le voyant foncer avec fougue sur lui, il revit le visage de son ami et rival d'enfance.

-Bien que tu le rejettes, tu es bien le fils de Naruto ! Malheureusement, moi aussi j'ai le même nindo que Naruto-Niichan.

Épuisé par ses efforts successifs, la charge de Jiraya n'était pas assez rapide pour inquiéter le jounin qui le stoppa net d'un violent coup à l'abdomen. Il s'effondra au sol, inconscient.

-Jiraya...s'écria Kaori en s'approchant de lui.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, il est juste épuisé. Mon coup était juste fait pour lui couper le souffle. Les enfants rentrez chez vous, je vous revoie demain pour vous donner mes conclusions sur cet exercice.

-Maître, qui va ramener Jiraya chez lui ? demanda la jeune fille.

-Je m'en occupe. Bonsoir les enfants.

Konohamaru prit Jiraya sur ses épaules et se dirigea vers la demeure des Hyugaa. A l'entrée, il demanda à voir Hinata à l'un des membres du clan. La maman du garçon arriva un peu affolée.

-Konohamaru-Kun, que s'est-il passé ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

-Hinata-San, tout va bien, il est juste épuisé, rien de grave. Du repos suffira, Puis-je l'emmener dans sa chambre ?

-Oui bien sûr, tu connais le chemin.

Ils l'emmenèrent tous les deux dans sa chambre, Konohamaru le deposa sur son lit. Hinata le borda avec douceur.

-Alors qu'a-t-il fait pour être dans cet état ?

-Hinata-San, ce garçon se donne à fond, sans concession. Quand je le vois se battre, j'ai un pincement au cœur.

-Pourquoi cela ?

Au même moment, Hanabi qui venait d'apprendre que son neveu était rentré inconscient se précipita devant la porte de sa chambre et s'arrêta en entendant la voix de Konohamaru. Elle se cacha derrière la porte pour écouter.

-Hinata-San, à toi je peux t'en parler. Quand je vois ce garçon, je vois toi et Naruto.

-C'est vrai qu'il ressemble à son père, à part la couleur des cheveux et ses yeux.

-Mais ce n'est pas que ça. Pour moi ce petit bonhomme est un peu le fils que j'aurai rêvé avoir...soupira le jeune homme.

-Oh, Konohamaru-Kun, je croyais que tu avais tourné la page.

-Ne le répète pas à ta sœur, mais je n'ai jamais tourné la page. Je n'ai pas cessé de l'aimer depuis notre rupture. Mais tu sais ce qui se serait passé si moi et Hanabi avions eu des enfants...Tout ça à cause du testament de ton père...

Il serrait ses poings de rage et de dépit. Hinata se leva et lui saisit les mains avec douceur.

-Tu ne dois pas abandonner, si tu l'aimes encore, n'abandonne pas. N'est-ce pas ton nindo ? Moi, non plus je n'ai pas abandonné l'espoir. Parle-lui, dis-lui tes sentiments.

-C'est inutile, j'ai déjà essayé.

Hanabi s'éloigna de la porte et marcha en direction du dôjô tel un fantôme. Elle ne se rendit même pas compte qu'elle croisa Kushina et qui lui demanda si elle allait bien. Elle entra dans le dôjô, ferma à clef derrière elle et se dirigea vers un autel pour l'ouvrir. La photo de Hiashi prônait entre deux brûleurs d'encens. Elle alluma deux bâtonnets d'encens et fit tinter un petit bol devant la photo. Puis elle se mit à pleurer en marmonnant :

-Père, c'est trop dur...ça fait si mal. Pourquoi n'ai-je pas le droit de vivre comme ma sœur... ?


	19. Dejeuner en paix

Chapitre 19 : Déjeuner en paix.

Shikamaru se leva comme tous les matins en s'étirant longuement dans son lit. Lentement, il posa un pied hors du lit, puis le second, se leva, ouvrit les volets de sa chambre, regarda un instant les nuages passer au-dessus de la falaise des kages tout en soupirant. S'en suivit une séance dans la salle de bain, se raser correctement mais cri strident de l'épouse, mauvais geste et petite entaille sur le menton.

-Quelle barbe...

Morceau de papier pour estomper le sang et finir par refaire le chignon avant de se rendre dans la cuisine pour prendre le petit déjeuner. Il passe près de Temari en lui faisant un bisou sur la joue, une caresse dans les cheveux blond de son fils, puis s'assit à sa table en prenant son journal.

-Chéri...Tu pourrais un peu t'investir. Ton fils n'arrête pas de se plaindre de son équipe.

-Hmmm, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ma petite brise ? répondit-il derrière son journal. Kastuya est dans une équipe parfaite.

-Mais papa, je peux pas supporter ce Jiraya. Il se prend pour un combattant hors pair avec les techniques de son clan. Mais c'est bien moi le plus fort...En plus, cette fille, j'ai l'impression qu'elle fait pas attention à moi. C'est insupportable.

-Katsuya, je t'ai déjà demandé de montrer un peu plus de respect pour le fils de Naruto Uzumaki. Le père de ce garçon a fait beaucoup pour ton oncle Gaara, ce sont des amis de notre famille.

-Je m'en fiche, il est trop prétentieux, il m'agace ! Papa, tu peux pas le faire changer d'équipe ? S'il-te-plait, papa...allez dis « oui ».

-Chéri, tu peux pas dire quelque chose ? insista Temari. Quand tu étais plus jeune, tu m'aurais dit que c'était le rôle d'un homme d'éduquer un garçon.

-Hmmm, répondit stoïquement Shikamaru en prenant une tranche de pain et la grignotant le nez toujours dans son journal.

-Papa, tu es pénible, tous les matins c'est la même chose...Maman, pourquoi il n'écoute jamais ?

Shikamaru prit son café en poussant un petit rire.

-Regarde-le Katsuya, ton père prend son café en riant, il nous regarde à peine, plus rien ne le surprend sur la nature humaine...lança Temari de dépit.

-Oui, c'est pourquoi je voudrais, enfin si tu le permets, déjeuner en paix !

-Mais papa, tu es l'Hokage. Tu as le pouvoir de faire ça, non ? Cette équipe est nulle et le professeur se croit plus fort que nous.

-Katsuya, as-tu surpassé ton professeur ? répliqua Shikamaru derrière son journal.

-Non, mais il a triché...franchement, comment sinon ce gugusse aurait-il pu me battre ? Je suis le fils du septième Hokage et neveu du Kazekage.

-Katsuya, ton professeur n'est pas un gugusse comme tu le dis. Et je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de te vanter sur ta famille. Konohamaru est le petit-fils de notre troisième Hokage. C'est aussi le neveu de mon maitre, je te demande de lui montrer un peu de respect.

-Katsuya, tu as entendu ton père. Alors je ne veux plus t'entendre nous parler de ça, cria Temari à son fils. Finis de manger ton déjeuner et dépêche-toi, tu vas être en retard.

-Une dernière chose Katsuya. Shikamaru abaissa le haut de son journal pour fixer son fils. N'embête pas le petit Jiraya à propos de son père, il souffre assez, pas la peine de tourner le couteau dans la plaie.

-Mais papa, pourquoi devrais-je montrer du respect pour cet homme qui a abandonné sa famille et sa fonction de kage pour...

-Tais-toi maintenant, je t'ai donné un ordre. Si j'apprends que tu as désobéis, je t'enverrai t'entraîner tout le prochain week-end avec ta mère.

Le garçon regarda sa mère en figeant son sourire, puis baissa sa tête dans son bol qu'il termina rapidement sans un mot. Puis il se leva de table et fila. Temari débarrassa la table lentement.

-Chéri, maintenant que le petit est parti, je voulais te dire quelque chose d'important.

Devant le mutisme de son époux derrière son journal, elle soupira et continua de parler seule.

-Chéri, j'ai du retard...

-NON, c'est pas possible ! cria Shikamaru en plaquant le journal sur la table. Le visage marqué d'un regard furieux et incrédule à la fois, il se leva d'un bond.

-Quoi, mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? C'est bien ce que l'on voulait...

-J'y vais, ne m'attend pas pour manger ce soir, je rentrerai sûrement tard.

Il se dirigea dans l'entrée sans un regard pour Temari. Il mit ses chaussures, enfila sa tenue de Kage et le chapeau blanc, puis partit sans un « au revoir » d'un pas rapide.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend, il est devenu fou, s'agaça Temari en retournant ranger la table.

Énervée, elle se saisit de ce journal qu'elle détestait plus que tout. Chaque matin, c'était la même rengaine. Son mari ne passait pas un déjeuner sans le lire. Elle allait pour le froisser quand les caractères d'un article attirèrent son regard. Les yeux écarquillés, elle lut rapidement un article parlant d'un fait divers au pays de la terre. Sa tête se mit à tourner et une violente nausée lui vint, elle courut aux toilettes se soulager.

A l'autre bout du village, Kushina terminait de préparer son sac. Sa décision était prise, elle allait partir pour la force de paix internationale. Elle se sentirait plus libre que dans cette demeure. La peluche que lui avait offert son père pour ses deux ans trônait sur son lit, un petit Kurama en peluche. Sa sœur voulait toujours le lui prendre. Elle la saisit et prit la direction de la grande salle où elle savait que tout le monde déjeunait à cette heure.

Effectivement son frère, sa mère, sa sœur et sa tante étaient déjà en train de déjeuner. En la voyant entrer, sa mère se figea. Hanabi qui lui tournait le dos, lança une pique agressive.

-Toujours la dernière...

-Oui ma tante, mais c'est la DERNIERE fois justement, répliqua-t-elle en s'approchant de sa petite sœur. Tiens ma chérie, je te donne la peluche de Kurama, je sais que tu l'adores et là où je vais je ne peux pas l'emmener.

-Merci grande sœur, hurla la petite en prenant la peluche dans ses bras.

-Kushina, qu'est-ce que cela signifie. Où comptes-tu aller ? s'inquiéta Hanabi en se levant. Tu sais bien que tu ne peux pas quitter le village comme ça...surtout toi.

-Ma tante, je vais m'engager dans la force de paix. Je veux servir à quelque chose, vivre le rêve de papa mais en y participant.

-Tu es complétement folle...Hinata, dis quelque chose bon sang...Tu ne vas pas laisser ta fille t'abandonner maintenant. Son père, maintenant elle, tu laisses donc tous ceux que tu aimes te quitter. Réagis, ne reste pas impassible comme tu l'as toujours été.

-Hanabi...mon amour pour eux, c'est de les savoir libre, répondit Hinata adressant un sourire doux à Kushina.

-Merci maman...

-Ça ira Kushina, tu ressembles trop à ton père pour que je ne te comprenne pas. Fait attention à toi, c'est tout ce que je te demande. Hinata termina sa phrase en baissant sa tête un peu triste.

-Hinata, père avait raison. Tu as toujours évité le conflit et c'est ce qui te perd. Kushina, il est hors de question que je te laisse partir, tu sais très bien pourquoi.

Hanabi s'interposa entre sa nièce et la porte, alors que cette dernière s'avançait.

-Tante Hanabi, laisse-moi partir...Il n'y a aucun risque pour moi. C'est Jiraya qui a la pupille la plus efficace de la famille, c'est lui que tu dois protéger.

-Kushina, je t'en prie si c'est à cause de l'autre soir, pardonne-moi, je me suis emportée...reste je t'en supplie, pour moi, pour ton grand-père.

La jeune fille perçut de la tristesse et un soupçon de tendresse dans la voix de sa tante, elle n'était pas habituée à la voir ainsi.

-Tante Hanabi...ne t'inquiète pas, il n'y a plus eu de tentative d'enlèvement depuis que papa est parti...Je ne risque rien, tu le sais bien. Je ne veux pas être un oiseau en cage, comme mon oncle.

-Kushina, je t'en conjure...je sais que je suis dure avec toi, mais c'est que tu es tout ce qui me reste avec ton frère, ta sœur et ta mère...je t'aime malgré ton caractère.

Hanabi s'approcha en tendant les mains tremblantes vers sa nièce. Elle sentait son univers s'effondrer. Les paroles de Konohamaru de la veille et le départ de Kushina, c'était trop de tourment pour son cœur. De nouveau comme devant l'autel de son père, les larmes se mirent à couler malgré le dégoût qu'elle ressentait à se laisser aller à cette faiblesse.

-Ma tante...Kushina la serra dans ses bras. Je le sais bien. Ne pleure pas s'il te plait, je te jure que je ne pars pas à cause de toi.

-Mais tu n'a aucune connaissance en matière de ninjustu...C'est de la folie...s'englota Hanabi.

-Ma tante, c'est pour cela que j'y vais. Il n'est jamais trop tard pour apprendre et puis...Elle murmura à l'oreille de Hanabi.

Ensuite elle s'écarta de sa tante et passa la porte de la pièce, laissant sa famille derrière elle. Reniflant un début de larme, elle sortit sans se retourner de la maison et du village. Devant la grande porte de Konoha, son amie Azuki l'attendait.

-Tu es en retard.

-Désolée Azu-chan mais maintenant on va pouvoir y aller. On va montrer à tout ces mecs que les filles de Konoha ne se laissent pas faire.

-Ouaiiiis, bien dit Ku-chan. Oh attends, il me semble que tu as deux prétendants qui sont venus te dire au-revoir.

-Des prétendants ? Moi ? Tu n'es pas drôle Azu-chan.

Kushina se retourna et aperçut son frère et le jeune Akira courant vers elle. Ils arrivèrent devant elle, légèrement essoufflés.

-Petit-frère, ça me fait plaisir, lui dit-elle en le prenant dans ses bras. Occupe-toi bien de maman et tante Hanabi, elle ne va pas bien en ce moment. Et toi Akira, tu es venu me dire au-revoir...

-Oui, je...voulais vous donnez ça. Le jeune garçon tendit un tube en rougissant.

Kushina ouvrit le tube et en sortit un parchemin sur lequel le garçon avait réalisé une magnifique estampe d'elle.

-Wahou, c'est magnifique. Merci Akira-kun, dit-elle en se penchant pour lui embrasser le front. Tu as beaucoup de talent, mais évite de mater les filles quand elles se changent avec mon pervers de petit-frère.

Laissant les deux garçons derrière, elles prirent le chemin en direction de Suna.

Plus tard dans la journée, Temari se présenta au bureau de Sakura à l'hôpital de Konoha. Frappant à la porte, elle attendit que la directrice lui dise d'entrer.

-Temari ! Que me vaut la visite de la femme de notre Kage, sourit Sakura en venant l'accueillir.

-Bonjour Sakura, j'aurai besoin de tes services. Pourrais-tu me dire si je suis enceinte ?

-Avec plaisir, passe derrière mon pare-vent je vais t'ausculter. C'est une magnifique nouvelle dis-moi.

Temari s'installa sur une table d'examen, laissant Sakura passer ses mains sur son abdomen. Le chakra parcourut ses phalanges dans une teinte bleutée.

-Tu as eu des nausées, un retard ?

-Oui j'ai trois semaines de retard et ce matin, j'ai eu une violente nausée mais je ne sais pas si cela à un rapport.

-Je vais te le dire bientôt, un peu de patience.

-Tu sais, je t'admire, la façon dont tu as élevé ta fille seule...Moi j'ai du mal avec Katsuya, malgré la présence de son père.

-Oh, je ne suis pas seule, Lee est comme un père pour Kaori, il a été si attentionné avec nous.

-Je sais, mais tu as quand même fait un enfant en étant célibataire. Tu as pris un sacré risque, un pari sur l'avenir.

-Temari, je peux t'avouer quelque chose si tu le gardes pour toi, soupira Sakura.

-Bien sûr !

-Kaori n'est pas une enfant souhaitée...Cela date de peu de temps après ma rupture avec Sasuke.

-Ah bon ? Mais que t'est-il arrivé ? D'ailleurs je n'ai jamais compris la raison de cette rupture. Tu l'aimais au point de le suivre dans ses voyages, sans te fixer.

-Oui, mais lors d'un retour au village, nous sommes allés rendre visite à Naruto et Hinata. Quand j'ai vu leur petite famille et l'adorable petite Kushina, j'ai commencé à désirer plus que le seul fait d'accompagner Sasuke. Mais c'est là qu'il y a eu un problème. J'ai vite compris que Sasuke voulait être le dernier Uchiha. Il prétextait qu'il ne fallait pas que le Sharingan et le sang de son clan se perpétue, le monde en avait trop souffert. J'ai compris alors que je ne pourrai jamais avoir d'avenir familiale avec lui.

-Ah, je vois...En plus il n'est pas homme à changer d'avis facilement.

-Exactement, c'est la raison de notre rupture. J'ai donc ensuite décidé de faire un moment le point seule. J'ai trouvé un petit travail dans une auberge de source chaude comme médecin. Un soir j'ai rencontré un homme qui ressemblait terriblement à Sasuke, il était charmeur, nous avons beaucoup bu...

-Non. Toi, la sérieuse Sakura...tu as fait ça ?

-Temari j'étais triste et déprimée...Je suis tombée enceinte quelques temps plus tard. C'est ce qui m'a fait rentrer au village, la suite tu la connais.

-Je comprends. En tout cas je suis contente pour toi, que tu aies pu t'en sortir aussi bien. Alors est-ce que je suis enceinte ?

-J'ai le plaisir de t'annoncer que toi et Shikamaru allez avoir un nouvel enfant, en effet.


	20. Full Metal KunaÏ

Chapitre 20 : Full Métal Kunaï

Azuki et Kushina arrivèrent après deux jours de marche à la base de la Force inter-nation de paix. Elle se dirigèrent vers l'entrée où un soldat montait la garde devant une barrière, derrière lui s'étendait une grande place d'arme au centre de laquelle trônait une grande statue de Naruto. Les deux filles s'arrêtèrent devant le soldat qui les regardait d'un air las.

-C'est pour quoi ?

-On vient pour s'engager dans la force de paix, s'écria Kushina.

-Nouvelles recrues...longez le mur d'enceinte sur cinq cent mètres, le bureau pour s'engager est là-bas.

-Merci mon brave, lui dirent-elles en se tournant vers le lieu indiqué. Elles entrèrent dans une pièce où de nombreuses personnes attendaient devant deux guichets. Un soldat en uniforme vint vers elle un carnet et un stylo à la main.

-Jeunes filles, vous venez vous engager ? J'ai quelques questions à vous poser avant. Vos noms, prénoms, pays et village d'origine, votre niveau de maîtrise en ninjutsu ainsi que les talents que vous pensez bon de me donner.

-Kushina Hyugaa...annonça la jeune fille sous les yeux étonnés d'Azuki. Je viens du pays du Feu, village de Konoha. Je n'ai aucun niveau de maîtrise en ninjutsu et mes talents se résument à la cérémonie du thé et l'ikebana.

Le soldat la regarda avec un air narquois, puis se mit à scribouiller sur son bloc note. « File de droite » lança-t-il.

-Azuki Umino, comme mon amie, pays du Feu, village de Konoha. Je suis Chunin et...

-File de gauche ! L'interrompit le soldat.

-Hey, on veut être ensemble, s'exclama Kushina.

-La ferme, tu n'as aucune connaissance en matière de combat ou de ninjustu alors tu vas avec le bétail, ma jolie. Tu ne peux pas suivre la même instruction que ton amie qui possède déjà des compétences. Alors file de droite...et on discute pas.

-C'est n'importe...Kushina fut stoppé par une main qui se posa sur son épaule.

-Laisse tomber, il t'écoutera pas, lui murmura un jeune homme à l'oreille.

Elle se tourna vers lui prête à l'envoyer se faire voir, mais elle s'arrêta en le voyant. Légèrement plus grand qu'elle, un visage fin surmonté de longs cheveux noirs tirés en arrière, il lui souriait avec douceur. Elle sentit le regard vert pâle du garçon la fixer intensément. Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine, perdant en même temps son assurance.

-Merci, tu as raison, bafouilla-t-elle en rougissant.

-De rien, je m'appelle Ryo et toi ?

-Ku...Kushina, répondit-elle en se dandinant un peu sur place.

-Enchanté Kushina, on va être dans la même section apparemment puisque nous sommes des novices toi et moi. Je viens de Kusaga et toi ?

-Moi je suis de Konoha.

-Oh Konoha, c'est un grand village pas comme le mien. Tu t'engages pour quoi ? Moi j'ai jamais eu de famille alors je me suis dit que je pourrais en trouver une dans cette armée.

-Je crois que je m'engage pour réaliser le rêve de mon père.

-SILENCE DANS LES RANGS, hurla un officier qui surveillait.

Séparée de son amie, Kushina suivit ses nouveaux compagnons à l'équipement où on lui donna un ensemble de tenue et d'équipement pour faire ses classes d'apprentissage. Ensuite, tous partirent en direction de leur dortoir. Ils commencèrent par mettre leur uniforme et installer rapidement les affaires dans de grandes cantines en métal. Ils durent alors sortir sur la place d'arme pour se mettre au garde à vous en rang. Un homme d'une quarantaine d'années marchait devant eux en les dévisageant.

-Je suis le sergent Tetsuro et votre chef instructeur ! A partir d'aujourd'hui vous parlerez que quand on vous parlera et les premiers et derniers mots qui sortiront de votre sale gueule ce sera « Chef », tas de punaise. C'est bien clair ?!

-Chef, oui Chef ! répondirent une partie de la section.

-Mon cul, je n'entends rien ! Montrez-moi que vous en avez ! cria Tetsuro plus fort.

-CHEF OUI CHEF, hurlèrent-ils tous en chœur.

-Si vous survivez à mon instruction, les louloutes, vous deviendrez un ninja, une arme à légale des meilleurs, une arme de dissuasion. Mais en attendant, vous n'êtes que du vomi, le niveau zéro de la vie sur terre. Vous n'êtes même pas humains, bande d'enfoirés. Parce que je suis une peau de vache, vous me haïrez, mais plus vous me haïrez et mieux vous apprendrez. Je suis vache, mais je suis réglo pas de sectarisme nationaliste ici, je n'ai rien contre les abrutis du pays du Feu, les tapettes de l'Eau, les branleurs du Vent ou les fiotes de la foudre ! Ici vous n'êtes que des vrais connards et j'ai pour ordre de balancer toutes les couilles de loup qui n'auraient pas la pointure pour servir ma chère unité. Tas de punaise, est-ce que c'est clair ?

-CHEF OUI CHEF !

D'une fenêtre au-dessus de la place d'arme, Hanzo assistait à la scène derrière la vitre. Son regard fut rapidement attiré par la chevelure rouge et longue de Kushina dans les rangs.

-Impossible, s'écria-t-il.

-Un problème, Hanzo ? demanda Gai qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce.

-Général Gai, regardez par la fenêtre. Kushina, la fille ainée de Naruto-Sama, est en bas dans les rangs de l'unité du sergent Tetsuro.

-Formidable ! La fougue de son père lui a été transmise. Cela lui permettra sûrement de terminer l'instruction de Tetsuro.

-Général, vous savez à quel point je trouve ses méthodes discutables. Humilier, rabaisser ainsi les hommes n'est pas une solution.

-Hanzo, je sais bien ce que tu en penses mais il s'avère que l'instruction de masse d'adultes ou adolescents sans aucune formation dans le ninjustu, ni discipline est plus difficile qu'avec des enfants sortant de l'académie. Leur esprit est plus enclin au refus de l'autorité, surtout quand ils viennent de plusieurs pays différents, l'esprit de corps n'existe pas. Tetsuro n'est pas un ange mais sa méthode est efficace pour effacer les sentiments nationalistes et inculquer l'esprit de corps, le respect de la hiérarchie et en faire des hommes prêts à se sacrifier pour une cause dépassant l'intérêt d'une seule nation.

-Général je sais bien mais avec Kushina...Mais dites-moi général Gai, quelle est la raison de votre visite ?

-Ceci, répondit Gai en tendant l'air grave une enveloppe à Hanzo.

Dans la cour, le sergent Tetsuro s'en prenait verbalement à une de ses nouvelles recrues lui faisant remarquer son embonpoint. Ryo qui se tenait aux côtés de Kushina fit une petite remarque à voix basse.

-Ce type est plus effrayant que Madara Uchiha.

Kushina ne put se retenir de pouffer de rire. Malheureusement pour Ryo le sergent entendit la remarque et se précipita vers lui. Sans le moindre avertissement, il le frappa avec violence dans le ventre, pliant Ryo en deux sur le sol.

-Tu te prends pour qui sac à merde. Interdiction de parler et interdiction de pleurer, je vais te faire vomir du sang, moi.

Voyant cela Kushina qui bouillait intérieurement devant l'attitude de cet homme explosa. Elle sortit du rang en hurlant :

-Foutez lui la paix !

-Tiens, qu'est-ce qu'on a là ? Une petite donzelle qui veut jouer aux grandes filles ? Tu as un sacré culot pour oser me parler comme ça, ma mignonne. Je voudrais pas faire couler ton maquillage ! Il se retourna vers elle et fronça les sourcils en voyant les yeux de la jeune fille. Oh, mais qu'avons-nous là, une Hyugaa, qu'est-ce que tu fous dans mon unité ? Dans votre famille de tarés, on apprend jeune l'art du poing souple. C'est quoi ton nom ?

-Traitez encore une fois ma famille et vous allez le regretter.

-Tu me menaces en plus !

Le sergent décocha un violent coup de poing de revers dans le visage de Kushina qui fut projetée sur le côté. Elle vacilla prête à tomber sur le sol, mais réussit à se rattraper de justesse. Cracha un peu de sang sur le sol et fixa le sergent avec rage.

-Si tu es dans les rangs de mon unité, tu dois être surement une sous-merde de la famille parallèle qui veut échapper à son destin. Je t'ai demandé ton nom !

Kushina se mit en garde poings dressés devant le visage.

-Si vous voulez mon nom il faudra me le faire cracher !

Le sergent sourit vicieusement et fit craquer ses doigts prenant lui aussi une garde de combat. Concentrant son chakra dans ses pieds et ses poings, il s'élança dans une série de combinaison de coups de taijutsu. Mais Kushina n'eut aucune difficulté à esquiver chacun de ses coups.

Gai et Hanzo qui regardaient depuis la fenêtre n'en revenaient pas. Le sergent continuait ses assauts sans aucun succès. Soudain Kushina tenta à son tour de le frapper d'un coup de poing au visage, mais le ninja vétéran n'eut aucun mal à esquiver d'un simple geste de la tête. La surprise fut de taille pour lui et tous ceux qui assistaient au combat, lorsqu'il reçut tout de même l'impact du coup le faisant voler à plusieurs mètres.

Il se releva un peu sonné par le coup et se tourna rageusement vers Kushina dont les yeux étaient cernés de marques rouges.

-Qui diable es-tu ? hurla-t-il en dégainant son kunaï.

-Un indice ? sourit-elle en faisant apparaître dans sa main droite une orbe de chakra bleuté.

-C'est impossible, s'écria Hanzo en voyant cela.

-Je t'ai demandé ton nom, répéta le Sergent en lui lançant le Kunaï dessus.

-Cela ne vous suffit pas, parfait ! répliqua Kushina avec autant de véhémence que son adversaire.

Elle esquiva sans mal le Kunaï.

-Puisque mon indice ne vous a pas suffit, en voilà un qui ne peut laisser aucun doute.

Levant sa main droite au dessus de sa tête, l'orbe se mit à tournoyer plus rapidement dans un bruit aigüe, quatre petite lames de lumières s'élargissant sur ses flancs.

-Mon nom est Uzumaki Kushina et je n'ai rien à apprendre d'un malade mental comme vous.

Elle s'apprêta à lancer son orbe au moment où Hanzo apparut devant elle en bloquant son bras. La surprise rompit sa concentration et l'orbe fut immédiatement dissipée.

-Kushina, calme-toi, s'il te plait. Sergent, je vous ordonne de vous arrêter aussi. Je ne veux pas de ce genre de rix dans l'une de mes unités. Maintenant Kushina tu va me suivre dans mon bureau et vous sergent reprenez avec les autres.

-Mais Colonel...

-Sergent, soyez heureux que je sois intervenu, sa technique vous aurait été fatale. Il s'agit ni plus ni moins que du célèbre Rasen Shuriken que Naruto-Sama notre fondateur à mise au point. Cette jeune femme est sa fille.

Le sergent se figea au garde à vous et resta ainsi jusqu'à ce que Kushina et Hanzo aient pénétré le bâtiment derrière eux. Hanzo fit entrer Kushina dans son bureau où Gai attendait à la fenêtre en arborant un grand sourire. Kushina croisa ses bras et fit une mou boudeuse.

-Tu vas me sermonner j'imagine.

-Kushina, je ne vais pas te jeter la pierre puisque c'est moi qui t'ai demandé de venir ici. Par contre j'ai besoin d'explications.

-Mouais, qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir, Hanzo ?

-Depuis quand maitrises-tu le Senjutsu et le Rasen Shuriken de ton père...et surtout, pourquoi avoir caché cela à tout le monde ?

-A partir de l'époque où il y a eu les tentatives d'enlèvement, mon père a commencé à me former en secret. Puis quelques semaines avant qu'il ne nous quitte, il m'a appris comment me rendre sur le mont Myoboku. Depuis, chaque après midi, je m'y rends pour m'exercer. Personne ne savait jusqu'à aujourd'hui, ma tante pense même que je me la coule douce dans les rues de Konoha ou avec mes amies.

-Impressionnant ! s'exclama Gai. Mais pourquoi avoir caché cela ?

-Gai-Sensei, mon père m'a dit de ne jamais rien dire à ma tante ni à personne sur ce secret. Il ne voulait pas que les personnes qui tentaient de m'enlever soient au courant de mes capacités. Il disait qu'il fallait au contraire qu'ils soient surpris par ma capacité à me défendre seule.

-Je vois...je vais te faire transférer immédiatement dans une section de ninja confirmés. Il est inutile que tu restes dans une unité de formation pour débutants, ce serait du gâchis et nous n'avons vraiment pas le loisir de gâcher un tel talent. Les temps risquent de devenir difficile et nous aurons besoin d'un maximum de ninja prêts à intervenir.

-Hanzo, de quoi parles-tu ? s'interrogea Kushina en voyant son ami soucieux.

-Kushina, je parle du retour de l'Akatsuki...

Pendant ce temps à Konoha dans le bureau de l'Hokage, les gens s'activaient autour de Shikamaru qui donnait ordre sur ordre, remplissant des formulaires et écrivant de nombreuses lettres officielles. L'un de ses assistants s'approcha de lui avec un dossier.

-Hokage-Sama, vous prenez vraiment au sérieux ces rumeurs sur le retour de l'Akatsuki ?

-Bien sûr que oui. L'article dans le journal a été confirmé par des membres de l'Anbu ainsi que des ninja du pays de la Terre. Il ne faut pas prendre ces informations à la légère. Un groupe nostalgique de l'idéologie d'Obito Uchiha ou même de Pain peut très bien s'être reformé, il n'y a rien de surprenant là dedans, sans compter les menaces proférés par ce Néo-Akatsuki envers le village de la Roche. Mais ce qui me perturbe le plus, ce sont les informations concernant son soit disant leader.

-De quoi parlez vous Hokage-Sama ? Je n'ai lu aucune information dans les rapports à ce sujet.

-Vous ne lisez jamais la presse ? répondit agacé Shikamaru. Ils disent que le leader du groupe bien que masqué laissent voir deux sharingan.

-Hokage-Sama, ce ne peut être que de simples ragots journalistiques en manque de sensationnel, vous ne pensez pas ?

-Peut-être mais dans le doute, je me dois de vérifier. Convoquez immédiatement Uchiha Sasuke au village, je dois m'entretenir avec lui.


	21. I'll be back

Chapitre 21 : I'll be back

Deux mois s'était écoulés depuis l'incorporation de Kushina et Azuki dans une unité de la Force de paix. La fin des classes approchait rapidement et leur première permission tombait à point nommé, coïncidant avec la fête de la fondation de Konoha. Les deux filles avaient bien évidement le projet de rentrer au village pour l'occasion.

Elles parlaient toutes les deux lors d'une des rares pauses qu'elles avaient le soir. Assise à une table du réfectoire des soldats, Kushina fixait le jeune Ryo qui buvait une boisson, assis seul à une table loin d'elle.

-Toi tu es mordue de ce gars-là, taquina Azuki.

-Mais non...c'est juste qu'il a l'air si seul.

-Tu parles, tu le dévores du regard à chaque fois que tu le croises. Va donc le voir et lui parler, je ne peux pas croire que la grande Kushina, celle que les camarades ont surnommé « la sorcière aux crapauds », ait peur de parler à un garçon.

-Tu sais que je déteste ce surnom...Bien sûr que non, j'ai pas peur d'aller lui parler, s'écria Kushina en se levant pour se diriger vers la table du jeune Ryo. Hey salut, comment vas-tu ? Tes classes se passent bien, le sergent t'en fait pas trop baver ?

-Oh Kushina, ça fait plaisir de te voir, s'exclama-t-il. Non, ça va, on n'a plus que deux jours, alors on tient le coup et toi ? Tu sais que tu m'as vachement surpris le jour de l'incorpo. Pourquoi as-tu caché ta maîtrise du ninjutsu ?

-C'est une longue histoire, je préfère pas en parler. Dis-moi, tu voudrais pas marcher dehors pour parler un moment ?

-Si bien sûr...

Les deux jeunes gens sortirent dans le crépuscule et marchèrent un peu côte à côte.

-Tu vas rentrer dans ton village Ryo ?

-Non, je pense que je vais rester ici, je n'ai personne qui m'attends là-bas. En plus la guérilla mené par ce Neo-Akatsuki qui vient de naitre aux frontières de mon pays et de celui de la roche n'a pas l'air de se calmer.

-Sérieux, tu vas pas rester ici, c'est trop déprimant. Ça te dirait pas de venir avec moi à Konoha ? Il y aura la célébration de la fondation du village, une grande fête, c'est plus sympa qu'ici.

Le jeune garçon resta un moment bouche bée par la proposition de Kushina. Il finit par lui sourire :

-Comment veux-tu que je me rende à Konoha ? J'ai pas un sous pour y séjourner.

-Pas de problème, je t'invite chez moi. J'ai une grande demeure, je viens d'une famille noble, la place ne manque pas chez nous.

-Je me sens un peu gêné, je sais pas trop quoi te répondre...

-Et bien il te suffit de dire oui, lui lança Kushina. A moins que tu préfères que je t'y emmène de force, plaisanta-t-elle.

-Ok c'est bon, j'accepte ta proposition...Je sais vraiment pas comment te remercier.

Quelques jours après, les trois jeunes soldats de la paix arrivèrent en vue des remparts de Konoha. Les filles, impatientes de retrouver leur village, accélèrent le pas. Au détour d'un chemin forestier, ils s'arrêtèrent en voyant un homme se tenant à un arbre. Il était pris d'une violente quinte de toux et prenait appuie avec son bras sur le tronc d'un grand chêne.

-Monsieur, ça va ? demanda Ryo en posant son sac à terre.

-Oui, laissez-moi tranquille, rétorqua l'inconnu d'une voix froide en se redressant lentement.

Les trois jeunes gens se regardèrent perplexe ne sachant s'il fallait aider cette personne ou la laisser comme elle le demandait.

-C'est marrant j'ai l'impression de connaître sa voix et sa silhouette, murmura Kushina. Excusez-nous, mais vous allez à Konoha ?

-Oui, je vais à Konoha, mais qu'est-ce que cela peut bien vous faire ? rétorqua-t-il en reprenant sa route sans les regarder.

-Non mais sérieux, vous êtes vraiment malpoli, bon sang !

-Bon sang ? répéta l'inconnu en s'arrêtant. Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire jeune fille ?

-J'ai dit que vous étiez un sale bonhomme malpoli...s'énerva Kushina en brandissant le poing.

-Calme-toi, Kushina...dirent en chœur ses deux amis.

-Bon Sang...Kushina...répéta l'homme d'un ton amusé. Et je parie que tu as des pupilles blanches et des cheveux rouges, n'est-ce pas ?

Les trois adolescents interloqués restèrent silencieux suite à la remarque.

-Vous me connaissez ? s'inquiéta Kushina.

-Bien sûr que je te connais. Tu ne dois pas te rappeler de moi, tu ne m'as vu qu'une seule fois et tu n'étais qu'une toute petite fille de quatre ou cinq ans. L'homme se retourna et la fixa.

-Bon sang, ça me dit pas qui vous êtes...s'agaça la jeune fille.

Elle avait beau le regarder, elle ne se rappelait pas connaître un si bel homme d'une trentaine d'années, le visage fin d'un teint pale, les cheveux noirs, un regard sombre et intense.

-Je vais en effet à Konoha les jeunes et je veux bien marcher avec vous, si cela ne vous dérange pas.

-Y a pas une minute, vous étiez en train de nous envoyer sur les roses et maintenant vous voulez marcher avec nous. Vous dites me connaître, sans vous présentez...Bon sang, pas question de faire le chemin avec vous sans savoir votre nom.

-Pfff la digne fille de Naruto...Bien jeune fille je vais te dire mon nom. Je suis Sasuke Uchiha, le meilleur ami de ton père. Ça te va maintenant ?

Azuki et Kushina n'en croyaient pas leurs oreilles et le dévisagèrent, pendant que Ryo, ne comprenant pas la réaction de ses camarades, leur demandait si elles le connaissaient. Sans plus de discussion le petit groupe reprit le chemin de Konoha accompagné de Sasuke. En chemin, le dernier des Uchiha se tourna vers Ryo et l'interpella.

-Dis-moi, ton visage me dit quelque chose, on s'est déjà rencontré ?

-Moi ? Je ne pense pas. En tout cas je ne vous connais pas.

Sasuke le fixa en fronçant les sourcils mais le jeune Ryo ne répondit à cette provocation que par un sourire radieux. Arrivant aux portes du village, Sasuke se sépara des jeunes et partit en direction du manoir de l'Hokage. Il arriva devant deux ninjas en faction à l'entrée de la bâtisse.

-Je viens voir Shikamaru Nara.

-Vous aviez rendez-vous ?

-Il m'a convoqué, cessez de me faire perdre mon temps. Je suis Uchiha Sasuke.

Les deux ninjas se crispèrent en entendant le nom et l'un d'eux conduisit prestement Sasuke dans le bureau de l'Hokage. En le voyant entrer, Shikamaru posa rapidement le dossier qu'il lisait et lui demanda de s'assoir.

-Shikamaru, voilà j'ai répondu à ta convocation. J'aimerais savoir pour quelle raison tu as trouvé bon de me faire revenir au village. J'espère que c'est important.

-Sasuke, tu es au courant de cette guérilla à la frontière du pays de la Terre.

-J'ai entendu des ragots sur un nouvel akatsuki mais je n'y crois pas. Est-ce pour cela que tu voulais me voir ?

-Oui, j'aimerais que tu m'expliques ce que tu penses des témoignages sur leur leader.

-Un autre ragot, aucun homme ne peut posséder deux sharingans, je suis le dernier Uchiha vivant ! Personne ne possède les pupilles à mon exception.

-Justement, je voulais savoir où tu étais ces derniers temps ?

-Je vois, tu me soupçonnes d'être le leader de ce mouvement.

-Non, je suis convaincu que ce n'est pas toi, mais comprends moi. Le pays de la Terre me somme de lui donner des informations sur tes activités. Ils te soupçonnent et s'adresse à moi puisque tu es originaire du village.

-Tu pourras leur dire que je continues mes recherches, je n'ai pas abandonné depuis six ans.

-Ah...tu n'as donc rien trouvé, aucune piste. C'est incroyable.

-Oui, six ans de recherche et pas la moindre trace de Naruto, à croire qu'il a disparu de la surface de la terre.

-Sasuke, pourquoi continues-tu à le chercher ?

-Shikamaru, je ne suis pas de ceux qui croit la version officielle. Je connais Naruto et cela ne lui ressemble pas de tout quitter comme ça. En plus s'il est vraiment parti avec une autre femme comme les témoins l'ont affirmé, j'aurai dû le trouver depuis.

-Tu te rends compte que tu poursuis une chimère depuis six ans. Les témoins sont formels, ils ont bien tous vu Naruto quitter Konoha avec une femme de Kumo. La lettre reçu par Hinata ne laisse pas de doute sur sa volonté de quitter sa famille et le village. Je te le redemande : pourquoi continuer de le chercher ainsi ? Même si tu le retrouvais, il ne reviendrait pas.

-Naruto est comme moi, il a perdu sa famille. Je crois être plus à même de le comprendre que toi.

-Sasuke, moi aussi j'ai perdu mon père dans la guerre.

-Et tu crois que parce que ton père est mort au combat quand tu avais dix sept ans, tu peux comprendre Naruto qui a grandit dans la solitude et le désir d'avoir un père et une mère. Il a toujours cru pouvoir me ramener à Konoha, il est de mon devoir de lui rendre la pareille. Quoi que ta logique te dise, moi je suis sûr que Naruto n'a pas pu quitter sa femme et ses enfants, juste pour une autre femme, c'est insensé ! s'énerva Sasuke.

-Ne t'énerve pas Sasuke. Je suis l'Hokage, je ne peux pas me permettre de sentimentalisme basé sur des intuitions. Les tensions au sein de la famille Hyugaa étaient très importantes avant son départ, de plus les témoins...

-Oh diable les témoins ! Je continuerais de croire qu'il n'a pas fait ça même si je suis la seule personne au monde. Quand je le retrouverai j'en aurai alors le cœur net.

-Bien, en attendant pourrais-tu rester un moment à Konoha, le temps que je reçoive la délégation d'Iwa ? J'aimerais que tu sois avec moi pour leur parler.

-D'accord je resterai au village en attendant. J'ai quelques personnes à voir, cela tombe bien finalement, répondit Sasuke en se levant.

Sans se retourner, il sortit du bureau en fermant la porte un peu sèchement. Puis il partit dans les rues de Konoha observant autour de lui un village qui avait vraiment prospérer pendant ces années de paix. Intérieurement, il souriait en se disant que c'était en partie l'œuvre de son frère. Il regarda un instant les visages sur la falaise, la face non sculpté du sixième lui faisait ressentir un profond malaise.

« Le numéro maudit » comme l'appelait les gens du village... Sasuke ne savait que trop bien que le premier sixième Hokage n'avait pas vu son visage gravé dans le roc parce qu'il l'avait tué dans sa vendetta. Quant à Naruto, le déshonneur d'avoir quitté sa fonction pour fuir le village avec une autre femme avait provoqué le courroux des habitants, les poussant à effacer sa face de la falaise en considérant que le sixième était maudit. Malgré toutes ses recherches, il n'avait pu trouver d'indice lui permettant de réhabiliter l'honneur de son ami.

-Naruto, où diable es-tu ? Pourrais-je un jour m'acquitter de ma dette envers toi ?

Déambulant le long du canal de Konoha, il s'arrêta devant le parc où jouaient les enfants déjà de l'époque de son enfance. Il resta immobile en voyant une petite fille aux nattes blondes sortir du parc suivie de sa mère. La mère et la fille le regardèrent de leurs pupilles nacrées.

-Sasuke ? C'est bien toi ? lui demanda Hinata en saisissant la main de sa fille pour qu'elle s'arrête.

-Hinata...C'est moi, oui.

-Tu es ici parce que tu l'as trouvé...lui dit-elle la voix tremblotante.

-Hinata, non je suis désolé. Je n'ai rien trouvé, aucune trace de lui, nulle part. Pardonne-moi, je t'avais fait une promesse il y a six ans.

-Maman, pourquoi tu pleures, demanda la petite fille en tirant sur le pans du yukata de sa mère.

-C'est rien ma chérie...c'est rien. Excuse-moi Sasuke, je n'aurai jamais dû te demander de partir à sa recherche...répondit-elle en essuyant ses larmes.

-Ce n'est rien Hinata, je l'aurai fait de moi-même de toute façon, répondit-il avant de se mettre à tousser. Apparemment il n'y a que nous deux qui soyons assez idiots pour le croire innocent malgré les preuves. Mais je n'abandonne pas, je te le promets.

Il termina sa phrase par une quinte de toux.

-Sasuke, si je peux faire la moindre chose pour toi, dis-le moi.

-Oh ce ne sera pas la peine. En fait... si, une chose. Pourrais-tu me dire où habite Sakura ?

-Tu veux aller la voir ? Cela fait si longtemps, tu penses que c'est une bonne idée ?

-Je sais, treize ans. La voir en ami, me ferait plaisir.

-Je vais t'accompagner, suis-nous.

Ils marchèrent en direction de la maison de Sakura en parlant un peu à demi-mot devant la petite.

-Sasuke, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu veux la voir cette fois alors que tu n'as pas voulu la rencontrer quand tu es venu il y a six ans suite au départ de Naruto.

-J'ai mes raisons, dit-il d'un air sombre. Je veux juste la saluer, rien de plus.

-Je vois, dit-elle d'une voix douce. Toi non plus, tu n'as pas tourné la page...Je comprends ce que tu ressens, l'espoir malgré l'abandon.

-Hinata, détrompes-toi je n'espère rien. Notre histoire c'est du passé !

-Bien, bien...voilà c'est ici, dit Hinata en montrant une petite maison. Nous allons rentrer maintenant, dit-elle en prenant la petite dans ses bras alors qu'elle vacillait de fatigue.

-Oui rentre vite, ta petite est fatiguée, dit-il en caressant la chevelure de la fillette avec tendresse. J'ai croisé Kushina en venant, j'imagine que tu as hâte de passer du temps avec elle.

-Cela fait deux mois que je n'ai pas mangé avec mes trois enfants...C'est vrai que j'ai hâte. Si tu veux passer pour dormir ou manger n'hésite pas surtout.

Sur ces mots Hinata partit, laissant Sasuke sur le pas de porte de la maison de Sakura. Le poing fermé prêt à frapper à la porte, il hésita un instant puis frappa trois coups brefs. Il attendit et ne voyant rien, il s'apprêta à partir quand la porte s'ouvrit. Il se retourna en souriant s'attendant à voir Sakura. Mais son regard se posa sur une fillette d'une dizaine d'années aux longs cheveux noirs.

-Bonsoir Monsieur.

-Pardon je crois que je me suis trompé de maison, répondit-il en fixant les yeux verts de la jeune fille.

-Kaori, qui est-ce ? cria une voix féminine du fond du couloir.

-Je sais pas Maman c'est une erreur.

-Si c'est une erreur, ferme la porte et viens finir de m'aider à préparer le dîner.

-Sakura...appela Sasuke croyant reconnaître la voix de son amie.

-Vous voulez parler à ma mère ? demanda la jeune fille.

-Ta mère...répéta-t-il, incrédule.

-Bon Kaori ne perd pas de temps et vient m'aider, s'écria Sakura en s'approchant de l'entrée, un bol dans une main et un fouet dans l'autre.

-Mais Maman ce monsieur veut te voir...Kaori s'écarta en ouvrant la porte.

-Sa...su...ke... bafouilla Sakura en laissant son bol tombé sur le sol.

Quelques minutes plus tard Sasuke et Sakura étaient assis face à face à la table de la cuisine sans se dire un mot. Ne comprenant pas trop la situation, Kaori leur servit à boire sans oser parler non plus. Sasuke la regarda fixement et se tourna vers Sakura.

-Tu as une fille, dit-il d'une voix sombre.

-Oui, elle s'appelle Kaori. Elle vient juste de passer genin.

-Je vois...et toi qu'est-ce que tu deviens ?

-Je suis devenue directrice de l'hôpital du village.

-C'est bien...dit-il, coupé par une forte quinte de toux. Tu vis seule ?

-Non monsieur, Maman et moi on vit avec Lee-San, répondit Kaori en prenant les verres vides.

-LEE...tu m'as donc plaqué pour te mettre avec LEE, s'écria Sasuke en se levant rageusement, les poings serrés de rage.

-Non, je t'ai quitté parce que tu ne voulais pas d'enfant, répliqua furieusement Sakura.

Le regard furieux, Sasuke s'appuya sur la table en toussant plus fortement.

-Tu sais parfaitement que je ne peux pas avoir d'enfant, que je ne dois pas transmettre le sang des Uchiha et le sharingan. Ce monde en a bien trop souffert. Tu le savais, je ne te l'ai jamais caché. J'avais été honnête dès le début de notre relation et voilà comment tu m'as remercié...Tout ça pour un minable comme Lee.

-Arrête de dire du mal de Lee...Je t'ai quitté parce que je ne supportais plus cette vie avec toi, sans famille ni projet, tu comprends.

-Si tu voulais une famille nous aurions pu adopter un orphelin ! cria Sasuke plus fortement. As-tu une idée du mal que tu m'as fait en m'abandonnant...connaissant mon passé tu savais à quel point un abandon pouvait me blesser.

Sasuke se penchant un peu plus sur la table à cause d'une quinte encore plus forte cette fois. Sakura le voyant ainsi s'inquiéta et lui demanda si tout allait bien.

Très en colère, il se redressa et toussa encore plus fort, sentant soudain un fort goût de sang dans sa bouche. La cuisine se mit à tourner autour de lui et il vit soudain le décor basculer, sa vision fixée un instant sur le plafond avant de plonger dans l'obscurité en entendant Sakura paniquée crier son nom.


	22. Cauchemars

Chapitre 22 : Cauchemars

La soirée se déroulait dans la joie chez les Hyugaa. Hinata était aux anges de retrouver sa fille ainée et ce malgré sa déception de l'absence de résultat des recherches menées par Sasuke. Le jeune Ryo, invité par Kushina, se montrait d'une politesse extrême, impressionné par la noblesse de la famille Hyugaa. Seule Hanabi restait de marbre devant les rires et la joie des autres membres de la famille, fixant régulièrement Kushina et Ryo qui se tenaient côte à côte.

Après le repas, Jiraya suivit Hanabi pour une séance d'entraînement dans le dojo familiale. Kushina fit visiter le jardin à Ryo.

-Kushina, tu as vraiment une maison magnifique et une famille géniale.

-Oui je sais, la maison est pas mal...mais parfois la famille, c'est pas le top. Les relations avec ma tante ne sont pas ce qu'il y a de plus simple.

-Pourquoi ? C'est super d'avoir une tante. Moi je suis seul et c'est vraiment dur parfois.

-C'est une longue histoire. Ma tante et mon père ont eu un profond différent lors du décès de mon grand-père. Depuis, ma tante est devenue assez austère et rigoriste. Je crois que c'est en partie à cause de moi d'ailleurs.

-De toi ?

-Tu sais, notre famille n'est pas comme les autres. Nous avons le byakugan et depuis toujours ce don intéresse énormément d'autres personnes. Ma mère avait subis très jeune une tentative d'enlèvement. Quand j'étais petite, j'ai moi aussi été la victime de tentative d'enlèvement et ce plusieurs fois. Je m'en souviens pas trop, mais je sais qu'à chaque fois mon père ou mon grand-père ont réussi à les déjouer. C'est à partir de ce moment que mon père a commencé à m'entraîner en secret. C'est à la mort de mon grand-père, que tout à basculer, j'avais dix ans. Je ne sais pas ce qui a pu se passer mais ma tante et mon père ne s'entendait vraiment plus du tout, ma mère en souffrait beaucoup.

-Kushina, pourquoi me dis-tu tout ça ?

-Oh parce que j'ai très envi de te parler de moi, répondit la jeune fille en le fixant. Un an après la disparition de mon grand-père, mon père a subitement quitté le village avec une autre femme. Juste après son départ, ma tante a rompu avec son fiancé et elle est devenue insupportablement autoritaire et exigeante envers moi. Même si je ne sais pas pourquoi, je suis certaine qu'il y a un lien entre moi et le changement chez ma tante.

Non loin d'eux Hanabi qui venait de finir la séance d'entraînement les écoutait discrètement.

-Bon écoute, je me sens vraiment gêné de toute ces confessions que tu me fais Kushina, balbutia Ryo. Ton invitation et puis tout ça...je sais pas trop comment le prendre...

-Prends le donc comme ça, murmura Kushina avant de plaquer ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Surpris le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux avant de les fermer et de partager le baiser de Kushina. En silence, Hanabi s'éclipsa et se rendit dans sa chambre, se laissant tomber sur son lit, elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil sur la photo posée sur son chevet. Enlacée et souriante dans les bras de Konohamaru lors de la promotion au rang Jounin de ce dernier, cette photo reflétait un autre temps se dit-elle avant de fermer les yeux.

Hanabi était assise à une table entre Naruto et Hiashi dans une ambiance lourde.

-Naruto, c'est déjà la sixième tentative d'enlèvement dont Kushina fait l'objet. Nous ne pouvons plus rester les bras croisés, il nous faut prendre une décision.

-Hiashi, nous gérons parfaitement la situation, aucune des tentatives n'a aboutit pour le moment.

-C'est de l'inconscience ! Il suffit d'une fois ! Il faut montrer à ceux qui ont le projet d'enlever Kushina que nous sommes déterminés.

-Hiashi, je ne vois pas où vous voulez en venir...Les kidnappeurs se suicident à chaque fois en avalant un poison. Je ne vois pas comment leur montrer une détermination plus forte que la leur. De quoi parlez-vous?

-Je crois avoir compris pourquoi tout ceci se produit.

-Soyez plus clair, Hiashi, s'agaça Naruto.

-La mort de Neji a fait disparaître le dernier Kagemusha de la branche principale. Hinata ne risque rien puisqu'elle est ton épouse, personne n'oserait s'en prendre à la femme d'un héros comme toi, sans compter qu'elle a maintenant les capacités de se défendre. Hanabi étant encore plus douée, les kidnappeurs n'auraient pas une proie facile, mais Kushina...

-J'ai peur de comprendre ! s'exclama Naruto.

-Même si je pensais renoncer à cette tradition, les événements me forcent à y revenir. Il faut que nos ennemis sachent que la famille secondaire protège toujours la branche principale. Il faut un Kagemusha pour Kushina, afin de décourager les éventuels kidnappeurs.

-Je m'oppose à ça, Neji a assez souffert de ce destin. Inutile de faire souffrir quelqu'un d'autre pour cela. De toute façon, il n'a pas eu d'enfants donc le problème ne se pose pas.

-Naruto, je le sais que trop bien. Je ne prends pas cette décision de gaité de cœur, mais pour faire cessez ces attaques sur mon adorable petite-fille, il n'y a qu'une solution. Hanabi ?

-Oui père ? se vit-elle répondre.

-Tu as toujours suivi les règles du clan comme ma digne fille, n'est-ce pas ?

-Bien sûr père...

-Je sais que ce que je vais te demander est un énorme sacrifice.

-De quoi s'agit-il père ?

-Puisque Kushina n'a pas de Kagemusha et qu'elle est le premier enfant née d'une de mes filles, elle sera de la branche principale. Par contre, je veux que ton premier enfant devienne le Kagemusha de Kushina...comprends-tu ?

-Père...répondit-elle abasourdie.

-HORS DE QUESTION ! hurla Naruto. Pas question que l'enfant de Hanabi et de Konohamaru devienne un Kagemusha.

-Naruto, nous n'avons pas le choix, c'est pour moi une évidence.

-Je préfère quitter ce clan avec Hinata et Kushina, si vous prenez une telle décision...est-ce que c'est clair ?

-Fort bien ! conclut Hiashi en se levant.

La scène s'estompa dans une brume obscure avant de laisser place à une autre. Hanabi veillait son père pâle et immobile dans son lit.

-Hanabi...tu es là ? murmura-t-il en cherchant à serrer la main de sa fille.

-Oui père, je suis là, répondit-elle d'une petite voix triste retenant ses larmes.

-Ma fille, je sais que je n'en ai plus pour longtemps. La tumeur est trop étendue, c'est une question de jours maintenant. Alors écoute-moi bien, voici mes dernières volontés.

-Père, ne dites pas une chose pareille.

-Écoute, notre famille a toujours fait face à son destin et ses devoirs avec dignité alors soit aussi digne que moi, s'il te plait. Je sais que Naruto est contre, mais je souhaite que tu fasses ce que je lui avais suggéré pour le Kagemusha de Kushina.

-Bien père, soupira-t-elle tristement.

-Prends soin de la famille en tant que chef de famille désormais, je sais que le leader de la famille principale ne devrait pas avoir son enfant comme un Kagemusha, mais Kushina est plus que la fille de ta sœur, c'est aussi la fille de l'Hokage...Pour le devenir de la famille, il faut qu'elle soit de la lignée principale.

-Père et pour le petit Jiraya ?

-Jiraya est le premier garçon née d'une de mes filles, il deviendra donc l'héritier de la branche principale. Enseigne lui les arcanes de notre clan. Kushina semble être imperméable à notre héritage. Tout est écrit dans mes volontés...le parchemin te sera remis après mon décès.

-Bien père...jura Hanabi en serrant fortement la main de Hiashi.

De nouveau la scène laissa place à une autre. Devant elle se tenait Konohamaru le visage triste et grave.

-Hanabi, tu ne vas quand même pas faire cela ? Il est hors de question que nos enfants deviennent des Kagemusha...

-Mon amour, c'est que j'ai promis à mon père sur son lit de mort. Essaie de me comprendre.

-Non, là tu m'en demandes trop ! Je ne peux pas te suivre sur ce chemin, dit-il d'un calme froid.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

-Que toi et moi, cela n'est plus possible tant que tu me demanderas une telle chose...

-Mais Konohamaru...je...

-Non désolé Hanabi, là je ne peux plus. Toi et moi c'est fini. Tu as fait ton choix entre ton clan et moi. Je ne vais pas lutter contre ça, je sais à quel point tu es entêtée et forte.

Sur ce Konohamaru partit en lui faisant un signe d'au-revoir de la main. Elle resta immobile les larmes perlant difficilement dans ses yeux. La scène s'estompa de nouveau et elle se revit devant les portes de l'hôpital, les larmes coulant le long de ses joues, sa main gauche sur son ventre avant d'y entrer.

C'est à ce moment, qu'en sueur, Hanabi se réveilla dans son lit. Essoufflée et perdue, elle regarda autour d'elle. Elle venait d'avoir un cauchemar et il était encore tôt, son réveil à côté de la photo indiquait quatre heure du matin. Elle se leva et se mit à marcher dans les couloirs de la grande demeure. Elle aperçut à travers une cloison la lueur d'une bougie ainsi qu'une silhouette affalée sur une table basse dans la chambre de sa sœur.

Délicatement, elle fit glisser la paroi et vit sa sœur endormie sur sa table basse, une photo de son mariage posée devant elle. Doucement elle s'approcha et prit une couverture pour couvrir Hinata, mais elle la réveilla malencontreusement.

-Hanabi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là...

-Grande-Sœur, j'ai vu que tu t'étais endormie alors je suis venue te couvrir. Je ne voulais pas te réveiller.

-Oh mon dieu, je n'ai pas vu l'heure...je me suis endormie sans m'en rendre compte. Que fais-tu debout à cette heure ?

-Rien, j'ai fait un mauvais rêve..voilà tout. Tu penses encore à lui ? demanda Hanabi en regardant la photo de mariage sur la table.

-Oh, je... oui...j'ai revu quelqu'un aujourd'hui et cela a réveillé des souvenirs.

-Oublie-le donc Grande-Sœur, c'est le mieux que tu puisses faire et cesse de te faire du mal.

-Hanabi, je ne peux l'oublier...si j'étais sûre qu'il soit heureux au moins, je pourrais me sentir soulager, mais cette absence et ce silence...c'est pire que de le savoir heureux ailleurs.

-Décidément, toi et moi nous n'avons pas de chance avec les hommes...

Le matin pointait, le soleil se levant sur la falaise des Kages. Kankuro voyait le visage de son beau-frère s'illuminer progressivement. Il marchait en direction du village, venant pour les jours de célébration voir sa sœur et son neveu. Son frère Gaara n'avait pas pu venir, trop pris par les affaires politiques de la crise diplomatique engendrée par la guérilla aux frontières de leur voisin du nord.

En cet instant à la frontière du pays de la Terre et de celui du pays de l'Herbe, une troupe de ninja du village caché de la Roche s'enfuyait dans les bois afin de prévenir le plus vite possible du danger que le pays courait. Ce qu'ils venaient de découvrir dépassait l'entendement, malheureusement ils n'étaient pas passés inaperçues et des forces ennemis les pourchassaient.

Essoufflés ils s'arrêtèrent le temps d'une pause dans le fond d'un canyon, avant de repartir au plus vite. La dizaine de ninja un peu reposé se prépara à reprendre la course en direction du village caché. Mais en face d'eux dans le canyon un homme seul approchait, masqué et portant un long manteau noir parsemé de motif de nuage rouge.

-Qui es-tu hurlèrent ?les hommes en sortant leur Kunai.

-S'il faut me donner un nom, vous pouvez m'appeler Orochi.

-Regardez, il a des sharingan ! hurla l'un des hommes pris de panique.

-Hmm hmm, oui j'ai le sharingan et tellement plus...J'apporte le Tenchu à ce monde.

-Le Tenchu...tu te prends donc pour un dieu !

-Erreur pauvre sot, je ne me prends pas, je suis un dieu !

Sortant ses mains de dessous son manteau, avec dans l'une d'elle une sorte de grosse pèche irradiant une lumière dorée, il mordit à pleine dent dans l'étrange fruit et le mangea en deux bouchées devant le regard incrédule des ninjas d'Iwa. Son corps se mit à s'entourer d'une puissante aura jaune dorée.

-Voilà, maintenant que mon chakra est à son paroxysme, je vais pourvoir invoquer le dieu qu'il me plaira pour vous châtiez.

Les ninjas ne se laissèrent pas distraire et lancèrent une technique de terre en commun pour faire écrouler les falaises sur lui. Le fracas fut terrifiant, le canyon totalement écroulé.

-Futiles efforts de créatures mortelles...s'amusa l'homme masqué qui lévitait dans le ciel debout dans la main d'une immense entité de chakra bleu vert.

Voyant cela les ninjas paniquèrent et s'enfuirent dans le sens opposé. Mais s'arrêtèrent rapidement devant une seconde entité de chakra rouge qui leur bloquait le passage.

L'entité à l'aspect de démon qui soutenait dans les airs l'inconnu, portait autour de sa nuque une sorte de grand baluchon de toile blanche. L'autre apparition rougeoyante avait dans son dos un cercle sur lequel reposait huit tambours circulaires. Le ciel se mit à s'obscurcir d'énormes nuages d'orage.

-Humains pathétiques et insignifiants, choisissez votre destructeur !

-Mais de quoi parles-tu ? hurla le leader des ninjas.

-Je suis celui qui accomplit la volonté des dieux, le Tenchu, le châtiment divin ! Alors préfères-tu être balayé par le vent divin de Fujin ou brûlé par la foudre purificatrice de Raijin ?

Les ninjas restèrent silencieux, tremblant de terreur devant ses immenses entités de Chakra.

-Je choisirais donc pour vous. Ce sera le vent ! Fujin Kamikaze !

Sur ces mots, l'entité bleuté ouvrit le sac qu'elle portait autour de son cou libérant des rafales de vent d'une puissance incommensurable qui balayèrent toutes choses sur leur passage et tranchant arbre, roche et chairs.

-HAA HA HA HA HA HA...j'adore le spectacle de ces petites créatures déchiquetées.

L'homme croisa les bras et resta dans la paume de la main de son entité, volant ainsi vers un village du pays de la Terre. Il sortit une boule d'un petit sac qu'il portait sous son manteau. Apparemment la sphère en cristal renfermait en son cœur un maelström de chakra bleu et rouge.

-TENCHU ! hurla-t-il, suivi d'un rire macabre et démoniaque avant de lancer la sphère vers le village en contrebas.

L'explosion qui s'en suivit détruisit tout le village dans un immense dôme de lumière.


	23. Les feux de l'amour

Chapitre 23 : Les feux de l'amour

Kaori finissait de préparer son sac méticuleusement. Lee qui venait tout juste de rentrer à la maison, s'approcha de la jeune fille.

-Kaori qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Lee-San, je prépare mon sac. Maitre Konohamaru nous emmène quelques jours pour un entraînement de survie en milieu sylvestre.

-Tu n'as pas vu ta mère ? Elle n'a pas l'air d'être à la maison. Elle m'avait pourtant dit qu'elle serait là quand je rentrerai de mission.

-Maman a changé son emploi du temps car elle a dû emmener et soigner un ancien ami. Cela fait deux jours qu'elle est à son chevet. Si vous voulez la voir, elle est à l'hôpital en ce moment même.

-Je vais y aller, tu le connais cet ami ?

-Non Lee-San, mais là j'ai pas le temps, je suis déjà en retard.

-File Kaori, sourit Lee en lui posant gentiment sa main sur l'épaule. Rend ta mère fière à l'entraînement.

Sasuke s'éveillait lentement dans un lit d'hôpital. Il ouvrit les yeux sur sa chambre aux couleurs clairs. En relevant son buste dans le lit, il remarqua la présence de Sakura effondrée sur une chaise à côté en train de ronfler très légèrement. Il se redressa et ne sentit plus le poids sur la poitrine qui le gênait depuis des mois. Il commença à se lever, mais réveilla Sakura.

-Sasuke, tu es réveillé ! s'écria-t-elle en se levant d'un bond.

-Oui...mais qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? Et toi qu'est-ce que tu fais ici...

-Tu ne te souviens pas ? Tu as eu un malaise chez moi. Je t'ai fais hospitaliser en urgence. Tu avais une infection pulmonaire à un niveau déjà fort avancé. Tu as mis deux jours à t'en remettre malgré le traitement.

-Une infection pulmonaire ? C'était ça, ma toux...

-Oui tu avais la tuberculose, c'est une affection des plus graves. Je t'ai moi- même soigné avec des appositions de chakra pour régénérer les tissus pulmonaires lésés ainsi qu'un traitement mis au point par Tsunade-Sama. Tu vas vite t'en remettre, mais tu dois te surveiller car il semble que tu aies une fragilité héréditaire au niveau des poumons.

-Je vois, répliqua Sasuke en pensant aux derniers instants de son frère Itachi. Tu n'avais pas besoin d'en faire autant et de me veiller comme ça...Maintenant que tu as une famille, tu ferais mieux de t'occuper d'eux plutôt que d'un type comme...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une claque magistrale lui cingla la joue. Sakura le fixait avec dureté, les yeux embués de larmes. Sasuke comprit qu'il était allé trop loin avec sa remarque.

-Sasuke, premièrement je suis médecin. C'est mon devoir de soigner les malades que je les apprécie ou pas. Deuxièmement, c'est vrai que je t'ai traité avec plus d'attention que la majorité de mes patients mais c'est parce que tu n'es pas un patient comme les autres pour moi.

-Sakura, je n'aurai pas dû passer te voir. C'était une mauvaise idée...je n'ai fait que raviver de mauvais souvenirs. Excuse-moi pour ma mauvaise humeur, je ne suis pas au mieux en ce moment. Je crois que j'ai été jaloux de toi.

-Toi, jaloux de moi ? répondit Sakura surprise. Pour quelle raison pourrais-tu être jaloux de moi ?

-Je sais pas. Quand je t'ai vu chez toi, apprendre que tu avais un métier honorable et valorisant, une fille, un foyer...et une personne qui t'est cher auprès de toi. Finalement, j'ai beau tenter de le cacher au plus profond de moi, je n'ai pas réussi à me débarrasser de la perte de mon nid familiale.

-Sasuke...

-J'ai perdu ma famille. Je me suis fourvoyé dans ma vendetta...même les personnes que j'avais trahis et qui ont cru en moi malgré ça, je les ai finalement perdu aussi. Naruto a disparu et je suis incapable de le retrouver et toi tu m'as quitté. L'ironie de la situation, c'est que tu m'as quitté pour trouver ce que je me refuse et qui inconsciemment me manque...

-Non, tu te trompes ! Je ne t'ai pas quitté pour ça.

-Inutile de me ménager. Tu as eu raison finalement et moi tord, le destin a tranché.

-Arrête ! s'écria Sakura en saisissant les épaules de son ami. Le destin n'a rien tranché. Malgré ma décision de te quitter, je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer.

-Quoi ? Mais tu vis avec Lee...Ce que tu dis n'a aucun sens, répondit Sasuke les yeux écarquillés de surprise.

-Je t'aime depuis que je suis une gamine. J'aurai été prête à tout abandonner pour te suivre quand tu as quitté le village. J'ai continué de t'aimer même après que tu aies tenté de me tuer dans ta folie vengeresse. Crois-tu que l'on puisse effacer de tels sentiments aussi facilement ?

-Mais Lee...demanda Sasuke qui voyait le visage de Sakura se rapprocher.

-Lee est un homme adorable que j'aime beaucoup, mais il n'est et ne sera jamais l'amour de ma vie, répondit-elle avant de poser ses lèvres sur celle de Sasuke.

Sasuke ferma lentement les yeux pour se plonger dans ce moment de tendresse qui le ramenait au moins treize ans en arrière. Il finit par enlacer son ancienne petite amie dans ses bras pour poursuivre cette étreinte romantique.

Dans l'embrasure de la porte légèrement entre-ouverte, une personne assistait silencieuse à la scène en serrant les poings.

Deux jours, plus tard le petit groupe de genin suivait leur maitre Konohamaru dans la forêt en direction du Nord-Ouest de Konoha. Jiraya marchait devant au grand damne de Katsuya. Vers midi, le petit groupe fit une halte pour se restaurer. Jiraya regarda Kaori et lui lança sans la moindre douceur :

-Je peux savoir pourquoi tu me fixes comme ça ? Tu me regardes toujours comme une bête curieuse.

-Heu non rien, je te regarde pas, tu te fais des idées, répondit-elle un peu surprise.

-Enfin c'est évident ! soupira prétentieusement Katsuya.

-Ah bon parce que Monsieur l'intellectuel a compris pourquoi Kaori n'arrête pas de me fixer, alors que même moi je n'en sais rien ?

-Joue pas les finauds avec moi Jiraya...Mon père m'a légué son intelligence, alors oui, je sais parfaitement pourquoi notre jolie Kaori te fixe tout le temps, renchérit-il en lançant un clin d'œil à la fille de Sakura.

-Mais Katsuya, je ne le fixe pas...c'est juste une méprise.

-Mais si tu me fixes ! Alors Katsuya montre nous tes capacités intellectuelles légendaires.

-Quand on côtoie un genin comme moi, on imagine qu'on peut rivaliser sur le plan du charme. Alors tu dois t'imaginer que Kaori n'a d'yeux que pour toi parce qu'elle te trouve mignon...Mais c'est pas ça. Tu penses bien que face à mon charme, mon intelligence, ma force et mon charisme, l'explication est ailleurs.

Kaori et Jiraya regardèrent dépités Katsuya. Tous deux n'en croyaient pas leurs oreilles.

-La raison est beaucoup plus simple. Kaori est une des meilleurs genin en ce qui concerne le taijutsu. La seule personne qui lui tient tête et qui n'a jamais perdu un combat de taijutsu contre elle n'est autre que toi, n'est-ce pas ?

-C'est vrai, acquiesça Jiraya l'air perplexe. Mais ces derniers temps quand elle s'entraîne avec moi et qu'elle se concentre vraiment, elle arrive à parer un grand nombre de mes coups.

-Justement, elle te fixe pour t'observer et comprendre les raisons de ta supériorité sur ce plan, c'est évident, n'est-ce pas Kaori ?

-Ah mais c'est évident, tu as totalement raison Katsuya...Qu'est-ce que tu es malin, rit Kaori.

-Bon les jeunes, il va falloir y aller. Nous avons encore de la route avant d'arriver à la forêt du Grand Esprit. Et j'aimerais que vous arrêtiez vos chamailleries incessantes, cela me fatigue.

-Oui Senseï, répondirent-ils tous en chœur.

Le chemin sembla bien plus long qu'il ne l'était à Konohamaru qui dut subir les querelles entre Jiraya et Katsuya. En milieu d'après-midi, ils finirent par entrer enfin dans l'épaisse forêt dite du Grand Esprit.

-Maître, pourquoi appelle-t-on cette forêt, celle du grand esprit ? demanda Kaori.

-Elle se nomme ainsi parce que d'après les rumeurs, il y aurait un esprit ancestrale qui la protège. Il incarnerait l'esprit du vent et des arbres et serait invisible à ceux qui n'ont pas le don de le voir.

-Encore une histoire de bonne femme peureuse, raya Katsuya.

-Pas du tout jeune Nara, répondit Konohamaru en prenant la voix d'un compteur d'histoires terrifiantes. Ceux qui l'on vu disent qu'il a la taille et les griffes d'un ours, des oreilles pointues, une tête de chat et un sourire démoniaque. Que son cri est le plus puissant Fuuton qui existe et que nulle créature au monde ne possède une plus grande maîtrise du Mokuton.

Les trois jeunes se regardèrent avant d'éclater de rire devant le visage ridicule de Konohamaru qui tentait désespérément de prendre un air terrifiant. Voyant l'hilarité de ses genins, Konohamaru cessa et leur ordonna de préparer le campement pour la nuit. Après un repas rapide, Konohamaru assigna ses élèves au tour de garde. Jiraya fut le second à prendre un tour au milieu de la nuit.

Il activa son byakugan et resta sur une branche d'un arbre à côté du campement pour couvrir un champ de vision maximum. Il redescendit soudainement de son arbre et vint réveiller Kaori.

-Kaori, il y a trois hommes qui approchent du campement. Il faut prévenir Konohamaru-Senseï.

-Tu es sûr que c'est pas lui qui veut nous faire passer un test pour voir si on réagit correctement ?murmura Katsuya qui venait de se réveiller.

-Mais enfin, regarde-le il dort dans son sac de couchage...

-Jiraya, réfléchis. C'est lui qui a fait le premier tour de garde. Il a très bien pu te faire croire qu'il se couchait en laissant un de ses maudits clones le faire. Il sera alors parti préparer le simulacre d'une attaque du clan pour nous tester, c'est bien son genre. Moi je vais aller m'occuper de ces trois hommes, qui sont sûrement des clones du maître ! Je vais lui montrer de quoi je suis capable.

Sans attendre plus longuement, le jeune garçon prit son éventail et s'élança dans la forêt.

-Katsuya arrête, tu es malade...Kaori réveille le maitre et explique-lui ce qui se passe, je vais essayer d'arrêter Katsuya.

Jiraya partit de suite à la poursuite de son camarade. Rapidement il le rejoignit sur une haute branche, observant les silhouettes s'approcher en direction du campement.

-Katsuya, ils sont trois et la quantité de chakra que possède celui du milieu est très importante. Tu vois bien que ce n'est sûrement pas Maître Konohamaru.

-Tu parles. Il a changé l'apparence de ses clones et celui qui a une grande quantité de chakra c'est le maitre. Bien en ligne comme ça, un seul coup de mon éventail et le tour sera joué.

-Mais si ton analyse est fausse, on ne sait même pas qui on attaque. Attendons de mieux les voir pour faire quelque chose.

-Jiraya tu es tellement pleutre, pas question de laisser passer cette chance de me venger de l'humiliation que Konohamaru-Sensei m'a fait lors de notre premier entraînement.

Sans plus attendre, le fils de Shikamaru brandit son éventail et visa les trois individus en ligne. Mordant son pouce, il posa du sang sur son éventail.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? lui demanda Jiraya. Tu ne vas tout de même pas utiliser la danse du faucheur contre le Maître ? C'est de la folie.

-Nous allons voir s'il est aussi fort que ça...Invocation Kikiri Maï.

Dans une forte bourrasque de vent, la belette borgne apparut et fondit sur les trois hommes, la faucille entre ses pattes. Juste avant l'impact, un immense dôme de pierre se matérialisa autour des trois inconnus, les protégeant de la bourrasque de vent.

-Crétin, tu vois bien que c'est pas le Maître. Il n'utilise pas le Doton, hurla Jiraya en saisissant son camarade par le col.

-Et toi abruti, crie donc plus fort pour signaler notre position.

-Trop tard de toute façon...murmura une voix derrière Katsuya.

Les deux garçons se lâchèrent et se tournèrent vers l 'assaillant. Ils s'immobilisèrent de surprise en voyant le chapeau et la tenue de ce dernier. Dégageant le pan de sa cape blanche, il s'apprêta à dégainer un sabre lorsque Konohamaru s'interposa devant lui.

-Un instant Tsuchikage, ces enfants sont mes élèves et ils se sont mépris. Pardonnez-leur ce geste.

Après de nombreuses remontrances envers ses élèves et des excuses plus qu'il n'en fallait de la part de Konohamaru, le Tsuchikage s'amusa finalement de la situation. Lui et ses deux gardes du corps partagèrent un moment l'hospitalité au campement du petit groupe.

Le nouveau chef du village de la Pierre était très jeune, à peine une vingtaine d'années, brun le visage souriant et portait un sabre sur son côté gauche.

-Alors jeune Jounin de Konoha, présentez-moi donc vos têtes brûlées, que je sache qui sont ces jeunes ninjas.

-Bien sûr Tsuchikage. Voici Katsuya Nara.

-Nara, tu serais le fils de Shikamaru Nara le septième Hokage. Je me demande ce que penseras ton père de ta tentative d'assassinat sur ma personne, dit-il d'un ton grave.

-Excusez-moi vraiment...Ne dites rien à mon père, je pensais qu'il s'agissait d'un exercice de mon Maître. Pitié Tsuchikage...implora plaintivement le jeune garçon en s'agenouillant.

-Allons, te fait pas de mal jeune homme, je plaisantais. Je suis bien placé pour te comprendre, je ne suis pas bien plus vieux que toi.

-Son camarade est Jiraya Uzumaki et la jeune fille Haruno Kaori.

-Haruno, Uzumaki...

L'homme fixa les yeux de Jiraya et fit un sourire étrange, avant de s'intéresser à la fille de Sakura. L'œil vif et pétillant, il se tourna vers Konohamaru.

-Je résume : le petit-fils du Troisième, le fils du Septième, le fils du Sixième et cette ravissante jeune fille qui est la fille de la disciple du Cinquième...Une prestigieuse équipe que nous avons là. Et quelle combinaison de talents. Mon agresseur doit posséder les capacités de Fuuton de sa mère et sûrement les arcanes de manipulation d'ombre du clan Nara. Et toi jeune Jiraya, tu possèdes un Byakugan et si tu as ne serait-ce que la moitié des réserves de chakra de ton père, tu seras aussi bien un ninja capable d'attaque à distance qu'un spécialiste du corps à corps et...toi jeune fille, sûrement les talents de médecin de ta mère, sans parler de sa beauté, n'est-ce pas ?

-Merci Tsuchikage, rougit Kaori. C'est vrai que j'ai le visage et les yeux de ma mère.

-Et les cheveux sont de ton père j'imagine, car on m'a dit que la célèbre Sakura avait les cheveux roses.

-Ah...je ne sais pas monsieur, je ne connais pas mon père.

-Nous partageons cela en commun, jeune demoiselle, je suis un orphelin de la grande guerre. Dites-moi, Konohamaru-San, nous pourrions profiter de votre campement pour la nuit si vous acceptez de nous accueillir.

-Oh bien évidement c'est un grand honneur, Tsuchikage-Sama. Mes élèves vont s'occuper des gardes pour vous permettre de vous reposer.

-Allons donc, mes hommes vont s'en charger. Que vos jeunes élèves se reposent de toutes ces émotions.

Ainsi les deux gardes du corps du chef d'Iwa s'occupèrent de monter la garde autour du camp. Une fois ses élèves endormis, Konohamaru revint s'excuser une fois de plus auprès du Tsuchikage.

-Allons c'est bon, oublions tout cela. Nous sommes aussi un peu fautif d'être passés par une route si peu fréquentée. Mais voyez-vous, je dois me rendre rapidement dans votre village et mon pays vient de subir plusieurs attaques d'un groupe se revendiquant de l'Akatsuki. Alors pour ma sécurité, mes hommes ont voulu que l'on passe par la forêt plutôt que par des routes principales.

-J'avais entendu parler d'une révolte menée à vos frontières par un soit disant Neo-Akatsuki mais je ne savais pas que votre pays avait subi une attaque.

-Malheureusement si. Un des villages frontaliers a été rasé par ce qui semblerait être une bombe biju d'après nos experts. Les années de paix sont en danger et je dois en parler avec votre Kage.

Pendant ce temps, le village de Konoha fêtait l'anniversaire de sa fondation, le feu d'artifice battait son plein dans la nuit. Les notables et chefs de clan participaient à un repas en présence de l'Hokage sur le sommet de la grande demeure sous les visages taillés dans la falaise.

-Shikamaru, toutes mes félicitations, lui souhaita Lee en lui serrant chaleureusement la main.

-Merci Lee, c'est gentil de ta part. Tu es seul ? Sakura n'est pas venue ?

-Euh non, répondit-il visiblement mal-à-l'aise. Elle n'a pas pu se libérer d'une garde ce soir.

Shikamaru laissa Lee pour aller saluer Hinata et ses deux filles.

-Bonsoir, tout va bien ? Vous semblez rester un peu à l'écart ? Kushina, alors comment se passe ton séjour dans les Forces de paix ?

-Super, Shikamaru-San, à quelques détails près , répondit évasivement la jeune fille.

-Hinata, je n'ai pas vu ta sœur ? Hanabi n'est pas venue ?

-Shikamaru-San, il faut l'excuser, elle n'est pas très bien en ce moment.

-Rien de grave j'espère, s'inquiéta Shikamaru. Déjà que Lee ne semble pas au mieux si toutes les forces vives du village s'épuisent ce n'est pas bon signe par les temps qui courent.

-Allons, Temari et toi attendez un heureux événement, mes félicitations à tous les deux.

-Merci Hi...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que trois ninjas de l'Anbu apparurent à ses côtés.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il surpris.

L'un des hommes vint lui murmurer à l'oreille. Le visage du Kage se déforma passant de l'effroi à la colère.

-Ma femme, est-elle en sûreté ? Est-elle au courant ?

-Oui Kage-Sama, Dame Temari est accompagnée par trois d'entre nous et dans un lieu sûr, mais nous ne lui avons rien dit.

-Shikamaru, s'affola Hinata, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Cela à l'air grave, Temari a un problème avec le bébé ?

-Non, c'est un problème avec son frère...Je dois vous laisser.

Sur ces mots, Shikamaru sauta hors de la terrasse avec les membres de l'Anbu. Hinata posa sa main sur sa poitrine, se sentant oppressé par un mauvais pressentiment. Elle se tourna et vit les yeux de Kushina s'entourer d'une couleur rouge.

-Kushina...tes yeux ?

-Désolée de ne t'avoir jamais rien dit maman, mais papa le voulait ainsi.

-Tu maîtrise le Senjutsu comme ton père ? Mais depuis quand ? Comment as-tu appris ?

-Maman, je t'en parlerai plus tard, mais je veux les suivre...Je sens qu'il y a quelque chose de grave qui vient de se passer.

-Kushina je t'interdis d'y aller tu m'entends.

-Désolée, maman !

Kushina sauta elle aussi du toit, et suivit rapidement et discrètement les forces de l'Anbu et Shikamaru. Malgré leur avance, elle n'eut aucun mal à les repérer à l'aide de son byakugan et de la sensibilité du chakra du mode ermite.

Elle vit qu'ils s'étaient arrêtés dans une petite ruelle bloquée de part et d'autre par un certain nombre de Jounin. Elle se faufila rapidement sur un toit et s'approcha pour voir ce qui se passait.

Dans un premier temps elle entendit juste ce qu'ils se disaient.

-Attention Hokage-Sama, ne vous approchez pas trop c'est très dangereux.

-Oui messieurs, c'est bien lui...même dans cet état je le reconnais...Il s'agit bien de Kankuro, répondit Shikamaru d'une voix grave.

Trop curieuse pour rester loin, elle s'approcha plus près et regarda la scène. Elle vit alors le corps d'un homme partiellement carbonisé sur lequel demeurait encore des flammèches noires comme la nuit.


	24. Alibi

Chapitre 24 : Alibi...

Shikamaru, le visage posé sur ses mains croisés, réfléchissait dans son bureau. Malgré son esprit brillant, il avait les pire difficultés à trouver des solutions à la crise que le village traversait. Après l'annonce de la mort de son frère, Temari avait fait un malaise et avait dû être emmenée d'urgence à l'hôpital. Karine, en voyant son état, avait décidé de la maintenir sous surveillance afin d'éviter tout risque de fausse-couche. Ce soucis altérait ses réflexions sur le problème que la mort de Kankuro soulevait.

Le kaze d'Iwa n'allait pas tarder à arriver au village pour parler de la menace du Néo-akatsuki. Il hésitait à faire arrêter Sasuke pour l'interroger avant. Connaissant le caractère ombrageux du dernier Uchiha, le doute s'emparait de son esprit. Une erreur de choix pourrait entraîner la fuite de Sasuke mettant par là même Konoha dans une situation diplomatique difficile. Il se tourna vers la falaise et fixa le visage effacé du sixième Hokage.

-Naruto...Qu'aurais-tu fait à ma place ? Aujourd'hui je me dis que ta spontanéité me serait fort utile.

Pendant ce temps, Kushina était rentrée à la demeure familiale. Afin de ne pas affoler sa mère, elle était juste allez lui dire bonsoir sans lui raconter ce qu'elle avait vu. Puis elle se rendit dans la chambre d'ami cherchant Ryo. Le jeune homme y était allongé sur son lit dans l'obscurité.

-Ryo, tu es là ?

-Oui, s'il te plait parle un peu moins fort.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu boudes quand même pas...je te redis que je n'avais aucun moyen de te faire venir avec moi à la réception du Kage.

-Je ne boudes pas, répondit-il d'une voix sèche. J'ai juste mal au crâne et je veux me reposer.

-Tu es sérieux, c'est notre dernière nuit de permission ! Tu ne veux pas la passer avec moi ?

-Kushina, pas ce soir, je me sens vraiment pas bien...j'ai dû abuser et boire un peu trop en t'attendant dans la foule.

-C'est quoi ce reproche !

-C'est pas un reproche, c'est un fait...S'il-te-plait, laisse-moi me reposer.

-Comme tu veux ! Tu sais pas ce que tu perds Ryo ! Dors bien, demain on part tôt pour la garnison, cria-t-elle en claquant violemment la porte.

Dans sa chambre d'hôtel, Sasuke se reposait allongé en fixant le plafond de la pièce. Il se redressa, sentant soudainement une tension lui parcourir la colonne vertébrale. La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit sur deux hommes masqués de l'Anbu. Ils s'écartèrent de chaque côté pour laisser entrer Shikamaru.

-Je peux savoir à quoi rime tout ceci ?

-Bonsoir Sasuke, répondit Shikamaru d'une voix grave. Il s'est passé un événement ce soir et je dois absolument t'en parler.

-Accompagné par ta garde rapprochée...Aurais-tu peur de ma réaction ? Serais-tu venu pour me faire enfermer.

-C'est une curieuse remarque de ta part, Sasuke. Pourrais-tu me dire ce qui la justifie ?

Les deux hommes se fixèrent, se jaugeant du regard. Sasuke esquissa un sourire narquois en voyant que Shikamaru semblait tendu.

-Pour ce qui est de la politique tu es sûrement plus doué que ton prédécesseur, aucun doute là-dessus. Néanmoins pour la protection du village, je crains que tu ne sois dépassé mon pauvre.

-Une menace ?

-Non pas du tout, mais si tu viens avec des intentions non amicale, tu sais pertinemment que deux Anbus et toi n'êtes pas de taille contre moi...Il aurait dans ce cas mieux valu que ce soit Naruto.

-Écoute-moi Sasuke, je souhaite juste que tu coopères. Dans le cas contraire, je ne sais pas si je serais effectivement de taille, ni même ce que je ferais.

-Ça suffit viens en au fait, s'écria Sasuke alors que ses sharingans s'activèrent.

-Sasuke...un dignitaire de Suna a été tué ce soir dans le village. C'est un terrible problème pour moi car il s'agit à la fois d'un représentant de Suna mais aussi un membre de ma famille.

-Kankuro...

-Intéressante ta remarque...

-Tu me testes et je n'apprécie pas cela. Je ne suis pas aussi niais que Naruto. Il n'y a que deux personnes à part Kankuro qui peuvent correspondre à ta description. L'une d'elle est ton épouse et tu ne serais sûrement pas dans cet état si elle venait d'être assassinée. L'autre c'est Gaara et le Kazekage n'est pas un homme facile à assassiner et je sais qu'il n'est pas actuellement au village. La déduction est facile à faire. MAINTENANT VIENS EN AUX FAITS !

Le regard de Sasuke devint un peu plus dur et agressif, ses pupilles se mirent à briller légèrement. Les deux ninjas de l'Anbu sortirent rapidement leur sabre, mais restèrent immobile devant le geste de la main de Shikamaru.

-Ça va, calme-toi Sasuke. Je devais savoir.

-SAVOIR QUOI ? Pourquoi suis-je suspecté ?

-Kankuro a été tué à l'aide d'une arcane que tu es seul à posséder. Ce sont les flammes d'Amaterasu qui ont vaincu mon beau-frère.

-Je te demande pardon ? intervint Sasuke les yeux totalement écarquillés par la surprise.

-Tu comprends maintenant la raison de ma venue.

-C'est impossible...Je suis le seul à connaître cet arcane depuis la mort de mon frère.

-Je le sais bien...Alors Sasuke, dis-moi que tu n'es pas responsable de ça.

-Bien sûr que non ! s'exclama-t-il.

-Bien, dans ce cas peux tu me dire ce que tu faisais hier pendant le feu d'artifice ? Je te crois mais il faut que tu me fournisses un alibi. Le Tsuchikage ne va pas tarder à arriver pour te rencontrer.

-Quel rapport ?

-Sasuke, il te soupçonne d'être le leader de cette Néo-Akatsuki. La mort de Kankuro par la lumière céleste ne va pas arranger ton cas. Il me faut un alibi correct pour te défendre. Alors Sasuke as-tu un alibi pour hier soir ?

-Hier soir pendant le feu d'artifice, j'étais...Sasuke s'arrêta dans sa phrase d'un coup et sembla réfléchir.

-Oui tu étais ?

-Seul dans cette chambre, répondit-il le visage blême. Je n'ai aucun alibi à te fournir Shikamaru.

-Sasuke, j'espère que tu comprends que je n'ai pas le choix de te demander d'accepter d'être emprisonné jusqu'à l'arrivée du Tsuchikage. Je sais que tu es capable de nous anéantir tous, mais je te demande de coopérer et de me faire confiance.

-Je sais. Fuir serait une forme d'aveux, n'est-ce pas ?

-Parfaitement.

Sasuke désactiva son sharingan et sans rébellion suivit les membres de l'Anbu. Il fut amené dans une des cellules de la prison de Konoha. Il s'assit au fond, le dos contre le mur et croisa les bras en fermant les yeux. Il resta ainsi une grande partie de la journée jusqu'à ce qu'une visite se produise. Il ouvrit les yeux pour apercevoir, Shikamaru, Ino et Sakura.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ?

-Sasuke, j'ai besoin de savoir ce que tu faisais hier soir. Alors je vais te demander de coopérer une fois de plus. Si tu n'as pas de témoin cela n'est pas important, Ino va pénétrer ton esprit pour lire dans tes souvenirs. Elle est assermentée, ses conclusions auront donc valeur de témoignage.

Sasuke fixa du coin de l'œil Sakura, elle avait un visage blanc et les traits tirés.

-Et si je refuse !

-Sasuke tu m'as promis de coopérer et je le fais pour t'aider.

-Non, je refuse...ma parole doit te suffire, il est hors de question que Ino fouille mon esprit.

Sans attendre Shikamaru activa son Kage mane no jutsu bloquant Sasuke. Ce dernier fut surpris par l'agression de l'Hokage.

-Shikamaru qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'écria Sakura.

-Je l'immobilise le temps que Ino plonge dans son esprit. Ino à toi de jouer.

-Ino, si tu fais ça, je te jure que tu vas y brûler ton âme ! hurla Sasuke rageusement.

Ino s'approcha sans hésiter et posa sa main sur le front de Sasuke qui cessa de parler immédiatement. Elle se concentra et se retrouva dans un long couloir au bout duquel une porte se trouvait. Elle s'avança et ouvrit la porte. Devant elle se trouvait un dôjô dans l'obscurité, au milieu de la pièce le corps d'un homme et d'une femme ensanglantée, juste derrière eux, debout et la fixant la silhouette de Sasuke.

-Ino ! Va-t-en de mon esprit ! lui ordonna d'une voix froide Sasuke.

-Pas question, laisse-moi voir ce que tu faisais hier soir. Ne résiste pas, s'il-te-plait.

-Je te le demande une dernière fois, va-t-en.

Il ouvrit les yeux et la fixa avec ses pupilles rougeoyantes. Ino sentit la peur l'envahir devant ce regard qui lui glaçait le sang.

-Pourquoi fais-tu cela ? Si je ne trouve pas ce que veux Shikamaru, tu sais que tu seras suspecté, Sasuke.

-Qu'importe ! Naruto m'a appris qu'il y avait des sacrifices nécessaires pour ses amis. Maintenant va-t-en ou je vais devoir utiliser mon Sharingan contre toi.

-Laisse-moi passer ! Tenta plus fermement Ino en s'approchant.

-Tu me laisses pas le choix. Tsukuyomi !

Ino vit l'image de la pièce tournoyer devant elle et se retrouva rapidement attachée à une immense croix de bois. Sasuke face à elle, s'approchait avec un sabre dans la main.

-Sasuke sale pervers ! Tu es donc un adepte de ces jeux-là ? Mais je suis une spécialiste de l'esprit cela ne fonctionnera pas.

Ino tenta de se concentrer pour tenter de dissiper les images et reprendre le contrôle de l'esprit de Sasuke.

-Inutile Ino ! Tu n'es pas assez forte pour me battre sur ce terrain. Tu es désormais prisonnière de mon genjutsu.

-Impossible tu ne peux pas me faire subir un genjutsu dans ton esprit. C'est insensé.

-Rien n'est impossible à un Uchiha. J'ai choisi en me concentrant de te montrer une scène marquée au fer rouge dans ma mémoire. Ainsi je n'avais pas le moindre doute sur ce que tu allais y voir. Avant que tu n'entres dans mon esprit j'ai projeté mon image dans cette scène et tu as vu mon sharingan avec ton esprit et non tes yeux, l'effet risque d'en être encore plus fort.

-Relâche-moi sale obsédé...hurla Ino en tentant de s'échapper de la croix. Je ne suis pas Sakura, je ne suis pas une adepte du bondage ! Lâche-moi !

-Mais tu vas la fermer un peu ! Laisse donc Sakura en dehors de ça. Je te demande juste de laisser mon esprit en paix, lâche prise ou je serais obligé de te faire souffrir.

-Tu es fou, ton obstination à cacher ce qui s'est passé la nuit dernière va te faire accuser.

-Ce n'est pas ton problème ! QUITTE MON ESPRIT.

Sasuke en hurlant plongea la pointe de son sabre dans le ventre de Ino. Cette dernière hurla de douleur.

Sakura et Shikamaru la virent à ce moment là tomber en arrière lâchant le front de Sasuke. Totalement tétanisée, elle s'effondra sur le sol.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

-Je n'en sais rien, laisse-moi un peu de temps, répondit Sakura à Shikamaru en l'auscultant.

-Elle est sous l'emprise de mon Tsukuyomi.

-Quoi ? Mais pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? s'exclama Shikamaru. Tu sais que cela va empirer ton cas. Sakura tu peux faire quelque chose, c'est pour ça que je t'ai demandé de venir.

-Oui Tsunade m'a expliqué comment faire. Elle a pratiqué cela sur Sasuke et Kakashi, dit-elle en posant ses mains sur le front de Ino.

-Sasuke...tu es fou ! J'essaie de t'aider.

-Shikamaru, tu n'es pas le seul qui protège des proches ici, répondit calmement Sasuke en regardant Sakura.

-Shikamaru, ca ne fonctionne pas. La technique de Tsunade ne fait aucun effet sur Ino !s'écria Sakura visiblement alarmée.

-Ma technique a directement touché l'esprit de Ino, l'effet doit être nettement plus puissant. Je l'avais prévenue, navré pour elle.

Sans attendre Sakura et Shikamaru se retirèrent en évacuant rapidement Ino jusqu'à l'hôpital. Le soir même, Lee regardait Sakura assise sur une chaise silencieuse et sombre. Ils n'avaient échangé aucun mot de la soirée et elle avait soigneusement évité de croiser son regard. Il détestait la voir dans cet état, il se leva et sortit pour prendre l'air. La nuit déjà tombée, il marcha un moment seul dans les rues du village. Puis en voyant de la lumière à la fenêtre du bureau de l'Hokage, il décida de bondir sur le rebord de la fenêtre pour parler à Shikamaru. S'approchant du côté de la vitre, il s'arrêta quand il entendit une conversation filtrée.

-Tsuchikage, je suis très honoré de vous accueillir enfin dans le village. J'espère que votre voyage s'est bien déroulé.

-Merci de votre sollicitude, mais laissons le protocole de côté, et appelez-moi Kyo. Nous sommes jeunes tous les deux et ce genre de chose est bien superflu. C'est un conflit naissant qui m'amène ici, alors ne perdons pas de temps.

-Bien Kyo...Comme je vous l'avais garanti, Sasuke Uchiha est au village pour répondre à vos interrogations.

-Fort bien, cependant j'ai de mauvaises nouvelles à vous annoncer. En venant j'ai croisé à une journée d'ici dans la forêt du Grand Esprit à la frontière un groupe de genin et leur maître. Votre fils était avec eux.

-Vous avez croisé mon fils ? Ce n'est pourtant pas la route principale pour venir au village ?

-Nous avons pris des chemins de traverse pour éviter un contact avec des milices ennemis.

-Ils sont donc si répandus.

-Ils ne portent pas de bandeau, agissent sans prévenir, peuvent être n'importe qui et nous font subir une véritable guérilla. Les partisans de cette Neo-Akatsuki voue une fascination quasi religieuse pour le leader, allant jusqu'à ce faire imploser au lieu d'être capturés. Sachez qu'ils ont déjà infiltré la population du Pays du Feu d'après nos renseignements. Nous pensons même qu'ils y trouvent un refuge, ne risquant aucune représailles de notre part sur vos territoires, suite aux accords de paix de votre prédécesseur.

-Je comprends mieux votre venue, la situation est plus préoccupante qu'il semblerait. Une réunion du conseil des Kages et l'usage de la Force de Paix semble inévitable.

-Attendez, je voulais vous informer d'une chose plus personnelle. On nous a signalé la présence de troupes ennemis dans la région où nous avons croisé le groupe de votre fils.

Shikamaru ouvrit les yeux et resta silencieux. La situation le dépassait de plus en plus, son intelligence et sa capacité d'analyse entrait en conflit avec ses émotions. L'état de son épouse, le danger potentiel pour son fils, les problèmes politiques, tout se mélangeait sans qu'aucun ne prenne le pas.

-Hokage, vous semblez choqué par ma mauvaise nouvelle...Souhaitez-vous que nous reparlions demain ? Je le comprendrais parfaitement, demanda le jeune Tsuchikage.

Lee en entendant la conversation ne prit pas plus de temps pour réfléchir. Il bondit du rebord de la fenêtre et se mit à courir à toute vitesse dans la direction de la forêt du Grand Esprit.

-Kaori, j'arrive !s'écria-t-il en ouvrant la première porte.


	25. Il faut sauver le Shinobi Kaori

Chapitre 25 : Il faut sauver le shinobi Kaori

Loin de Konoha, dans la forêt du Grand Esprit, les trois jeunes genins passaient un stage de survie en milieu sylvain des plus intéressant avec leur maître Konohamaru. Entraînement aux embuscades en forêt, étude de la faune et de la flore avec usage en mission, leur maître ne leur passait rien. Un soir, alors qu'ils étaient tous les quatre en train de s'entraîner au bord d'un torrent à marcher sur l'eau, Konohamaru donnait des conseils à Jiraya pour maintenir son flux de chakra sous ses pieds.

-Voilà concentre-toi, comme quand tu fais ton Kaiten, permanent. C'est bien Jiraya tu es naturellement doué pour cela...forcément avec l'enseignement de ta tante.

-Merci Maître !

-Voilà, maintenant que tu es bien stable, tu vas essayer d'activer ton byakugan en même temps sans te déconcentrer sur le flux au niveau de tes pieds, sinon c'est le bain assuré.

-Je vais essayer !

-Courage Jiraya, cria Kaori.

-'Tain, mais arrête un peu de toujours l'encourager. Tu ferais mieux de t'intéresser à un garçon comme moi.

-Pourquoi Katsuya ? demanda Kaori toute surprise.

-Attends tu plaisantes, tes yeux auraient besoin de s'améliorer. Regarde-le, coiffé n'importe comment, pas franchement séduisant et je parle même pas de son père. Alors qu'une jolie fille comme toi devrait s'intéresser à un garçon comme moi. Une famille parfaite composée de deux kages, un talent pour le ninjustu sans conteste, des cheveux blonds magnifiques. Le top quoi...

-Katsuya, tu serais pas un peu jaloux de Jiraya ?lui répondit-elle de manière mutine avec un petit sourire.

-Moi jaloux...elle est bien bonne. J'essaie juste de te faire comprendre où est ton intérêt.

-Ah je comprends, mais tu sais, pour moi tu es un garçon banal.

-BA...NA...LE...répéta abasourdi Katsuya.

-Maître...murmura Jiraya en marchant lentement vers le bord du torrent.

-Jiraya, pourquoi reviens-tu ? L'entraînement n'est pas fini...

-Maître, derrière nous, je viens de voir avec mes pupilles une troupe de ninja s'approcher rapidement.

-Vite reviens ! Les enfants, à couvert derrière ces rochers.

Le petit groupe se cacha rapidement derrière un monticule de rochers. Un instant plus tard une douzaine de ninja sortirent des bois sur la rive opposée du torrent.

-Ce sont tous des nunkenins, murmura Konohamaru. Que font-ils ensemble ici ? C'est le territoire du pays du Feu. Jiraya, dis-moi s'il y en a d'autres derrière eux.  
-Maître, je ne vois seulement que deux autres derrière ceux-là.

Les deux derniers sortirent enfin de la forêt. L'un d'eux était une véritable montagne de muscles, chauve, une petite moustache et un bouc noir ornant sa bouche. Le second beaucoup plus petit paraissait insignifiant à son côté, à l'exception de son regard vif et de ses cheveux noirs en épi.

-Les gars ! Le maître a été clair, ils sont dans cette zone. Je vous rappelle le but de la mission : capturer le blondinet et la fille. Une pêche divine en récompense à ceux qui les ramèneront au maître.

Les hommes se mirent à crier d'allégresse en entendant les paroles de la montagne de muscles qui brandit à ce moment-là une pêche brillante dans sa main gauche. Konohamaru fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers les enfants.

-Bon écoutez, il faut y aller...mais cela ne va pas être simple. Kaori, tu vas partir la première jusqu'au campement. Tu restes là-bas, tu prépares vite les affaires et quelques pièges.

-Maître, non, je ne veux pas y aller sans vous.

-Tu discutes pas, tu es la seule à connaître des jutsus médicaux. Nous allons leur tendre des embuscades et les ralentir en tentant de semer la confusion avec des attaques à distance. Quand nous te retrouverons, il faudra que tu sois prête à partir et peut-être à nous prodiguer des soins d'urgence. En temps de guerre, les unités médicales restent à l'arrière !

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir son explication que l'un des assaillants hurla.

-Ils sont derrière ces rochers !

-Merde, nous sommes repérés...Kaori, file au campement ! MAINTENANT.

Sans hésitation cette fois, la jeune fille fonça dans les bois en direction du campement.

-Katsuya, monte sur cette branche et bombarde-les de rafales de vent. Toi, Jiraya tu restes au pied de l'arbre, active ton byakugan et empêche toute personne de s'approcher de Katsuya. Ne retenez pas vos coups, ce n'est plus un entraînement, frappez pour tuer. Maintenant à moi de jouer...Multiclonage supra !

Konohamaru se multiplia et sortit avec ses clones de derrière les rochers en s'élançant en grand nombre sur les adversaires. Dès qu'il commença son assaut, il remarqua la montagne de muscles se reculer légèrement de la première ligne et son compagnon littéralement disparaître. Sans trop de difficulté, à coup de Rasengan et de bourrasques de vent de Katsuya, la première ligne fut mise hors de combat.

-Katsuya, frappe les plus fort, tu dois tuer tes ennemis ! hurla un des clones de Konohamaru en achevant un des ninja en le frappant de son kunai à la carotide.

-Mais maître...bredouilla-t-il effrayé par la violence des assauts de Konohamaru.

-Réveille-toi, tu es leur cible. N'aie pas de pitié, ils n'en auront aucune !

Jiraya prêt au combat s'attendait à voir surgir un adversaire à n'importe qu'elle moment, mais ce qu'il vit le surprit encore plus. Devant lui, sortant du sol, un soldat de terre se forma devant lui. Il pouvait voir les flux de chakra dans le corps de terre de son adversaire, mais il ne pouvait pas distinguer le moindre Tenketsu. Sans attendre, il frappa le soldat d'un puissant coup de juken dans la poitrine. La terre implosa, laissant un trou dans la cage thoracique pendant un instant, puis la terre combla le trou rapidement.

-Maître, ils utilisent des invocations étranges, je ne peux rien faire contre elles ! cria Jiraya. Katsuya, utilise ton fuuton sur elles.

Malheureusement pour lui, son compagnon tremblait de peur n'arrivant pas à réagir devant cette scène. Derrière lui, apparut le petit adversaire brun qui ne rata pas une aussi belle occasion et frappa le fils de Shikamaru à la nuque, l'assommant d'un coup net.

-Et d'un, jubila-t-il. Je vais m'occuper de la fille, hurla-t-il en partant à la poursuite de Kaori.

-Jiraya, ne bouge pas et protège Katsuya, cria Konohamaru.

-Et toi garçon, qui va te protéger...se gaussa la montagne de muscles.

L'homme frappa ses deux mains entre elle et les plaqua au sol, une légère secousse parcourut le sol suivie d'une onde de chakra. Konohamaru se mit en garde prêt à l'assaut de son adversaire. Mais ce dernier ne bougea pas, gardant son sourire et son assurance. Les corps de ses compagnons morts se mirent à se relever et à attaquer sans attendre Konohamaru.

-Edo Tensei ? se demanda Konohamaru.

-Non, ce sont juste des pantins de chair que j'anime...tu peux les voir comme des zombies...malheureusement pour toi, ils ne sont pas mortels cette fois.

Les corps animés se jetèrent sur Konohamaru prêts à le dévorer. Le jounin se défendit avec fougue les frappant sans relâche, mais ils ne cessaient de se relever. Pendant ce temps, son adversaire goguenard sortit de sa bandoulière une pêche irradiant une aura jaune dorée, il la dévora sans attendre. Il fut immédiatement entouré d'un chakra doré intense.

-Ce Chakra...comment peux-tu ?! s'exclama Konohamaru.

-Je vois que mes petits zombis ne sont pas assez fort pour te battre, ils ne font que te distraire. Tant pis, Invocation !

Après s'être entaillé le pouce avec ses dents, l'homme posa sa main au sol formant un sceau. L'effet fut immédiat, les corps des zombis s'écroulèrent et s'assemblèrent en une immense masse de chair de plus de deux mètres de haut. Une créature humanoïde surplombait Konohamaru totalement surpris.

-Voici mon meilleur jutsu, l'invocation du golem de chair...Personne n'a pu lui survivre. HA HA HA...

-Je serais donc le premier, ton gros tas de chair ne m'impressionne pas. Avec une telle taille, sa vitesse doit être bien ralentie...

Konohamaru n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il reçut un coup de poings d'une puissance folle du titan de chair. Sa prévision était fausse, la vitesse du golem était de loin supérieure à celle des zombis. Le coup était si violent qu'il l'envoya percuter un tronc d'arbre le sonnant un instant.

-ESPECE DE SALAUD ! hurla Jiraya en attaquant le golem avec trois clones.

Malheureusement pour le garçon, le golem avait les mêmes caractéristiques que le soldat de terre qui s'était désagréger au départ du petit homme. Aucun tekentsu n'étaient visible pour Jiraya, il décida donc de distraire avec ses clones le titan.

-Comme c'est mignon, l'élève qui protège son maître...

-Pas si mignon que ça ! Je suis sûr que si je t'attaque toi, l'invocation se dissipera...Et toi tu as des tenketsu bien visible. Mais ce chakra...je suis sûr que je l'ai déjà ressenti.

-Petit, tu vois, grâce à ce chakra, je suis nettement plus puissant que toi...

L'adversaire de Jiraya se rua sur lui avec une vélocité surprenante pour sa masse musculaire. Il décocha un coup de pied au visage du garçon qui n'eut pas le temps d'activer son tourbillon divin. Blessé à la mâchoire, il se roula sur le sol en hurlant de douleur.

-J'ai pas besoin de vous vivants, je vais pouvoir m'amuser un peu...murmura-t-il sadiquement en léchant les lèvres.

-C'est ce que nous verrons !

Konohamaru qui venait de se relever lança une pluie de shuriken de l'ombre sur son adversaire. Mais le golem s'interposa rapidement en recevant tous les projectiles en lui à la place de son invocateur. Il enchaîna immédiatement avec la nuée ardente enflammant le corps du golem en un instant, le réduisant en un amas de chair calcinée pestilentiel.

-Pas mal se moqua la montagne de muscles, mais insuffisant pour détruire mon golem.

La chair se remodela rapidement et reprit la forme précédente. Konohamaru n'en croyait pas ses yeux et commençait à paniquer. Jetant un regard en direction de Jiraya qui se tenait la mâchoire en gémissant de douleur, il se mordit la pulpe du pouce et invoqua rapidement Enma le grand singe.

-Enma, emmène Jiraya loin d'ici.

-Mais toi que vas-tu faire ? lui demanda le roi des singes.

-Me battre et ralentir cet homme si je n'arrive pas à le vaincre. Je vais essayer la technique que m'a interdit Naruto-Niichan. Maintenant dépêche-toi de fuir avec lui.

Enma n'attendit pas plus pour obéir, prenant Jiraya sous un bras et s'enfuyant rapidement dans la forêt.

-Tu dois tenir à ce gamin et avoir bien peur de moi pour en arriver à faire un choix aussi stupide.

-Pourquoi aurais-je peur de toi...

-Tu paniques pour la vie de ce gamin et cette fuite est la preuve que tu as déjà abandonné l'idée de me battre. Dans ta panique tu as oublié d'évacuer le blondinet, mais cela m'arrange car ton petit protégé ne m'intéressait pas.

-Malédiction, se dit Konohamaru, j'ai complétement oublié Katsuya. Je fais un bien piètre Jounin si je laisse mes sentiments pour Jiraya me faire oublier les autres membres de mon équipe. Tant pis, maintenant je n'ai plus le choix, je dois le vaincre.

Invoquant deux clones à ses côtés, Konohamaru commença à réaliser un Rasengan dans sa main gauche.

-Tiens je te pensais droitier. Tu sais bien que cette technique n'est pas assez puissante pour vaincre mon golem, ah ah ah. Tu tombes bien bas, ninja de konoha.

-Je suis droitier et j'ai mes raisons de choisir ma main gauche. Sache que se sacrifier pour protéger nos amis et nos proches est une tradition dans la famille Sarutobi...oncle Asuma, Grand-père Hiruzen, cette fois je crois que c'est mon tour.

Le second clone invoqué positionna ses mains ouverte au dessus du Rasengan qui se mit à briller plus fortement commençant à prendre une teinte orangé.

Pendant ce temps à Konoha, en début de matinée, Shikamaru qui venait de passer une nuit blanche dans son bureau venait de convoquer plusieurs personnes. Dans le silence de son bureau, Hinata et Hanabi patientaient aux côtés d'Akira et de Momo ainsi que son père Choji. Puis entrant précipitamment sans frapper, Sakura vint se joindre à ce petit groupe.

-Bon vous êtes tous là, dit-il d'une voix sombre.

-Shikamaru, pourquoi nous as-tu convoqués si tôt ? lui demanda son ami Choji.

-Le groupe de Konohamaru Sarutobi risque d'être confronté sous peu à des membres du Néo-Akatsuki. Je vous ai convoqué afin de former un groupe pour aller les prévenir, voir les secourir. Chacun de vous est un parent proche ou ami, voilà la raison de votre présence ici. Je pensais y envoyer les adultes mais cela va être difficile pour certains...

-Shikamaru, je ne peux pas y aller s'affola Sakura...Ino est au plus mal et mes recherches pour interrompre l'effet du genjutsu n'avancent pas assez vite. Je ne trouve pas Lee depuis hier soir...commença à sangloter Sakura. Je ne peux pas abandonner Kaori, ni Ino...

-Sakura-Chan...Hinata vint réconforter Sakura. Je peux y aller à ta place si tu veux.

-Sakura, je pensais envoyer Momo qui a des pouvoirs de guérison hérité de sa mère, si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient Choji. Toi aussi Akira, j'aimerais que tu y ailles...Vous êtes tous les deux les enfants de mes compagnons, ni moi ni Temari ne pouvons y aller. Je vous le demande comme un service.

-Moi je veux aller sauver Katsuya, cria Momo. Papa, tu peux pas m'empêcher d'y aller.

-Moi aussi Hokage-sama je veux sauver mon ami Jiraya, répondit Akira de façon plus posé.

-C'est bien d'être motivé jeunes genins de Konoha, mais je ne vous laisserai pas partir sans adulte. Un souvenir douloureux d'une mission sans Jounin me hante toujours aujourd'hui.

-J'irais à la place de Sakura, déclara Hinata en s'approchant du bureau. Il y a mon fils là-bas.

-NON ! C'est moi qui irait.

Hanabi s'interposa entre Hinata et le bureau de Shikamaru.

-Hanabi, non c'est à moi d'y aller.

-Grande-soeur Hinata, tu es moins douée que moi et tes grossesses t'ont fatiguée et obligée à délaisser ton entraînement. Sans oublier que tes enfants ont besoin de toi. C'est moi qui irait, moi aussi j'ai des raisons d'y aller et pas qu'une seule. Shikamaru-Sama, je serai le Jounin qui accompagnera le groupe.

-Parfait alors, partez le plus vite possible. Voici les documents avec tous ce qu'i savoir sur la mission.

Sakura tremblante sortit en courant du bureau. Elle prit immédiatement la direction de la prison de la ville. Elle s'arrêta essoufflée devant un des gardes.

-Je veux voir le prisonnier Uchiha Sasuke de toute urgence.

-Désolé Dame Sakura, mais nous n'avons pas eu d'ordre de l'Hokage à ce sujet. Ce prisonnier a été mis en cellule d'isolement pour plus de sécurité.

-Je t'ordonne de me laisser le voir, espèce d'abruti ! hurla Sakura les yeux pleins de rage et de larmes.

-Navré Dame Sakura...les ordres sont...

Sans attendre la fin de la réponse, Sakura décocha un terrible coup de poing dans le sol devant elle, éclatant la roche et faisant voler le garde et une partie de la porte de la prison en même temps.

Kaori termina sa course en arrivant au campement. Comme prévu, elle prépara rapidement les affaires pour partir le plus vite possible dès le retour de ses compagnons.

-Vite, vite, où sont les notes explosives...oui ici, les bandages...où sont les bandages...

Affolée elle se dépêchait de rassembler le maximum de matériel pour une fuite rapide. En relevant la tête de son sac à dos, elle aperçut que le camp était encerclé par un grand nombre de soldats en terre.

-Je t'ai enfin rattrapée, jeune fille, déclara d'une voix nasillarde le petit homme brun à la coupe en épi


	26. C'est ma fille, ma bataille!

Chapitre 26 : C'est ma fille, ma bataille!

Face à l'un des soldats de terre, Kaori se mit immédiatement en garde, prête à combattre. Au vu des mouvements des pantins en argile, sa conclusion fut rapide, ils n'arriveraient pas à rivaliser avec sa vitesse. Elle put éviter facilement les premières attaques qu'ils lui portèrent. Sans paniquer, elle choisit une cible parmi tous et exécuta l'attaque enseignée par Lee. Malheureusement pour elle, le résultat ne fut pas à la hauteur de ses attentes, son coups se heurta à la jambe de terre mais sans rien produire. Son adversaire la regardait s'acharner contre ses soldats en riant.

-Inutile ma petite, ce ne sont pas de simples créatures de terre, ils sont parcourus par du chakra. C'est ce qui leur donne une forte résistance. Tu ferai mieux de te rendre. Je ne te ferai aucun mal, je veux juste t'emmener voir mon maître.

-Je suis la fille de Sakura Haruno, la disciple de Tsunade Sama cinquième Hokage de Konoha et ninja légendaire. Je n'abandonnerai pas si facilement. Première porte ouverte, hurla la jeune fille. Si j'arrive à combiner le flux de chakra que je viens de générer en un point précis comme maman m'a appris, je devrais réussir à frapper assez fort pour briser ces statues.

Prenant le temps de concentrer la décharge d'énergie de l'ouverture de la première porte, Kaori se rua sur l'un des soldat de terre et lui assena un violent coup de poing dans la poitrine. L'effet fut immédiat et son torse vola en éclat.

-Bravo, bravo ! Quel talent, je suis très impressionné. Tu mérites que je me présente. Mon nom est Kenshiro, dit-il d'un ton moqueur. Mais dis-moi fillette, regarde un peu l'effort que tu viens de faire pour briser un seul de mes soldats. Sans compter, qu'il se reforme...

L'homme avait raison, Kaori sentait déjà la fatigue provoquée par un tel effort et le contre coup d'une telle libération de chakra. Pire, la statue de terre se reformait lentement sous ses yeux.

-Allez gamine, cesse un peu ton jeu et rend-toi. Sinon je risque de m'énerver. Sache que mon maitre m'a demandé de te ramener vivante et les yeux intactes. Cependant,je suis libre pour le reste.

-Pourquoi mes yeux intactes ? C'est Jiraya qui possède un Dojustu, pas moi. Vous devez faire erreur, répondit Kaori.

-Je n'ai pas à connaître les raisons de mon maître. J'accomplis sa volonté. Maintenant soldat de terre, attaquez-la sans pitié.

Les soldats se mirent à attaquer beaucoup plus rapidement et avec une parfaite coordination. En très peu de temps, Kaori commença à ne plus esquiver leurs assauts et reçut plusieurs coups. Les efforts qu'elle devait fournir pour parer leurs attaques l'épuisèrent, sapant lentement ses forces. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle se retrouva bloquée par l'un d'eux sans la moindre possibilité de s'échapper.

Sakura courut rapidement en direction de la cellule d'isolement de Sasuke. Elle l'ouvrit précipitamment et entra.

-Sasuke...

-Sakura ? Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ? s'étonna Sasuke assis dans un coin de la cellule.

-Il faut que tu m'aides, s'il-te-plait.

-Sakura, je ne veux pas être désagréable, mais il me semble que si je suis entre ces murs c'est déjà pour t'aider. Explique-toi, tu as l'air totalement paniquée.

-Écoute, ma fille est en danger. Aide-moi, je t'en supplie.

-Je veux bien t'aider mais je suis prisonnier de Shikamaru, alors comment-veux tu que je t'apporte la moindre aide ? répondit Sasuke, perplexe.

-Libère Ino de ton genjustu que je puisse partir sauver Kaori.

-Je ne peux pas, le genjustu a atteint directement son esprit. Je ne sais pas comment elle pourra s'en sortir, c'est la première fois que je fais cette attaque dans de telles conditions. Navré Sakura, mais le destin d'Ino dépend de toi maintenant.

-Mais ma fille...Bon dans ce cas, dis la vérité à Shikamaru sur ton alibi le soir du meurtre de Kankuro. Il te libérera et ensuite tu pourras aller sauver ma fille à ma place.

-Sakura, tu me prends pour ton chien savant ou quoi ? D'abord tu me demandes de ne pas révéler notre liaison pour ne pas briser ton foyer. J'ai accepté et voilà maintenant où j'en suis. Mais je t'ai donné ma parole. Maintenant tu veux que je revienne dessus pour aller sauver ta fille ? Cela n'a pas de sens. Demande donc à Lee, lança Sasuke avec un ton sarcastique.

-Lee a disparu du village, Sasuke tu es mon seul espoir.

-Sakura...tu me fais de la peine, mais là je ne peux rien pour toi.

Sakura s'affala sur ses genoux en pleurant, le visage dans ses mains. En la voyant, Sasuke éprouva des remords. Des souvenirs le submergèrent rapidement, il se rappela sa détresse quand, impuissant, il avait trouvé ses parents morts au pied d'Itachi.

-Reprends-toi Sakura, tu vas trouver une solution. Tu es une fille intelligente.

Elle se redressa et arrêta de sangloter.

-Sasuke, tu te souviens de notre visite chez Naruto et Hinata il y a une dizaine d'années...

-Évidement que je m'en souviens. Mais pourquoi diable me parles-tu de ça maintenant ?

-Rappelle-toi ce qui s'est passé.

-Je me souviens que tu n'as pas arrêté de parler avec Hinata et que tu étais complétement obnubilée par la petite Kushina.

-Oui, c'est vrai. Tu te souviens aussi quand Naruto t'a demandé quand est-ce que nous aurions notre enfant ?

-Parfaitement, je lui ai répondu qu'il n'en était pas question. Surtout qu'il venait de m'expliquer que Kushina était la cible d'enlèvements.

-Exactement...c'est la nuit suivante que tu m'as raconté le secret du mangekyo éternel. Que tu m'as expliqué le risque pour un enfant de posséder un sharingan. Je t'avais répondu que puisqu'il n'y avait plus de Uchiha à part toi, le risque était nul.

-Peut-être, je ne me souviens plus de toutes nos conversations sur l'oreiller.

-Il paraît que le leader de la Néo-Akatsuki possède un sharingan. S'il voulait obtenir une pupille comme la tienne...

-Je serais évidement sa cible...qu'il vienne.

-Et s'il y avait une cible plus facile que toi ?

-Je suis le dernier Uchiha...il n'y a pas d'autre cible...répondit Sasuke d'un ton suspicieux.

Kaori se débattait pour tenter d'échapper aux bras de terre qui la tenaient aux épaules. Rien n'y faisait, bloquée dans cette posture, elle n'avait aucune force pour se dégager.

-Et voilà petite, c'est fini. Tu vois bien que tes efforts étaient vains. Maintenant je t'emmène rencontrer mon maître.

-ENTREE DYNAMIQUE !

Rock Lee d'un majestueux coup de pied volant brisa d'un coup net la statue retenant Kaori. Sans attendre, il ouvrit la cinquième porte et enchaîna les attaques à grande vitesse pour briser tous les soldats de terre. Puis il se mit en position de défense devant Kaori.

-Approche ! Je suis Rock Lee, le Fauve de jade de Konoha. Tu as maintenant un adversaire à ta taille.

-Intéressant, quelle maîtrise du Taijustu, je ne suis pas de taille contre un adversaire comme toi, en tout cas sur ton terrain. Mais...

Il sortit de son sac une grosse pêche irradiant une lumière dorée et l'avala rapidement. Immédiatement une puissante aura de chakra dorée l'enveloppa.

-Invocation, golem de terre.

Plaçant ses mains sur le sol, il libéra la totalité de ce chakra dans le sol. Les monticules de terre provenant des statues détruites s'assemblèrent immédiatement pour former un titan de terre et de pierre.

Lee n'attendit pas une invitation et attaqua le titan juste après avoir ouvert la sixième porte. Mais le monstre de terre ne bougea pas malgré la rapidité et la puissance des coups du disciple de Gaï. Les poings totalement ensanglantés par les impacts, Lee impuissant stoppa ses assauts.

-Lee-San il faut s'attaquer à l'invocateur, lui cria Kaori.

-Bonne idée, répondit Lee en se tournant vers Kenshiro.

-Vous êtes malin, mais je possède un jutsu fort utile pour éviter les problèmes avec les types dans ton genre. Je le tiens de mon père...Il était expert d'Iwa dans le camouflage sylvain. Il est mort au combat lors de la troisième grande guerre ninja, tué par un genin de Konoha, m'a-t-on dit. Voilà une occasion de lui rendre hommage.

Sur ces mots Kenshiro activa un jutsu et il devint alors totalement invisible dans la forêt.

-Lâche ! hurla Lee.

-Non, je te laisse combattre mon golem. A chacun ses armes, amuse-toi.

Lee eut à peine le temps d'esquiver la frappe du titan qui explosa le sol à l'endroit où il se trouvait. Les mouvements du golem semblaient très rapides grâce à ce chakra doré qui le parcourait.

-Kyômon, porte de l'extase ! cria Lee en s'entourant d'une aura verte. HIRUDORA.

La puissante vague du tigre matinal déferla sur le golem l'oblitérant d'un seul coup. Atterrissant devant Kaori, Lee lui fit un signe du pouce pour lui montrer qu'il avait réussi.

-Lee-san, il se reforme ! lui cria-t-elle.

-Impossible...

Lee se retourna et vit le golem se reformer lentement devant lui. Rien ne semblait pouvoir détruire cette créature. Malheureusement pour lui, l'ouverture de la septième porte venait de le vider de ses forces et les douleurs musculaires liées à cette technique le saisirent. Dans son état Lee ne put éviter un coup de poings du titan qui le projeta au loin contre un tronc d'arbre contre lequel il s'écrasa.

-Lee-san ! s'écria Kaori en se redressant.

-Allez gamine, suis-moi sans faire d'histoire ou mon golem va écraser ton Lee-san, entonna la voix de Kenshiro venant de nulle part.

-Non Kaori, gémit Lee en se relevant péniblement.

-Mais Lee-San vos attaques sont inefficaces, il va vous massacrer pour rien.

-Kaori, je te protégerai. Tu es comme ma fille, il est hors de question que je baisse les bras. Tu entends Kenshiro, tu n'emmèneras pas cette petite. Il est vrai qu'un fauve peut mourir, mais il ne meurt jamais seul. Si je dois perdre la vie face à ta créature, je jure que je l'emporterai avec moi dans la tombe.

Lee se relevant difficilement s'avança en boitant vers le golem. Il jeta un regard tendre en direction de Kaori, puis lui fit un sourire éclatant en lui montrant fièrement son pouce droit dressé.

-Kaori dès que j'aurai détruit le golem, fuis le plus vite possible dans la forêt. Et quand tu verras ta mère, dis-lui que je l'aimerai toujours.

-Lee-san, nooooon ne faites pas ça !

-Maitre Gaï, pardonnez-moi je vais vous désobéir. Je vais utiliser la technique interdite. Shimon, porte de la mort ouverte !

Lee dégagea d'un coup une décharge de chakra d'une telle puissance que le souffle balaya la forêt sur une grande distance. Entouré d'une aura d'un vert vif, son corps commençait déjà à subir le contre coup de l'ouverture, de ses yeux, oreilles, narines suintaient du sang. Il chargea sans attendre le golem en lançant sur lui les bandeaux de ses avant bras.

Il emprisonna rapidement le golem dans les bandages et se plaça dans le dos de la créature.

-Le lotus, le paon, le tigre et pour finir voici l'attaque ultime de maitre Gaï ! Subis la fureur de l'ultime dragon de Konoha !

Dans un rugissement de colère, Lee concentra toute la puissance du chakra que l'ouverture de la dernière porte lui insuffla dans ses jambes. Une puissante explosion retentit provoquant une vague de poussière qui aveugla un instant Kaori. L'instant d'après ? elle vit le golem et Lee s'envoler rapidement dans une trainée verte dans le ciel.

-NOOOOON LEEE-SANNNNN ! hurla Kaori les yeux remplis de larmes.

-Quel idiot, il s'est débarrassé de mon golem. Mais tu es de nouveau seule et à ma merci, fillette. Un sacrifice bien inutile, il semblerait.

-Espèce de salaud...s'écria-t-elle en regardant vers une branche d'arbre.

-Tiens on dirait qu'elle a réussi à me repérer au son de ma voix, se dit Kenshiro en se déplaçant sans un mot.

-Je te vois !

Kaori fonça en direction de Kenshiro et lui assena la Tornade de Konoha. Le premier coup lui faucha les jambes et le second coup de pied le frappa en plein visage le propulsant au sol.

-Impossible...comment as-tu pu me voir !

Le surplombant sur la branche, Kaori les yeux larmoyants le fixait. Deux pupilles d'un rouge vif ponctué chacun de trois petites virgules noires avaient remplacé les yeux verts hérités de sa mère.

-Sakura ! répéta Sasuke pour faire réagir son amie.

-Sasuke, tu n'es peut-être pas la seule cible, lui répéta-t-elle le visage grave.

-Écoute, Kakashi et Tobi sont morts ensemble. Madara a été définitivement scellé. Il n'y a plus de Uchiha à part moi et je possède les pupilles de mon frère Itachi.

-Je te demande de me pardonner Sasuke, mais si je t'ai quitté c'est à cause de Kaori.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me racontes, que viens faire ta fille dans notre rupture ?

-Quand je t'ai quitté, j'attendais Kaori. J'ai eu peur de ta réaction si tu apprenais que j'étais enceinte de toi, peur que tu ne veuilles pas que je garde l'enfant.

Le regard de Sasuke s'assombrit rapidement, ses sourcils se froncèrent. Rapidement ses pupilles se muèrent en mangekyo sharingan. Il se leva et passa lentement devant Sakura sans lui parler.

-Sasuke où vas-tu ? lui demanda-t-elle en le voyant passer.

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint. Simplement, en sortant dans le couloir de la prison, le corps de Sasuke fut enrobé de l'enveloppe de chakra de son Susanoo. Il se mit à avancer lentement dans les couloirs, arrivant devant un groupe de trois gardes.

-Halte, retourne dans ta cellule immédiatement.

-Dégagez de là, dit-il froidement en les carbonisant sans hésitation à l'aide de l'Amaterasu.

Il sortit à l'extérieur de la prison où les deux gardes assommés par Sakura venaient de se relever. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de réagir qu'ils furent tous les deux saisis par les mains du Susanoo.

-Sasuke arrête, tu es fou qu'est-ce que tu fais ? lui cria Sakura.

-C'est évident non...J'ai vu mourir mes parents sans pouvoir les sauver, je suis responsable du décès de mon frère. Il est hors de question que je laisse ma fille subir un sort identique.

-Si tu continus comme ça, Shikamaru va conclure à ta culpabilité. Si tu pars, les lois du village te jugeront coupable, tu le sais bien. Calme-toi je t'en conjure.

-Sakura...Les juges et les lois, ça me fait pas peur, c'est ma fille, ma bataille !

Sur ce, le Susanoo de Sasuke broya les deux gardes et se dissipa ensuite. Sans même regarder Sakura, il partit en courant. La laissant seule devant la porte de la prison, effondrée en larme sur le sol répétant en sanglot :

-Mon dieu, qu'ai-je fait...


	27. Why so serious

Chapitre 27 : Why so serious

Konohamaru concentrait de plus en plus son chakra dans sa main gauche, son clone transformant progressivement l'orbe en lui insufflant la nature de chakra comme le faisant Naruto avec son Rasen-shuriken. La sphère tournoyante se mit à briller d'une lueur orangée devenant de plus en plus rouge, puis dans un bruit de retour de flammes, elle se mit à prendre feu.

Son adversaire se mit à regarder la technique de Konohamaru avec inquiétude. Sous ses yeux, il voyait la sphère enflammée augmenter de volume. Konohamaru la brandit au dessus de sa tête en grimaçant de douleur. Sa main commençait lentement à se calciner.

-Tu es fou, ta technique va te détruire ! hurla son adversaire, un ton d'inquiétude dans la voix.

-Sans doute, mais je pense que je ne serai pas le seul à être détruit par mon orbe flamboyante. Prépare-toi à découvrir au sens propre du terme la volonté de feu des Sarutobi.

Konohamaru se mit à charger au pas de course avec son clone à ses côtés en direction du golem de chair de son adversaire. Puis juste avant de frapper le golem de son orbe, son clone lui saisit violemment la main droite et le projeta sur son adversaire musclé. Surpris par ce mouvement, il tenta de rappeler son golem pour le protéger.

L'impact déclencha un véritable tourbillon de feu dans la clairière, enflammant les arbres autour du maelström de feu. L'air autour du foyer fut absorbé par le feu, puis à cour d'oxygène pour perdurer, le brasier s'estompa rapidement, laissant place à une épaisse fumée, dont sortit Konohamaru la moitié gauche de son corps calciné. Son bras gauche pendait sans le moindre vêtement, laissant voir la chair carbonisée et sanguinolente. Il tituba en direction de l'arbre dans lequel gisait Katsuya inconscient, traînant péniblement sa jambe gauche dans un état identique à son bras blessé.

-Katsuya...réveille-toi, gémit-il en s'approchant du torrent.

A cet instant il reçut un violent coup de pied dans le dos, le plaquant au sol en lui arrachant un hurlement de douleur extrême.

-Terrible ta technique, hurla le géant musclé. Mais tu n'as fait que brûler mon golem qui m'a protégé. Grâce à mon chakra doré je n'ai rien subis de ton brasier. Et maintenant regarde-toi, tu n'es plus en état de lutter contre moi...Espèce d'idiot.

Il le frappa une nouvelle fois avec sa force colossale amplifiée par son chakra doré, propulsant le corps inerte de Konohamaru dans le torrent. Le contact de l'eau fraîche sur ses terribles brûlures redonna à Konohamaru un petit coup de fouet. Il se ressaisit et s'accrocha rapidement avec son bras droit à un rocher. Son œil gauche ne pouvant s'ouvrir du fait de sa paupière calcinée, il vit avec une vision brouillée son ennemi emporté sur son épaule le corps de Katsuya.

Konohamaru tenta de hurler son désespoir mais l'épuisement et la douleur eurent raison de son cri qui ne put sortir de sa bouche. Éreinté et sentant qu'il ne pourrait plus sauver le fils de l'Hokage, son esprit combatif s'effondra et son corps suivit rapidement, sa vision s'assombrit et l'obscurité envahit rapidement ses sens. Au même instant, loin de lui dans les bois, Enma qui transportait Jiraya disparut dans une légère explosion de fumée. Le garçon surpris chuta et percuta de nombreuses branches avant de s'écraser lourdement sur le sol. La douleur de sa mâchoire déboîtée se mêla aux vives douleurs que la chute avait engendrées dans tout son corps. Il se releva péniblement et se mit à avancer hagard dans la forêt.

Kaori surplombait son adversaire en le fixant de ses pupilles de Uchiha. Comprenant rapidement le danger que représentait les yeux de son adversaire, Kenshiro cessa immédiatement de la fixer et détourna son regard vers le sol.

-Maintenant je sais pourquoi notre leader s'intéresse à toi. Il avait raison de suspecter tes origines. Inutile désormais que j'utilise mon justu de camouflage avec toi. Ton ami s'est tout de même sacrifier pour rien et ton petit coup de colère ne m'effraie pas gamine.

-Fanfaronnez tant que vous voudrez, je vais venger Lee-san en vous tuant.

-Peut-être, répondit Kenshiro légèrement amusé, prenant dans sa veste de ninja une nouvelle pêche dorée. Tu crois que tu seras capable de vaincre de nouveaux golems de terre ? Je ne pense pas que tes nouvelles pupilles changeront quoique ce soit à ce niveau.

Malgré sa rage, Kaori perçut rapidement le danger que son adversaire représentait de nouveau. Elle se mit à envisager rapidement les solutions qui se présentaient à elle. Tout en voyant son adversaire mordre dans la pêche et s'entourer de nouveau de ce puissant chakra doré, elle prit une décision. Récupérant prestement une petite bombe fumigène dans son sac de ninja, elle le lança rapidement à ses pieds.

Profitant du nuage de fumée, elle s'enfuit rapidement à travers les branches, cherchant à mettre la plus grande distance entre elle et son adversaire. Elle percevait depuis la disparition de Lee dans le ciel, les flux de chakra. Elle remarqua un passage entre les grosses racines d'un immense camphrier. Il lui semblait que les racines de l'arbre étaient parcouru d'un discret flux de chakra. Curieuse, elle s'en approcha en se disant qu'elle pourrait peut-être se cacher dans ce creux étrange.

Accroupie, elle se faufila lentement dans le trou sombre. Soudain elle posa sa main dans le vide et bascula rapidement dans un boyau étroit. La chute fut rapide, elle tournait sur elle-même puis termina par atterrir sur une grosse surface molle et duveteuse. Elle crut dans un premier temps qu'il s'agissait d'un lit de mousse, mais elle sentit la surface se soulever et s'affaisser à un rythme régulier. Elle vit alors qu'elle était allongée sur une grosse fourrure de couleur claire.

Elle rampa sur la fourrure pour atteindre le visage de la créature. Somnolente, cette dernière ouvrit de grands yeux ronds surpris sur Kaori et bailla de son immense bouche.

-Oh ce doit être l'esprit de la forêt dont parlait Konohamaru-Sensei, murmura-t-elle.

-Oh ooohh ohhhhhhoooohhh, meugla lentement la créature avec un air harassé.

-Tu n'as pas l'air bien méchant, s'étonna Kaori en la caressant doucement sous son menton.

La créature regarda Kaori en agitant ses grandes moustaches, appréciant visiblement les caresses de la jeune fille. Lentement Kaori se sentit apaisée par la présence de cette grosse créature ronde au visage félin. La fatigue des émotions récentes se firent sentir lentement. Confiante, Kaori s'endormit sur l'abdomen de l'esprit de la forêt.

Shikamaru terminait de remplir de nombreux papiers afin de clarifier les démarches à suivre pour la poursuite et l'arrestation de Sasuke ainsi que les déclarations de décès des gardiens de la prison. La situation devenait de plus en plus problématique. Le tsuchikage exigeait des explications sur la mort de Kankuro et la fuite du dernier Uchiha vivant. Il exigeait aussi la réunion au plus vite d'un sommet des cinq grands Kages pour mettre en place une action de la force de paix contre la Neo-akatsuki.

Shikamaru malgré son intelligence commençait à se sentir dépassé par les événements. Malgré son intime conviction de l'innocence de Sasuke, Shikamaru ne pouvait nier que les faits pointaient tous le Uchiha comme le coupable idéal. Il n'y avait aucune logique dans l'évasion sanglante de ce dernier, il avait beau y chercher une quelconque explication rien ne collait. Son intelligence le ramenait toujours à la même chose, seule la version où Sasuke serait le chef du Neo-akatsuki et le meurtrier de Kankuro permettait une explication de chaque événement.

-LA BARBE ! J'ai beau cherché, rien à faire. A moins qu'il me manque des éléments, je ne pourrais jamais dédouaner Sasuke devant les autres Kages. Je suis sûr que le Raikage va se faire un plaisir de rappeler son passé pour enfoncer le clou. Il ne manquera pas le coche pour neutraliser le potentiel de nuisance de Sasuke...Ce sommet s'annonce mal...vraiment mal.

Il s'étira en arrière sur sa chaise et vit l'heure tardive sur la pendule de son bureau. Il décida de se lever et de s'arrêter pour se rendre à l'hôpital un moment au chevet de Temari. Il descendit les marches du grand bâtiment des Hokage et marcha dans les rues désertés de Konoha en cette nuit sans lune. Sentant le besoin de marcher, il flâna un moment sans prendre la direction de l'hôpital.

-Mais c'est le septième Kage de Konoha en personne que voilà, entonna une voix amusée.

Shikamaru leva les yeux en hauteur et vit un homme perché sur le sommet d'un lampadaire. Ce dernier portait la longue tunique sombre aux nuages rouge de l'Akatsuki, ainsi qu'un masque de kabuki blanc rehaussé de rouge et arborant un sourire immense. Shikamaru réagit en reculant d'un bond en arrière en prenant la position pour son jutsu de manipulation des ombres.

-ANBU, vite interceptez cet individu.

-Calmez-vous donc Shikamaru Nara, ce n'est pas dans votre réputation que d'agir avec une telle panique. Vos hommes de l'Anbu sont morts, alors ne vous cassez pas la voix à les appeler. Oh et inutile d'essayer votre arcane de Nara sur moi...mes yeux n'ont pas besoin de bouger pour vous éradiquer.

L'homme laissa apparaître deux Sharingans rouges dans la nuit.

-VOUS ?

-Moi, répliqua l'homme en riant.

-Je ne vais pas vous laissez si gentiment ! Kage Mane no jutsu.

Rapidement une flèche d'ombre partit des pieds de Shikamaru et remonta le lampadaire pour se fixer sur l'individu.

-Je vous tiens !

-Allons, allons un peu de calme Hokage-Sama. Si j'étais vous...

-Vous n'êtes pas moi...

-En effet, mais si j'étais vous je penserais à mon fils. Un si beau jeune homme, qu'il serait dommage que mes hommes s'amusent trop fortement avec lui dans leur tristesse d'avoir perdu leur cher leader.

-Katsuya ?

-Oui, je détiens ton fils Hokage, alors reste tranquille, lança très froidement l'inconnu.

Shikamaru sentit son sang se glacer sous la voix dure de son adversaire. Il interrompit immédiatement sa technique.

-Voilà qui est mieux, nous allons pouvoir parler entre gens civilisés maintenant. C'est nettement plus respectueux de votre réputation de génie, je trouve, reprit-il avec de nouveau un ton amusé.

-Que voulez vous ? demanda Shikamaru en tentant de reprendre son calme et ses esprits.

-Parler, quoi d'autre voyons ? Nous sommes tous deux des chefs, des guides. Quoi de plus normal que de parler entre nous ?

-Vous cherchez le conflit, vous attaquez une nation, vous enlevez mon fils et vous voulez que l'on parle. Ça n'a pas de sens, vous êtes dans la menace non dans la discussion.

-Oh je vois que le grand Shikamaru Nara cherche à m'analyser, c'est un grand honneur. Je viens vous demander un service.

-Un service mais vous êtes totalement fou, je suis le leader du village caché de Konoha. Je ne vais pas vous rendre le moindre service.

-Ka...Tsu...yaaaaaa, chantonna l'homme.

-Que voulez vous...pourquoi cherchez la guerre alors que nous sommes enfin en paix ? Le but de l'Akatsuki n'était-il pas de faire finir les conflits ? Naruto a trouvé une solution qui maintient la paix depuis maintenant dix-sept ans.

-Ce que je veux ? Mais c'est simple...je veux que cette paix disparaisse. Elle est stérile et ne pousse que les shinobis à végéter. Les grandes nations ne se font plus la guerre et continuent de brimer les petites en conservant leur monopole militaire. Les ninjas deviennent des civils qui ne développent plus leur technique dormant sur leurs deux oreilles tant que la force de paix est là. Bientôt le ninjustu ne sera plus qu'un divertissement pour les femmes voulant perdre du poids. Ça n'est pas son essence. Je veux que le ninjustu perdure et ce développe, car telle est la volonté du créateur de ce monde.

-Tu veux donc la guerre !

-Non, je veux le chaos. Je n'aime pas les situations figées où les puissants sont intouchables. Je veux que le monde brûle dans les flammes de l'instabilité où rien n'est prévisible. Un monde imprévisible impartiale où chacun ne peut se valoir d'être à l'abri sur des acquis sociaux.

-Tu es fou...

-Non je suis un agent du chaos, de la volonté divine de l'imprévisibilité. Alors n'essaie pas de faire des plans pour tenter de m'arrêter. Ton pauvre esprit logique ne pourra jamais comprendre le mien. Je pense que nous allons bien nous amuser toi et moi, cher Hokage...

-Je t'en empêcherai. Je le jure sur tout ce que j'ai de plus cher, je te combattrai comme je n'ai jamais combattu personne. Je suis Shikamaru Nara, le septième Hokage ! cria-t-il avec conviction.

-Hohoho mais pourquoi être aussi sérieux ? Cher Shikamaru je vais mettre un sourire sur ce visage. Compte sur moi pour t'amuser.

L'homme éclata de rire de manière démente en fixant ses sharingans sur Shikamaru. Ce dernier se mit à trembler intérieurement devant ce nouvel adversaire. Jamais il n'avait vu un homme aussi étrange, changeant totalement en l'espace d'un instant. Il n'avait rien à voir avec le dogmatique Pain et son idéologie d'une paix basée sur la terreur ou d'un idéaliste infantile comme Obito et son illusion de paix permanente. Cet ennemi là n'avait pas de but logique, il sembla à Shikamaru que ce nouvel adversaire serait bien plus insaisissable que ses prédécesseurs.

-Tu échoueras, les nations ninjas sont maintenant des alliés. Obito et Madara ont échoué alors comment voudrais-tu réussir ?

L'homme poussa un petit rire mutin et disparut en un éclair pour apparaître dans le dos de Shikamaru et lui murmurer à l'oreille.

-Je ne suis pas aussi stupide que ces deux-là. Es-tu bien sûr que les nations ninjas soient alliées ? Mes amitiés à ton épouse, dis-lui de bien se reposer, perdre un enfant et un frère en si peu de temps serait dommageable pour sa grossesse et pour les relations entre Suna et Konoha. Surtout quand son mari a laissé le dernier Uchiha partir tranquillement du village...

-Espèce de monstre...

L'homme se mit à rire doucement et lécha avec sa grande langue le cou de Shikamaru.

-Tu n'as pas idée, petit Kage. N'oublie pas ton petit Ka...tsu...ya...

-Tu bluffes, fais du mal à mon fils et tu sais que tu n'auras plus de prise sur moi. Tu es obligé comme tout preneur d'otage de garder ton otage, sinon le chantage disparaît.

-Encore en train d'essayer de faire une partie de shogi. J'aime ton côté joueur, mais tu n'as pas encore compris qui je suis. Veux-tu prendre ce risque ? Penses- tu m'avoir assez bien analysé pour risquer la vie de ton fils sur ta logique ? C'est un défi amusant, non ?

-Amusant ?

-Ouiiiii amusant, soit tu as vu juste et je dois laisser ton fils en vie pour que le chantage perdure, soit tu t'es trompé sur moi et je suis assez fou et imprévisible pour décider de me passer de lui. Alors Hokage, es-tu prêt à danser avec le diable au clair de lune ?

Shikamaru perdit toute confiance en lui et en sa capacité d'analyse. Son adversaire le surpassait totalement, le rendant incapable d'appliquer sa plus grande force. Chaque solution qu'il envisageait, comportait bien trop de hasard pour qu'elle soit envisageable.

-Hmmmm je sens ta panique. J'aime ce sentiment de détresse chez toi. Tu aimerais trouver une solution mais tu n'arrives pas à jouer la vie de ton fils sur une simple intuition. Ton esprit est trop logique pour faire un choix avec si peu de certitude. Je vais partir maintenant, bien tranquillement en marchant, tu pourras même me tuer avec tes jutsus car je vais te tourner le dos. A toi de voir, si tu ne me tues pas, tu recevras bientôt ma demande de service. Je te souhaite le bonsoir HoooKaaageeee-Samaaaa, chantonna l'inconnu masqué.

Puis il se dégagea du dos de Shikamaru et partit comme il l'avait annoncé. Le chef du village tenta de joindre ses mains pour effectuer sa manipulation des ombres, mais il se mit à trembler n'arrivant pas à se décider. Voyant l'homme tourner au coin de la rue, il s'effondra sur ses genoux incapable d'agir.


	28. Into Darkness

Chapitre 28 : Into Darkness

Lentement Kaori revint à elle, s'étirant sur un tapis de feuilles moelleuses. Sans trop prendre son temps, elle se redressa en se remémorant ce qui lui était arrivée. Elle scruta l'endroit dans lequel elle venait de se réveiller, une sorte de caverne faite par les racines des arbres. Elle stoppa en voyant la grande créature sur laquelle elle s'était endormie. « L'esprit de la forêt » pensa-t-elle en le scrutant car il correspondait assez à la description qu'en avait fait Konohamaru.

La grosse bête s'approcha en la fixant avec un large sourire aux dents énormes. Il la saisit avec ses grosses pattes et la posa sur l'une de ses épaules. Puis il se mit à courir rapidement le long du tronc de l'imposant camphrier dans lequel la caverne de racine se trouvait. Ils montèrent rapidement pour se retrouver à son sommet, surplombant l'ensemble de la grande forêt. Kaori fut surprise de voir qu'il faisait désormais nuit.

S'accrochant à la fourrure de l'esprit de la forêt, elle put enfin prendre conscience de l'étendue de la forêt. Elle remarqua loin au nord ouest de leur position, une légère fumée s'élevant des arbres. Que pouvait bien lui vouloir cette étrange créature ? Elle n'en savait rien, seule son intuition lui murmurait qu'il n'y avait pas d'hostilité en elle. Cette dernière fit apparaître dans une petite explosion de fumée, une toupie en bois dans sa patte droite. Il la lança sur la branche où il se trouvait et monta d'un bond dessus. La toupie se mit à tourner plus rapidement puis lévita dans les airs et finalement se mit à voler avec l'esprit de la forêt et Kaori.

-Où m'emmènes-tu ? demanda Kaori en s'agrippant encore plus fortement.

-Oooooohhhhhoooooohhh, répondit l'esprit en ouvrant sa large bouche.

Ils filèrent à vive allure en descendant au niveau du sol. Se faufilant tel le vent entre les arbres, Kaori aperçut Kenshiro et passa à côté sans qu'il la remarque.

-Mais nous sommes invisible ou quoi ? se demanda-t-elle à haute voix.

-Oooohhhh, répondit la créature d'un ton d'approbation.

Après ce rapide trajet, la toupie stoppa et fit un léger atterrissage sur le sol et disparut de nouveau dans un nuage de fumée.

-Pourquoi m'avoir amener ici ? demanda Kaori en descendant précautionneusement de l'épaule de son nouvel ami.

La créature ne repondit pas mais pointa de sa patte une masse sombre sur le sol. Kaori se tourna et s'approcha lentement ne voyant pas de quoi il s'agissait à cause de l'obscurité. Elle comprit qu'il s'agissait d'un corps replié sur lui-même. Prudemment, elle s'approcha suivie de l'esprit derrière elle. La lune sortit un instant de derrière les nuages et illumina le corps d'un pâle rayon. Kaori se précipita en criant :

-JIRAYA, oh non pas toi...

Elle tourna le corps de son camarade pour voir son visage. Elle vit alors la mâchoire démise et les stigmates de sa chute.

-Jiraya, réveille-toi ! cria-t-elle au bord des larmes...Ça suffit ! Lee-San et toi maintenant.

Le jeune garçon entrouvrit péniblement ses paupières et fixa le visage de Kaori. Trop épuisé, il ne put faire plus et les referma presque immédiatement en murmurant :

-Maman...tu es venue.

-Mon dieu il délire...il me prends pour sa mère.

Kaori se rappela les paroles de sa propre mère qui lui disait fréquemment qu'un ninja médecin devait garder son sang froid en toute circonstance. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et posa délicatement le corps de son ami et commença à passer ses mains entourées de chakra sur lui. L'expression sur le visage de Jiraya se détendit. Après une dizaine de minutes de traitement, Kaori se redressa et se tourna vers l'esprit de la forêt.

-Je ne peux pas le soigner comme ça, il me faut des plantes médicinales, des bandages...du matériel médical. Je dois le ramener en urgence à Konoha. Aide-moi s'il te plaît.

La grande créature la prit et la posa de nouveau sur son épaule, puis souleva délicatement le corps de Jiraya pour le prendre dans ses bras. Il se mit à marcher rapidement dans la forêt.

-Attends, je crois que tu te trompes, Konoha est de l'autre côté protesta Kaori sans résultat.

Shikamaru venait de passer une nuit blanche dans son bureau. Chiffonnant du papier ou regardant passer les nuages devant la pleine lune, il n'avait jamais été aussi stressé. Alors que le matin montrait ses premières lueurs, on frappa à la porte de son bureau.

-ENTREZ ! cria-t-il avec colère.

-Hokage-sama ? s'étonna le Tsuchikage. Vous semblez bien énervé ? Je pense savoir ce qui vous mets dans un tel état.

-Tsuchikage, excusez mon impolitesse, j'ai des soucis en effet.

-Oui, je sais, l'évasion de Sasuke Uchiha de votre prison. Mais ne vous en faites pas, je ne vous en tiendrai pas rigueur. Vous ne pouvez contenir un tel pouvoir et une telle masse de haine. Par contre, maintenant que je ne peux plus rencontrer cet homme, je n'ai plus de raison de rester à Konoha.

-Je comprends parfaitement. Vous avez ma gratitude pour votre compréhension.

-Je venais prendre congé et vous remercier de l'accueil. Le jeune homme s'approcha pour serrer la main de Shikamaru. Par contre, les événements récents m'obligent à demander la tenue au plus vite d'un conseil des Cinq Kages, vous le comprendrez je n'en doute pas.

-C'est bien évident, il nous faut rapidement mettre en place une stratégie commune contre cette nouvelle menace si diffuse.

-Exactement, je suis heureux de voir que nous sommes sur la même longueur d'onde. Cher Hokage, je vous dis donc à très bientôt et reposez-vous, vous faites peine à voir.

-A bientôt et merci de votre sollicitude.

Dans la forêt du grand esprit, Hanabi et les deux genins Akira et Momo poursuivaient leur recherche du groupe de Konohamaru. Pour le moment, le peu de résultat obtenue commençait à saper leur moral.

-Y a rien à faire, même avec mon byakugan utilisé au maximum de ses capacités, je n'arrive toujours pas à trouver la moindre de leurs traces. Momo, dis-moi si de ton côté, tu perçois quelque chose.

-Non Hanabi-San, la seule chose que je capte c'est une vaste zone au nord d'ici, elle est totalement opaque à ma perception des chakras. C'est comme si elle était dans un brouillard où je ne peux rien ressentir.

-Hanabi-San, mes souries d'encre n'ont rien trouver non plus ajouta Akira en dissipant une dizaine de petits rongeurs dessinés à l'encre.

-Le temps joue contre nous, plus nous tardons et plus ils risquent de rencontrer les membres de l'Akatsuki. Allons les enfants ne nous décourageons pas, la nuit est toujours plus sombre avant l'aube...

Le petit groupe se remit en route en direction du nord-ouest. Hanabi avait pris la décision de se rapprocher d'un torrent pour faire un camp, afin de faire une halte de quelques heures pour récupérer. Elle voyait bien que les deux jeunes s'épuisaient rapidement depuis la tombée de la nuit. A l'approche du torrent, Momo s'arrêta d'un coup.

-Momo qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Hanabi-San, je perçois un très faible chakra quelques centaines de mètres plus bas. Il est vacillant.

-Dépêchons-nous, guide-nous, Momo !

-Oui Hanabi-San, suivez-moi c'est par ici.

Hanabi était très inquiète de la dernière précision sur l'état vacillant de ce chakra. Elle activa son byakugan avec une telle intensité qu'elle ressentait une brûlure dans le fond de sa pupille. Ils s'approchèrent du lit du torrent.

-C'est juste là ! hurla Momo en pointant un gros rocher au milieu du torrent.

-Restez derrière moi les enfants.

Hanabi passa devant Momo et courut rapidement sur l'eau en voyant une silhouette se tenant d'un bras au rocher. Prenant appui sur le rocher au dessus du corps, elle reconnut immédiatement le profil droit de Konohamaru. Il tenait le rocher de son bras droit et laissait son visage et le côté gauche de son corps dans l'eau.

-Konohamaru, tu m'entends ? s'écria-t-elle en se penchant vers son visage.

-Hunnnn, gémit-il en ouvrant la paupière de son œil droit.

-Rikkudo soit loué tu es en vie. Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Que s'est-il passé ?

-Ha...naaa...bredouilla Konohamaru dans un effort terrible.

-Économise-toi, je vais te sortir de là.

Hanabi souleva son ancien fiancé en le prenant sous l'épaule droite pour le sortir de l'eau. Avec un violent effort, elle parvint à l'extraire des eaux du torrent pour le porter.

-Haaaaaannnnn, non, laisse-moi dans l'eau, cria-t-il douloureusement.

-Pourquoi ? lui demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers lui.

Elle resta figée en découvrant l'état du côté gauche de son corps. Une violente nausée monta en elle devant le spectacle du corps calciné de son ami. Ses mains tremblèrent et ses jambes manquèrent de se dérober. Les sentiments refoulés depuis des années pour tenter d'oublier son amour envers lui, refirent surface avec une intensité incroyable. Elle sentit les larmes montées rapidement. Reniflant un coup et se rappelant les leçons de son père sur le contrôle de soi, elle s'efforça de garder son calme en ramenant Konohamaru sur la rive et en l'allongeant délicatement sur le dos.

-Momo, dépêche-toi, j'ai besoin de tes capacités.

Mais voyant le corps de Konohamaru, la jeune fille recula visiblement effrayée.

-MOMO, c'est un ordre, dépêche-toi !

-Ouuuu... ouiiii Hanabi-San.

La jeune fille s'approcha de Konohamaru et lui tendit son avant-bras au niveau de la bouche.

-Kon-Chan, dépêche-toi de mordre le bras de Momo, cela va te faire du bien.

-Hanabi...cela fait bien longtemps que tu ne m'as pas appelé comme ça, bredouilla-t-il. Suis-je dans un état si dramatique ?

-Arrête, c'est pas le moment de plaisanter, répliqua-t-elle au bord des larmes.

-Pardonne-moi Hanabi...j'ai perdu et je n'ai pas pu protéger les enfants.

-Chut...murmura Hanabi en poussant la tête de Konohamaru sur le bras de Momo.

Il mordit dans le bras et la grimace sur son visage s'estompa. Momo grimaçait un peu et au fur et à mesure que Konohamaru reprenait des couleurs et un visage serein, elle s'affinait.

-Momo, ses blessures ne se régénèrent pas. Que se passe-t-il ?

-Hanabi-San, je n'ai pas encore les mêmes capacités que ma mère, tout ce que je peux faire, c'est empêcher les brûlures de s'étendre et calmer la douleur.

-Je vois, maugréa Hanabi en posant la tête de Konohamaru sur ses cuisses. Akira, envoie rapidement un message à Konoha leur demandant de nous envoyer le plus rapidement possible une équipe médicale.

Le jeune garçon s'exécuta en écrivant le message sur un parchemin, puis l'encre se matérialisa sous la forme d'un pigeon qui s'envola en direction de Konoha.

-Hanabi...murmura Konohamaru avec la faible voix qu'il avait. Katsuya a été enlevé par un ennemi qui se dirigeait en direction du nord-ouest. Je ne sais pas où Enma a emmené Jiraya...tu dois vite partir à leur recherche.

-Oui nous allons y aller...prend cette pilule déjà, lui répondit-elle avec un sourire doux en lui faisant avaler une gélule ronde.

-Pardonne moi Hanabi...marmonna-t-il en s'endormant rapidement le visage sur les cuisses de la jeune femme.

-Les enfants, montez le camp ici !

Sans attendre, les deux adolescents installèrent rapidement les sacs de couchage et placèrent quelques pièges de sécurité autour du campement. Momo s'approcha d'Akira et lui murmura à l'oreille.

-Akira, je vais partir chercher Katsuya.

-Quoi ! Mais tu es folle, toute seule, c'est de l'inconscience.

-Parle moins fort, Hanabi-San va nous entendre.

-Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas rester avec elle...

-Je vois bien qu'elle aime ce type, elle ne le laissera pas seul ici. Je reconnais son regard et son attitude. Moi je ne veux pas qu'on attende ici pendant que Katsuya est aux mains de l'ennemi. Alors je vais partir, tu viens avec moi.

-Je sais pas, c'est du suicide ton truc.

-Je te demande pas ton avis ! Tu viens avec moi, lui répéta-t-elle avec des yeux de furie, le poing serré à quelques centimètres du visage du blondinet.

-Ok t'énerve pas comme ça, on dirait ta mère quand elle est en colère. Dis-moi juste pourquoi tu tiens tant à prendre de tels risques pour Katsuya.

-Crétin ! Parce que je l'aime. Qu'est-ce qu'un type comme toi qui passe son temps dans ses dessins peut comprendre à l'amour ?

-Momo, arrête s'il te plait. Tu n'es pas la seule à aimer une personne, répondit-il en rougissant.

Les deux jeunes s'éloignèrent lentement du campement puis filèrent à toute vitesse dans les bois en direction du nord-ouest comme l'avait indiqué Konohamaru.

Plus loin dans la forêt, Kenshiro continuait de chercher Kaori. En vain pour le moment, il fouilla chaque recoins de chaque bosquet. Soudain il se figea et activa son jutsu de camouflage. Devant lui un homme arrivait en marchant lentement.

-Qui c'est ce type ? se demanda-t-il. Encore un renfort de Konoha, il semble moins furieux que l'autre de tout à l'heure. Je vais le laisser passer et le frapper par surprise, pas de risque inutile.

Malheureusement pour lui, l'individu s'avançait droit vers sa position, lentement sans hésitation.

-Toi, là-bas contre l'arbre ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans le coin ?

Désactivant son jutsu, Kenshiro sauta sur une branche pour le surplomber.

-Pourquoi je te répondrais étranger ?

-Si tu tiens à vivre, je te conseille de me répondre rapidement, répliqua Sasuke en s'entourant de son Susanoo.

Kenshiro en voyant les pupilles rougeoyantes du Uchiha le fixer dans l'obscurité, sentit une peur insidieuse le gagner lentement.

-Tu as le même regard que lui...murmura-t-il dans sa barbe, la même folie.

Lentement Katsuya émergea de l'inconscience, ses paupières lourdes s'ouvrirent sur une pièce sans fenêtre. Il comprit rapidement qu'il était menotté les mains derrière le dossier d'une chaise. Il tenta de se détacher, mais comprit rapidement que c'était vain.

Après un long moment d'attente, la porte en face de lui s'ouvrit, laissant entrer une silhouette vêtue d'un long manteau noir ponctué de nuages rouges. L'homme qui entra portait un masque au sourire démesuré, il fixa Katsuya de ses deux Sharingans à travers le masque.

-Bonsoir Jeune Nara...Que dirais-tu d'un peu de divertissement ?

La porte de la cellule se referma sur le rire de l'homme masqué.


	29. le pere, le fils et l'Hokage

**Chapitre 29 : Le père, le fils et l'hokage**

Kenshiro se méfiait de l'imposante masse de chakra du Susanoo qui entourait Sasuke. Une stratégie plus élaborée que contre son précédent adversaire serait de mise pour combattre un uchiha se dit-il en saisissant dans sa besace de combat sa dernier pèche dorée.

-Je ne peux pas me cacher avec le jutsu de mon père. L'invocation d'un golem me demanderait trop de chakra et je serais vulnérable sans camouflage. De plus son invocation semble de taille à affronter seule mon golem...Cela se présente mal.

-J'ai le même regard que qui ? Réponds moi si tu tiens à vivre le menaça Sasuke.

-Je n'ai rien à te répondre, par contre si j'arrive à te vaincre et à lui offrir tes yeux alors je serais félicité comme il se doit par mon chef.

-Intéressant, tu veux mes yeux...J'en conclus que tu dois être à la recherche de la jeune fille de Konoha.

-Qu'est ce que cela peut te faire ?

Kenshiro mordit à pleine dents dans la pèche et se vit immédiatement entouré d'un puissant chakra doré. Sans perdre un instant, il fit les signe d'invocation et fit sortir du sol rapidement une bonne vingtaine de soldat d'argile.

Utilisant les capacités de son Sharingan, Sasuke analysa rapidement cette étrange technique.

-Ce ne sont ni des clones, ni des poupées que tu manipules. Ta technique est intéressante, mais ce qui m'intrigue le plus c'est ce chakra que tu viens de revêtir en mordant dans ce fruit. Si tu veux vivre réponds à ses deux questions, ou t'es tu procurer le chakra de Kyubi et ou est la fille de Konoha.

-Tu n'aura aucune réponse sous la menace ! Si tu crois que tu vas me faire avouer, alors tu me connais mal.

-Idiot...Tu ne sais pas jauger tes adversaires.

Sasuke fixa le bras droit de son adversaire et lui mis le feu grâce à la lumière céleste d'Amaterasu. Surpris et ne pouvant arrêter les flammes, don adversaire hurla de douleur et tenta d'éteindre les flammes en se roulant sur le sol...en vain.

-Parle et je fais disparaître les flammes. Garde tes secrets et je les étends lança froidement Sasuke.

-Jamais espèce de salaud...

Sans répondre Sasuke fit s'élargir le brasier obscur sur l'avant bras et la main de Kenshiro. Toujours en hurlant, ce dernier tenta de s'enfuir en sautant sur la branche d'un arbre, mais avant d'atteindre son but, la poigne terrifiante de Susanoo le stoppa et le serrant fortement. Le regard fou et féroce Sasuke se mit à hurler.

-Réponds moi ou je te brûle les membres un par un et ensuite je te les arraches...Ou est la fille de Konoha, ou est ma fille ?

Compressé dans la main de Susanoo et le bras droit entièrement dévoré par les flammes, Kenshiro n'arrivait même plus à se concentrer sur les ordres à donner à ses soldats d'argiles. Il tenta d'utiliser dans un ultime effort le chakra doré pour augmenter sa force physique. Amplifiée par cet afflue de puissance, il força tant qu'il pu pour desserrer l'étau de Susanoo.

-Cesse de t'agiter sale cloporte ! S'agaça Sasuke en fermant violemment la main de Susanoo réduisant à néant l'effort de son adversaire , lui broyant quelques os au passage.

-Pitiiiiiééééé hurla Kenshiro...Je vais tout te dire si tu m'épargnes.

-Voila qui est plus sage.

La poigne de Susanoo se desserra et le feu sombre disparu du bras de Kenshiro quasi instantanément.

-Je t'écoute.

-Tu me promets de me laisser la vie ?

-Oui je te le promets répliqua froidement Sasuke.

-La fille je sais pas, elle s'est enfuit dans la foret et je n'arrive plus à retrouver. Elle a du se cacher, je la cherche depuis des heures.

-Pourquoi veux tu ses yeux ou les miens ?

-Mon chef en a besoin, il a besoin d'un sharingan compatible avec le sien.

-Tu te moques de moi, comment mes pupilles ou celle de ma fille pourraient etre compatible avec les siennes ?

-Pitié ne t'énerve pas, je sais rien de plus, il nous a juste dit que la fille de Haruno Sakura devait posséder un sharingan compatible génétiquement avec le sien. C'est pour ça qu'il fallait qu'elle et le fils de l'Hokage soient capturer vivant.

-Intéressant, et dit moi ou as tu eu cette pêche qui te donne le chakra de Kyubi.

-C'est notre leader, qui nous les fournit...Il dit que ce sont les fruits des dieux. Seuls les agents du Tenchu comme nous, qui œuvrent pour propager la vengeance divine peuvent en recevoir. Je te jure que je n'en sais pas plus.

-Parfait, je lis dans tes yeux que tu ne mens pas...contrairement à moi.

-Quoi ?

-Meurs...

Sans la moindre pitié, le Susanoo de Sasuke, d'un rapide mouvement du pouce, arracha la tête de Kenshiro comme une vulgaire capsule de bouteille. Le visage sombre, il dissipa son Susanoo et se mit à regarder lentement autour de lui. Une impression de déjà-vu l'envahit rapidement, était ce du à la fatigue d'un tel effort après tant d'année sans confrontation ou bien connaissait-il vraiment ce lieu.

*****

Le grand esprit de la foret déposa Kaori sur le sol et le corps endormi de Jiraya sur une table. L'immense créature avait mené les deux enfants dans une sorte de grand complexe souterrain, dont l'entrée était totalement cachée par d'immense racine que l'esprit fit s'écarter sans le moindre mal en utilisant un jutsu de Mokuton. A la plus grande joie de Kaori, il y avait dans la pièce ou il se trouvait un grand nombre de matériel médicale. Elle s'empressa de récupérer ceux dont elle avait besoin et commença sas attendre à prodiguer des soins à Jiraya.

-Quel peut-être cet endroit ? Pourquoi y a t-il un tel équipement médicale dans une cache souterraine abandonnée ? Une table d'opération, du matériel chirurgical haut de gamme, des moniteurs pour signes vitaux. C'est aussi bien équiper qu'une salle d'opération de l'hôpital de maman...Dit moi grand esprit de la foret, sais tu qui vivait ici ?

La grande créature plissa énigmatiquement les yeux et ne répondit pas par un de ses « ooohhh » habituelle. Elle fixa Kaori, en produisant un son a travers ses grandes dents, une sorte de « ssssssss » sifflant. Kaori surprise par cette réponse n'insista pas et finit rapidement les soins sur son compagnon. Elle regarda Jiraya avec un sourire soulagé et lui caressa rapidement ses cheveux en épi, avant de se laisser choir dans un grand fauteuil non loin de la table.

-Je me demande comment j'ai fait pour voir aussi parfaitement mon ennemi après le sacrifice de Lee-san se demanda-t-elle avec un sanglot dans la voix. Je pouvais parfaitement percevoir les flux de chakra de son corps. Je ne connais pourtant aucun jutsu de détection, en plus j'avais l'impression de percevoir ses mouvements avec un temps d'avance, comme si j'avais une capacité d'anticipation. Maman ne m'a jamais parlé d'un tel jutsu.

Elle se leva pour marcher, ça l'aidait à réfléchir habituellement. Ouvrant une porte, elle entra dans une pièce qui ressemblait à un grand bureau sombre, mais dont les torches s'allumèrent des son entrée comme le reste des lumières du complexe à leur arrivée. Un grand bureau laqué trônait au centre de la pièce, entourée de chaque coté par d'immense étagère de bibliothèque remplit de parchemin et de livre épais.

-Wahou mais cette bibliothèque est immense et le nombre d'ouvrage ici est incroyable. Mais quel est donc cette endroit ? Entre l'équipement médicale et cette immense bibliothèque, je me demande vraiment à quoi servait cette cache. Tiens il y a un gros livre ouvert sur le bureau.

Kaori s'approcha du bureau et souffla délicatement pour enlever l'épaisse couche de poussière sur l'ouvrage. Le livre était ouvert sur une page à moitié manuscrite. La surprise pour Kaori vint de l'écriture qui semblait coder et totalement in-interprétable pour elle. Elle se mit a feuilleter les pages précédentes, mais elles étaient toutes manuscrite dans ce code qu'elle ne comprenait pas.

Les yeux fixés sur lui, le mettait terriblement mal à l'aise. Il n'en avait jamais vu auparavant, mais Katsuya savait parfaitement que ses pupilles rouges zébrés de noirs étaient sans le moindre doute un sharingan. Il avait étudier rapidement avec son père l'histoire de ses pupilles et du clan qui les possédait. Le silence inquiétant que son tortionnaire laissait planer lui laissait néanmoins le temps de se rappeller tous ce qu'il avait lu sur les uchiha. Mais il n'arrivait pas à réfléchir à un moyen de s'évader, trop angoissé à l'idée de ce qui allait lui arriver. L'homme masqué face à lui, inclinait lentement son visage de droite à gauche sans dire un mot et en laissant de temps en temps échappé un rire moqueur.

-Relâcher moi, hurla Tatsuya agacé par ce petit jeu. Vous n'avez pas idée de qui je suis...

-Mais si, mais si, jeune Nara, tu es le rejeton de Shikamaru Nara septième hokage du village de Konoha et de Temari sœur aînée de Gaara le kazekage de Suna. Que croyais tu jeune sot, que j'avais fait capturer un gamin comme ça au hasard. Tu es moins malin que ton père en tout cas. Et puisqu'il est l'heure des présentations, d'après toi qui suis-je ?

Réfléchissant rapidement tout en fixant son ennemi avec hargne Katsuya répondit en utilisant toute sa capacité d'analyse.

-Vu la robe que vous porter, vous êtes de la Néo-Akatsuki. Quant à vos pupilles, elles ne saurait mentir, vous posséder un Sharingan. Vous ne pouvez pas être Madara uchiha car il possédait à la fin de sa vie et lors de sa résurrection durant la dernière grande guerre ninja, un rinnegan. Cela ne laisse qu'une seule possibilité, vous êtes Uchiha Sasuke.

-Hmmm répondit l'homme en se frottant le menton. Tu es cultivé pour ton age et ta logique ne souffre d'aucun défaut, néanmoins tu raisonne sans concevoir certaines voies. Donc j'ai le regret de te dire que je ne suis pas Sasuke Uchiha. Tu verras que je suis bien plus parfait que lui dans nombre de domaine.

-Parfait ? S'ettona Katsuya

-Oui parfait, c'est bien le mot. Je suis quasiment parfait par rapport à ce Uchiha. Mais tu as perdu, tu dois donc subir un gage. Que vais je bien pouvoir te faire.

-Laissez moi espèce de malade, si vous me faites le moindre mal mon père vous fera exécuter. Mon pere enverra les meilleurs ninja de Konoha pour me sauver.

L'expression des yeux de l'homme se remplit de folie haineuse. Sans attendre, il décocha une salve de quatre coup du revers du poings dans le visage de Katsuya.

-Ferme ta gueule espèce de petite merde ! Sale petit fils à papa arrogant !

Les coups d'une rare violence fendirent les pommettes de Katsuya, lui arrachant des cris de douleur suivit de sanglot. Il n'était pas habitué à prendre de tel coup. Vacillant, il manqua de se renverser avec la chaise sur laquelle il était attaché. Mais l'homme lui saisi la bouche avec sa main en le serrant fort au niveau des joues l'obligeant à ouvrir sa mâchoire.

-Ton père, tu parles fait moi rire. Les pères ne servent à rien si ce n'est à nous utiliser comme des jouets pour faire ce qu'ils ne sont plus capable de faire. Nous ne sommes que des avatars de leur rêve inassouvie. Ou est donc ton précieux PA-PA en ce moment, crois tu sincèrement qu'il peut te sauver. Il a bien d'autre chose à faire. Je vais te parler de mon père, Tu veux savoir pourquoi j'ai ses mangekyo Sharingan.

Katusya totalement déboussolé par la douleur et la peur fit non de la tête ne pouvant pas dire le moindre mot avec sa bouche.

-Oh mais si tu veux le savoir hurla férocement l'homme. J'ai été élevé par mon père. C'était un ninja extrêmement doué et il m'a formé pendant toute mon enfance à toute forme de ninjutsu, m'aidant à développer toutes mes dons héréditaires. J'adulais cet homme. Et puis un jour j'ai découvert qu'il ne faisait cela que dans le but dans tirer profit pour lui, il se moquait totalement de ma vie, seul mes capacités l'intéressaient. C'est alors que je l'ai tué de mes propres mains, développant par la même occasion le terrible Mangekyo Sharingan...HAHAHAHA.

L'homme se mit à rire de façon démente en lâchant Katsuya. Il se retourna et prit une corde posé sur une table derrière lui.

-Tu verras jeune Nara, ton père ne fera rien pour toi. Maintenant que ta mère attend un autre enfant de lui, il préféra sauver son prochain héritier et son épouse qu'un jeune prétentieux comme toi. Il t'oubliera vite.

-Non c'est faux bafouilla Tatusya la bouche endolori et pleine de sang. Mon père n'est pas comme le votre, il me sauvera parce qu'il m'aime. J'en suis sur !

-Je vois, l'amour du PA-PA...moi aussi j'y ai cru, mais ce sont des rêves d'enfants. Puisque tu y crois, nous allons faire un jeu qui va te démontrer que le monde n'est pas ce que tu crois. L'influence ou la célébrité de tes parents ne te seront d'aucune utilité et tu découvriras que le monde dans lequel tu vivais n'était qu'illusion de sécurité.

Soudain une puissante main de Chakra rouge sortant du corps de son ennemi saisit Tatsuya et le souleva de la chaise. L' homme passa dans son dos et vérifiât les liens qui lui maintenaient les poignets attachés. La main souleva Katusya en l'air, pendant que l'homme masqué se mit à nouer la corde et la faire passer au dessus d'une poutre.

-Dit moi jeune Nara, aimes tu jouer au pendu ? Moi j'adore cela, mais ma version est un peu plus...intéressante qu'un simple jeu de lettre.

La grande main fit passer le cou de Katsuya dans le nœud coulant, puis le posa de façon à ce que seul ses pieds repose sur le sommet du dossier de la chaise.

-Voila...maintenant il va falloir que tu tiennes en équilibre jusqu'à ce que ton gentil PA-PA vienne te sauver. Mais tu n'as pas de crainte à avoir puisqu'il t'aimeuhhh n'est ce pas ria l'homme.

Tremblant et vacilla, Katsuya murmura un pitié peu audible à cause du nœud serrant sa gorge.

-Oh excuse moi, je n'entends rien...Tu appels papa shika ? Mais ou avais je la tête, je manques à tous mes devoirs. Je ne suis pas un monstre tout de même.

Il prit une grosse clochette et l'attacha au cou de Tatsuya. Puis il tourna les talons et ouvrit la porte prêt à partir de la pièce.

-Il y a deux gardes devant la porte, si tu tombes de fatigue, ils entendront la clochette et viendront te remettre sur la chaise...

L'homme fixa le regard paniqué de Tatsuya en poussant un petit rire mutin, puis en fermant la porte il ajouta sournoisement.

-Ou pas !

*****

Loin d'imaginer les supplices endurés par son fils, Shikamaru Nara venait de recevoir par courrier une convocation à un conseil exceptionnel des cinq kages. Il allait se dérouler dans l'urgence, puisque les cinq dirigeants et leader de la force de paix devaient se retrouver dans quatre jours dans un lieu secret. Il n'y avait aucune surprise pour Shikamaru, il savait que Kyo le jeune nouveau Tsuchikage souhaitait rapidement mettre en œuvre la force de paix pour bloquer au plus vite les agissement de la néo-akatsuki aux frontières de son pays.

Son inquiétude vint d'une autre lettre reçue à quelques heures d'intervalles. Gaara son beau-frère le sommait de donner les plus rapide explications sur la mort de son frère Kankuro et la possible implication de Sasuke dans cette affaire. Il lui fallut toute la plus grande concentration pour trouve les mots et les formule diplomatique pour ne pas accablé le dernier membre du clan Uchiha. Il fut obligé de mentir par omission diplomatique sur l'évasion sanglante de ce dernier.

Las de tout ces soucis, il décida de rendre visite à son épouse alitée à l'hôpital. Un profond dilemme l'envahissait entre dire la vérité sans rien cacher à son épouse au risque de lui faire avoir des complications de grossesses ou lui cacher les éléments les plus sombre. Arrivant dans l'entrée de l'hôpital sa décision était prise, même s'il savait Temari forte et volontaire, il décida de ne pas lui asséner la nouvelle de l'enlèvement de Katsuya.

Dans les couloirs, il croisa Sakura qui marchait tel une zombie, décoiffée, les yeux hagards soulignés par de grosses cernes témoignant d'un stress et d'une fatigue notable.

-Sakura, tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien lui demanda-t-il en la croisant alors qu'elle n'avait visiblement pas encore remarquer sa présence.

-Oh...shikamaru, excuse-moi je suis épuisée...J'ai passé la nuit sur l'esprit de Ino.

-Je comprends, alors tu avances ?

-Oui ça va, j'ai enfin réussit à la sortir de ce terrible Genjutsu, mais il va lui falloir plusieurs jours pour sortir de son coma. Je vais pouvoir partir maintenant à la recherche de Kaori.

-Il en est hors de question ! Je te l'interdis dans ton état, tu n'es pas en mesure d'aller la-bas. En plus je penses que nous allons dans un avenir proche avoir besoin de tes services au village.

-Shikamaru, imagines la situation inverse, si j'étais Hokage et que tu sache Katsuya sur le point de se faire enlever. Trouverais-tu normal que je t'oblige à rester au village par devoir. Ne me demandes pas de choisir entre ma fille et mon devoir pour le village hurla agressivement Sakura au bord d'une colère noire.

-Ce choix je l'ai déjà fait pour moi Sakura répondit Shikamaru calmement et froidement. Katsuya a été enlevé par le leader de la Neo-Akatsuki. Et j'ai le devoir de rester tout de même l'Hokage pour la cohésion du village et ce malgré mon rôle de père. Moi je ne peux pas compter sur Temari pour aller sauver notre fils...

-Moi, aussi je ne peux compter sur personne et je ne suis pas l'Hokage. Laisse moi y aller.

-Sakura ne me prends pas pour un sot. L'évasion de Sasuke et l'intérêt du leader de la neo-akatsuki pour ta fille ne me laisse plus aucun doute sur le géniteur de Kaori. Me trompes-je, Sakura ?

-Euh...Sakura se sentit misérable de devoir reconnaître un si long mensonge, mais elle connaissait les capacités d'analyse de son ami. Non, tu as raison, Kaori est la fille de Sasuke, elle est du sang des Uchiha. Si je vous ai mentit à tous c'est...

-Assez, je ne veux pas connaître tes raisons. C'est futile, et c'est du domaine du privé. Ce qui est important aujourd'hui c'est que je sache si tu as avoué cette vérité à Sasuke avant son évasion, car si c'est le cas, je noterais cela comme circonstance atténuante à ses actes.

-J'avoue, je suis allée le voir pour lui demander de te révéler la vérité sur la soirée du meurtre de Kankuro, afin que tu le libères et qu'il puisse partir secourir notre fille. Malheureusement sa réaction n'a pas été celle que j'attendais.

-J'espère que tu n'as pas provoqué une nouvelle fois, la folie vengeresse de Sasuke. En tout cas, je serais plus indulgent pour son évasion. Maintenant il me serait fort utile pour répondre à mon beau-frère que je saches cette fameuse vérité sur la nuit du meurtre de Kankuro, ne penses tu pas ?

-Je...Oui tu as raison, le soir du meurtre Sasuke ne pouvait pas être le coupable car nous étions...

-Au lit ensemble ? Termina Shikamaru en regardant sévèrement Sakura.

-Oui, nous étions dans sa chambre. Je peux le disculper de ce meurtre.

-Parfait...mais franchement, tes choix me laisseront toujours perplexe. Quant je penses à ce pauvre Lee.

-Ça suffit Shikamaru, je n'ai pas de leçon à recevoir. Je n'ai pas eu la chance de Hinata d'avoir un mari qui désirait une famille nombreuse. Et quant j'ai décidé d'avoir seule Kaori, je n'avais pas comme elle au départ de Naruto, une sœur et tout un clan pour m'épauler dans l'éducation de ma fille.

Elle s'approcha de Shikamaru en tapant son index sur sa poitrine

-Ma fille n'est pas une fille de Notable, elle ne peut pas se valoir d'être la fille et la nièce de dirigeant de village. Mon plus grand tort dans cette histoire et de n'avoir jamais pu oublier mes sentiments pour Sasuke, aujourd'hui comme il y a seize ans. Quant à Lee, il savait parfaitement que notre relation n'était pas du à des sentiments passionnels entre nous. Je ne lui ai jamais caché et il s'en ai accommodé. Alors Hokage ou pas je t'interdis de me juger sur ma vie privée.

-C'est très clair dit-il gravement, mais lorsque ta vie privée influence la destinée de notre village alors j'ai mon mot à dire. Ton incapacité à dire la vérité vient de mettre le village et ta fille dans une situation périlleuse, sans parler de ce que tu as du provoquer comme tourment émotionnel à Sasuke. La fureur qu'il a libéré dans son évasion a coûté la vie à cinq valeureux ninjas du village, sans compter des conséquences diplomatiques. Sakura, nous ne sommes plus ni toi ni moi des adolescents, nous ne pouvons plus nous permettre certaine légèreté.

Les mots de Shikamaru raisonnait juste dans l'esprit de la jeune femme, qui ressenti de nouveau le sentiment de culpabilité qu'elle avait eu en voyant Sasuke tuer les gardes. Une fois de plus, elle eu l'impression que sa vie n'était que le fait de marché dans les pas de Sasuke et Naruto et de ne pouvoir compter que sur eux. Un haut le cœur l'envahit en prenant conscience que depuis des années elle avait manipulé celui qu'elle considérait comme un petit frère un peu tout fou et le grand amour de sa vie. Culpabilité et fatigue se mêlèrent emportant les derniers remparts des larmes qui envahissaient ses yeux.

C'est à ce moment qu'un ninja de l'Anbu apparu dans un nuage de fumée à coté de Shikamaru.

-Hokage-sama nous avons un message du fils de votre amie Ino. Il nous informe que Hanabi Hyugaa vient de retrouver Konohamaru-San dans un état alarmant dans la foret du grand esprit. Elle demande immédiatement, une assistance médicale.

-Parfait, des nouvelles des enfants de Hinata et Sakura ?

-Non, Hokage-Sama, mais le message explique que Konohamaru-San souffre de forte brûlure et que son état est critique.

-Parfait, envoyé immédiatement un détachement pour le rapatrier au plus vite. Sakura, tu prépare sur le champs un bloc pour l'opérer à son retour. Je ne veux pas que ce reproduise ce que j'ai vécu il y a quelques années.

-Bien sur ! S'exclama Sakura reprenant visiblement ses esprits devant son devoir de médecin en chef et directrice de l'hôpital. Mais pour Kaori ?

-Kaori va être secouru par ce qui est peut-être l'homme le plus dangereux de ce monde. A ta place je ne me ferais pas le moindre soucis pour elle, mais plutôt pour les ennemis qui oseraient s'en prendre à elle.

-Oui tu as sans doute raison...

Soudain, le membre de l'Anbu se retourna et lança un kunai en plein couloir. Il rata sa cible qui se dirigeait vers Shikamaru. S'apprêtant à lancer immédiatement un second jet, l'hokage lui saisit le bras en lui ordonnant de ne rien faire. Un grand corbeau noir vint tourner autour des têtes des trois ninja présent.

Il tenait dans son bec un parchemin, qu'il lâcha au pied de Shikamaru. Lentement, ce dernier ramassa le parchemin et l'ouvrit. Le visage de Shikamaru devint livide en lisant, ses mains se mirent à trembler. Une fois le message entièrement lu, il éclata dans une rage qui surpris Sakura.

-Maudit, soit Maudit...hurla-t-il en jetant le message contre un mur.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe lui demanda-t-elle, inquiète de voir son ami si stoïque s'emporter de la sorte.

-Cela ne te regarde pas, occupe toi de ton domaine médicale et laisse moi gérer ce gendre de problème répliqua-t-il toujours en colère. Je crois que tu m'as causé assez de tracas ces derniers jours, inutile d'en rajouter.

Estomaquer par la férocité des propos de Shikamaru, Sakura préféra ne pas envenimer plus la situation. Elle ne répondit pas et le laissa repartir accompagné du membre de l'anbu. Elle remarqua néanmoins qu'en ramassant le rouleau de parchemin, Shikamaru n'avait pas vu qu'un petit objet en était tombé. Elle attendit que les deux hommes soient sorti de l'hôpital pour aller voir l'objet. Elle se pencha et ramassa ce qu'elle reconnu immédiatement comme une mèche de cheveux blonds.

-Mon dieu mais qu'est ce qui se passe...


	30. Je suis ton pere!

Chapitre 30 : Je suis ton père !

Lentement, le jeune garçon ouvrit les yeux. Ses douleurs avaient laissé place à de simples courbatures. Malgré ce bien-être, il se trouvait totalement désorienté, entre des souvenirs flous et le lieu étrange dans lequel il venait de se réveiller. Une sorte de chambre sans fenêtre avec comme seule lumière une petite bougie vacillante, cela ne correspondait pas au souvenir qu'il avait avant de tomber dans l'inconscience. Il se leva et s'approcha de la porte.

-Mais où diable suis-je ? Je me souviens d'être tombé après la disparition du grand singe de Konohamaru-Senseï. Méfions-nous ! Byakugan !

Il activa ses pupilles blanches et put voir à travers les murs qu'il se trouvait dans un vaste complexe souterrain. Ne voyant aucun adversaire, il sortit dans le couloir et entreprit de visiter ce labyrinthe. Quelques minutes plus tard, il repéra une silhouette de sa taille, assise dans une pièce. Prudemment, il s'approcha de la pièce et s'infiltra en position de Juken prêt à se défendre. En voyant le visage de Kaori endormie sur un livre, Jiraya se détendit. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui secouant doucement l'épaule lui dit :

-Kaori, réveille-toi.

La jeune fille ouvrit les yeux et en le voyant s'écria.

-Jiraya ! Tu es enfin réveillé ! Elle lui sauta affectueusement au cou.

-Hey ! Calme-toi s'il te plaît...

-J'ai eu si peur quand j'ai vu l'état dans lequel tu étais. J'étais vraiment pas sûre de pouvoir soigner tes blessures, commença-t-elle à sangloter.

-Kaori, arrête, reprends-toi. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Dis-moi plutôt où nous sommes, répliqua Jiraya en desserrant les bras de Kaori autour de son cou.

Voir son camarade de nouveau sur pied était une bouffée d'espoir depuis le début des ennuis pour Kaori. Depuis l'attaque de Kenshiro et la mort de Lee, elle n'avait pas pu baisser sa garde aussi bien physiquement que moralement. Elle sentait enfin un poids s'envoler. S'essuyant rapidement les larmes d'un revers de la main, elle se rassit et commença à expliquer tout ce qui s'était passé à Jiraya.

Malgré la disparition de l'esprit de la forêt, Jiraya la crut sur parole. Ensuite, il lui expliqua ce qui était arrivé de son côté. Ils décidèrent tous les deux que la meilleure chose à faire était de sortir de ce repère souterrain et de tenter de retrouver leur maître. Prenant rapidement un minimum d'affaires, ils s'empressèrent de courir en direction de la sortie.

-Kaori, reste bien derrière moi...et fonce sans t'arrêter, murmura Jiraya en courant à sa hauteur.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Derrière ce coude du couloir, il y a un adulte. Ce doit être l'homme qui te poursuit. Je vais lancer sur lui quelques clones pour le distraire et nous en profiterons pour passer et éviter l'affrontement.

-Tu crois que tu es en état ?s'inquiéta la jeune fille.

-Hey, je suis l'héritier du clan Hyugaa, ne l'oublie pas. KageBushin no Jutsu.

Jiraya fit apparaître quatre clones l'entourant et courut un peu plus vite devant son amie. Les cinqs ninjas foncèrent vers le virage.

-Prépare toi espèce d'ordure, la surprise, le nombre et mon juken devrait au moins te déstabiliser assez longtemps pour que l'on puisse te fausser compagnie, se dit-il pour se convaincre.

Kaori le suivant à quelques mètres derrière n'eut pas le temps d'arriver au virage qu'elle entendit déjà le bruit des clones explosant les uns après les autres. La seconde suivante, elle vit le corps de Jiraya propulsé contre un mur. Elle s'arrêta de courir et sortit un kunai par réflexe.

Un ninja venait d'apparaître comme l'éclair devant Jiraya, lui posant la pointe d'un sabre sous la gorge.

-Calme-toi gamin, le menaça-t-il froidement.

Devant cette scène, Kaori sentit son sang bouillir dans ses veines. Sans réfléchir une seconde, elle lança son kunai vers l'agresseur de son camarade et chargea derrière en concentrant son chakra dans le coup qu'elle allait donner comme sa mère le lui avait enseigné.

Dans le feu de l'action, l'adversaire de Jiraya dévia le kunai avec le pommeau et par réflexe il porta un coup de sabre en direction de Kaori qui le chargeait. Il lui sembla que comme lors du combat avec Kenshiro, elle pouvait prévoir sa trajectoire. Sa vision venait de nouveau de changer et son corps réagissait en harmonie avec cette nouvelle perception. Emportée par sa course, elle abandonna son attaque et se contorsionna le buste en arrière pour éviter la lame. Elle réussit à improviser une esquive en glissant entre les jambes de son adversaire.

-Salaud, je te laisserai pas faire du mal à Jiraya comme tu l'as fait à Lee-San ! hurla-t-elle en se relevant.

L'homme se tourna vers elle en la fixant de ses deux pupilles rouges.

-Kaori, calme-toi. C'est ta mère qui m'envoie.

-Mensonge ! La tornade de Konoha !

L'attaque de pied circulaire ne surprit pas son adversaire qui disparut pour la saisir dans son dos. Sans la moindre douceur, il lui fit une clef au bras pour l'immobiliser.

-Kaori, je suis Sasuke Uchiha. C'est ta mère qui m'envoie te sauver, alors tu ferais mieux de te calmer.

Ne l'écoutant pas, elle se débattait tant qu'elle pouvait sans grand succès.

-Kaori, arrête c'est bien lui, intervint Jiraya. Il a des sharingans.

-Écoute ton jeune ami et calme-toi. Je ne vous veux aucun mal. Si vous ne m'aviez pas attaqué comme cela, nous n'en serions pas là. Je vais te lâcher, mais reste calme, d'accord ? demanda Sasuke d'une voix plus chaude.

-D'accord !

Elle arrêta de se débattre et Sasuke relâcha sa prise. Elle se retourna face aux deux garçons.

-Kaori...tes yeux ! s'exclama Jiraya...

-Quoi mes yeux...

-Rien, tes yeux n'ont rien, déclara Sasuke avec froideur en fixant Jiraya du coin de l'œil.

Sans comprendre les raisons de Sasuke, Jiraya perçut rapidement qu'il valait mieux qu'il se taise devant le regard sombre de ce dernier.

-Les enfants, maintenant que vous vous êtes calmés, venez avec moi.

Sasuke se dirigea vers l'intérieur du repère en passant devant Kaori.

-Monsieur ! Nous n'allons pas retourné là-dedans, il faut que nous allions trouver notre maître.

-J'ai dit, suivez moi. Maintenant vous êtes sous ma responsabilité alors vous faites ce que je vous dis.

-Non mais n'importe quoi. Moi je veux aller chercher Konohamaru-Senseï, cria Kaori de toute sa rage.

-Tu es en train de te laisser submerger par tes émotions, jeune fille. Ça n'est pas une bonne chose, pour une personne comme toi.

-Jiraya, viens, on va pas laisser ce type nous empêcher d'aller à la recherche de notre maître. En plus il dit n'importe quoi.

-Silence ! cria Sasuke en se retournant vers Kaori. Ta mère ne t'a donc jamais parlé de ce qui arrive aux personnes de ta famille lorsque les émotions les dominent ?

-Les gens de ma famille ? Mais de quoi parlez-vous, ma mère est une ninja médecin, c'est quoi ces histoires d'émotions ?

Pour Jiraya c'était une première de voir son amie s'emporter dans une telle colère. Il l'avait toujours connue studieuse et calme. Sans parler des pupilles qu'ils ne cessaient de fixer, il n'y avait aucun doute pour lui, elle possédait deux sharingans.

-Mais enfin à quoi elle pensait ta mère. Elle ne t'a donc jamais parlé de ce qui est arrivé à ton père quand il s'est laissé guider par sa haine et son désir de vengeance ?

-Mon père, je le connais pas et ma mère non plus. Le seul père que j'ai eu c'était Lee-San et il est mort pour me sauver la vie. Il n'a jamais été guidé par la haine ou la vengeance ! hurla Kaori les larmes aux yeux.

-Pour un membre du clan Uchiha se laisser guider par la passion engendre souffrance et désillusions...soupira Sasuke.

Prenant une longue respiration, il fixa Kaori de ses sharingans.

-Kaori...JE SUIS TON PERE.

-NOONNN...Ce n'est pas vrai...bafouilla-t-elle soudainement essoufflée. Ce n'est pas possible, rajouta-t-elle.

-Regarde tes yeux, tu verras que c'est la vérité. Tu es du sang des Uchiha et je suis leur dernier représentant.

Tout à coup elle n'arriva plus à respirer, la tête lui tournait et sa vue s'obscurcit. Elle entendit juste le son étouffé des voix de Jiraya et Sasuke l'appeler avant de perdre connaissance...

Plusieurs heures plus tard, la jeune fille revint à elle aux côtés de Jiraya. Accroupi contre un mur et se tenant les genoux entre ses bras, le fils de Naruto faisait la moue.

-Jiraya ? Qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivée ?

-Il a dit que tu avais fait une syncope à cause des émotions.

-Et maintenant il est passé où ?

-Il est à côté dans le bureau, cela fait un long moment qu'il lit.

-Je vais aller lui parler, c'est n'importe quoi ce qu'il a dit tout à l'heure.

-Tu en es sûre...murmura Jiraya d'un ton suspicieux.

-Évidement que j'en suis certaine. Comment ce type, sorti de nulle part, pourrait être mon père, s'offusqua Kaori.

-T'énerve pas, mais tu as des sharingans et il est le dernier Uchiha vivant. Mon père m'a raconté que ta mère et cet homme avaient longtemps été ensemble. Et puis c'est pas si mal de retrouver son père, non ?

-QUOI ! Qu'est-ce que tu peux comprendre à ce que je vis. Attends, un type qui sort de nulle part viens me dire qu'il est mon père et je devrais accepter et être contente ? Si c'est bien mon père, pourquoi il n'est jamais venu me voir, pourquoi il me dit ça aujourd'hui ?

-Ce que je peux comprendre, répéta hargneusement Jiraya, c'est que tu n'es pas heureuse d'avoir enfin trouver ton père. Moi, j'ai perdu le mien. Il m'a laissé tomber, moi et ma famille, sans la moindre explication. J'ai été ridiculisé et harcelé à l'école quand il a déshonoré la famille et sa fonction. Et toi, tu viens faire la difficile alors que tu viens de découvrir qui est ton père.

-Excuse-moi, Jiraya, je voulais pas dire ça...murmura timidement Kaori en se rendant compte qu'elle venait de blesser son camarade. J'avais complètement oublié le départ de ton père, je n'aurai pas du te dire ça. Tu as peut-être raison, je suis un peu chamboulée par tout ce qui vient de se passer. Pardonne-moi, je ne voudrais pas que tu aies une mauvaise image de moi...

-T'inquiète pas, fait pas cette tête, bon sang ! répondit Jiraya en souriant de toutes ces dents.

-Merci Jiraya t'es vraiment sympa. Bon je vais aller lui parler, dit-elle en se relevant.

-Tu es sûre, il n'est pas vraiment commode...

-Oui, je crois que j'ai le droit de savoir certaines choses...

Kaori s'arrêta devant la porte, posa sa main sur la poignée, prit une profonde inspiration et entra rapidement puis referma derrière elle. Devant elle, se tenait cet homme qui se disait son père, calme et absorbé par la lecture du livre qu'elle n'était pas arrivé à lire. Devant le mutisme de Sasuke, Kaori se racla négligemment la gorge. Il leva légèrement la tête de la lecture et la fixa un instant. Puis sans le moindre mot, il se remit à lire.

-Euh...Monsieur, dit-elle sans savoir comment l'appeler. Est-ce que je peux vous parler ?

-Oui...soupira Sasuke en fermant le livre. Je t'écoute. Que veux-tu me demander jeune fille ?

-Je...surprise par la désinvolture de Sasuke, elle n'arrivait pas à trouver quoi que ce soit à dire. Est-ce que c'est vrai...marmonna-t-elle timidement.

-Si tu veux parler du fait que je sois ton père, c'est à ta mère qu'il faudra demander confirmation. Mais pour ma part depuis que j'ai vu tes yeux, je n'ai plus le moindre doute.

-Pourquoi n'êtes-vous jamais venu me voir ? Pourquoi m'avez-vous jamais écrit ? Pourquoi...

-Stop...une question à la fois. Approche-toi Kaori, viens voir s'il-te-plaît.

-Oui Mons...Pa...euh...

-Tu peux m'appeler père ou Sasuke si tu n'y arrives pas, cela ne me gênera pas.

Kaori s'approcha à hauteur de son père qui tenait toujours le livre dans ses mains. Elle brûlait d'impatience d'avoir les réponses à ses questions.

-Tu as trouvé ce repère mais sais-tu au moins où nous sommes ? lui demanda Sasuke.

-Quoi ? Euh, non c'est grâce à l'esprit de la forêt que j'ai pu me réfugier ici.

-Nous sommes dans un des repères de mon ancien maître, c'est une des caches d'Orochimaru. Et si mes souvenirs sont bons c'est la cache où il pratiquait la majeur partie de ses recherches scientifiques et médicales. Ce livre qui est là, ce sont ses mémoires sur ses derniers projets, ceux qu'il a embrassés après la grande guerre. J'arrive à peu près à le décoder car il m'a initié à ses codes secrets, mais j'ai besoin de calme et de temps.

-Mais Sasuke-san, j'ai besoin de savoir si...

En souriant avec sérénité et tendresse, Sasuke tendit sa main gauche et posa doucement son index et son majeur au milieu du front de Kaori.

-Kaori, pas maintenant ! Je n'ai vraiment pas le temps, ce que contient ce livre est plus important que tu l'imagines. Sois patiente, j'y répondrais.

-Mais...

-Allez va rejoindre le fils de Naruto. Dès que j'aurai réussi à décoder les parties capitales de ce livre, nous rentrerons à Konoha. Fais-moi confiance, je sais ce que je fais. Nous aurons tout le temps de parler après, tu as ma parole.

Shikamaru terminait de noter ses dernières directives sur un carnet. Il partait pour le conseil des Kages avec un regret : il ne supportait pas l'idée de laisser les affaires du village non résolues. La seule nouvelle qu'il avait reçue de la mission de secours de l'équipe de Konohamaru était des plus inquiétante. Quelqu'un vint frapper à la porte.

-Entrez.

-Shikamaru, tu pars bientôt, je crois, lui demanda Choji en entrant. Laisse-moi t'accompagner au conseil des Kages.

-Pourquoi voudrais-tu m'accompagner ? Tu sais bien que j'ai l'Anbu pour me protéger, qu'est-ce qui te prend tout à coup ?

-Je suis inquiet, voilà ce qui me prend. Je ne veux plus rester sagement à Konoha pendant que ma fille ou mon meilleur ami courent des risques.

-Je ne peux pas te laisser m'accompagner, répondit Shikamaru en souriant. Par contre je vais avoir besoin d'une personne de confiance. Tu es le seul en qui j'ai la plus totale confiance. Je vais devoir faire des choix pour l'avenir de la paix et du village. Ils ne me plaisent pas mais j'ai beau réfléchir encore et encore ils sont les seuls valables. Assis-toi.

Choji regarda son ami écrire rapidement une lettre sur un morceau de parchemin qui traînait sur son bureau. Il termina la lettre en apposant le sceau officiel de l'Hokage.

-Choji, je te donne cette lettre. Je veux que tu l'apportes au quartier général de la Force de paix. Tu ne dois la donner qu'à Hanzo, c'est bien clair, uniquement à Hanzo. Quand il l'aura lu, tu brûleras la lettre avec ceci et tu le lui donneras.

Shikamaru, le visage grave, tendit à Choji la lettre et le briquet d'Azuma.

-Tu m'inquiètes mon ami, répondit le père de Momo.

-Fais-moi confiance, tout ce passera bien...

Hanabi qui s'était assoupie auprès de Konohamaru se réveilla en sursaut lorsqu'une demi douzaine de ninjas arrivèrent sur place. Elle ne les reconnut pas tous, mais parmi eux se trouvait Saï, Iruka, Shizune, Udon, Kiba et Byakumaru, son nouveau chien. Rapidement l'équipe établit un périmètre de sécurité pendant que Shizune auscultait Konohamaru.

-Iruka-San, la situation a changé depuis l'envoi de mon message.

-Hanabi-San, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Vous avez l'air paniquée. C'est assez inhabituelle chez vous. Où sont donc Akira et Momo ?

-Ils sont partis pendant que je veillais sur Konohamaru. Il faut immédiatement former une équipe pour partir à leur secours. Je pense qu'ils ont décidé d'aller au secours de Katsuya.

-Très bien, je vais former une petite équipe et nous allons à leur recherche sur le champs.

-Attendez, il faut une autre équipe pour partir à la recherche de Kaori et de Jiraya, d'après ce que m'a dit Konohamaru avant de s'endormir, ils se sont séparés, cria Hanabi en s'emportant.

-Parfait...Calmez-vous Hanabi-San. Je m'en occupe.

-Iruka ! intervint Shizune. Le jeune Sarutobi doit être emmené de toute urgence à l'hôpital. Ses brûlures sont nettement plus sérieuses qu'il n'y paraît. Les tissus sont touchés en profondeur, je n'ai jamais vu de chose pareille à part la fois où j'avais examiné le bras de Naruto.

-Shizune-San, qu'avez-vous dit ? Il va s'en sortir ! Vous allez le sauver, n'est-ce pas ?

-Hanabi-San, nous allons tout faire pour cela, mais il ne faut pas traîner et l'emmener immédiatement à l'hôpital.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous attendez ! hurla Hanabi.

-Bien. Saï, Udon et trois ninja vont partir à la recherche de Momo tandis que Akira. Kiba, Byakumaru et moi partons sur la piste de Jiraya et Kaori. Le reste de l'équipe repartez à Konoha avec le blessé.

-Iruka-san, je pars avec l'équipe de Kiba, je dois aller chercher mon neveu ! cria Hanabi.

-Pas question, vous n'êtes pas en état de suivre cette équipe.

-QUOI !

Hanabi se jeta sur Iruka en le prenant au col.

-Je suis Hanabi Hyugaa l'héritière du clan. Ce n'est pas vous qui allez m'empêcher de partir chercher mon neveu. Je suis en parfait état pour le faire.

-Assez ! répliqua Iruka en décochant une gifle à la jeune femme. Vous n'êtes pas en état physique et surtout émotionnelle pour participer à une mission de ce genre.

Les membres du clan Hyugaa, offusqués, coururent rapidement en direction d'Iruka. Surprise par la claque cette dernière lâcha le col de Iruka. Puis reprenant rapidement ses esprits, elle écarta les bras pour arrêter les Hyugaa.

-Hanabi-San, je comprends parfaitement votre sentiment à propos de Jiraya. Mais l'état de votre ex-fiancé vous affecte visiblement bien plus que vous ne l'admettez. Vous ne serez pas en condition pour agir avec calme. Alors faites-moi confiance, j'envoie de bons ninja à sa recherche. Laissez-moi choisir pour vous, je ne suis pas aussi affecté émotionnellement. Accompagnez donc Konohamaru à l'hôpital, je pense qu'il aura besoin de vous.

-Mais c'est mon neveu...

-Je sais, mais il faut à un moment choisir ses priorités, Hanabi-San. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je pars à la recherche de Jiraya, c'est aussi un peu mon neveu, lui répondit Iruka avec un grand sourire.

Hanabi regarda en direction de Konohamaru qui venait d'être allongé sur une civière toujours inconscient. Puis elle se retourna et s'inclinant respectueusement devant Iruka.

-Merci Iruka-San, je suis désolée de mettre emportée ainsi.

-Ça va aller Hanabi-San, vous êtes encore jeune. Il n'est pas trop tard pour vous de choisir votre vie. C'est moi qui sauverait le fils de Naruto-Kun, je vous en fais la promesse.

Jiraya fixait son amie qui tournait en rond dans une des pièces du repère abandonné d'Orochimaru. L'apercevant, elle s'arrêta et s'écria :

-Qu'est-ce que tu as à me regarder comme ça ?

-Oh rien du tout, t'énerve pas. Je me disais juste que maintenant que tu as éveillé ton Sharingan cela va être vraiment intéressant de t'affronter au Taijutsu. J'ai hâte qu'on s'entraîne tous les deux.

-Tu penses à t'entraîner dans un moment pareil, tu es pas possible toi.

-Bien sûr, c'est avec l'entraînement que l'on pourra s'améliorer au niveau de nos parents et arrêter de dépendre d'eux. Et puis se sera intéressant de savoir qui de nous deux sera le plus fort, toi la fille de Sasuke Uchiha ou moi le fils de Naruto et héritier des Hyugaa. Tu ne trouves pas ?

-Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas que l'on dise que tu étais le fils de Naruto-Sama.

-Oh ça va, s'agaça Jiraya en rougissant. Quoi qu'ait fait mon père, il n'en reste pas moins un ninja de légende comme le tien. Imagine un peu la réaction de Katsuya quand il apprendra que tu es une descendante du légendaire clan des Uchiha, je brûle d'impatience à l'idée de voir son visage. Pas toi ?

-Moi je m'en fiche complètement des réactions de ce prétentieux de Katsuya. Par contre je m'inquiète pour lui.

Le visage souriant et malicieux, Jiraya fixa son ami.

-Tu te soucies autant de lui que de moi ? demanda-t-il un brin moqueur.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là, répondit Kaori en bafouillant le visage rougissant.

-Hé hé, je sais pas, rit Jiraya en frottant ses cheveux en bataille avec un air niais. Tu lui sauteras au cou quand on le retrouvera. Tu activeras tes Sharingans et te mettra très en colère pour le sauver.

-Pourquoi je ferais ça pour Katsuya...après il va croire que je suis amoureuse de lui, il est déjà assez pénible avec ça.

-Je sais pas, peut-être parce que tu l'as fait pour moi, répondit Jiraya avec désinvolture.

Kaori sentit soudain son visage la brûler. Elle savait qu'elle était en train de rougir malgré elle. Détournant son regard de son ami, elle souhaitait que ce silence se termine rapidement. Elle ne trouvait rien à répondre à Jiraya. Sa prière fut exhausser lorsque la porte du bureau s'ouvrit en claquant. Sasuke sortit en tenant le livre à la main. Le visage sombre et les traits tirés par une colère froide témoignaient d'une profonde inquiétude.

-Soit maudit vil serpent !


	31. Droit de Veto

Chapitre 31 : Droit de Veto

Hanzo relut une fois de plus la lettre que lui avait donné Chôji quelques heures auparavant. Tout en faisant machinalement tourner le briquet de son père dans sa main gauche, il réfléchissait aux risques et répercutions que la demande de Shikamaru aurait. Après un bon quart d'heure de réflexion, il prit la lettre et l'enflamma avec le briquet, suivant l'instruction qui se trouvait à la fin du message. Il prit rapidement les dossiers d'incorporation et pendant une bonne partie de la nuit, il établit la liste des ninjas qu'il allait convoquer rapidement. Il fallait qu'il choisisse des personnes dans lesquelles il avait une totale confiance.

Aux alentours de deux heures du matin, il termina sa liste composée d'une grande majorité de ninja issus de Konoha et quelques uns de petits villages indépendants. Il rédigea rapidement un ordre de mission qu'il demanda à un de ses lieutenants de le distribuer aux personnes qu'il avait choisies. C'est ainsi que le lendemain, une vingtaine de ninja de la Force de paix se retrouvèrent tous réunis dans une petite salle à l'écart.

-C'est quoi cette histoire, qu'est-ce-qu'on fait tous ici ?! Bon sang je déteste ce genre de plan, s'agaça Kushina.

-T'énerve pas, on va vite en savoir plus je pense, lui répondit Azuki en lui montrant du doigt que Hanzo venait d'entrer dans la salle.

L'un des ninjas dans la salle voyant le colonel entré, hurla « Garde à vous ». Tout le monde se figea dans la pose de salut. Hanzo s'avança silencieusement dans la pièce et monta sur une petite estrade en fond de salle. Après un léger raclement de gorge pour s'éclaircir la voix et un « repos » pour que les ninjas relâchent leur position de salut, il se mit à parler.

-Chers compagnons de la Force de paix si vous êtes ici en ce moment, c'est de mon fait. Sachez que vous avez été choisis pour votre loyauté envers l'idéal de paix de Naruto-Sama, notre fondateur. Nous allons partir pour une mission secrète afin d'explorer une région où il semblerait y avoir un repère secret de la Néo-Akatsuki. Pour le moment, aucune décision officielle du Conseil des Kages nous a donné l'autorisation d'agir dans ce sens. Cependant si nous tardons encore pour agir, il sera peut-être bientôt trop tard. Je vous demanderai donc de garder le silence total sur notre mission. Nous partirons demain matin avant le lever du soleil. Y-a-t-il des questions ?

A sa grande surprise personne n'en posa aucune. Il en conclut que finalement ses hommes n'attendaient que ça, d'aller affronter cette nouvelle menace. Soulagé de ne pas avoir à donner de plus amples informations sur le commanditaire de la mission, il demanda aux soldats de rapidement quitter la salle et d'être le plus discret possible jusqu'à leur départ.

La chaise ne cessait de vaciller sous l'effet des mouvements du corps de Katsuya. A chaque fois, il sentait la corde de chanvre lui brûler le cou. Cela faisait des heures qu'il tentait désespérément de faire le moindre geste possible pour ne pas bouger. Malheureusement pour lui, son corps commençait à se fatiguer et souffrir de crampes et de spasmes. Plus le temps passait et plus il tremblait engendrant par la même des mouvements de la chaise, le forçant à faire des efforts pour la maintenir en position.

Devant la situation dramatique dans laquelle il se trouvait, il se mit à paniquer. Les larmes se mirent à couler en même temps que les sanglots et les appels au secours à son père et à sa mère. Lentement Katsuya se sentait perdre espoir.

-Maman, papa, tonton au secours, je ne veux pas mourir ! Au secoursssss, pitiééééé.

En pleurant, Katsuya fut pris de soubresauts qui firent tomber la chaise sur le sol. Il sentit alors le nœud de la corde se serrer fortement sur son cou, l'empêchant de respirer et pleurer. Étouffant lentement, il ne pouvait plus qu'agiter frénétiquement ses pieds dans l'espoir de trouver de l'appui, mais en vain. Les yeux embués de larmes, il fixait la porte en espérant que la cloche qui tintait allait faire venir les gardes se trouvant à l'extérieur.

Lentement sa vision s'assombrit sur cette porte qui ne s'ouvrait pas. Il se sentit perdre conscience rapidement, tombant dans l'obscurité. Dans son début de coma, il vit le visage de son oncle Gaara lui expliquant sa jeunesse.

-Tu sais Katsuya quand j'avais à peu près le même âge que toi, je n'étais pas du tout comme maintenant

-Comment ça, oncle Gaara ? Qu'est-ce-que tu veux dire ?

-Vois-tu, quand j'avais ton âge, je haïssais le monde entier. J'étais crains et rejeté par tout le monde pour ce que j'étais, le réceptacle de Ichibi. Je pensais que je ne devais compter sur personne et que seule ma force me donnait la possibilité de survivre aux autres.

-Et alors mon oncle, maman m'a dit que t'étais très fort à mon âge.

-Oui j'étais fort, mais seul. Ma force avait ses limites et surtout je m'enfonçais lentement sur un chemin qui mène à la destruction des autres mais aussi à ma propre perte. C'est vrai que la colère, la haine et la soif de survivre seul aux autres peuvent rendre très fort Katsuya, mais cette force n'est pas comparable à celle que peut te donner l'amour de protéger ceux qui te sont chers. C'est un ami qui me l'a fait comprendre lors d'un combat, c'est pour cela que je suis devenu le Kazekage.

Le souvenir commençait lui aussi à s'estomper dans l'esprit de Katsuya. Dans l'obscurité de plus en plus dense qui l'envahissait, les mots de son oncle se répétèrent en s'amplifiant « C'est vrai que la colère, la haine et la soif de survivre seul peuvent rendre très fort. ». Puis il vit son bourreau se moquer en lui rappelant que son père ne viendrait pas à son secours.

-Espèce de salaud ! Je ne vais pas mourir comme ça, hurla Katsuya dans son délire.

Pris d'une volonté de vivre et d'une rage incroyable, le jeune garçon réussit à rouvrir les yeux en sentant une décharge incroyable de chakra s'échapper de son corps. N'arrivant toujours pas à respirer, la haine qu'il ressentait lui éclaircit ses pensées. Une idée se matérialisa rapidement dans son esprit. Serrant les mâchoires à s'en faire saigner, il concentra toute la force de son chakra ce qui lui permit, sans même faire de signes ou utiliser son éventail, à créer un courant d'air tourbillonnant autour de lui.

En le maintenant, il arriva lentement à flotter dans l'air de telle sorte que la corde ne l'étranglait plus. Toujours tenaillé par la rage et le désir de survivre, il resta concentré et réussit à créer une ombre qui s'enroula autour de la chaise tombée sur le sol. Puisant de toutes ses forces en lui, il finit dans un effort terrible à redresser la chaise avec son ombre. Il posa lentement les pieds de nouveau sur le dossier et relâcha son tourbillon.

Essoufflé par l'effort et l'asphyxie provoquée par la corde l'instant d'avant, Katsuya respira de façon saccadée le temps de retrouver un second souffle. Ayant retrouver son calme et une respiration tranquille, il commença à analyser froidement ce qui venait de se passer. Il conclut qu'il venait d'arriver à utiliser sous le coup de l'émotion des techniques sans faire de signes. Il se concentra plus calmement cette fois et pensant qu'il ne pouvait compter que sur lui parvint à créer un courant d'air sans son éventail. Cette découverte lui redonna un peu d'espoir et il commença à échafauder un plan d'évasion. Tout en utilisant un courant d'air pour se maintenir en place sur le dossier de la chaise, il s'entraîna calmement à tenter d'étendre son ombre jusqu'à son éventail posé plus loin sur une petite table.

Shikamaru entra solennellement dans la salle où allait se dérouler le Conseil des Kages. Il passa devant le Raikage en le saluant poliment, ce dernier lui répondit avec un certain mépris, mais Shikamaru ne releva pas la provocation. Il présenta ses hommages au Mizukage qui fut plus enclin à un salut chaleureux que son homologue de Kumo. Shikamaru posa ensuite son chapeau de Kage, se débarrassant enfin de cette coiffe qu'il jugeait ridicule depuis toujours. Quelques minutes plus tard, Kyo le nouveau Tsuchikage vint le saluer amicalement. Le dernier à entrer et s'asseoir à ses côtés fut Gaara, qui lui parla doucement.

-Shikamaru, comment va ma sœur ?

-Gaara, Temari va bien, le repos qu'elle prend à l'hôpital porte ses fruits et la grossesse semble reprendre un cours normal. Et toi comment te sens-tu ?

-C'est pas facile tous les jours depuis la mort de mon frère, mais j'essaie d'oublier tout ça en me plongeant dans les problèmes de mon village. Dis-moi juste si l'enquête sur les conditions de sa mort avance un peu ?

-Non pas vraiment, mais je te promets que nous trouverons qui est l'auteur de ce crime. Il sera arrêté et livré à la justice de Suna.

Le mizukage demanda le silence et se leva pour ouvrir la séance de discussion. Malgré les années en plus, elle conservait sa beauté légendaire.

-Chers amis, c'est donc mon tour de présider ce Conseil. Je m'acquitterai avec honneur de cette tâche en soumettant l'ordre du jour. Le Tsuchikage a fait la demande qu'un conseil exceptionnel se déroule suite au problème récent engendré par ce groupe terroriste du nom de Néo-Akatsuki. Je laisse donc la parole au Tsuchikage.

-Merci ! Chers confrères Kage, une menace est apparue depuis quelques semaines aux frontières de mon pays. Comme vient brièvement d'exposer le Mizukage, l'organisation de la Neo-Akatsuki ne cesse depuis un mois d'attaquer nos villages frontaliers. Les dégâts et le nombre de victimes sont très importants. Cela ne peut plus durer. Je demande donc au Conseil que la Force de paix soit mobilisée pour agir contre ce groupe qui menace la paix de mon pays.

-Un instant, rugit le Raikage. En quoi ce conflit concerne nos pays, ce groupe ne s'attaque qu'à Iwa. Il n'y a pas de raison que la Force inter-nation s'en mêle. Vous n'avez qu'à résoudre ce problème vous-même.

-Raikage, nous avons tenté de nous en occuper sans l'aide des villages de l'alliance. Mais c'est plus difficile qu'il n'y paraît. Les forces de ce groupe sont diffuses et leur leader possède des pouvoirs terrifiants.

-Dites-nous en plus à ce sujet ? demanda Gaara le visage soucieux.

-D'abord les membres de ce groupe ne se revendiquent pas ouvertement. Ils se fondent dans la population et agissent par surprise. Cela n'a rien à voir avec une guerre conventionnelle, cette méthode nous empêche d'identifier facilement les troupes de l'ennemi. Ensuite, ils possèdent des sources de chakra augmentant leurs forces de façon terrifiante. Et troisième point leur leader est un incroyable combattant qui d'après les témoignages possède un mangekyo Sharingan, ainsi que la capacité de déclencher des explosions capables de détruire rapidement un village.

-Un sharingan ! hurla le Raikage en frappant de son poings sur la table. Hokage qu'avez-vous a dire à ce sujet ? Votre protégé Uchiha est donc le responsable de ce chaos. Le laxisme de l'alliance et la protection que votre prédécesseur lui a accordé ont engendré cette situation.

-Permettez-moi d'en douter. Je ne pense pas que Sasuke Uchiha soit à l'origine de cette nouvelle menace. Je me porte garant de lui.

-Oh ça suffit, Naruto Uzumaki s'était aussi porté garant de lui après la grande guerre et maintenant voilà où nous en sommes. Vous souvenez-vous Hokage que ce type a fait parti de l'ancienne Akatsuki et tenté de capturer Bee ?

-Je n'oublie jamais rien, répondit calmement Shikamaru en gardant son calme.

-Raikage, je me permets de vous couper. Mais le temps n'est plus à la recherche du coupable mais à l'action. Mon peuple souffre et je n'ai pas actuellement les moyens militaires pour faire face seul à cette menace. Je demande donc un vote des Kages pour ma demande d'user de la Force de paix.

Tout le monde se tourna vers le jeune Tsuchikage qui venait de couper le Raikage.

-Bien nous allons donc voter. Comme le stipule les textes fondateurs de cette alliance, la demande du Tsuchikage sera approuvé si aucun d'entre nous n'utilise son droit de veto. Je vais donc vous demandez tour à tour si vous êtes d'accord avec cette demande. Je commence. Moi Mizukage, je suis favorable à la proposition formulée par Iwa. A vous Kazekage.

-Suna est favorable à l'usage de la Force inter-nation pour régler ce problème, déclara calmement Gaara.

-Raikage, c'est à vous, demanda le Mizukage en se tournant vers lui.

Le visage grave et grimaçant, le Raikage regardait avec défi en direction de Shikamaru qui restait imperturbable les bras croisés.

-Kumo est aussi favorable, même si je considère que c'est à Konoha de régler un problème provoqué par un Uchiha.

-Bien, c'est à vous Hokage, qu'elle est votre position ? interrogea Meï.

Shikamaru poussa un soupir et décroisa ses bras en les posant calmement sur la table. Sans regarder ses quatre confrères, il prit une grande inspiration.

-Moi, Septième Hokage du village de Konoha, je fais valoir mon droit de veto à la demande du Tsuchikage.

Il y eu un long moment de surprise suite à la déclaration de Shikamaru. Puis le Raikage se mit à hurler au scandale, à la trahison. Mei et Gaara fixaient Shikamaru avec un regard d'incompréhension.

-Hokage, puis-je avoir une explication à ce refus de votre part ? demanda froidement le Tsuchikage. J'imagine que vous avez conscience des conséquences d'une telle position de votre part ?

Shikamaru s'éclaircit légèrement la voix en se raclant la gorge puis s'expliqua.

-Ma raison est simple. L'usage de la Force de paix serait une erreur. Notre ennemi agit de façon furtive et se fond dans la population. Si nous envoyons une force conventionnelle et officielle contre lui cela sera totalement stérile. La Force de paix n'est pas préparée à ce type de conflit et risque l'enlisement. Elle perdra en notoriété et risquera même de faire des exactions contre la population civile. Cela aura comme conséquence de retourner l'opinion publique contre elle, servant au mieux les intérêts de notre ennemi qui en profitera pour recruter des partisans.

-Lâche ! hurla le Raikage.

-Peut-être lâche mais pas stupide, répondit Shikamaru.

-COMMENT !

Le Raikage chargea Shikamaru en détruisant au passage la table devant lui. Il stoppa néanmoins sont attaque bloqué par l'intervention du Tsuchikage qui s'était interposé en le menaçant de son sabre.

-Du calme Raikage. Ne commençons pas à nous affronter.

-Pourquoi prenez-vous la défense de ce traître ? A cause de lui, votre pays va sombrer dans le chaos.

-Raikage, je suis effectivement le plus concerné par la décision de l'Hokage. Ce n'est pas pour autant que je vais remettre en cause les règles de notre alliance. Cependant...

Le jeune Kyo se tourna vers Shikamaru et le regarda avec gravité.

-Je ne m'attendais pas à cela de votre part, vous me décevez profondément. Votre décision ne sera pas sans conséquence. Pour ma part, j'annonce aujourd'hui que je ne considère plus Konoha comme faisant partie de cette alliance. Ne comptez plus sur le soutien de Iwa en cas de problème. Si cette assemblée n'est pas capable de cohésion dans ce genre de crise alors elle n'a pas d'intérêt. A partir d'aujourd'hui, Iwa se retire de l'alliance et ne fournira plus la moindre aide logistique à la Force de paix. Messieurs, Madame je vous salue.

Sans en ajouter, le Tsuchikage rengaina son sabre et sortit rapidement de la salle du Conseil.

-Il a raison ! Considérez que Kumo à la même position que Iwa. Il n'est plus question de faire partie d'une alliance fantoche.

Le Raikage tourna les talons et suivit le même chemin que le jeune Kyo. Se penchant vers son oreille Gaara s'adressa à son beau-frère.

-Tu es devenu fou, qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

-Je n'ai rien d'autre à te dire. Je n'ai pas d'autre choix, répondit Shikamaru les poings serrés. Excusez-moi Mizukage, Iwa et Kumo ont donné leur position respective, quelle est donc la votre ?

-Je n'en ai pas pour le moment, je choisis une position de neutralité en attendant une avancée dans la crise.

Shikamaru se leva lentement et prit congé en sortant à son tour. Il fut rapidement rattrapé par Gaara qui le bloqua dans l'angle d'un couloir.

-Tu ne vas pas t'en aller comme ça. Je ne vais pas me satisfaire d'une simple pirouette verbale comme explication. Tu viens de trahir l'esprit même de la Force de paix que toi et Naruto avez mis en place. A quoi cela rime-t-il ?

-Gaara, écoute je n'avais pas le choix. Je suis pieds et poings liés par l'ennemi. Ils tiennent ton neveu en otage.

-Ils ont capturé Katsuya...

-Oui, j'ai reçu récemment une lettre de leur leader qui me somme d'utiliser mon veto pour faire avorter la proposition du Tsuchikage. Que voulais-tu que je fasse...je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à sacrifier la vie de mon fils à l'intérêt générale. A défaut d'être un bon Hokage, j'espère rester un bon père.

-Il faut faire quelque chose, nous n'allons pas rester les bras croisés sans rien faire pour le sauver. Je vais mettre sur le champs mes meilleurs ninjas sur le coup.

-Gaara, laisse-moi m'occuper de ça. J'ai déjà pris quelques disposions. J'ai une petite troupe en qui j'ai toute confiance qui est parti au secours de mon fils. Il est préférable d'agir discrètement pour ne pas mettre sa vie en danger. Il y a de forte chance pour que notre ennemi ait des espions haut placés car il était au courant de cette réunion secrète.

-Es-tu sûr de toi ? Je me demande si faire cavalier seul est une bonne idée.

-Gaara, je suis pris au piège, je n'ai pas vraiment le choix maintenant...

Cachés dans les feuilles d'un arbre, Kushina et Hanzo surplombaient l'entrée d'une sorte de repère souterrain. La fille de Naruto les bras croisés faisait une moue des plus expressives, tandis que son compagnon de Konoha observait l'entrée avec des jumelles et murmurait des ordres via un système de communication fixé à son oreille droite.

-Hanzo, franchement pourquoi tu ne m'as pas laissé accompagner le groupe d'infiltration. Mes byakugan auraient été utiles. Ça me gave de rester ici à rien faire, bon sang que j'aime pas attendre comme ça.

-Kushina, s'il-te-plaît essaie de te taire, tu me déconcentres. Je t'ai déjà expliqué que la discrétion et l'infiltration ne sont pas tes plus grandes qualités. Si nous sommes détectés par l'ennemi, la vie de Katsuya pourrait être mise en danger. Je compte sur la force de ton Rasen Shuriken pour enfoncer rapidement les défenses ennemies si cela devait se produire. Je pourrais compter sur toi à ce moment là ?

-Bien sûr, c'est évident ! Je me ferai un plaisir de balayer ces petits minables qui gardent cette entrée. Tu fais prendre de sacrés risques à Azuki.

-Azuki excelle dans l'infiltration, c'est la raison de mon choix. Maintenant Kushina laisse-moi coordonner leur action et ne me parle plus, tu es encore plus agitée et nerveuse que d'habitude.

-J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, une sensation de tension étrange depuis qu'on est près de ce repère, répondit la jeune femme en se mordillant le pouce.

-Azuki, comment se passe votre progression ? demanda Hanzo dans son micro.

-Colonel, tout se passe bien, nous n'avons pas été repérés et nous avançons sans difficulté dans le complexe. Attendez, il y a une porte gardée par quatre combattants, c'est la première que nous trouvons avec une telle concentration de gardes. Qu'elles sont les ordres ?

-Azuki, cela pourrait très bien être la cellule où ils gardent Katsuya prisonnier. Ordre d'élimination rapide et silencieuse, pas de prisonniers, pas de témoins. Pénétration dans la salle et rapport ensuite, en attendant silence radio.

Hanzo coupa son communicateur et regarda Kushina qui tremblait légèrement.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu sembles fébrile. Je ne t'ai jamais vu dans un tel état.

-Hanzo, bon sang ! J'en sais rien, je me sens tellement anxieuse. Mon ventre est noué comme jamais, je sais pas ce qui se passe, je sens un chakra étrange au plus profond de moi.

-Essaie de te calmer. Je sais que c'est ta première mission sur le terrain, mais fais-moi confiance, tout ce passera bien, lui répondit doucement Hanzo. Attends, Azuki m'appelle. Hanzo, j'écoute.

-Colonel, entrée dans la pièce effectuée sans problème. Mais...

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Katsuya est-il présent ?

-Non colonel, il s'agit d'une sorte de grande serre...remplit d'arbres, on dirait des pêchés. Il y en a une bonne douzaine. Certains portent des fruits qui brillent d'une couleur dorée. Attente d'instruction ?

-Exploration rapide et rapport ! répondit Hanzo totalement.

Après quelques secondes d'attente, le communicateur s'activa de nouveau.

-Colonel, nous avons découvert que les arbres sont reliés par d'étranges câbles à une autre salle. Quels sont vos ordres ?

-Explorez cette salle sans vous faire repérer, prenez un maximum de photos.

-Nous entrons colonel, il s'agit d'une sorte de laboratoire. Il y a au centre de la pièce un immense tube remplie d'un brouillard opaque. Les câbles venant des arbres sont reliés à la base du cylindre. On dirait une sorte de sarcophage. Sur l'un des murs de la pièce, il y a des moniteurs avec ce qui semble être des indicateurs de signes vitaux.

-Azuki, peux-tu voir s'il y a une personne dans ce cylindre ?

-Je m'approche colonel, mais la fumée qui se trouve dedans m'empêche de distinguer quoi que ce soit...Attendez, il y a une silhouette à l'intérieur.

-Sois plus précise, s'agit-il de Katsuya ?

-Je n'arrive pas à voir, colonel. J'aperçois apparemment une longue chevelure, elle semble être blonde.

-C'est sûrement Katsuya, tente de communiquer avec lui, ordonna Hanzo.

-Je tape sur le cylindre mais le corps reste inerte. Que dois-je faire ?

-Il faut le libérer au plus vite de cette prison, trouve un moyen de l'ouvrir...

-Bien colonel, il y a un levier qui semble être un système d'ouverture de secours. Mes coéquipiers se mettent en position de défense sur les deux sorties au cas où cela déclenche une alarme. Je m'apprête à abaisser le levier, voilà, c'est fait colonel. Le cylindre vient de s'ouvrir, la fumée s'évacue lentement. Il s'agit du corps d'un homme adulte, de taille moyenne, très longs cheveux blonds, barbe imposante. Il est d'une maigreur impressionnante et paraît endormi. Attendez, il ouvre les yeux...

-HANZO ! hurla Kushina en le saisissant violemment à l'épaule. Fais les sortir immédiatement.

-Kushina, c'est vraiment pas le moment de perdre ton calme ! lui répondit-il agacé.

-BON SANG, écoute moi, fais les fuir, ils sont en danger.

Au même instant, dans son oreillette, Hanzo se mit à entendre des hurlements de terreur.

-Azuki, Azuki, qu'est-ce qui se passe...Azuki...répond-moi.

-Colonel, c'est un monstre...Au-secours...


	32. Fox et Rouqine

Chapitre 32 : Fox et Rouquine

-Azuki, ordre immédiat de retrait. Désengage, désengage, hurlait Hanzo dans son micro. Répond-moi. Mais que se passe-t-il ?

-Hanzo, ce n'est pas Katsuya. Il faut aller immédiatement les aider sinon ils n'en réchapperont pas, déclara Kushina en se levant déjà en mode ermite.

-Kushina, tu sembles savoir ce qui se passe.

-Hanzo, ce chakra et cette sensation que je ressens depuis tout à l'heure, c'est celui de Kurama. Seulement, depuis que le cylindre a été ouvert, son chakra est devenu nettement plus agressif et virulent. Je pense que l'homme dans le cylindre n'est autre que mon père.

-Quoi ? Naruto-Sensei serait dans ce repère. Si c'est le cas, pourquoi attaque-t-il mes troupes ? Ca n'a pas de sens.

-Je ne sens pas son chakra, je ne perçois que celui de Kurama et il semble enragé.

-Qui est Kurama ? lui demanda Hanzo.

-C'est Kyubi ! Bon il faut agir maintenant. Futon Rasen Shuriken !

Sans attendre d'ordre de Hanzo, Kushina projeta son orbe shuriken sur la petite troupe de gardes à l'entrée du repère. Elle se précipita ensuite pour rejoindre l'intérieur de la base, suivie par son supérieur. L'explosion de l'orbe passée, il n'y avait plus aucun garde valide pour les empêcher de pénétrer dans la base. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à entrer, une violente explosion éventra le repère provoquant un souffle qui balaya Kushina et Hanzo au loin.

Un peu sonnée, Kushina se releva et comprit en voyant Hanzo effondré derrière elle, qu'il avait dû amortir sa chute. Elle regarda en direction du repère et ne vit que poussière et débris retomber sur le sol. Elle activa ses byakugans et put voir à travers le nuage poussiéreux, la silhouette flamboyante d'un homme sortir des décombres. Il se mit à hurler de façon inhumaine la tête en arrière.

-Bon sang, je ne l'ai jamais senti dans un tel état de rage. Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer ? se demanda Kushina à haute voix.

Malheureusement pour elle, l'individu l'entendit et dans un éclair scintillant, fondit sur elle avec une telle vélocité que l'on aurait dit une téléportation. Sans la capacité de perception du mode ermite, Kushina n'aurait pas pu éviter le coup de poing qui fit éclater le sol sous ses pieds. Ayant bondi à quelques mètres, elle put enfin voir son adversaire en dehors de la poussière. Il s'agissait d'un homme d'une trentaine d'années ne portant qu'un simple caleçon qui laissait voir un corps rachitique. Une masse de cheveux blonds en bataille lui couvrait le haut du visage et la moitié du dos tandis qu'une imposante barbe blonde lui couvrait le bas du visage ne laissant transparaître que le nez et des yeux rouges fendus de pupilles noires.

Même avec une telle apparence, elle n'eut aucune difficulté à reconnaître son père. Malgré la situation, elle avait du mal à retenir ses larmes. Ce fut une nouvelle attaque qui la fit sortir de son choc émotionnel. Tout en esquivant, elle se mit à hurler.

-Papa, arrête bon sang, c'est moi...C'est Kushina.

-Tais-toi femelle ! Kushina est morte il y a des années, gronda l'homme d'une voix grave et démoniaque.

-Kurama, calme-toi. Je suis Kushina la fille de Naruto, pas sa mère. Calme-toi et regarde mes pupilles.

-Menteuse, ton subterfuge ne fonctionne pas. Tu essaies encore de nous prendre notre pouvoir. Kushina est une fillette d'une dizaine d'années...Ta métamorphose est grossière, je ne me laisserai pas manipuler comme Naruto, gronda Kurama en continuant d'attaquer Kushina qui commençait à avoir du mal à esquiver ses assauts.

-Il est totalement enragé...Qu'est-ce qui a pu leur arriver pour qu'il soit dans cet état ? Il n'écoute rien ! A ce rythme, je vais finir par me faire toucher, je ne vais tout de même pas frapper mon père.

Profitant d'une charge de son adversaire, Kushina esquiva rapidement et réussit à saisir le corps de son père dans son dos. Le bloquant rapidement avec une double clé, les mains derrière la tête de son adversaire, Kushina mit tout sa force pour le stopper et tenter de le raisonner une fois de plus. C'est alors qu'un étrange phénomène se produisit.

Un étrange chakra qu'elle n'avait jamais ressenti se mit à émaner de son corps sans qu'elle n'arrive à le contrôler. D'énormes chaînes de Chakra sortirent de son corps et se mirent à virevolter autour d'eux et finirent par s'enrouler autour du corps de Naruto. Kushina n'en revenait pas mais elle n'était qu'au début de ses surprises. Alors que les chaînes se resserraient autour de leurs deux corps, elle se retrouva dans un endroit étrange. Il n'y avait plus de forêt ou de ciel autour d'elle, juste un horizon sombre et l'immense renard orange à neuf queue s'agitant comme un diable pour s'échapper des chaînes qui l'emprisonnaient.

-Maudite, grondait-il violemment. Qu'as-tu fait ? D'où tires-tu ce pouvoir ? Seule une Uzumaki peut posséder cette capacité.

-Tu vas finir par te calmer BON SANG ! Je suis Kushina Uzumaki, la fille de Naruto et de Hinata...Tu me connais. Crois-tu qu'une personne métamorphosée pourrait posséder le chakra de ma grand-mère ?

L'immense renard se calma un instant et la fixa en plissant ses grand yeux.

-Approche-toi gamine que je vérifie si tu dis vrai.

Tout en portant son attention sur les chaînes en espérant qu'elles ne se relâchent pas, elle s'approcha du visage du renard. Ce dernier tendit son museau en la fixant et se mit à la humer amplement.

-En effet, tu ne mens pas, grogna-t-il plus calmement, tu es bien Kushina. Mais comment se fait-il que tu sois si grande ?

-Kurama, mon père a quitté Konoha il y a maintenant six ans. J'ai dix sept ans aujourd'hui.

-SIX ANS, gronda Kurama en se redressant alors que les chaînes relâchaient légèrement leur étreinte.

Sasuke regarda les deux enfants en se frottant le menton.

-Les enfants, j'ai deux choses à vous proposer. Soit je vous ramène de ce pas à Konoha comme me l'a demandé ta mère, Kaori. Soit...

Il fixa Jiraya et s'accroupit pour être à son niveau.

-Soit vous m'accompagnez pour m'aider à honorer la promesse que j'ai faite à ta mère, il y a des années de ça.

-Ma mère ? Vous avez fait une promesse à ma mère ? demanda surpris Jiraya.

-J'ai promis à ta mère de retrouver la trace de ton père et de le ramener à Konoha. Il se trouve que maintenant je sais où se trouve ton père. Alors Jiraya veux-tu m'accompagner pour aller le sauver ?

-NON ! hurla Jiraya le visage en colère. Mon père n'a pas besoin d'être sauvé, il est parti avec une autre femme en nous abandonnant.

-Ce n'est pas ce qui est écrit dans ce livre, lui rétorqua Sasuke en souriant. C'est à toi de décider, mais sache que si tu m'accompagnes tu pourras voir ton père et lui demander toi-même ce qui s'est passé.

-Jiraya, allons-y. Tu as bien dit que je réagissais mal tout à l'heure et que j'aurai dû apprécier de découvrir qui était mon père. Ne crois-tu pas que tu réagis mal à ton tour en refusant de revoir ton père et de connaître sa version ?

-Je...sais pas trop, marmonna Jiraya. Il y a maître Konohamaru et puis maman et tante Hanabi qui doivent s'inquiéter.

-Hé hé ! Dis-moi jeune homme, tu aimes beaucoup ta mère on dirait. A ton avis, ne serait-elle pas contente si elle te voyait revenir avec ton père ? Les deux hommes de sa vie revenant ensemble au village, ne serait-ce pas un magnifique cadeau ?

-Je sais que maman rêve du retour de mon père, mais elle se fait des illusions. Même si on le retrouve, qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire qu'il reviendra à Konoha ?

-Parce que je connais ton père et parce que j'ai lu ce livre, sourit Sasuke en frottant énergiquement les cheveux de Jiraya. Alors jeune homme, veux-tu m'aider à accomplir la promesse que j'ai fait à ta mère ?

-Pourquoi allez-vous si loin pour moi et ma famille ? demanda-t-il suspicieux.

-Parce que ton père est mon meilleur ami...et puis parce que c'est mon nindo, lança Sasuke en riant légèrement.

Cela faisait des heures que Katsuya tentait de renouveler son exploit en contrôlant un flux de futon sans son éventail ni l'exécution des signes. Lentement il arriva à chaque tentative à créer un flux d'air de plus en plus précis et de plus en plus tranchant. Malgré ses progrès, il n'arrivait toujours pas à ses fins : couper la corde qui le menaçait d'étranglement. Ses réflexions n'arrivaient pas à trouver l'élément qui lui avait permis de réussir à s'en sortir miraculeusement quelques heures plus tôt.

-Pourquoi je n'y arrives plus. J'ai beau me concentrer, je ne produis qu'un courant peu efficace pour trancher les liens...Alors que tout à l'heure j'ai réussi à me soulever. Je n'arrive pas à saisir mon éventail avec mon ombre, en plus les bourrasques de l'éventail de maman ne sont pas assez précises pour couper la corde. Tout ce que je risque de faire c'est me faire de nouveau tomber de la chaise. Ma seule solution est de me libérer de cette corde. Rien à faire, je n'arrive pas à reproduire le même résultat. Réfléchis Katsuya, réfléchis. Qu'est-ce qui t'a permis de réussir tout à l'heure ?

Non loin de là, à l'extérieure du repère, Momo et Akira venaient de se poster derrière un rocher. Silencieusement et consciencieusement, les deux jeunes observèrent longuement les allées et venues dans le repère.

-Momo, tu es certaine que Katsuya est retenu là-dedans ? Parce que cela paraît être une folie de vouloir essayer d'entrer dans ce lieu. Tu as vu le nombre de gardes...

-Bien sûr que je suis certaine ! Je sens parfaitement la présence de son chakra, mais...

-Mais quoi ? Tu veux qu'on reparte, tu détectes des chakras très puissants, lui demanda Akira.

-Non c'est pas ça. Mais le chakra de Katsuya semble avoir changé, il s'est assombri, refroidi et surtout il s'est terriblement intensifié.

-Tu es sûre que c'est bien lui ? C'est peut-être quelqu'un d'autre.

-Non, je suis certaine que c'est lui.

Toujours en pleine réflexion, Katsuya arriva rapidement à une conclusion effrayante. Pour lui, il n'y avait qu'une solution réaliste pour reproduire le miracle qu'il avait réussi auparavant. Dans un élan de courage et un brin de folie, Katsuya leva ses pieds du dossier de la chaise et le frappa pour la renverser. Immédiatement, il sentit de nouveau la corde serrer violemment son cou, l'étouffant.

Sentant de nouveau sa mort par asphyxie arrivée, Katsuya ressentit de nouveau le sentiment d'envie de survivre qu'il avait eu la première fois. Serrant ses mâchoires et fronçant les sourcils, son envie de vivre et une terrible haine pour les responsables de cette situation s'empliffièrent Visualisant un kunai tranchant la corde, il concentra son chakra et réussit à créer une lame de futon suffisamment fine et précise pour trancher la corde juste au dessus du nœud coulant.

Enfin libéré de sa potence, Katsuya tomba dans un grand bruit sur le sol. Immédiatement, il se jeta vers la table où était posé son équipement. Habilement il saisit dans ses mains liées un de ses kunais et trancha ses liens. Cinq gardes alertés par tout ce tintamarre entrèrent rapidement dans la pièce.

Kushina, face à la grande silhouette de Kurama, se sentait très impressionnée par l'imposant démon. Elle prit néanmoins son courage à deux mains et après s'être éclaircie la voix, dit :

-Kurama, raconte-moi ce qui s'est passé et pourquoi c'est toi qui t'exprimait et agissait à la place de mon père tout à l'heure.

-Tu en as du culot gamine de me demander ça, alors que tu m'enchaînes encore, rugit-il en la fixant de ses grand yeux flamboyants.

-Ah je suis désolée pour ça, mais je ne sais même pas comment j'ai fait pour faire un truc pareil. Alors je voudrais bien les retirer mais j'ai pas la moindre idée de comment m'y prendre. En plus tu sembles encore drôlement agressif, qui me dit que tu ne vas pas essayer de me dévorer ?

Kurama la fixa un instant puis éclata de rire.

-Tu es bien la digne fille de Naruto et la petite fille de Kushina. Mon destin est lié à votre famille et j'ai depuis quelques années un lien d'amitié avec ton père plus fort que tu ne l'imagines. Je ne vais donc pas m'en prendre à sa fille. Après tout, j'ai pu voir toutes les étapes de ta vie. Je vais donc te raconter ce qui s'est passé, mais retire ces chaînes, je ne parlerai pas sous la contrainte.

-Bon sang, je viens de te dire que je ne sais pas comment faire.

-Il te suffit de te concentrer et de penser à retirer les chaînes...

Se concentrant un instant, Kushina sentit l'étrange chakra des chaînes être aspiré à l'intérieur de son corps. Rapidement tous les maillons disparurent dans son abdomen libérant Kyubi de ses entraves. Le renard tranquillement s'allongea en posant son museau sur ses pattes.

-Je vais te dire ce dont je me souviens mais je ne sais pas si cela va bien t'aider. Avant que l'esprit de ton père ne s'efface, je me souviens qu'il a rencontré deux petits garçons qui pleuraient dans une rue de Konoha. Il est allé voir ce qui leur arrivait. C'est en leur parlant qu'il a soudain perdu connaissance. Ensuite, j'ai senti le chakra de ton père diminué dangereusement, j'avais beau l'appelé pour savoir ce qui se passait, il ne me répondait plus. Je ne pouvais plus voir ce qui se passait à l'extérieur de son corps, ni même lui parler. Par contre son chakra était lentement mais inexorablement absorbé, si bien que ton père risquait de mourir si je ne faisais rien. J'ai donc été obligé de lui fournir du chakra pour ne pas qu'il meure et moi avec lui.

-Tu as fait cela pendant combien de temps ? demanda Kushina.

-Aucune idée, j'ai l'impression que ce fut une éternité. Cela s'est arrêté tout à l'heure, tout à coup je n'ai plus perçu l'absorption de chakra et j'ai pu de nouveau voir ce qui se passait à l'extérieur du corps de ton père. J'ai profité de cette opportunité pour prendre le contrôle de son corps et m'en prendre à ceux qui étaient responsables de tout ça.

-Tu as attaqué mes amis, nous étions venus libérer le fils de Shikamaru mais c'est mon père et toi que nous avons trouvé. Vous étiez prisonniers de la Neo-Akatsuki apparemment.

-L'Akatsuki ! Ils se sont reformés ? Qui a pu faire une chose pareille ? marmonna le renard.

-On sait pas. La seule certitude c'est que le chef possède les pupilles d'un Uchiha. Dis-moi Kurama, est-ce que mon père va pouvoir reprendre conscience un jour ?

-C'est une question de quelques minutes, je pense.

Lentement le renard posa une de ses queues devant la jeune fille, la déroula déposant délicatement le corps d'un Naruto amaigri.

-Maintenant ferme les yeux et sort de son corps. Ne t'inquiète pas il va se réveiller.

Kushina ferma les yeux et sentit l'aura de Kurama s'éloigner d'elle. Rouvrant les yeux, elle se retrouva dans la position qu'elle avait quelques instants plus tôt. Elle immobilisait son père par derrière. Il restait inerte dans ses bras, elle le posa délicatement sur le sol. Patientant à côté, elle fut rejointe par Hanzo qui se frottait l'arrière du crâne.

-Kushina, tu peux m'expliquer un peu ce qui s'est passé ?

-Hanzo, c'est mon père...

-Ton père, tu veux dire que cet homme tout maigre et barbu est Naruto-Sama. Si c'est bien lui, pourquoi nous a-t-il attaqué ainsi ? C'est insensé.

-Lorsque le cylindre a été ouvert, c'est Kyubi qui le contrôlait et ils nous a pris pour des ennemis. Mais j'ai réussi à le calmer et il m'a assuré que mon père devrait bientôt se réveiller.

-Attends-moi ici avec Naruto-Sama. Je vais aller voir si je peux trouver des rescapés dans les décombres.

Hanzo s'éloigna rapidement en direction des ruines du repère. Lentement Naruto se mit à ouvrir ses paupières en gémissant. Il tendit difficilement la main en direction de Kushina et lui caressa la joue.

-Hinata...qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé ? J'ai l'impression que j'ai dormi si longtemps.

-Euh, je ne suis pas Hinata...lui murmura Kushina.

-Qui es-tu alors... répondit-il d'une faible voix en essayant de se relever.

Kushina l'aida en lui soutenant son dos. Il frotta et cligna plusieurs fois ses yeux.

-La lumière est si forte, ma vision est toute floue. Où suis-je et qui êtes-vous ?

-Nous sommes à côté de la frontière du pays de la Terre. Tu viens de te réveiller d'un coma de six années.

-Quoi, six ans...c'est impossible !

Sa vue devenait un peu moins floue en s'habituant petit à petit à la clarté diurne. Il fixa le visage de la jeune fille et se mit à sourire en lui caressant les mèches de ses cheveux.

-Six ans...Bon sang que tu as grandi. Où est donc passée ma petite fille. Kushina, tu es une femme maintenant, aussi belle que ta mère.

-Papaaaaa ! hurla la jeune fille en l'enlaçant tendrement.

Elle se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes en le serrant fortement. Naruto la serra dans ses bras en lui caressant l'arrière de la tête.

-Ça va allez ma chérie, tout va bien maintenant.

Debout dans son bureau, le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs regardait par la grande vitre son village qui s'étendait à ses pieds. Soucieux, il n'entendit pas que l'on frappait à sa porte. Il ne réagit finalement que lorsqu'on frappa plus fortement.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? J'ai dit que je voulais rester tranquille.

-Maître Tsuchikage, j'ai une nouvelle des plus importantes à vous remettre.

-De quoi s'agit-il ? répliqua le jeune Kage sans même se retourner.

-Maître Tsuchikage, une patrouille frontalière chargée de repérer des forces de l'organisation terroriste vient de nous faire un rapport alarmant.

-Entrez et donnez moi ça ! hurla le jeune homme en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Le ninja d'Iwa entra et tendit un parchemin que le tsuchikage déroula et lut rapidement.

-Ce n'est pas possible ! s'écria-t-il. Vous êtes certains de la véracité des propos de cette patrouille ?

-Oui Kyo-Sama, ils ont confirmé. Un groupe de ninja de la Force de paix a bien attaqué et fait explosé ce repère de la Néo-Akatsuki.

-Je veux connaître le plus vite possible le nom du responsable de cette mission. Cela ne va pas se passer comme ça.

-Je ne comprends pas, c'est une bonne nouvelle non ?

-Crétin, non c'est dramatique, s'emporta le Kage en déchirant le parchemin. La Force de paix est intervenu sur notre territoire sans un accord de tous les Kages. L'organisation terroriste va sûrement faire des représailles et comme c'est sur notre sol, ils vont en conclure que nous sommes les commanditaires. Sans une alliance solide, cette intervention est une déclaration de guerre que notre pays envoie à la Neo-akatsuki.

-Je comprends mieux maître. Quels sont vos ordres ?

-Premièrement, envoyez un émissaire à la base de la Force de paix, je veux que tous les ninjas provenant d'Iwa soit immédiatement démobilisés et reviennent défendre notre pays. Deuxièmement, je veux qu'on réunisse demain dans la journée la population du village, je vais parler à tout le monde.


	33. L'heritage du serpent

Chapitre 33 : L'héritage du serpent.

_«Aujourd'hui, je commence un nouveau projet de ma vie. Après cette renaissance, j'ai cru que Sasuke Uchiha serait un sujet d'intérêt. J'espérais qu'il devienne le nouveau moteur du changement dans notre monde. Malheureusement, il n'a pas suivi mes pas. Suite à la grande bataille contre Madara et Obito Uchiha, Sasuke a préféré mené une vie d'errance philosophique comme l'avait fait mon ancien compagnon Jiraya. Aujourd'hui le projet d'alliance et de maintien de la paix pour lequel Konoha et Suna ont milité à enfin abouti. Résultat : un monde calme et ennuyeux qui rentre dans une routine nauséeuse._

_Je ne supporte pas ce monde mais il faut bien reconnaître que je ne suis plus en mesure d'affronter des adversaires tel que Naruto Uzumaki depuis qu'il a maîtrisé le pouvoir du Kyubi. Quant à Sasuke-Kun, son niveau de maîtrise de ses pupilles ne me permet plus d'espérer un jour accéder à son corps. L'avenir n'est pas aussi intéressant qu'il m'apparaissait à la fin de la grande guerre._

_Qu'importe, ce calme va me permettre de relancer un des projets que j'avais mis en attente. Il va me prendre tout mon temps._

_Année 0 ; Mois 0 ; jour 1 : Premier jour du projet !_

_Je suis heureux d'avoir pu retrouver mes repères si rapidement et dans un si bon état. J'ai eu peur que Sasuke ou Kabuto ne les ait mis à sac, mais il n'en est rien. Heureusement pour le projet, les échantillons nécessaires étaient tous intacts. Je commence dès aujourd'hui l'extraction des gènes encodant les capacités héréditaires de tous ses patrimoines. J'avoue que la présence de Kabuto m'aurait été d'un grand secours, mais ses écrits et l'Edo Tenseï m'ont permis de pallier à son absence._

_NB : Penser à remercier un jour Konoha d'avoir récupéré le corps de Tsunade à la fin de la guerre et de l'avoir enterrée dans un mémorial aussi visible. Cela m'a facilité la récupération de ma nouvelle assistante médicale ! Mon ancienne camarade est devenu bien plus obéissante depuis son retour des morts et va m'aider bien sagement dans mes recherches. Je me demande ce que Jiraya penserait si il savait que l'amour de sa vie est aujourd'hui ma poupée docile._

_Année0 ; Mois 6 ; jour 5 :_

_Je viens enfin de réussir le séquençage et l'extraction des gênes encodeurs. J'ai réussi à retrouver quatre personnes possédant des habilités remarquables pour remplacer mon ancien quartet du son. Ils m'ont facilité la tâche pour trouver la future mère porteuse du projet. Dès demain, nous allons commencer à tenter la compilation de ce matériel génétique pour ensuite l'insérer dans un ovocyte et l'implanter dans la mère porteuse._

_Année 0 ; Mois 8 ; jour 10 :_

_Je suis fébrile comme un enfant, la compilation est terminée et Tsunade a réussi l'implantation dans l'ovocyte ainsi que la fécondation in-vitro sur notre mère porteuse. Le succès de ce projet va se jouer dans les prochains jours. Si tout ce passe bien, l'enfant qui naîtra de cette combinaison génétique possédera les capacités héréditaires les plus précieuses de notre monde. Si le séquençage est un succès, j'aurai réussi à isoler les gênes codant le Sharingan sur le matériel cellulaire que j'ai prélevé sur Sasuke pendant qu'il séjournait auprès de moi, ainsi que les capacités de régénération de Kabuto et du premier Hokage que j'avais déjà réussi à implanter sur Yamato._

_L'étude de ma technique de possession des corps m'a permis de comprendre les raisons profondes du rejet rapide de mon hôte. Je pense avoir trouvé la solution pour y pallier. J'ai inséré une grande partie de mon code génétique dans la combinaison que nous venons de finir. Normalement lorsque je posséderai le corps de cet enfant à naître, nos codes génétiques proches devraient permettre une compatibilité totale et annuler toute forme de rejet._

_NB: quel dommage que je n'ai pas réussi à trouver de matériel biologique de Kushina Uzumaki. Son corps est introuvable. Ses capacités de contrôle du chakra de Kyubi aurait été un plus pour mon projet, tant pis je trouverai une autre solution à ce problème._

_Année 0 ; Mois 9 ; jour 28 :_

_Quel soulagement, l'implantation dans la matrice de la mère porteuse a fonctionné. La grossesse a parfaitement commencé. Il va falloir maintenant patienté et surveiller l'évolution avec attention._

_NB:Attendre l'accouchement est agaçant, je n'aime pas être passif comme ça. Je viens d'apprendre par mon réseau d'espions le mariage de Naruto Uzumaki et la première née des Hyuga, je vais surveiller ce petit couple avec intérêt. Leurs progénitures pourraient posséder un patrimoine génétique intéressant._

_Année 1 ; Mois 1 ; Jour 5 :_

_Nouvelle intéressante dans l'évolution du projet, la mère porteuse attend des jumeaux. Ce n'était pas prévu ni recherché mais c'est avantageux d'obtenir deux corps possédant le même patrimoine génétique. »_

-Bon les enfants maintenant il est temps de dormir, s'agaça un peu Sasuke en fermant le livre devant le feu.

-Sasuke-San, s'il vous plaît vous pouvez pas continuer à nous lire les passages intéressants ? demanda tout frétillant Jiraya.

-Dis-donc c'est pas parce que je t'ai dit que l'on allait sauver ton père que je vais jouer les nounous qui lisent une histoire aux enfants avant de dormir.

-S'il-te-plait père...tu as attisé notre curiosité avec ce début du livre.

-Kaori, j'ai dit qu'il était temps de dormir maintenant. Si nous voulons arriver demain au repère où Naruto est enfermé, il faut partir tôt demain, répliqua Sasuke en soupirant de dépit.

-Allez...soit sympa...encore un peu...papa, supplia Kaori en le regardant avec tendresse.

Sasuke se renfrogna un peu en regardant sa fille qui le fixait de ses grands yeux verts. Il fronça un peu les sourcils.

-Papa..répéta-t-elle avec douceur.

-Bon d'accord, mais juste un peu, grogna-t-il en rouvrant le livre.

_« Année 1 ; Mois 6 ; Jour 12 :_

_L'accouchement s'est déroulé parfaitement, les deux jumeaux sont des garçons. Leur examen respectif n'a décelé aucun problème de santé notable. Maintenant nous allons passé à la seconde phase du projet, leur évolution. Il me tarde de commencer leur éducation pour en faire de parfaits réceptacles. Je vais éliminer la mère porteuse pour qu'ils ne s'attachent pas à une présence maternelle, je veux être leur seule référence parentale._

_NB: Une information intéressante : il semblerait que Hinata Hyuga, l'épouse de Naruto Uzumaki, soit actuellement enceinte. Il faudra s'intéresser à l'enfant à naître pour une autre partie de mon projet._

_Année 3 ; Mois 8 ; Jour 20 :_

_La croissance des garçons est parfaite. Ils vont bientôt être en âge de commencer à s'entraîner à différentes techniques. J'ai hâte d'essayer de les pousser à utiliser leurs capacités héréditaires. Je croise les doigts pour que les gènes qu'ils possèdent tous les deux s'expriment._

_NB: L'enfant issu du croisement Uzumaki et Hyuga est une fille possédant des cheveux rouges. Vue sa descendance, il y a une forte probabilité pour qu'elle ait hérité du patrimoine de Kushina Uzumaki. Cette possibilité est très intéressante, elle pourrait me fournir la capacité génétique qui me manque, celle du contrôle du chakra de Kyubi._

_Année 6; Mois 7 ; Jour 10 :_

_Les deux garçons possèdent des caractères totalement différents. Le premier est extraordinaire pour son jeune âge, il est intelligent, vif et possède des aptitudes physiques hors normes. Psychologiquement il est manipulateur, légèrement instable et possède un profil de pervers narcissique._  
_Le second est beaucoup plus calme et semble beaucoup moins intéressé par l'apprentissage des techniques ninjas. Son frère possède un ascendant psychologique notable sur lui. J'ai donc décidé de les appeler pour mes rapports « le Génie » et « le Zen »._

_NB: Les premières tentatives d'enlèvement de la fille de Naruto Uzumaki ont été vouées à l'échec. Son père et son grand-père semblent très attentif à sa sécurité._

_Année 8 ; Mois 2 ; Jour 21 :_

_Le Génie porte fort bien son pseudonyme. Il vient de révéler ses sharingans. C'est le second pouvoir héréditaire implanté qu'il exprime, il incarne la réussite de mon expérience. Les progrès qu'il fait en matière de Ninjutsu sont remarquables. Il me reste à voir si les capacités de Mokuton sont présentes chez lui. Cet enfant m'idolâtre et apprend avec moi à une vitesse fantastique, ses capacités de mémorisation et d'apprentissage sont hors normes. Je pensais que Sasuke était le disciple le plus doué que j'avais eu mais ce n'était rien en comparaison de cet enfant._  
_Son frère, le Zen est nettement moins rapide dans ses capacités d'apprentissage. Il n'est pas aussi intéressé et passe ses journées à lire et à dessiner. Je me demande si lui aussi exprimera le gène des pupilles Uchiha. Il ne me porte pas d'affection aussi flagrante que le Génie, mais je sens en lui un amour filiale réel._

_NB: J'ai obtenu des nouvelles amusantes de Konoha. Il semble que la famille de l'Hokage vient de s'agrandir d'un fils qu'elle aurait nommé Jiraya. Il y a peut-être une occasion à saisir si l'arrivée de ce nouvel enfant pouvait relâcher la sécurité autour de Kushina, une tentative d'enlèvement aurait des chances de succès._  
_L'élève de Tsunade vient de revenir à Konoha, ce qui signifie qu'elle ne voyage plus en compagnie de Sasuke. Mais plus intéressant encore, elle vient d'être mère, ce pourrait-il que son enfant soit de la lignée Uchiha ? Affaire à suivre, même si aujourd'hui je possède le patrimoine génétique de ce clan._

_Année 11 ; Mois 10 ; Jour 2 :_

_Ma complicité avec le Génie est à son apogée. Cet enfant est un miracle, à onze ans il possède des capacités supérieures à la majorité des jounins. Il a parfaitement maîtrisé le Mokuton. Au delà de ses capacités de ninja, il est aussi un esprit remarquable. Il vient de créer un dérivé des genjutsus de son sharingan, pour le moment il ne peut l'appliquer que sur de petits groupes mais cela fonctionne très bien. Ce pouvoir est moins puissant qu'une illusion mais du coup peut s'appliquer sur plusieurs personnes simultanément. C'est un pouvoir de suggestion, tel une image subliminale. Il arrive à insérer à sa cible une idée qui semble s'imposer naturellement à l'esprit de la victime. Un tel pouvoir me rend impatient de posséder son corps. Un tel jutsu me permettrait de contrôler les masses en leur suggérant des opinions dans la plus parfaite impunité._  
_Son frère me surprend, j'ai découvert récemment qu'il pouvait être sujet à des crises de colère violentes. C'est à l'occasion de cette dernière qu'il a développé à son tour le sharingan. Voila qui m'ouvre de nouvelles perspectives intéressantes._

_NB: Le Génie travaille actuellement sur un jutsu de mokuton et me demande beaucoup de documentation sur le chakra de Kyubi, le clan Uzumaki et les récits de témoignage de la dernière guerre. Je me demande ce que cet enfant a dans la tête._

_Année 11 ; Mois 11 ; Jour 28 :_

_Le Génie ne cessera donc jamais de me surprendre. Il vient de m'expliquer son projet, c'est relativement utopique mais tient de la vision géniale. Il pense que sa dernière création de Mokuton pourrait accueillir le chakra de kyubi contrôlé par Naruto Uzumaki et le stocker. Il part de l'observation d'un lien entre ce chakra et les arbres. Il me harcèle pour tenter l'expérience, mais il ne se rend pas compte à quel point le sixième Hokage de Konoha est une personne dangereuse. Finalement ce n'est encore qu'un enfant. Néanmoins son esprit vicieux, inventif et retord me plaît au plus haut point._

_NB: La dernière tentative d'enlèvement sur la jeune Kushina a encore échoué. Je viens de prendre la décision de stopper cette partie de mon plan. Tant pis si je ne peux enlever cette fillette et en faire une future génitrice d'un être parfait, possédant les capacités de mes créations ainsi que le pouvoir de contrôler le chakra de Kyubi. Pourtant cela aurait été la réalisation d'un être quasi parfait, c'est dommage._

_Année 11 ; Mois 12 ; Jour 5 :_

_Le Génie est venu me voir ce matin pour me proposer un plan afin d'obtenir le chakra du Kyubi. C'est assez bien pensé, il veut que je crée un poison pour maintenir Naruto Uzumaki dans un profond coma. De son côté, il pense mettre au point un appareil capable de transférer le chakra de ce dernier dans ses pêchés modifiés. Je lui ai expliqué qu'enlever un Hokage était plus difficile que d'enlever la fille de ce dernier, je m'attendais à ce qu'il comprenne mais cet enfant est très persuasif. Sa réponse pour son âge démontre sa maturité. Il m'a expliqué que Naruto se souciait nettement plus de la sécurité de ses enfants que de la sienne. Il a ajouté que Naruto Uzumaki en Hokage et héros de la grande guerre ninja devait se sentir trop intouchable pour imaginer qu'on tente de l'enlever. Quand je regarde cet enfant, je me revois il y a quelques années en arrière, j'ai décidé que nous tenterions son expérience. Il fut enchanté et me montra son affection sans retenue en se jetant dans mes bras._

_Année 12 ; Mois 8 ; Jour 10 :_

_Demain, le plan d'enlèvement de Naruto Uzumaki va être tenté. J'ai réussi à mettre un poison au point qui devrait maintenir ce garçon dans un coma profond et ce malgré le pouvoir de Kyubi. Les garçons vont servir d'appâts pour distraire le cœur tendre de l'Hokage, pendant ce temps j'injecterai mon poison dans son cou. Le repère à la frontière d'Iwa vient d'être aménagé pour recevoir le corps et poursuivre l'expérience. Le Génie veut utiliser son pouvoir de suggestion sur plusieurs personne de Konoha pour faire croire que l'Hokage est parti avec une femme. Cet enfant a une étonnante capacité de compréhension de la psychologie humaine._

_NB: Mon cher Jiraya, finalement tu dois être heureux de savoir que j'ai fini par m'intéresser à ton raté d'élève._

_Année 12 ; Mois 8 ; Jour 12 :_

_Le plan d'enlèvement s'est déroulé à merveille. Naruto Uzumaki est tombé dans le piège avec une étonnante facilité. Le poison a fonctionné parfaitement et il est actuellement dans la cuve d'extraction de chakra. Si l'expérience est concluante nous devrions avoir d'ici quelques années les premiers fruits des jeunes pêchés dont la sève est enrichie du chakra de Kyubi._  
_La réussite de ce plan me fait prendre conscience que la solution de l'enlèvement de Kushina Uzumaki est une perte de temps et de moyen. Bientôt le pouvoir du Kyubi sera nôtre sans risque de perdre le contrôle du renard._

_NB: Il va falloir bientôt passer à la phase finale de mon plan._

_Année 16 ; Mois 6 ; Jour 4 :_

_Le Génie me dépasse sur tous les domaines aujourd'hui. Son genjustu est supérieur au mien, son ninjutsu aussi, son Taijutsu à base de sabre et de mouvements de pieds associés à son sharingan est redoutable. Il se défait sans difficulté de mes quatre nouveaux gardes du corps même quant ses derniers utilisent la marque maudite à pleine puissance. Je brûle d'impatience d'enfin posséder son corps. Mais il reste encore une chose à faire avant cela. J'admets que c'est la partie la plus risquée de cette expérience, mais la récompense en vaut la chandelle._  
_Avant de posséder son corps, je dois réussir à lui faire obtenir le mankegyo Sharingan. Il faut qu'il tue la personne qu'il aime le plus d'après mes recherches. Il faut que je le pousse à tuer son frère jumeaux. Lorsqu'il l'aura fait, je pourrai posséder son corps et greffer les sharingan du Zen afin d'obtenir une pupille éternelle comme celle de Madara et Sasuke. Le destin me sourit._

_Année 16 ; Mois 7 ; Jour 9 :_

_Le comportement du Génie m'inquiète. Il devient froid, distant et même agressif envers moi. Je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe, lui qui habituellement m'idolâtrait. Le voir agir ainsi ne présage rien de bon. Est-ce une crise d'adolescence passagère ou autre chose ?_

_NB: Serais-je en train de reproduire l'erreur que j'ai faite avec Sasuke en créant un hôte plus puissant que moi ? Pourtant je ne devrais pas m'inquiéter car Sasuke était au courant de mes projets pour lui, pas le Génie._

_Année 16 ; Mois 8 ; Jour 20 :_

_Les enfants sont introuvables ! Pire, je viens de trouver la porte de mon bureau forcé et mon journal ouvert. J'espère que nous n'avons pas été infiltré par des espions de Konoha. A moins qu'un des enfants soit venu et ait lu mon carnet de note. Dans ce cas, cela expliquerait le changement du Génie. Je dois rapidement prendre possession de son corps et tant pis pour le Mangekyo éternel. »_

-Voila les enfants, c'est fini. Les écrits d'Orochimaru s'arrêtent à cette date. Il n'y a plus rien d'écrit après cette ligne, soupira Sasuke fatigué par cette longue lecture.

Kaori s'était endormi contre son bras. Jiraya, lui, ne dormait pas le moins du monde et fixait les deux Uchiha avec un regard dur, il tremblait les poings serrés.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as Jiraya, tu as l'air en colère, s'inquiéta Sasuke.

-Mon père n'est donc pas parti avec une autre femme...Il a été enlevé par ce Orochimaru.

-Il semblerait bien. Tu sais mon garçon, il y a plusieurs personnes qui ne croyaient pas à la version officielle. Ta mère et moi en étions. C'est pour cela que j'ai cherché ton père pendant des années sans succès, jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Maintenant il faut que tu dormes.

Sasuke posa doucement le corps endormi de Kaori dans son sac de couchage. Puis se retourna et vit Jiraya faire les cent pas autour du feu.

-Je t'ai dit de dormir maintenant, jeune homme.

-Pas question, je n'arriverais jamais à dormir après ce que je viens d'entendre.

-Jiraya, regarde-moi, ordonna sèchement Sasuke.

Le jeune adolescent regarda Sasuke. Ce dernier le fixa et fit tournoyer les virgules noirs de son sharingan. Jiraya tomba rapidement dans un profond sommeil.

-Pfff les gamins...dire que je vais devoir m'occuper d'une fille maintenant. Je me demande si je suis fait pour une telle vie.

Momo et Akira continuaient de surveiller l'entrée du repère. Le nombre de garde à l'entrée diminua rapidement quand plusieurs groupes de trois qui patrouillaient régulièrement dans les environ rentrèrent précipitamment dans le repère. Momo repoussa légèrement ses lunettes sur son nez.

-Akira c'est le moment de foncer, ils ne sont plus que deux à garder l'entrée.

-Et alors Momo, après tu penses qu'on fera quoi ? Tu as vu leur nombre, ils sont tous à l'intérieur et tu veux qu'on entre ? C'est de l'inconscience, grommela Akira.

-Tu peux pas arrêter un moment de te plaindre. Essaie plutôt de penser à Katsuya.

-Bon d'accord, soupira-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel. Je vais faire en sorte que les deux gardes soient l'un contre l'autre d'accord. Toi tu pourras ainsi les balayer avec la technique de ton père.

-Tu ne parles quand même pas de la technique du boulet humain, je déteste l'utiliser. Maman m'a toujours dit qu'elle n'était pas assez gracieuse pour une jeune fille comme moi.

-Pense à Katsuya, susurra malicieusement Akira à son oreille.

-T'as raison, pas question de coquetterie quand il est question de la vie d'un ami.

-Parfait. J'y vais alors.

Akira se concentra puis forma un rectangle avec ses index et ses pouces.

-Shinraiku no jutsu.

L'un des gardes se précipita dans le dos de l'autre et lui fit immédiatement une clef au bras. Tout en maintenant son jutsu de manipulation, Akira se tourna vers son amie.

-Momo à toi de jouer, ils sont regroupés, balaye-les !

-C'est parti ! Technique du boulet humain.

Rapidement, le corps de Momo s'arrondit jusqu'à prendre la forme d'une immense boule, puis bondit de la branche et fonça à grande vitesse sur les deux gardes et les écrasa sans la moindre délicatesse. Elle reprit sa forme en titubant légèrement. Akira la rejoingnit en la félicitant.

-Holà, j'ai la tête qui tourne.

-Allez c'est pas le moment de traîner, j'entends des cris venant de l'intérieur.

Les deux amis se mirent à courir à l'intérieur du repère, alors que les cris de douleur provenant de l'intérieur s'amplifiaient. Ils ressentaient aussi de puissants courants d'air provenant des couloirs. Après une longue course dans les couloirs, ils arrivèrent devant Katsuya qui bloquait un adversaire avec la manipulation des ombres. Sans la moindre hésitation, ni pitié, le jeune garçon abattit d'une main son éventail provoquant une bourrasque. Son ennemi fut balayé et déchiqueté par les lames de Futon. Le fils de Shikamaru apparemment fatigué posa un genoux au sol.

-KATSUYAAAA ! s'écria Momo en se précipitant vers lui.

-Momo, Akira ? s'étonna stoïquement le jeune homme.

-Mon dieu, Katsuya, ton visage, tu as plein d'hématomes. Mais dans quel état tu es ! Qu'est-ce que ces brutes t'ont fait, c'est horrible.

-Ils m'ont ouvert les yeux, marmonna-t-il entre ses dents. Oh et puis arrête de me toucher le visage, je suis pas en sucre, s'agaça Katsuya en écartant la main de Momo qui lui caressait le visage.

-Un simple « merci d'être venu à mon secours » aurait suffit, répliqua Akira en affichant le sourire énigmatique de son père.

-Je ne vous ai rien demandé et je m'en suis sorti parfaitement tout seul.

-Mais regarde tu es épuisé et tu as des blessures de partout sur le corps, répondit Momo en touchant la marque de strangulation de la corde sur le cou de Katsuya.

-Ca va aller, dit-il en tentant de se relever sans y parvenir.

-Katsuya, tu sais que j'ai la capacité de te régénérer un peu, murmura Momo les joues toutes rouges.

-Oui c'est un don que tu as hérité de ta mère. Il faut que je te morde, c'est bien ça ?

-Euh oui, enfin non...La morsure, c'était pour ma mère. Pour moi c'est un peu différent, bafouilla Momo en gloussant.

-Et alors que dois-je faire pour utiliser ton pouvoir...

-Il faut m'embrasser, bégaya Momo le visage rouge pivoine.

-Hors de question que je t'embrasse. Je préfère encore garder mes blessures intactes.

-Ah évidement ! s'emporta Momo le visage en colère. Si c'était la jolie Kaori, tu n'aurais sûrement pas hésité. Mais comme c'est Momo la petite grosse aux cheveux rouges, là, on préfère souffrir. Évidement j'ai pas de beaux yeux verts et de longs cheveux noirs comme elle. Mes cheveux sont rouges, je sais bien que cela ne plaît à personne.

-Moi j'aime bien les filles avec cette couleur de cheveux, ajouta Akira en souriant.

-Je t'ai pas demandé ton avis Akira, grogna Momo. Mais voilà Katsuya, la jolie Kaori, elle est pas venu à ton secours elle. Ça n'est que Momo l'amie d'enfance un peu ronde.

-Momo c'est pas le moment de faire ce genre de crise, intervint Akira.

-Excuse-moi, répondit Katsuya avec humilité. Je ne voulais pas te blesser Momo.

Surprise par le ton et l'attitude de Katsuya, elle resta silencieuse les yeux écarquillés. Katsuya approcha son visage et l'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres avant de se reculer.

-Je me demande si ce n'était pas un prétexte. Hein Momo, je n'ai pas l'impression de me sentir mieux, demanda Katsuya.

Mais la jeune fille tétanisée ne lui répondit pas. Elle restait figée comme dans un rêve. Akira secouait la tête de dépit en l'observant.

-Bande de sales gosses, hurla un colosse derrière eux. Je vais vous calmer, moi.

Katsuya reconnut immédiatement l'homme qui venait d'arriver dans le dos d'Akira. Il s'agissait d'un des deux adversaires qui avaient attaqué son équipe prés du torrent.


	34. Touche pas à mon pote!

Chapitre 34 : Touche pas à mon pote!

Une immense foule s'amassait sur la place en contre bas de la tour du Tsuchikage. Les gens se pressaient les uns contre les autres en murmurant les rumeurs les plus folles sur les raisons de cette déclaration de leur leader. Derrière la fenêtre de son balcon, le jeune Kage regardait nerveusement la masse de gens grandir un peu plus à chaque seconde.

-Maître Tsuchikage, il est l'heure, vint lui rappeler son assistant. Les gens commencent à s'impatienter.

Fermant les yeux et prenant une profonde inspiration, il s'avança et ouvrit la porte fenêtre pour se présenter à la foule sur son balcon. Les hurlements se firent entendre lorsqu'il apparut. Il salua les gens d'un geste de la main, puis se mit à parler :

-Chers citoyens d'Iwa, l'heure est grave. Comme vous le savez depuis plusieurs semaines maintenant, un ordre terroriste du nom de Néo-Akastuki attaque nos villages près de notre frontière avec le pays du Feu. J'ai sollicité de l'aide à Konoha ainsi que la mise en place d'une action de la Force de paix de l'alliance Shinobi. Malheureusement les manœuvres politiques du Septième Kage de Konoha ont fait avorter toutes mes tentatives.

Le Tsuchikage s'interrompit un instant pour reprendre un peu son souffle et laisser les gens murmurer entre eux.

-Konoha a fait jouer son droit de veto pour que la Force de Paix n'intervienne pas dans ce conflit. Et en même temps, des membres de la Force de paix ont infiltré et détruit une base terroriste sans le moindre mandat officiel. Il va falloir s'attendre à une riposte de la part de la Neo-Akatsuki. La base attaquée étant sur notre territoire, il paraît évident que nous serons les premiers visés par la riposte.

Les cris de protestation commencèrent à monter dans les rangs des habitants. Le Kage ferma ses yeux et se concentra en laissant les protestations s'amplifier, puis il se remit à parler avec une voix plus forte et déterminée en agitant les bras avec énergie.

-Mes amis, mes frères, il n'est pas question de rester les bras croisés et de supporter le jeu de Konoha. Hier, j'ai demandé à tous les hommes d'Iwa présents dans la Force de paix de revenir au pays afin de défendre nos frontières contre la menace. Mais je ne m'arrêterai pas là, je ne compte pas rester passif face à Konoha. Le leader des terroristes possède des Sharingans, les pupilles maudites des Uchiha. Or mes amis, le dernier Uchiha vivant est protégé par Konoha. Il est évident aujourd'hui que ce groupe terroriste n'agit pas de façon isolée, son leader et la volonté d'inaction du Septième Hokage amène à une conclusion irréfutable. Konoha a créé cette organisation et l'utilise pour engendrer une nouvelle forme de guerre. Une guerre non officielle, non déclarée dont nous sommes aujourd'hui les cibles. C'est pourquoi, je décrète dès maintenant la mobilisation générale de nos forces. Je vais tout faire, soyez-en sûr pour stopper Konoha...Et par la force s'il le faut !

Le jeune homme posa les mains sur la rambarde, apparemment essoufflé par son discours, il tentait de reprendre des forces. Pendant ce temps, les cris de la foule augmentèrent et des slogans se mirent à fuser dans les rangs des villageois. C'est sous des acclamations et des « Mort à Konoha », « Guerre contre le pays du Feu » et plein d'autres hurlements de haine contre le village de la feuille que la proclamation du Tsuchikage se termina.

Son assistant vint immédiatement le relever en le soutenant sous l'épaule.

-Maître Tsuchikage, vous semblez épuisé. Tout va bien ?

-Oui, ce n'est rien, juste un essoufflement. J'ai fait mon discours en apnée et en criant fort, cela m'a un peu coupé le souffle.

-Votre discours a fait son effet, les gens sont très en colère contre Konoha. Ne craignez-vous pas d'attiser les braises de la haine ainsi ?

-Et alors, crois-tu que nous allons subir les manigances de Shikamaru sans broncher ? Je ne suis pas partisan comme le Mizukage de l'attente. A force de ne rien faire, il sera trop tard pour réagir lorsque Konoha viendra asséner son coup de grâce. Qui veux la paix, prépare la guerre, voilà ma devise.

Le colosse qui se présentait devant Akira, Katsuya et Momo devait bien mesurer plus de deux mètres. L'homme s'approcha d'eux en s'amusant à faire rouler ses muscles pour les impressionner. Katsuya, malgré ses blessures et la fatigue, se mit à mordre la phalange de son pouce pour réfléchir. La sensation de douleur qu'il ressentait lui rappelait la panique qu'il avait eu lors de son supplice et il avait remarqué que ses capacités physiques et mentale s'en trouvait augmenté. -Si seulement j'avais pu voir ses techniques avant de m'évanouir la première fois que je l'ai vu, se disait-il en mordant plus fortement son pouce.

-Alors les gosses, lequel d'entre vous osera s'attaquer à moi en premier ? Lequel des deux blondinets va se décider ? A moins que la petite grosse soit plus audacieuse que ses copains.

-Je suis pas grosse, hurla Momo! Technique du boulet humain.

La jeune fille se gonfla et se mit à rouler en direction de la montagne de muscles. Ce dernier sans affolement et même le sourire aux lèvres concentra son chakra dans ses paumes et bloqua à deux mains le boulet. En forçant un peu, il réussit à la tenir d'une seule main. Il brandit alors son autre bras en l'entourant de Chakra et frappa violemment dans Momo. Tel un ballon de volley, elle partit en arrière et s'étala au pied de Katsuya en reprenant sa forme normale.

-Momo, ça va ? lui demanda le jeune Nara en la relevant.

La jeune fille dont la tête tournait terriblement lui répondit positivement.

-Je vais un peu pimenter le jeu, qu'en dites-vous les enfants ?

Leur adversaire frappa ses mains ensemble et les posa ensuite sur le sol, déclenchant au passage une légère secousse. L'instant d'après, les corps des gardes tués par Katsuya s'animèrent et se levèrent. Lentement ils s'approchèrent dans le dos des trois jeunes de Konoha.

-Alors les gamins, vous voilà encerclés, s'amusa le géant.

-Akira, Momo, occupez-vous de lui, je vais bloquer ces corps avec ma technique des ombres.

Rapidement Katsuya bloqua les nombreux corps qui avançaient vers eux. Malheureusement il comprit rapidement qu'il n'avait plus assez de chakra pour combiner ses techniques de Futon pour les balayer.

-Dépêchez-vous de le neutraliser, je n'ai plus assez de Chakra pour faire autre chose que les immobiliser.

Akira plaça ses mains en position pour tenter sa technique de possession de l'esprit. Le colosse resta immobile un instant la bouche ouverte.

-Momo dépêche-toi de le frapper de toute tes forces avant qu'il ne revienne à lui ! hurla Katsuya.

-J'y arriverai pas, il est tellement fort, ça ne lui fera rien du tout.

-Arrête de parler et agit !

Secouant la tête pour se motiver, la jeune fille exécuta sans attendre la technique de décuplement de son père, augmentant le volume de son bras droit. Elle se précipita pour frapper son adversaire au visage, mais au dernier moment celui-ci se remit à bouger en esquivant l'attaque. Il lui saisit le poignet et de toutes ses forces la projeta sur Akira. Les deux adolescents se percutèrent violemment et se retrouvèrent sur le sol totalement désorientés.

-Bien, il ne reste plus que toi...Si je comprends bien, tu dois maintenir ta prise de l'ombre sur mes zombis pour les immobiliser. Donc tu es à ma merci, tu ne peux plus bouger.

Katsuya savait parfaitement que l'analyse du colosse était juste. Si il desserrait son étreinte, les zombis allaient attaquer ses deux camarades. Il pensa rapidement à jouer un coup de poker.

-Vous ne pouvez rien me faire. Votre chef ne vous pardonnerai pas de m'avoir tué, réfléchissez bien. Il perdra sûrement un otage de valeur, si vous me faites le moindre mal.

-Peut-être oui, mais si je t'étrangle, il ne verra pas la différence entre ce que je vais te faire et la corde qu'il t'avait mis au cou. Alors voyons voir si tu vas gentiment te laisser étrangler ou si tu abandonnes tes amis à mes zombis.

Lentement le colosse se mit à serrer la gorge de Katsuya avec ses gros doigts. Malgré la douleur et l'asphyxie, le jeune Nara s'efforça à maintenir sa prise sur les corps décharnés des zombis.

-Quel sens du sacrifice, c'est admirable, raya le géant.

La brute riait en serrant un peu plus sa prise, le visage de Katsuya se mit à rougir rapidement. Un coup arriva violemment sur sa joue gauche et malgré son imposante stature, il fut projeté deux mètres derrière Katsuya. Ce dernier, surpris, en profita pour reprendre une grande inspiration, il tourna la tête et vit Momo le visage furieux. Elle venait de frapper son adversaire avec son poing droit entouré d'une puissante aura de chakra bleuté. Elle s'était affinée du corps et du visage.

-Touche pas à Katsuya espèce de salopard ! hurla-t-elle alors que le chakra qu'elle dégageait s'intensifiait en prenant l'apparence de deux ailes de papillon dans son dos.

-Sale petite peste, tu crois que je vais te laisser me battre comme ça ! cria le colosse.

-Momo vas-y, tue-le vite ! s'écria Akira en terminant un dessin d'un coup de pinceau brusque sur l'un de ses parchemins.

Le colosse tenta de se relever mais fut bloqué par des chaînes d'encre noire qui sortaient du sol et lui liaient les poignets. La jeune fille se rua sur son adversaire en hurlant.

-Personne ne touche à mon Katsuya !

Sans hésitation, elle le frappa au niveau du plexus, lui défonçant sa cage thoracique dans une explosion de chakra. Crachant une grande quantité de sang par sa bouche, le colosse s'effondra sur le sol. Au même instant les zombies s'effondrèrent, redevant des corps inanimés. Les garçons essoufflés par leurs efforts se tournèrent vers leur amie qui loin de se calmer continuait à frapper le visage de son adversaire de toutes ses forces.

Dans un mélange de hurlements de colère, de terreur et de pleurs, la jeune fille défonçait le visage de cette brute. Les poings couvert de sang, elle ne cessait pas, comme prise dans une folie meurtrière. Katsuya se leva et s'approcha lentement de Momo et lui murmura à l'oreille.

-Calme-toi Momo, tout va bien. Il est mort et je vais bien...grâce à toi.

Les paroles de son ami calmèrent sa furie. Elle s'arrêta de frapper et se mit à trembler de tout son être. Katsuya la prit par les épaules et l'attira contre lui.

-Calme-toi Momo, tu as été héroïque.

Le jeune homme ouvrit son œil droit sur le plafond blanc nacré de ce qui lui sembla une chambre d'hôpital. Malgré ses efforts, il n'arrivait pas à ouvrir son œil gauche. Dans un effort épuisant, il se redressa dans son lit. L'esprit un peu embrouillé, il observa autour de lui. Il se trouvait dans une chambre d'hôpital en tournant sa tête pour voir sur la gauche, il vit Sakura Haruno en train de changer la poche de liquide alimentant sa perfusion.

-Sakura-san ? Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?

-Konohamaru, tu es enfin réveillé, s'enthousiasma Sakura en se tournant vers lui.

-Euh, oui...Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive je ne vois plus rien à gauche et je sens à peine mon bras et ma jambe de ce côté.

-Chute, calme-toi, lui dit-elle en le maintenant allongé. Laisse-moi t'expliquer calmement. Tu es victime de ton jutsu...

-Tu veux parler de l'orbe flamboyante. Je ne pensais pas y survivre pour tout t'avouer. Dis-moi ce qu'il en est, ne me ménage pas, je suis un Sarutobi et j'étais prêt à mourir.

-Si tu y tiens. Comme l'orbe Shuriken de Naruto, ta technique est terrifiante d'efficacité. Naruto ne pouvait pas utiliser cette technique sans le mode ermite et la possibilité de lancement car les cellules de son bras étaient endommagées. Sans le pouvoir de régénération de Kyubi, il aurait sûrement perdu l'usage de son bras.

-Sakura je sais tout ça. C'est la raison pour laquelle, il m'avait interdit l'usage de l'orbe flamboyante...Viens en au fait, s'il te plaît.

-Les cellules de ta jambe, de ton bras et du côté gauche de ton visage ont été calcinées en profondeur par ton chakra Katon. Même avec mes jutsus médicaux, je ne peux les soigner. Je suis désolée, c'est un miracle que tu aies survécu.

-Je vois.

Konohamaru commença à se lever et manqua de tomber sur son côté gauche, sa jambe refusant de supporter son poids. Sakura le retint juste à temps et lui tendit une canne qu'elle avait posé sur le côté du lit.

-Tu ne peux pas marcher sans ça maintenant. Ou veux-tu donc aller ? Tu es encore convalescent.

Prenant la canne dans un brusque mouvement de rage, Konohamaru se dirigea en titubant vers le miroir au dessus du lavabo de la chambre. Il vit que le côté gauche de son visage ainsi que tout son bras étaient bandés. Avec sa main droite et nerveusement, il commença à arracher le bandage.

-Konohamaru, arrête ne fait pas ça ! hurla Sakura.

Sans l'écouter, il termina d'arracher les bandages de son visage. Dans le miroir, il vit le reflet d'un homme défiguré, l'œil gauche sans paupière et d'un blanc vitreux, la peau des joues n'était plus que chair noircie et trouée laissant par endroit apparaître les muscles. Tremblant devant son propre reflet, le jeune homme eut l'impression que la pièce tournait autour de lui.

Il se retourna vers Sakura en lui criant avec horreur.

-C'est pas moi ça !

Juste à ce moment, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit. Hanabi entra un bouquet de fleurs à la main. Elle resta figée en le voyant, laissant glisser son bouquet de sa main. Les yeux écarquillés, les lèvres tremblantes, elle bafouilla :

-Konohamaru, tu ...tu ...es...debout.

Hanzo était revenu des ruines de la base en portant Azuki dans ses bras, suivi derrière de trois de ses soldats. Naruto toujours allongé contre un arbre, le voyant arrivé redressa un peu son buste.

-Hanzo-kun, dis-moi qu'ils n'ont rien.

-Naruto-sama, pas de soucis il y a plus de peur que de mal. Ils ont eu la bonne idée de se mettre à couvert au moment de l'explosion, juste quelques contusions et un état de choc.

-Ouf, bon sang. J'ai eu si peur que la fille d'Iruka...enfin tout va bien. Ma petite Kushina m'a expliqué un peu ce qui s'est passé pendant mon absence. Je dois rapidement intervenir.

-Que comptes-tu faire, papa ? demanda Kushina.

-Je vais rapidement retourner à Konoha, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre.

-Je viens avec toi !

-Non Kushina, je pense que tu dois rester avec tes amis de la Force de paix. Ne brise pas ton engagement. Je suis très fier de toi ma chérie, lui dit-il en lui caressant la joue.

-Mais je viens à peine de te retrouver !

-Tout ira bien, on se reverra très bientôt. Mais je dois aller au plus vite à Konoha pour voir ta mère et Shikamaru. Toi, tu as une mission avec Hanzo. Tu n'es plus une enfant, tu es une vraie Kunoichi, ton destin t'appartient maintenant, il n'est plus celui de suivre mes pas. Tu comprends ?

-Oui papa, marmonna-t-elle déçue.

Naruto tenta de se lever difficilement, ses jambes flageolèrent un instant avant de céder sous le poids de son corps.

-Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive, grommela Naruto.

-Naruto-sama, si vous avez bien passé six ans dans ce cylindre sans faire le moindre mouvement, il est normal que vos jambes se soient atrophiées. Il va falloir du temps avant qu'elles reprennent une bonne tonicité musculaire, expliqua Hanzo.

-Pas de problème, Kurama va m'aider pour qu'on rentre rapidement au village. Allez vieux frère, aide-moi.

Immédiatement les jambes de Naruto s'entourèrent du chakra doré de Kurama.

-Kushina fait bien attention à toi. Hanzo fais-en de même pour toi et Azuki.

Sur ces derniers mots, Naruto s'élança dans une course folle en direction du village de Konoha. Il avait hâte de revoir son épouse et d'éclaircir toutes les zones d'ombre sur sa disparition.

-Alors Naruto, tu vas aller voir Shikamaru pour mettre au point un plan de riposte, grommela Kurama.

-Tu rigoles, je vais aller voir Hinata. Shikamaru attendra.

-Oh, tu vas faire passer le village après ta famille, s'amusa le renard.

-Le village a survécu pendant six ans sans moi et il vivra sûrement après ma mort. Shikamaru doit parfaitement gérer la situation, sûrement mieux que moi d'ailleurs. Ma famille c'est autre chose, je ne m'imagine même pas comment Hinata a pris ma disparition, surtout avec les rumeurs dont m'a fait part Kushina. Sans parler de Jiraya, je me demande comment un petit garçon de six ans a vécu l'abandon de son père.

Kushina vit partir son père en versant une petite larme. Hanzo vint amicalement lui tapoter l'épaule.

-T'inquiète pas, tu le reverra bientôt.

-Oui je sais, merci Hanzo, mais j'ai l'impression d'avoir oublié de lui parler d'un truc. Enfin ça me reviendra sûrement bientôt.

-Écoute, il faut que l'on retourne rapidement à la base pour soigner les blessés et faire nos rapports.

-Pas de problème, j'ai mon idée pour ça. Invocation.

Dans un gros nuage de fumée, Gamakichi apparut, les surplombant de son immense taille, le crapaud les salua d'un « Yo » tonitruant.

-Gamakichi, tu peux nous emmener tous à la base rapidement ? lui demanda Kushina en lui faisant un clin d'œil de séduction.

-Oh oh c'est ma jolie petite Kushina, rit-il en se baissant. Tu sais bien que je peux rien te refuser ma belle.

Rapidement Hanzo et Kushina installèrent les blessés sur le dos du crapaud, qui partit rapidement en direction de la base.

-Ça y est ! hurla Kushina l'air dépitée. J'ai complètement oublié de parler d'Asumi...

L'homme masqué entra avec nervosité dans la pièce ou trois personnes tremblaient littéralement depuis son arrivée. Rapidement, il alla s'asseoir dans un large fauteuil et croisa ses bras.

-Messieurs, je suis très désappointé ! Et vous n'ignorez pas que je déteste être désappointé, n'est-ce pas. Sur ce, j'attends vos rapports sur la situation actuelle.

-Maître, commença l'un d'eux.

A peine eu-t-il commencé sa phrase qu'il fut enveloppé dans une immense flamme noire. Hurlant de douleur, il tomba sur le sol en se roulant désespérément par terre pour stopper la combustion.

-Ahhh ça soulage, soupira l'homme au masque. Bon suivant, les rapports voyons, nous n'avons pas que cela à faire, dit-il d'un ton joyeux cette fois.

Terrifié en regardant le spectacle atroce de son compère carbonisé par les flammes obscures, le deuxième homme se mit à parler d'une voix hésitante.

-Maître, le repère qui abritait les pêches divines a été réduit en miette par une explosion dans ce qui semble être une attaque d'un commando de la Force de paix.

-Oui, je suis au courant, bailla dédaigneusement l'homme masqué. Ensuite, quoi de neuf ?

-Nous venons de recevoir un rapport comme quoi le fils de l'Hokage viendrait tout juste de s'enfuir de notre repère près de la forêt du grand esprit. La capture de la fille de Sakura Haruno ne semble pas avoir été couronné de succès, Kenshiro est porté disparu.

-Tant pis...Ce sont des choses qui arrivent, conclut le leader de la Neo-Akastuski en se grattant les dessous de ses ongles avec la pointe d'un Kunai.

-Mais Maître, c'est dramatique pour les plans du Tenchu...répondit hésitant l'homme.

-C'est effectivement ce qu'un simple d'esprit comme toi, ne comprenant pas les subtilités des volontés divines conclurait. Détrompe-toi pauvre sot, tout ceci est au contraire très amusant et les dieux et moi adorons nous amuser, pas toi ?

-Si, bien sûr Maître, c'est très amusant, répondit le ninja en se forçant à rire.

-Nous avons encore une bonne réserve de pêches divines, pas de soucis de ce côté là. Quant au rejeton de l'Hokage, je n'ai plus rien à faire de lui désormais. Par contre, il est temps que je retourne voir mon frère...Cela tombe bien, je vous ai demandé de contacter les généraux des quatre étoiles.

-Cela a été fait, Maître. Les généraux Suzaku, Seiryu, Genbu et Byakko sont en ce moment même en train de préparer l'attaque de la base de la Force de paix comme vous le souhaitiez.

Se levant dans un geste théâtral, le leader de la neo-akatsuki dans un petit rire démoniaque lança à ses deux hommes :

-Mes amis, allons apporter le Tenchu et retrouver mon très cher frère !


End file.
